Two Halves: Walk in the Shadows
by Mirage159
Summary: Sequel to Two Halves: Full Moon. Lassarina has run away from the Companions after believing she ruined Farkas and Vilkas' relationship and has sought refuge with the only other friend she has in all of Skyrim, Brynjolf. She joins up with the Thieves Guild while her half-brother Einarr scours the land in search of her with his daughter, Kiraya. Rated M for Dark Content and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_And here you have it everyone! Book Two of Two Halves!_

_This book will follow the Thieves Guild quest line as well as part of the Dragonborn questline. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you did the first one!_

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The rain fell into the Cistern through the hole in the city, echoing throughout the Thieves Guild hide out and making it hard for anyone to hear anything. But Lassarina could hear past the rain, listening to some of the other Thieves chat across the Cistern. She heard the distinct hissing of Niruin firing his arrows into a nearby target. She listened to the Guildmaster, Mercery Frey, mutter incoherently to himself over some papers on his desk. She could even hear the footsteps approaching her bed at the moment. Using her nose, she picked up the scents of Vipir and Etienne and sighed heavily.

"Hey boys," she greeted them, setting her book down.

"Hey Rina," Etienne smiled beneath his hood.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come up to the Bee and Barb with us and get a few drinks," Vipir told her, flashing a smile. "My treat."

Deep within her, her wolf spirit growled and recoiled. Lassarina tried to calm it, but it wasn't having any of that. Ever since she left the Companions two weeks ago, her wolf spirit had been extremely irritable. It didn't like the choice she had made to leave, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Lassarina was to blame for the rift between Farkas and Vilkas, twin brothers who were also high ranking members of the Companions. And they were also her ex lovers.

Pushing her waist length, dark auburn hair out of her face, Lassarina gave the two thieves in front of her a sad smile. "Sorry, but I'd rather not be seen on the streets."

"Come on Rina, you've been with us for a few days now and all you've done is sit down here in the Cistern," Vipir sighed. "Come up for some fresh air and have a drink with us."

"Maybe another time," she told them, getting up from the bed and stretching. "I'm still tired from traveling here."

Lassarina didn't give them a chance to try and talk her into joining them. She walked towards the center of the Cistern and stared at the hole in the city, trying to catch a hint of fresh air from there. She could only just taste it on her tongue and it made her crave the outside world. But she couldn't risk going out often. Lassarina knew that Riften was the first place Vilkas and her half-brother, Einarr, would come looking for her and she had finally convinced herself she was never going to return with them.

Her mind still strayed to the memory of Farkas and Vilkas fighting each other in Morthal. They would have brutally beat each other within an inch of their lives if she hadn't stopped them by using her Thu'um on them. Lassarina had managed to split them apart, but Farkas had left, red in the face and furious over the betrayal inflicted upon him by her and Vilkas. Farkas had told his twin he was dead to him and it had inflicted a great deal of pain on Vilkas. One so intense, she made a snap decision that very night.

She had packed up her belongings and left for Riften that very night, stealing a horse from a farm nearby and leaving her pet wolf back at the inn. Lassarina had wanted to take Fang with her, but she knew that Riften was no place for a wolf. The one time she had brought Fang into the city, he had been a small pup, and the guards had given her a lot of grief over it. She knew that Fang would be fine without her, having Einarr's daughter Kiraya to play and run with.

A sharp pain struck her heart as she thought of her family back in Whiterun. She could only imagine how Einarr must have reacted when Vilkas had returned with the news that she had left. Einarr was very protective of her, something she still wasn't accustomed to since they had been separated for sixteen years. Lassarina knew that he would come to Riften soon, searching for her. So she was hiding in the Cistern, making sure he wouldn't be able to find a trace of her scent with his heightened werewolf senses.

"Why the long face lass?"

Lassarina looked over her shoulder and looked at her oldest friend, the man who raised her when she was still a small child, Brynjolf. After her mother had died and her brother had been adopted by the Khajiit Za'nir, Brynjolf had become like an older brother to Lassarina. He had taught her how to pick pockets and lock and how to sneak as well as a master thief. Though she would never admit it, the red headed thief had also been her first love. She often fantasized about one day marrying him when she was all grown up and spending the rest of her days by his side, stealing from anyone they came across together.

When she had reunited with him a few months ago, he had offered her a place in the guild. She had denied him at first, and kept denying it each time a letter from him came to her. But when she had decided to leave the Companions and had nowhere else to go, she instinctively came to Brynjolf, and he allowed her to join their ranks. He gave her a place to stay when he could have just as easily turned her away.

"Sorry, was just thinking to myself," she murmured to Brynjolf. "Was there any signs of my brother today?"

"Not yet," he shook his head, coming over to stand beside her and stare up at the rain as it dripped into the Cistern. "Finally starting to feel cooped up in here?"

"Just a bit," she admitted with a shrug. "It would be nice if I could step outside in the next few days and start doing jobs for the guild. I appreciate the training I've been getting, but I'm sick of the looks Mercer has been giving me."

She glanced over her shoulder at the Breton, catching him in the middle of shooting her a nasty look. Lassarina didn't understand why Mercer had a problem with her, but ever since she stepped into the Cistern with Brynjolf, the Guildmaster had been snapping at her left and right, telling her to get to work instead of lounge around.

"Mercer's just not used to you yet," Brynjold told her. "He'll come around eventually. Then you'll see he's still just as grumpy."

Lassarina chuckled and sighed. "It would be nice to get a mead at the inn though."

"You could get a drink in the Flagon," he suggested. "I'd even join you."

"I could try bonding with Vex again," she rolled her eyes.

The pale haired Imperial woman had taken an instant dislike to Lassarina the moment she stepped into the Cistern. She openly sneered at her and bumped into her, hard, any time they crossed paths. Lassarina had started avoiding the crabby woman, choosing to avoid any possible confrontation rather than get into a brawl with her.

"She's likely irritated that the men in the Guild have chosen to fawn over you now," Brynjolf joked.

"Aye, that's just what I need," Lassarina laughed. "Countless men bending over backwards just for the chance to crawl into bed beside me."

"You did grow up to be a pretty one," he told her, holding her chin and studying her face. "You look just like Edana."

Lassarina smiled at the fact she looked like her mother. "Well at least I look nothing like my father."

"Finally find out who he was?"

She nodded glumly. "Aye, but I don't want to talk about it. So don't push for more information, alright Bryn?"

"Wouldn't dream of it lass," Brynjolf smirked, his bright green eyes flashing mischievously. "So are we going to get that drink?"

"Alright," she relented, following Brynjolf out towards the Ragged Flagon.

Her mind had strayed to thoughts of her father and his son, her other half-brother, Ulfric Stormcloak. Just thinking his name left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't like being related to that pompous, arrogant, racist piece of shit. When Lassarina and Ulfric's father died, she was only a year old, and Ulfric, feeling threatened by any claim she had to Windhelm, banished her, her mother and Einarr from the city, and she had never forgiven him for that. Though a part of her still admired Ulfric for trying to liberate Skyrim from the Thalmor clutches and make worship of Talos legal again.

The would-be High King was a constant thorn in the Thalmor and Empire's side, always attacking their patrols and soldiers should the Stormcloaks run into any. The civil war had gotten so bad that, nearly eight months ago, Ulfric and a group of his soldiers were to be sent to the chopping block. Along with Lassarina and Einarr too. She still shook her head often at how she had been in a cart with both her brothers and didn't even know it at the time. Lassarina would have been executed if it hadn't been for that dragon that burned the entire village of Helgen to the ground. A dragon she was meant to kill.

_Dragonborn._

The title was a constant presence in Lassarina's life. She was born with the blood and soul of a Dragon, and gifted with the ability to absorb the souls of the Dragons she slayed and project her own voice into a Thu'um as they did as well. Einarr too was Dragonborn, though he cared little about his responsibilities as one. And to be honest, Lassarina didn't care much either. Just because she was Dragonborn, didn't mean she was going to risk her life and go out into Skyrim to hunt dragons. If one were to cross her path, she would kill it, but she wasn't about to go out seeking them herself.

_I really do need a stiff drink, _she thought to herself as she and Brynjolf stepped into the Flagon.

"Brynjolf, come over and have a seat!" called out Delvin Mallory, a male Breton and high ranking member of the Guild. "Bring your pretty little protege too. Vekel, two more tankards!"

Lassarina walked with Brynjolf over to the table Delvin was sitting at and took a seat across from the Breton. She still hadn't gotten to know him in the days since she had joined the Guild, but she got a feeling she knew what kind of man he was. The appreciative look he gave her showed that he was, at times, quite a lecherous man, but there was a glimmer of amusement behind it, indicating he was also very easy going. He flashed her a friendly smile, one that she couldn't help returning, and patiently awaited her mead.

"So how are you liking the guild little lady?" Delvin asked her.

"I like it well enough," she replied, nodding her head to Vekel when he brought her and Brynjolf their drinks. "Certainly different from what I did before."

"Aye I heard you were a Companion," he chuckled. "Lemme guess, Brynjolf plucked you off the streets after failing to bed you, and dropped you into the thick of things without tellin' you which way is up. Am I right?"

Lassarina exchanged an amused looked with Brynjolf over the rim of her tankard. "Actually I came seeking Brynjolf out."

"Aye, Delvin, I've told you about Lassarina before," Brynjolf added. "Remember the stories I told you? About the little lass I trained to be a master thief one day?"

"Ah so this is her then?" Delvin's brows rose. He stared at Lassarina a couple moments more before adding, "Now I remember, this is the same girl that got into the Cistern a few months ago."

"I recognized the Shadowmark on the secret entrance," she explained. "Brynjolf taught me about them when I was still just a girl."

"Would have never taken such a pretty girl for a thief though," Delvin shrugged. "An assassin perhaps, but not a thief."

"I'm an excellent thief," she protested.

"Talk is cheap," Delvin laughed. "Do some jobs for me and then I'll decide whether or not you're a good thief."

"I'd be more than happy to listen to some suggestions on how to improve myself," Lassarina told the Breton. "Brynjolf is too much of a charmer to say whether or not I need to work on something."

Delvin looked at Brynjolf. "See, this kind of attitude comes from someone who wants to get rich and stay alive long enough to enjoy it." He looked back at Lassarina and reached out to pat her shoulder. "We're goin' to get along nicely."

"Careful lass, he's just trying to soften you up before he tries to bed you," Brynjolf warned with a smile.

"You always know how to ruin my fun, don't you Brynjolf?" Delvin sighed. "You can't just keep stealing all the women for yourself."

Brynjolf's eyes flashed. "I practically raised her Delvin, I won't sit back and let you take her for a ride."

"I can take care of myself you know," Lassarina interjected. "If he tried anything I didn't approve, I could always geld him like a horse."

"And with that, I'm no longer interested," Delvin grinned, taking a sip of his mead. "Anyways, if you've got the nerve, I've got plenty of extra jobs to help the Guild back on its feet."

"Maybe later on," she told him. "For now I shouldn't be seen on the streets."

"And why's that?"

"Because my brother and former lover are more than likely looking for me," she answered, her voice falling into a sad monotone. "Wouldn't want to get taken from the guild without making a bit of coin first."

She caught the look Brynjolf was giving her. Lassarina knew that her friend wished to know exactly what happened to make her leave the Companions, but just thinking about it caused her heart to ache. She might be able to tell Brynjolf someday, but for now, he would just have to deal with her silence.

"On the run then?" Delvin mused. "Well you aren't the only thief here escaping their past."

"Guess I'll fit in here just fine then," she sighed.

"Hard to believe a few decades ago, this place was as busy as the Imperial City," Delvin quipped, looking around the Flagon. "Now look at it. Fallin' apart and you're lucky if you don't trip over a skeever."

"Brynjolf told me in a letter that you think the Guild has been cursed," Lassarina mentioned.

"And they think I'm daft for sayin' it too," Delvin glared at Brynjolf.

"We're just having a run of bad luck," Brynjolf sighed, rolling his eyes. "We aren't cursed."

"I'm tellin' you, somethin' out there is piss-drunk mad at us," the Breton thief growled. "I don't know who or what it is, but it's beyond just you and me. We've been cursed."

"Angered any Orcs lately?" Lassarina joked. "They might have prayed to Malacath to put a curse on us."

"This isn't a joking matter little girl," Delvin snapped.

Lassarina narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "It's called making the best out of a difficult situation, Delvin."

She finished off the rest of her mead and got up from her chair, walking back towards the Cistern.

"Lass where are you going?" Brynjolf called.

"Away from him," she snapped. "I don't appreciate being talked down to."

While she spoke the truth, the real reason she was walking away was because her wolf spirit was becoming irritable. It didn't like getting snapped at and Lassarina could feel the presence of her beastblood, as if she would change any moment.

_Please, not in here, _she pleaded with her wolf spirit.

_I wish to hunt, _her wolf snarled. _You haven't allowed us to become one in too long. I need my freedom._

_Very well, but allow me to get outside the city first, _she growled.

_Hurry._

Lassarina rushed across the Cistern, heading towards the ladder that went up to the secret entrance. Once she was under the crypt, she pulled the chain and let herself outside, in the grave yard. She ran at the rock wall that surrounded the entire city, jumping onto a gravestone before grabbing onto the top of the wall. She pulled herself up and over the wall. She let out a hiss of pain as she felt her hair become caught on a branch, several strands ripping from her scalp. She rubbed the sore spot as she dropped onto the grass on the other side and began the arduous process of removing her Thieves Guild armor.

"Damn all these straps and buckles," she snarled quietly, practically ripping them apart.

Once she had removed the armor, her bones snapped and reset, making her fall to the ground and groan in pain. The fur sprouted all across her naked skin and her groan turned into a guttural howl. Her change was quick and she lay on the ground, panting heavily, her nose twitching at all the scents. She got to her feet and ran into the underbrush, losing herself in the freedom that her werewolf form gave her.

**oOo**

_She was on the carriage to Helgen again, her hands bound and sitting in between her half-brothers. Ulfric was gagged and Einarr knocked out. She knew right away she was dreaming, having had this nightmare several time before. The carriage came to a halt and Einarr groaned beside her._

"_Why are we stopping?" asked the horse thief, Lokir._

"_Why do you think?" Ralof replied grimly. "End of the line."_

_No, not again, Lassarina thought to herself._

"_Let's go," Ralof told them. "Shouldn't keep the guards waiting for us."_

_It was happening all over again. Word for word. They got off the cart, Einarr still delirious behind her, just like the first time. Lokir protesting. Ralof and the Imperial soldier with the list glaring at each other as if they knew each other. Lokir running off, only to be shot down by a barrage of arrows. Finally the soldier called her forward._

"_Who are you?" he asked her._

_She had no control over her words or her body. "Lassarina of Riften."_

_She hadn't heard it the first time, but she heard it now, the sharp intake of air from Einarr behind her. But she was led away before he could say anything, Einarr had known it was her. The knowledge made her smile. She watched General Tullius reprimand Ulfric for his crimes against the Empire, for murdering the High King. She heard the dragons roar._

_Don't ignore it, she silently pleaded. It's coming!_

_The priestess began to give them their last rites, only to be interrupted by a Stormcloak who walked up to the block and had his head chopped off. _

"_Next, the Nord in rags. Step forward woman!"_

_The dragon roared again. Lassarina was roughly shoved forward, the tears that she had experienced that first time were once again rushing down her cheeks. She was lowered to the block and her face was pressed against the gore from the first man. It was still warm. She looked up at the executioner, and for some reason the dream changed. The executioner had changed to her adopted father, Trebon, and he was sneering down at her._

"_Justice for murdering my son," he told her as he raised the axe._

_The dragon then appeared, it red eyes smoldering and its black scales ominous against the gray morning. With a mighty Thu'um, the skies became tinted with red and smoldering rocks rained down on Helgen. She felt Ralof pull her to her feet and towards the tower._

"_Quick into the tower!" Ralof shouted at her, pulling her by her still bound hands._

_The town was in the grips of panic once again. Many fell to the dragons shouts of Fire and the rocks the fell from the skies. She was pushed into the tower and looked over her shoulder. Einarr was right behind her, no longer in rags but wearing the Steel Armor he always wore. _

"_Jarl, what is that thing?" Ralof asked. "Could the legends be true?!"_

"_Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric replied, his voice calm._

"_We need to move now!" Ralof told her. "Up through the tower, let's go!"_

_She followed him up the steps, knowing that she would wake up once the black dragon broke through the wall and used his Fire shout. But the dream took another strange turn. Right where the dragon was supposed to break through, Vilkas stood there, looking down at her sadly._

"_You said you loved me," he murmured, the sounds of the chaos outside completely silent now. _

"_Vilkas," she whispered. "I do love you."_

"_Then why did you leave?"_

_She reached out for him, her hands no longer bound. But the black dragon broke through the wall, it's flames enveloping Vilkas. Lassarina screamed, falling to her knees as he turned to ash._

**oOo**

Lassarina's eyes flew open and she sat up, her breath coming out in quick panicked gasps. She was lying behind a cluster of bushes, completely naked. It was where she had changed back to her human form sometime last night and decided to pass out. It was still dark out, so she must not have slept long. She raised her hand to her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brow and trying to calm her heart from the terrifying dream.

"Why did it change?" she wondered aloud. "It was always the same before."

With a heavy sigh, she got to her feet, wiping off the dead leaves and dirt from her body. She looked around at her surrounding and tried to remember how far she ran last night. She had made sure to not run too far from Riften. Her nose picked up the smell of water and she walked through the trees until she could see Lake Honrich not too far off and Riften right across.

"I might be able to make it back before it gets too late in the morning," she said to herself.

She started walking towards the water, deciding to swim across rather than walk along the shore, when her nose picked up the smell of smoke. Lassarina looked around and spotted the familiar glow of a campfire not too far off.

"Well I do need clothes," she grinned, walking towards it.

She dropping into a crouch as she got closer and stayed in the shadows, her feet barely making any sounds as she stepped lightly. She could see a couple of men sleeping on the ground on top of bedrolls. She also noticed their armor and the very familiar blue cuirass.

_Stormcloaks, _she thought.

She proceeded forward great care and walked into their campsite, spotting their packs on the ground. She walked over to one and found a tunic and a pair of tundra cotton trousers inside. Grinning from ear to ear, Lassarina pulled on the clothing and rummaged through the pack for anything else to steal. It was mostly food and some linen wraps for injuries, so she left it alone. Her eyes then caught the glint of a nice looking steel dagger lying beside an empty bedroll. As she picked it up, she froze and made a frightening realization.

_Why would there be an empty bedroll?_

She heard the familiar sound of a weapon being drawn behind her. "Put it down thief."

Lassarina gritted her teeth and dropped the dagger.

"Now hands in the air," the man said, his voice sounding strangely familiar.

She raised her hands and sighed heavily.

"Turn around, nice and slow," he ordered.

Lassarina slowly turned around, her eyes hard so the first thing she could do was glare at the Stormcloak. But when she saw his face, her jaw dropped, as did his.

"Sweet Talos," he said, lowering his sword.

"I can't believe it," she muttered, dropping her hands. "Ralof?"

* * *

_Time to bring back everyone's favorite Stormcloak soldier! And we take off with an exciting ending, as well as peek back into the scene from Helgen. I hope you all enjoyed the start of my sequel and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two everyone! I had four chapters pre-written so you had plenty to read right away. Wonder what's gonna happen now that Ralof is back? This chapter follows Lassarina and Vilkas' POV's._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Ralof what are you doing here?" she gasped, staring at the Stormcloak soldier she escaped Helgen with.

"I could ask you the same question," he chuckled. "Actually, I have more of a right to ask it, considering you're stealing from us."

"Ralof what's going on?" groaned a Stormcloak soldier, lifting his head to look up. "Who's that?"

"And old friend," Ralof answered. "Nothing to worry about, so you can go back to sleep Alarn."

The soldier didn't seem to object, lowering his head back on the bedroll and snoring a few moments later. Lassarina rolled her eyes and glanced over at Ralof.

"Come with me," he told her quietly. "So we can talk without having to worry about waking these louts."

Lassarina followed Ralof several feet away from the campsite and leaned against a tree, crossing her arms across her chest. Ralof stood near her, his hands on his hips as he stared at her.

"Never thought that I would see you again Lassarina," he told her with a fond smile.

"I tend to avoid Stormcloaks these days," she sighed. "But I found myself in need of clothing."

"There a reason you were running around the woods naked?" Ralof grinned.

"Aye, I escaped a group of bandits that had kidnapped me and passed me around like a flagon of wine," she replied, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Don't worry about why I needed the clothing Ralof."

Ralof nodded and then looked at her awkwardly. "I heard by the way."

Lassarina felt her eyes flare up and she stiffened. "Heard what?"

He gave her a look. "You know full well, Lassarina _Stormcloak._"

"That's not my name!" she snapped. "I reject it. I am not a Stormcloak and Ulfric is not my brother!"

"You belong with us," Ralof insisted. "I know you're also the Dragonborn. This war could turn to our favor if you were to support Ulfric. I remember what you told me when we escaped Helgen and were walking to Riverwood. You said you admired Ulfric and his cause."

"Aye, and then I found out he was the man who banished me from my city of birth," Lassarina spat. "I have no interest in helping Ulfric. Not after how he wronged me."

"Lassarina-"

"It was nice seeing you Ralof," she interrupted. "But you're wasting your breath. If you ever need any help with anything, feel free to seek me out. I still owe you my life, from Helgen."

"Where could I find you?" he asked.

"I'm living in Riften," she answered. "I've settled into a new profession."

"Don't tell me you're a thief?" Ralof gasped.

She grinned. "You saw me steal from you. What do you think?"

Without another word, Lassarina turned away from Ralof and started walking towards the lake shore. She was fully aware of Ralof following her as far as the campsite, and then just staring at her back as she continued walking. Ralof was a good friend to her. He could have left her behind at Helgen, but he didn't, he helped her out of that Gods forsaken town and to Riverwood. She would always be indebted to him for that.

When she reached the lake shore she stared at the horizon and saw that the sun was starting to come up. The dark skies were turning pale blue and pink and she realized how worried Brynjolf must be. She had been out all night after all. As she started walking along the water line, she felt a strange feeling deep within her chest. She felt emotions that weren't hers. Pain. Fear. Grief. An aching sadness. Lassarina's eyes became wide in shock and she looked around, knowing exactly what, or rather, who, it was.

"Vilkas."

**oOo**

Vilkas sat up in his bedroll, gasping loudly and looking instinctively beside him. But she wasn't there. He sighed heavily and pressed the heel of his palm against his eyes.

"Just a nightmare," he murmured to himself.

For the past two weeks, he had been plagued by nightmares involving Lassarina. In some of them, she was fighting a Dragon alone, only to get killed by it. In others, she was being tortured by Thalmor agents. But neither of those were as bad as the newest one. In this one, he was lying in bed with her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes and stroking her cheek gently. She would have a Bond of Matrimony on her finger and her skin would appear to be glowing. But then the dream took a horrifying turn. A large and deep gash would appear across her stomach and her life blood would spill onto the bed and onto him. The light would leave her eyes and he would see her life slip away, while he held her close and stared down at her, shaking her body and screaming at her not to leave him.

_She's fine, _he told himself. _I can feel she's still alive._

Their blood bond was the only connection he had to her at the moment. It was the only thing that reassured him she was still out there. He looked at the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to rise. Vilkas got out of his bedroll and glanced over to Einarr and his daughter Kiraya. They were both fast asleep, Kiraya's hands curled into Fang's fur, who slept beside her. The wolf lifted his head when Vilkas got up and stared at him, his big brown eyes dark and sad.

They were all sad. When Vilkas had returned to Jorrvaskr with Farkas, Einarr had been furious, blaming the brothers for Lassarina leaving. Einarr immediately decided to go out looking for her and his half-Kahjiit daughter pleaded and begged to come along. They were currently on the way to Riften, deciding that it was probably the best place to search after finding the letter's from her friend, Brynjolf, in her chest. In each letter he had offered Lassarina a place in the Thieves Guild. When Vilkas had shown Einarr the letters, he had cursed the thief to Oblivion and they set out dawn the next day.

They were only a few miles outside of Riften now. He guessed they would probably arrive before noon if they got moving now. Vilkas went to Einarr's side and saw the Harbinger's eyes blink open, the same blue as Lassarina's.

"Is it dawn already?" Einarr asked, sitting up.

"Aye, we should get moving," Vilkas nodded.

Einarr turned to his daughter's bedroll and gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up kitten. It's time to get moving."

Kiraya groaned and blinked open her blue feline eyes. While she had the body build of a Nord child, she had distinct Khajiit features. Instead of human ears, she had long furry brown ears and a tail to go with it. Fur the same color as her honey brown hair dusted her neck, hands and arms, and though Vilkas couldn't see it, he was sure more fur covered other areas of her body. Her teeth were fangs and her nails were long and sharp like claws. But despite all of the Khajiit features, Kiraya was still a very pretty little girl with a gentle personality.

"I'm sleepy," Kiraya complained, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"I know sweet, but Riften is close and your Aunt might be there," Einarr told her.

Kiraya sighed and yawned, but got out of her bedroll. Vilkas and Einarr packed up their belongings while Kiraya went to get their horses, pulling them over by the reins. Vilkas thanked her as he took the reins of the dappled gray stallion he had purchased. Einarr's daughter had taken to calling him Storm and Vilkas figured that was a good as name as any for a horse.

"What if Aunt Lassarina isn't in Riften?" Kiraya asked as they started riding toward the city.

"Then we'll search every city in Skyrim until we find her," Einarr told his daughter.

"Why did she leave anyways?" the girl asked her father.

"It's not important kitten. What is important is that we find her and bring her home."

Vilkas saw Einarr flash him a glare and flinched, knowing that Lassarina's brother was still furious that he allowed Lassarina to run away like that. The Harbinger had placed his trust in Vilkas, believing that he could make her happy, but they had only been together less than two weeks before she took off in the middle of the night, climbing out the window of the inn at Morthal and stealing a horse. He had never before felt more grief than the moment he opened the door of their room at the inn only to find a simple note from her. He still carried the note with him.

_I should have never come to Whiterun. Forgive me for all the problems I caused. Don't look for me._

That was all she had written. Now he was blatantly ignoring her request not to look for her. He loved her too damned much to just let her walk out on his life the way she did, without uttering a single word. Come Oblivion or high water, he would find her and give her the life he had pictured for them. He would marry her, purchase some property for them, start a family. Just thinking about her made him ache for her presence, for her smell, for her touch.

The rest of the ride to Riften, the men were silent. Einarr would only speak up whenever Kiraya would ask him a question. When they finally saw the gates to the city, Einarr and Vilkas paid to board their horses at the Riften Stables and approached the guards at the gates.

"Halt," the guards said. "You need to pay a visitors tax to enter the city."

"Aye I'm not falling for this again," Einarr growled. "You will open these gates right now or I'll make you open them."

"Is that a threat?" the guard demanded, pulling out his sword.

Vilkas heard Fang snarl and take a predatory step forward. He glanced at the wolf and saw his fur puffed out and his teeth bared, standing in front of Kiraya protectively. The guards seemed to become frightened at the sight of the large animal, taking several steps back.

"Why do you have that wild animal with you?" the female guard demanded.

"Oh I assure you, the wolf is tame," Einarr spat. "But he can smell a threat and a con from a mile away. And if I were to command it he would rip your throats out."

Vilkas knew this was a bluff. Fang only ever listened to Lassarina and Kiraya. The wolf had a preference to women and disliked Einarr nearly as much as he dislike Vilkas. The only reason Fang was snarling at the guards was because he thought Kiraya was in danger.

"Let us in to the city right now and I'll call him off," Einarr said.

"Alright alright!" the male guard shouted. "We'll open the gates."

Einarr saw him shoot Kiraya a look and the girl nodded.

"Fang, down boy," she murmured to the wolf.

Fang's fur went flat and he glanced over his shoulder at the girl before stepping back and laying on the ground. Kiraya stroked his head fondly and smiled. Once the wolf was calm, the guards went to the gate and opened it for them.

"If that wolf causes any trouble the guards inside will not hesitate to kill it," the guard told them as they passed.

"Fang's a good wolf!" Kiraya hissed, holding onto his scruff with her small hands.

Fang growled again at the guards as they walked into the city, making them jump back slightly. Vilkas couldn't help but smirk at how tough Kiraya acted when the wolf was beside her. Once inside the city, Vilkas started to sniff the air for Lassarina's scent.

"Fang, sniff," Kiraya told the wolf, holding out a leather strip that Lassarina would use to tie her hair. "Find Aunt Rina."

"Hang on a moment Kiraya," Einarr told her. "There's someone we can talk to that might know where she is."

"You mean Brynjolf?" the child asked, her ears perking up in excitement.

Vilkas saw her father suppress a sigh and nod. "Aye, Brynjolf."

Vilkas followed Einarr down the street to the marketplace and upon reaching it, he thought he picked up a very stale trace of Lassarina. He paused and took a deep breath. He caught it again, lingering just beneath the scent of dozens of other people. He followed it to a stand where a red headed man with green eyes stood. The man at the stand glanced at him and Vilkas saw his eyes widen in surprise. He knew right away this man was Brynjolf.

"Brynjolf," Einarr growled, stalking over to the stand.

"Mara, do my eyes deceive me?" Brynjolf smirked. "I'd never thought I'd see you again Einarr."

"I'm not here on a social call."

"I can tell by your attitude," the thief said coolly, glancing back at Vilkas. "Nice to see you again Farkas, done something with your hair?"

"Farkas is my brother," Vilkas replied, coming to stand beside Einarr. "I am Vilkas."

Vilkas studied the thief and instantly disliked him. He stood around the same height as Vilkas himself and had an air of deceit and cunning around him. He had an arrogant grin that no doubt could be used to charm a woman, if his accent already hadn't. Thief couldn't even begin to describe this man. No, this man was more than just a thief, he was deceit in human form.

"Hi Brynjolf!" Kiraya spoke up, running up to the stand.

"Well hello there little lass," he smiled down at the girl. "I remember those eyes. You're that little girl from Honorhall who wore the cowl. I never got your name."

"It's Kiraya," she giggled.

"My daughter," Einarr added. He turned to the girl and handed her a purse full of Septims. "Kiraya, why don't you go to the Bee and Barb and get something to eat. I need to speak with Brynjolf."

Kiraya frowned but nodded, taking the purse. "Aye, Papa."

Once she had run off with Fang, Einarr and Vilkas glared at Brynjolf.

"Where is she?" Einarr demanded.

"Where is who?" the thief asked innocently.

"Cut the act," Einarr spat, pulling out the letters Lassarina kept and throwing them on a barrel. "Where is she?"

Brynjolf looked at the letters, unfazed. "I don't know."

Vilkas growled. "We know she would have come by here. You're the only person in all of Skyrim she knows."

"Just tell us where she is Brynjolf," Einarr added.

Brynjolf glared at both of them. "Fine. She passed by a few days ago, asking for help. I gave her a place to stay for the night and enough coin to last a couple of months. But she left the next day."

Normally, Vilkas could tell when a person was lying. Their heartbeat would pick up and their eyes would shift slightly. But with Brynjolf he couldn't tell. Thieves lied so often, it was nearly impossible to tell whether they spoke the truth or not.

"I can't tell if he's lying," Vilkas whispered to Einarr.

"Neither can I," he whispered back. Einarr looked at Brynjolf again. "Did she tell you where she was going?"

Brynjolf quickly shook his head. "I asked her, but she said she didn't trust me with any knowledge of her whereabouts. Just told me she was going to stay with some old friends."

"She doesn't know anyone else aside from the Companions and you," Vilkas protested.

"Actually," Einarr suddenly spoke. "That's not true. She does know some other people."

"Who?" Vilkas asked.

Einarr looked at Brynjolf. "Did she leave anything behind when she left? Or say anything else?"

"She purchased a lot of food, enough to last her for a few weeks, and she also bought a heavy cloak, one you would wear if you were going somewhere very cold," the thief replied. "She didn't leave anything behind though."

"I think I know where she's gone," Einarr said. "If you hear from her, please send word to Jorrvaskr."

"Aye, will do," Brynjolf nodded before turning away.

Einarr walked away and Vilkas followed him. "Where is she?"

"She might have gone to High Hrothgar," Einarr told him. "The monastery would be a perfect place for her to hide from us and the Greybeards would have gladly welcomed her."

A woman nearby looked up at the mention of the Greybeards and gave them a curious look. Vilkas glared at her to quickly make her turn away.

"Follow me," Einarr murmured. "I know where we can talk privately."

Vilkas followed the Harbinger out of the marketplace, looking over his shoulder to look at Brynjolf again. The thief was looking right at him. Vilkas looked away and disappeared into the graveyard, looking back into the marketplace to see the red haired thief moving away from his stand and towards the gates.

"Seems like the thief knew more than he let on," Vilkas muttered. "He's running towards the gates."

"Vilkas, come here," Einarr ordered him, standing near the stone wall of the city.

Vilkas turned to Einarr and walked over, his eyes widening when he caught Lassarina's scent. It was fairly fresh, less than a day old. He walked right up the wall and scanned the area carefully, his eyes catching some strands of hair, tangled onto an overhanging branch. Vilkas reached up and pulled the long strands free of the branch, recognizing the familiar dark auburn color as Lassarina's.

"She was here recently," Vilkas said, staring down at the hair. "More recently than we were led to believe."

"I'll kill Brynjolf," Einarr growled.

"I think she climbed over the wall," Vilkas said, looking at the tall stone wall.

"Maybe she felt us approaching the city," Einnar suggested. "Through your blood bond."

"Perhaps," Vilkas sighed. "If that's the case, she'll know we're coming every time and run."

"You said Brynjolf was running toward the gates?" Einarr asked. When Vilkas nodded he added, "Let's go see why he was in such a rush then."

**oOo**

"Brynjolf," Lassarina gasped when she neared the Riften stables.

"Lass we've got a problem," he told her, his eyes dark with worry.

Lassarina's gaze drifted to one of the horses munching on hay, recognizing it right away. It was her brother's horse, Ally. She muttered a curse and stopped walking, making sure not to go anywhere near her brothers mare.

"He's here isn't he?" she asked Brynjolf.

"Aye, they're inside the city right now," he replied. "I told them you had stopped by Riften, but then left a few days ago. Then they disappeared into the cemetery."

"The cemetery?" she repeated. "Damn it!"

Lassarina knew she didn't have much time. If they went into the cemetery then they would find her scent and know she was nearby. She had to get somewhere safe and hide. Her eyes landed on the lake.

"I'll hide somewhere in the lake," she said at last, turning towards the water.

"Wait lass," he called, running over to her. "There's an empty house in Riften, Honeyside. It has a dock that connects to the back door. Here are some lockpicks, get inside and stay there. I'll come check on you tonight."

"Thank you Brynjolf," she smiled, taking the lockpicks in her hand. "But we need to figure out how to get rid of them."

"Already have that taken care of," he grinned, jerking his thumb to something beside the stable.

When she got a good look at it, Lassarina realized it was a straw dummy attached to a saddle. She shook her head in amusement and looked at Brynjolf.

"It's gotten me out of more trouble than I can remember," he told her. "I put it on a horse and then your pursuers follow it."

But it wasn't going to be that simple. Lassarina knew that Vilkas and Einarr would be able to tell it wasn't her because it wouldn't leave a scent trail behind. Making a quick and hasty decision, Lassarina stripped off the pants she was wearing and handed them to Brynjolf, thankful that the tunic was long enough to cover her behind.

"Put those on the dummy," she told him. "They have my scent on them."

"Why would the dummy need to have your scent?" Brynjolf asked her, his brow raised in confusion.

Lassarina gritted her teeth at her slip up and quickly tried to make up an excuse. "They probably brought my wolf with them. He can track my scent."

"Ah, I see," he nodded.

"And make sure that they think I left Riften when they catch it," she told him. "Plant a fake message on it, saying I used it as a distraction to really get away this time."

Brynjolf nodded. "Very well, then get going. I think your lovers brother saw me run to the gates."

Lassarina realized that Brynjolf had no idea that she was no longer with Farkas, but she wasn't about to waste time and correct him. She ran to the lake, plunging right in once her toes touched the cold water. Her tunic soaked through completely and she was sure that if she got out of the water, it would be completely see through. She stopped swimming for a moment, trying to find the dock of the house Brynjolf had mentioned. When she finally spotted it, she swam over and pulled herself onto the wooden planks, panting heavily.

Looking over towards the stables as best she could, Lassarina thought she saw a horse running off with something strapped to its back. But her view was too obstructed to be sure. So she climbed up the steps to the back door of the house and picked the lock until it clicked open. Lassarina let herself into the house and locked the door behind her.

**oOo**

Vilkas and Einarr stopped inside the Bee and Barb briefly to retrieve Kiraya, who was feeding raw fish to Fang and chewing on a sweetroll. The rushed to the gates and ran out of the city towards the stables. The arrived just in time to see the thief Brynjolf smacking the rear of a horse with a cloaked figure on its back. He could smell Lassarina's scent and knew it had to be her.

"Brynjolf you bastard!" Einarr snarled, stalking over and punching him square in the jaw.

The hit was hard enough to send to thief down to the ground and he lay there, clutching his face as he tried to sit up.

"Vilkas, hurry or she'll get away!" Einarr snapped over his shoulder, grabbing his mare from her stall and throwing Kiraya onto the saddle.

Vilkas mounted his stallion and kicked him into a canter, urging the horse to hurry. He was ahead of Einarr. The Harbingers horse was being weighed down since she was carrying two people, so it was up to Vilkas to catch Lassarina. The horse she rode, luckily wasn't too fast, and he was catching up to it quickly. His eyes were focused on her cloaked back. He was so close to getting her back. Then his eyes widened when she fell off the horse.

"Lassarina!" he shouted, reining his stallion to a halt and jumping from its back.

He ran to the limp body on the ground and reached for it, his body tensing when he felt how light it was. Vilkas pulled the cloak away and cursed loudly. It was a straw dummy. Lassarina's scent had come from a pair of tundra cotton trousers that were tied around its body. Vilkas yanked the trousers off of it and saw a piece of paper slip out of the pocket. Vilkas snatched it off the ground and glared at the writing.

_I meant it when I said not to look for me. You won't find me in Riften if you go back. I'll have taken use of the distraction to flee into the wilds._

_-Lassarina_

"Where is she?" Einarr called, finally catching up on his horse.

"We've been deceived," Vilkas told him, waving his hand at the dummy. "It was all a distraction so she could get away. She was in the city."

"Damn it," he cursed, gripping his reins tightly.

"We should try and track her down," Vilkas said, walking back to his horse.

"No Vilkas," Einarr shook his head. "You're going to return to Jorrvaskr."

Vilkas froze and his anger flared up. "What do you mean I'm going back?!"

"Your blood bond with her is a liability," Einarr snarled. "She'll sense us coming every time and get away. And besides, it's _you _she's trying to get away from."

Vilkas flinched and knew Einarr was right. Lassarina was trying to get away from him and Farkas, feeling responsible for causing some strife between them. She had left before discovering that he and Farkas had reconciled and resolved their issues, so she had no idea that there was no reason for her to feel guilty any longer.

"Go back to Jorrvaskr," Einarr repeated. "You'll run things with Aela while I am gone. Keep the whelps in line and start fishing around for some new recruits. I'll send a courier after I've found her."

Vilkas looked over at Einarr. "As you wish, _Harbinger._"

He mounted his stallion and glared at Einarr. He didn't have to ask to know that Kiraya would go wherever her father went and Fang would follow the girl. So he tugged on Storm's reins to turn him towards Whiterun and spurred him forward. He trusted Einarr would stop at nothing to find Lassarina, but in truth, Vilkas wanted to be the one that found her. So he could hold her in his arms and kiss her and tell her everything was fine, that they could be together without any problems.

"But I guess I'll have to wait," Vilkas sighed heavily, feeling just as grief stricken as he did when she had left.

* * *

_Ugh, Einarr can be such an ass sometimes, telling Vilkas to go back to Jorrvaskr... But it does make sense since he and Lassarina can feel each other through their blood bond. Anyways, I always imagined that the Thieves Guild had other methods of trickery to make an escape, and a straw dummy was the first thing that came to mind._

_I hope you all enjoyed the start of my sequel and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	3. Chapter 3

_And we continue with a couple of the first jobs you get when you first join up with the Guild. Collecting Debts and the Honningbrew job! Aren't the Guild quests so much fun?! I have to say, after the Companions, the Thieves Guild is my favorite quest line, all because of the Nightingale armor you get at the end!_

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hey! Put that back!" shouted the owner of Haelga's Bunkhouse.

Lassarina absently held the statue of Dibella over the floor, faking like she was going to drop it right before catching it. She had finally gotten her first real job from Brynjolf and she was determined to get it done. After Brynjolf had successfully tricked Einarr, Lassarina stayed hidden in the Cistern for a few days to make sure her scent wouldn't be lingering around if he or Vilkas were to make another sudden appearance. But now, she was free to walk around outside the Cistern, doing any jobs she wanted. And her first job was to collect some coin.

"You owe the money guild Haelga," Lassarina told her, holding the statue lightly between her hands. "Now you have two options here. You either pay up, or, I take this statue and throw it down the well. Your choice."

The blonde woman glared at her for several moments. "Wait there."

Haelga stepped through a doorway behind her and Lassarina leaned against the counter patiently. When the woman returned, she practically threw the bulging purse of coins at Lassarina, glaring daggers at her.

"Here, take your gold," she hissed. "I hope you choke on it."

But she was unfazed by Haelga's hostility. She merely set the statue down on the counter and gave Haelga a nod as she walked. When she stepped outside of the Bunkhouse, she released a relieved sigh and smiled down at the coin purse in her hands.

"Now I only hope I can act that tough with the other two," she murmured to herself.

When Brynjolf had told her she was supposed to somehow collect debts from the three business owners, she had been very nervous. She had never tried to intimidate anyone into doing anything before. But just being in Riften and going through everything she had in the past eight months, seemed to have toughened Lassarina up quite a bit. Luckily, Brynjolf had also given her some tips on how to crack her targets and make them more willing to pay.

"Next is Bersi Honey-Hand," she sighed, pocketing the gold and heading to the store.

To break Bersi, Brynjolf had advised her to break some Dwemer urn the shopkeeper owned. Lassarina had never seen a Dwemer urn before, so she would have to look around the shop before getting down to business. She walked inside the Pawned Prawn and nodded to Bersi and his wife who were standing behind the counter discussing something. Wanting to eavesdrop, Lassarina studied some items on a shelf further away from them.

"Drifa," he murmured to his wife quietly, though Lassarina's improved hearing caught every word. "I was looking though our books and there's an entry for "spices". Says we spent 300 septims. What is that?"

"Spices?" Drifa echoed. "I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You sure?" Bersi sighed. "I was in your handwriting. If you can't keep the books straight then let me do them."

"Oh, yes... spices," she nodded suddenly. "That was a special order for someone in Whiterun. Should be along any day now. Don't let it worry you, my dear."

Lassarina giggled softly at how amusing it was to see married couples have little arguments like that and couldn't help but envy them. She wondered if she and Vilkas would have fought like that, had she decided not to run to Riften. She grew sad at the thought of her former lover and shook her head, to clear her thoughts. She had a job to do, she didn't have time to worry about Vilkas or the lost chance of a normal life. She strayed closer to Bersi's counter and spotted a strange looking urn at the table in front of the window.

"Is that a Dwemer Urn?" she asked with a feigned fascination.

"Aye," Bersi nodded. "It's one of my most prized possessions."

"I see," Lassarina smiled, pulling her dagger from her belt and striking the rim of the urn with the pommel.

A large crack appeared on the surface of the urn and Bersi gasped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Lassarina turned to him and glared. "You owe the Guild money Honey-Hand."

"So you come in and start destroying my possessions?!" he shouted.

"This is what happens when you try to cross the Guild," she replied, smashing her pommel into the fragile porcelain again.

"Bersi I warned you!" Drifa yelled. "You should have just paid them!"

"Please don't damage it anymore!" Bersi pleaded.

Lassarina kicked the legs on the table with a quick sweep of her leg, sending it down and making the rest of the urn shatter. She kept her dagger out and laid her hands on the counter, facing Bersi and staring straight into his eyes.

"Still want to avoid paying us?" she asked him.

Bersi glared at her, but she saw he was quite shaken. She knew that he had broken.

"Bersi just pay them already," Drifa muttered.

Bersi reached under the counter and pulled out a coin purse. He dropped it in front of Lassarina and she quickly took it, sheathing her dagger as she did.

"Now get the hell out of my store," he growled.

"It's just business Bersi," she said as she walked towards the door. "You should have known what you were getting involved with."

"Out!" he spat.

Without another word, Lassarina left the shop and closed the door behind her. The only person left was the one she truly wished she didn't have to see. Keerava, the Argonian owner of the Bee and Barb. Brynjolf told her to threaten the stubborn woman with her own family, but Lassarina was immediately disgusted with the thought. She didn't want to threaten anyone's family, no matter how many septims they owed. But she couldn't avoid doing the job. With a heavy sigh, she walked into the inn.

Her eyes immediately went to Talen-Jei, an Argonian male who worked at the inn with Keerava. He was sweeping the floors, since the tavern area was so quiet, and she walked right up to him.

"Hello Talen-Jei," she smiled at the Argonian.

The Argonian did not seem at all surprised to see her. "We've heard that you were going around town collecting debts."

Lassarina's face fell. "It's not something I enjoy doing. But it's the job I was given." She paused briefly. "Is there any way Keerava would just pay without my having to threaten her?"

"Threaten her how?" Talen-Jei demanded, his nostrils flaring and his eyes blazing.

"Is it true she has a family in Morrowind?"

Talen-Jei sighed heavy and lowered his head. "Aye, she does. But please don't threaten her. She's heard you've been coming around collecting debts. Haelga came in and told us. When she heard you were using means of intimidation... Well, I think she'll just pay what she owes."

"I'm truly sorry for this Talen-Jei," she murmured. "If there's anything I can do to make up for this, please, don't hesitate to ask."

He looked at her. "Well, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Anything Talen-Jei," she nodded.

"The reason I work here is to be near Keerava," he began explaining. "I've loved her for a while now. I want to ask her to marry me, but I cannot afford to finish making the engagement ring with my meager earnings. I have the band, but I need three flawless amethysts to finish it."

Lassarina's heart softened. "Talen-Jei, that is so romantic."

If Argonians could blush, she could have sworn she saw Talen-Jei do it. He got all flustered and began sweeping the floors again.

"I'll see if I can find some," she smiled, walking away from him and over to Keerava. When she reached the bar she began to speak. "Keerava, I have a message from-"

"Look, everything was all just a misunderstanding," the Argonian woman quickly interrupted her, her voice all flustered. "I didn't mean to tell Brynjolf to go jump off the pier. You'll tell him I said sorry, yes?"

"Uhm, of course," she replied, unsure of what to do.

Keerave took her hand and placed a coin purse in it. "Take this. Every single coin I owe is there, I swear it."

Lassarina stared at the coin purse for a moment and then at Keerava. The woman was scared of her, as if she knew she was going to come in and threaten her family. It left a bitter taste in Lassarina's mouth and she turned away, stalking out of the inn and slamming the door behind her. Without wasting any time she walked over to the cemetery and down to the Cistern. Brynjolf was waiting for her, leaning against the stone wall beside the ladder.

"Job's done then?" he asked her as she climbed down the ladder.

"Aye," she nodded, scowling. "Here, every septim they all owed."

Brynjolf took the coin purses and frowned at her. "What's wrong lass?"

"I didn't like doing that Bryn," she told him, her temper rising. "Especially to Keerava. It's as if she knew that the Guild knew about her family!"

"Easy lass, it's all a part of how we run things," he told her. "If we don't come off as intimidating, then no one will take us seriously." He reached for a smaller coin purse and a few potions and handed them to her. "Here's your payment for the job."

"I don't want these," she quickly said. "I want something else."

Brynjolf gave her a hardened stare. "And what is it you want?"

"I want three flawless amethysts," Lassarina gave him a smirk.

"Why do you need three amethysts?" he asked.

"Three _flawless _amethysts," she corrected him. "I need them for Talen-Jei. He wants to marry Keerava, but can't do it until he finishes making the wedding band."

Brynjolf sighed and shook his head with a smile. "You're a thief, but you still want to help people as if you were a Companion."

"It's not just that," Lassarina objected. "When my mother was alive, one of the things I remember is her taking Einarr and I to the Temple of Mara every day to pray. She's the Divine I pray to the most, so if someone I know is in love and need help, I will help them."

Brynjolf chuckled. "Alright, I'll get you those amethysts then. But you should still take the coin."

Lassarina smiled and hugged Brynjolf, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and she took the opportunity to quickly take his coin purse, much large than the purse he would have given her.

"Put it back lass," he ordered.

She sighed and put his coin purse back, pushing away from him and rolling her eyes. "So what's next? Do I get a real job now?"

"Actually Mercer said he wanted to give you one," Brynjolf said, walking out of the dark alcove beside the ladder and over towards Mercer's desk.

"Mercer wants to give me a job?" she repeated, her brows shot up in amazement.

"Aye, so it's best not to keep him waiting," he grinned over his shoulder.

Lassarina followed Brynjolf over to Mercer's desk, where the fifty-ish Breton was standing over a stack of papers. He looked up when they reached the desk and he gave Lassarina an uninterested look.

"Here she is Mercer," Brynjolf said.

Mercer's eyes went back to the papers, but he still spoke. "Brynjolf says he brought you up to be a master thief. Taught you everything you needed to know before you were ten."

"Aye he did," she replied, flashing Brynjolf a smile.

"So you must think you're pretty good," he continued.

"I'd like to think so," Lassarina answered, shifting a bit and reaching for the end of her long braid.

"We'll see about that," Mercer looked up. "I have a little project that will test just how good you are."

Brynjolf jerked a bit and stared at Mercer. "You're not thinking about Goldenglow are you? Even Vex couldn't manage that."

"If she's as good as you say she is, then it shouldn't be a problem," Mercer sneered. "So give her the details and get it done."

Mercer dismissed them with a jerk of his head and Lassarina quickly backed away with Brynjolf. Once they were on the center island in the Cistern she turned to him with a frown.

"Goldenglow?" she asked. "The Bee farm on the lake?"

"Aye," he sighed. "It's a job we've been trying to get done for a while now. Basically you need to get on the estate, avoid the mercenaries Aringoth hired, and burn down three of the hives."

"Only three?"

"If the whole place burned to the ground, Maven would be furious. If all the hives were lost, she'd have to import honey for her meadery, which would cut into her profits and ours as well."

Lassarina nodded. She had been in the Guild long enough to know that Maven Black-Briar was the only reason they were still in business.

"We were in charge of keeping an eye on Goldenglow to make sure the operation ran as smoothly as possible. Goldenglow was bringing in plenty of gold for the Guild, but then Aringoth stopped sending us our cut. We sent in Vex, and she barely made it back alive thanks to those mercenaries."

"I'll be able to avoid some mercenaries," she told him.

"Still, you should speak to Vex before you go," Brynjolf advised.

Lassarina groaned. "Do I have to?"

"If you want to get in and out as quietly as possible," he grinned.

"Ugh, fine," she muttered, heading towards the Ragged Flagon.

**oOo**

"Bitch had to send me in through a sewer," Lassarina growled, wrinkling her nose at the awful smell as she lifted the lid up.

She glanced up and saw the smoke rising into the sky from the fire she started. She had swam across the lake and had managed to get to the beehives without being seen by anyone. Once she had set three of the hives on fire, she ran to the lake shore and slipped in as quietly as possible. All of the mercenaries that had been hired to guard the Estate were now running towards the blaze, trying desperately to put it out.

"That will keep them busy for a while," she chuckled, climbing down into the sewer.

The smell had been bad from above ground, but now that she was actually inside the sewer, Lassarina could barely hold back the bile climbing up her throat. It smelled like every Skeever in the Rift was living down there. She could practically smell the disease in the air. But thankfully, her werewolf blood made it impossible for her to contract diseases. Getting nauseated on the other hand, that was a different story. She emptied the contents of her stomach, bile splattering on the stone floor. She spent several moments dry heaving before she finally felt well enough to keep going.

"Filthy creatures," she muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She pulled her bow out from her where she had it holstered on her back and nocked an arrow, ready to shoot any Skeever that came near her. Lassarina rounded the corner and spotted a Skeever rummaging around. It hadn't seen her, so she aimed her arrow at the vermin and fired, catching it right in the head. The squeal of pain it let out alerted two more Skeevers of danger, and they ran down the tunnel towards Lassarina. She fired another arrow, killing one as it ran, and finished the other one of with a quick stab of her dagger once it got close enough.

She fought her way through the tunnels and was about to enter another one when she smelled something odd. Looking down at the floor, Lassarina saw the entire tunnel was covered with oil and a tripwire was set up. She knelt just at the edge of the oil slick floor and stared at the tripwire.

"Wonder what happens when I do this?" she said aloud and she sliced through the wire.

The end of the tunnel suddenly lit up in flames and she heard the screams of skeevers as they were burned alive. Lassarina stepped back a safe distance and watched the tunnel burn, feeling the intense heat that made her sweat a bit. Once the fire burned out, Lassarina walked down the tunnel, finding a ladder at the end that she climbed. She lifted the lid at the top and climbed out, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Smells like charred Skeever down there now," she murmured, placing the lid back in place.

She spotted the door to the Estate just beside her and crouched down at eye level so she could pick the lock. She massaged the tumblers, listening for that satisfying, familiar click, and smiling when she heard it. Lassarina opened the door enough to get inside and closed it without a sound. Now that she was inside the Estate, she had to get to the safe, clear it out, and get out without being seen.

_Aringoth would have the key, _she thought to herself as she silently moved forward.

She crept around, hugging the wall and peering around corners to make sure it was safe to proceed. Lassarina guessed that Aringoth would be upstairs, as would the key. So she made her way down the halls, avoiding two mercenaries that were positioned nearby, and found the stairs. She went up to the second floor and spotted tables with several gold pieces and a coin purse lying on top of them. She pocketed the gold and pressed forward, creeping past two more guards on her way to the bedroom. Picking the lock quickly and quietly, Lassarina let herself into Aringoth's bedroom, closing the door behind her, and found the Altmer crouched in the corner, clutching his head in despair.

_I'll have to incapacitate him out somehow, _she thought, looking around the room for something to do that with.

Lassarina crept up behind the Altmer and grabbed the man, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Don't struggle, and don't make a sound," she whispered to him. "Understand?"

Aringoth nodded quickly and clutched her forearm with trembling hands.

"Good, now we're going to tie you up and gag you so you can't call for help," she murmured, pulling him towards a nearby dresser.

She pulled a drawer open with her free hand and pulled out a very expensive looking shirt and some handkerchiefs. Lassarina stuff one of the squares of fabric into Aringoth's mouth and then tied his hands together with the shirt behind his back. She shoved him towards the bed and he walked over, sitting down on it when he reached the edge.

"Alright, now you're going to stay there and once morning comes around, you can get up and get help," she told him as she checked his pockets. "Is the safe in the cellar?"

He nodded. She pulled out two keys and a purse full of gold. Her eyes fell on a golden statue of a bee beside Aringoth's bed and she smiled. Grabbing it, she held it with one hand and glared at him.

"I'll be taking this and everything in your safe," she said as she walked towards the door. "Consider it payment for trying to cheat us out of our cut."

Lassarina made her way back downstairs without being seen and found an empty satchel that she could carry the statue in. She quickly stashed it and slung it over her shoulder before proceeding to the cellar. The way to the cellar was blocked by a gate and a patrolling mercenary. So she leaned against the wall of the dining room, listening to the mans footsteps until he started moving away from the gate. Moving quickly, Lassarina went to the gate and picked the lock, letting herself through and closing it behind her so the mercenary would be none the wiser once he made his way back.

The door to the cellar was locked, but Lassarina had pinched the key off of Aringoth and opened it easily enough. The cellar was dank and dusty, the walls covered with cobwebs and stacked with tables and chairs not being used. She moved over to some double doors and let herself through, sneaking through the halls until she caught the familiar smell of oil once again. It was covering the floor and a mercenary sat at the end of the trail, nice and comfortable on a chair.

_I won't be able to get past him, _Lassarina realized, grabbing her bow and nocking an arrow.

She knew the only way past him would be to kill him. So she pulled her bowstring back tight, and aimed for the mans head, letting her arrow fly once she was sure she it would land where she wanted it to. He let out a strangled, but quiet cry when they arrow hit the side of his skull and he fell to the ground, blood pooling out of the wound.

Lassarina walked to his side and closed his eyes. "Sorry about that. I know you were just doing your job, but so am I."

She left the man where he lay and went down a flight of stairs, turning a corner and finding Aringoth's safe against the wall. Lassarina smirked and knelt beside the safe, opening it with her key and grabbing some gold off the table beside it before opening the safe door. There was even more gold in the safe, which she took for herself, and also a folded piece of paper. She eyed it curiously and unfolded it, skimming over the words and sending a silent thanks to Vilkas for helping her brush up on her reading. What she read on the paper was no good at all.

"Mercer is not going to like this," she groaned.

**oOo**

"Word on the street is that Goldenglow has been hit," Brynjolf smirked when she walked into the Cistern. "Good job lass."

"Aye, and here's what was in the safe," she frowned, handing Brynjolf the folded paper.

He gave her a curious look and took the paper. "Let me take a look at what you found then."

His green eyes skimmed the paper, widening in shock when he read what was written.

"Aringoth sold Goldenglow?" his voice was rigid with shock and disbelief. "What's that idiot thinking? He has no idea the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of a deal, but I'm certain he'll find out. If only this parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?"

Lassarina shook her head. "No idea."

He growled. "Blast. Well, I'll check my sources and speak to Mercer. But for now, here's your payment for getting the job done. Three flawless amethysts and about a hundred septims."

Lassarina smiled at the sight of the three amethysts in Brynjolfs hand and took them. "Thanks Bryn."

"Now go get something to eat and get some rest," he told her with a soft smile. "You did a good job."

She nodded and ran off towards the Flagon, excited to show Delvin the statue she took from Goldenglow. She knew he liked to buy odd and interesting trinkets off the other thieves and the bee statue seemed like something the Breton would buy. Lassarina found him sitting at his usual table, chugging down a mead. He had apologized for calling her a little girl and they were on good terms again, as if nothing had happened. She took a seat beside him and pulled out the statue, setting it down in front of him without a word.

Delvin's eyes brightened at the sight of it and he set down his tankard. "Now where'd you fin' this little beauty?"

"Goldenglow," she answered. "It's all yours for the right price."

Delvin chuckled and dropped a small pouch full of gold in front of her. Lassarina weighed it in he palm before nodded and pushing the statue towards him. Once she was done with her business transaction with Delvin, she asked Vekel to bring her something to eat. She was famished, having gotten very little to eat that day. A plate with roasted rabbit legs and grilled leeks was brought to her, and before she took one bite, her stomach rolled, the smell of the food making her grimace.

"What's wrong?" Delvin asked her, noticing her face.

"Not sure," she murmured. "I was hungry a moment ago, but the food just doesn't look to appetizing to me."

"Give it here then," he urged. "I'll eat it."

She pushed the plate to Delvin and watched him gobble down the food. The smell was still bugging her and she decided to just turn in for the night. It was late and she wanted to take the amethysts to Talen-Jei early tomorrow. She walked over to her bed in the Cistern, set up right beside Etienne's and Vipir's, and kicked off her boots as she stripped off her gloves. With a heavy sigh, she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping she would be hungry in the morning.

_Must have been the smell of those skeevers, _was her last thought before she drifted off.

* * *

_I've always imagined the smell of Skeever, especially charred skeever, is one that is extremely unpleasant and down right raunchy... It's enough to make anyone nauseated. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the start of my sequel and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	4. Chapter 4

_We're attending a wedding this chapter and introducing the very bitchy and frightening Maven Black-Briar... I wanted nothing more than to kill this woman the moment I met her... But she brings coin to the Guild... So she lives... for now... This chapter will have Lassarina and Einarr POV's. We will be returning to High Hrothgar as well!_

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Keerava and Talen-Jei were married a week after Lassarina delivered the three flawless amethysts and insisted she attend the ceremony in the Temple of Mara. She had worn a dress for the occasion that she purchased, a simple blue dress with a brown leather corset. Brynjolf had accompanied Lassarina to the wedding, wearing some fine clothes that he wore whenever he was selling his Falmer Blood Elixir in the market. Lassarina had let her hair loose for the occasion, only braiding the front strands of her hair before tying them back in an intricate plait.

"You look lovely lass," Brynjolf told her as they headed to the temple.

She blushed. "Thank you Brynjolf.

"Would have never guessed a dress would look so flattering on you," he joked. "You're always wearing armor in the Cistern."

"It's harder to move around or fight in a dress," Lassarina informed him with an unamused glare.

He laughed at the look and held the door open for her as they walked into the temple. The ceremony was just about to start, Talen-Jei and Keerava standing in front of the altar together, both dressed in their finest clothing. Lassarina and Brynjolf had a seat in an empty bench and watch the priest Maramal begin the ceremony.

"Welcome, friends, and thank you for joining us on this glorious day!" Maramal said, his palms raised. "It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we learned to love one another and learned that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today under Mara's loving gaze to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and in the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joyfulness and hardship." He turned to Talen-Jei. "Talen-Jei, do you agree to be bound together with Keerava in love, now and forever?"

"I do," Talen-Jei answered, looking at Keerava, his eyes filled with love for the Argonian woman. "Now and forever."

"And Keerava, do you agree to be bound together with Talen-Jei in love, now and forever?" Maramal asked her.

"I do," she replied, her eyes glowing. "Now and forever."

"Then by the authority of Mara, Divine of love, I declare you to be married," Maramal announced. "I present you with these rings, made by Talen-Jei himself, and blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

Lassarina stood with Brynjolf and applauded when the two Argonians turned to each other and kissed. She felt Brynjolf's finger brush against her cheek to wipe away a tear and saw him smiling down at her, clearly very amused.

"Why do women always cry at weddings?" he asked her.

"Because it's a beautiful moment," she told him, smacking his arm.

Keerava and Talen-Jei held a party afterwards at the inn for everyone who wished to come by to attend. Lassarina found many of the Thieves from the Cistern had come up for the festivities, including Delvin and Vex, who rarely went anywhere else aside from the Flagon. Lassarina loved parties, and found herself being asked for a dance more than once. At one point during the festivities, a very drunk Romlyn Dreth came up to Lassarina and tried to get a little too friendly with her. This angered both her and several of her fellow thieves. She took a swing at him before Vipir and Brynjolf knocked him out and threw him out in the streets.

"Honestly, why do men get so obnoxious when they're drinking?" Lassarina growled, sitting down with her fellow thieves at a large table.

"Because they want nothing more than to get in bed with a pretty girl," Vipir teased, coming to sit down beside her.

The men laughed while Lassarina just rolled her eyes. The rest of the party was fun, but Lassarina didn't drink once, something that Brynjolf noticed.

"Not drinking tonight lass?" he asked her when she walked back over from a dance with Vipir.

She shook her head. "I can't handle my mead well. I tend to drink too much and get into stupid situations."

His brows rose. "What kind of stupid situations?"

Lassarina shifted. "Well there was this one time, I had been drinking with Farkas and we were running around the streets of Whiterun. I had hidden behind a bush and jumped on Farkas when he ran by. Or rather, who I thought was Farkas. It turned out it was his twin brother, Vilkas, returning from a job. He was so surprised he threw me from his back and slammed me down on the ground. I ended up being carried by to Jorrvaskr over his shoulder."

Brynjolf laughed wholeheartedly. "That would have been a sight to see."

"Aye, it hurt worse than Oblivion the next morning," she shook her head. "As a result, I don't drink often."

"Brynjolf," said a new voice.

Lassarina turned with Brynjolf and found herself staring at none other than Maven Black-Briar. The woman was honestly very frightening, with her cold and serious demeanor, and Lassarina felt a chill go down her spine.

"Maven, lovely to see you," Brynjolf greeted her, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Are you the one who did the job at Goldenglow?" Maven asked her.

Lassarina blinked in surprise. "A-Aye, that was me. My name is Lassarina."

Maven looked her up and down for a moment. "Then you're the one I want to speak with. Follow me."

Without waiting for a reply, Maven walked towards the stairs. Lassarina looked at Brynjolf, unsure whether or not she should follow the matron of the Black-Briar family.

"Best go with her lass," Brynjolf nodded.

Lassarina gulped and followed Maven upstairs. Once on the second floor, Maven had a seat at a nearby desk and motioned for Lassarina to do the same. She sat down across from the woman, grabbing a strand of her hair and curling it around her fingers nervously.

"So, you're the one," Maven drawled. "Hmm. You don't look so impressive."

Lassarina's eyes hardened and her hands clenched. "How about we skip the conversation?"

"You're a firebrand, aren't you?" she mused. "It's about time Brynjolf sent me someone with business sense. I was beginning to think he was running some sort of beggar's guild over there."

"You have no faith in the Guild?" she asked Maven.

Maven seemed amused by her question. "Faith? I don't have faith in anyone. All I care about is cause and effect. Did the job get done and was it done correctly. There's no gray area."

"Then what did you want to speak to me about?" Lassarina wanted to get away from this frightening and hateful woman as quickly as possible.

"I have a job for you," she replied.

"Where do I begin?"

"Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and look for Mallus Maccius," Maven explained. "He'll fill you in on all the details."

Lassarina felt all of the blood rush out of her face and her jaw drop in horror. Out of ever city in all of Skyrim, Maven was sending her to the one she couldn't go to.

"Is something wrong?" Maven asked.

"I can't go to Whiterun," Lassarina told her. "I just can't."

"You're saying no to me?" Maven's tone was icy.

Lassarina quickly shook her head. "No, no, uh, forget I said anything. I'll get the job done."

She quickly got to her feet and rushed downstairs. Who knews the repercussions of denying Maven Black-Briar? If Lassarina had refused the job, Maven would have likely taken it out on the Guild. But the thought of going to Whiterun and possibly running into Einarr or Vilkas made her heart race. Once she was on the first floor of the inn, Brynjolf walked over to her.

"Well?" Brynjolf pressed. "What did she want?"

Lassarina looked up at him, the fear in her eyes evident. "She's sending me to Whiterun."

**oOo**

"Papa are we really going to climb that mountain?" Kiraya asked.

Einarr turned to his daughter. "Aye, that we are kitten. We're going to go all the way to the top and visit the Greybeards."

"I can't believe it!" she squealed, running ahead, Fang right at her side.

"Kiraya slow down!" Einarr called after her. "You don't want to risk hurting your leg!"

Two days after Einarr had left Riften in search of Lassarina, Kiraya had been climbing a tree while they had stopped to rest and fell right off, breaking her leg. They had been near Ivarstead, but the town did not have a temple or healer, so Einarr had to ride all the way to Falkreath, a two day ride away, to get his daughter medical attention. The break had been bad, and not having it healed right away delayed the healing process. Kiraya had been put on bed rest for a week and once the Priest, Runil, had assured him it was fine for her to travel.

"Papa I'm fine," Kiraya told him, her tail swaying in excitement. "My leg feels as strong as it did before."

"I'm sure it does," he sighed, catching up to her. "But the last thing we need is for you to fall over the edge of the mountain. There are a lot of dangerous creatures on the road up to High Hrothgar, so please, stay next to me."

Kiraya toed the ground with her boot and nodded. "Alright Papa."

He gently ruffled her hair, noting how long it had gotten. It was past her shoulders already and he saw it was getting tangled on her bow.

"Remind me to give you a haircut," he told her.

"I don't want to cut my hair," Kiraya complained. "I want it to be long like Aunt Lassarina's."

"If you want it to be like Aunt Lassarina's then you should braid it," Einarr smiled. "It's getting tangled in your bow."

Kiraya let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her bag, reaching in to pull out a strip of leather. She looked up at Einarr expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Could you braid it?" she asked him. "Whenever I do it , it doesn't stay in a braid long."

"And what makes you think I know how to braid hair?" Einarr chuckled.

"Do you?" she wondered.

Einarr sighed and took the strip of leather from her. "Aye, I know how. Your mother would wear several braid in her hair and I often found myself helping her plait them."

He told her to stand still and separated her honey brown hair into three separate strands, quickly forming a braid and tying the end off with the leather strip. He tossed the small braid over her shoulder so she could inspect it.

"How's that?" he asked her.

"Looks good to me," she giggled.

Fang barked and Einarr looked up to see the wolf chasing a rabbit up the mountain trail. He remembered the first time he journeyed up the 7000 steps with Lassarina. Fang had only been a pup, less than half the size he was now, and he could barely take a rabbit down. But he saw the wolf catch the rabbit now with great ease, carrying the limp corpse over to Kiraya. The girl wrinkled her nose at the dead rabbit, but Einarr gratefully took it, deciding it would make for a nice stew later on.

The trip up the 7000 steps took all day. They had left just after dawn so that they could reach the monastery before sunset, but Kiraya's slow pace made the trip even longer. The had the occasional encounter with wolves or frostbite spiders, but Einarr managed to take them out with help from Fang, while Kiraya shot arrows from a safe distance. She had been tremendously pleased with herself when she shot down a wolf that had tried to attack Einarr from behind. Luckily there were no Frost Trolls on the mountain this time around, and Einarr and Kiraya reached the doors of High Hrothgar about an hour after the sun had set.

"I'm tired," the girl yawned, clutching Einarr's armor.

"I know kitten," he said softly, stroking her hair. "But we're here now, we'll speak to the Greybeards and then get some sleep."

Einarr pushed open the heavy doors and Fang trotted inside, as if he had lived there his whole life. Einarr gently ushered his daughter in too, and walked to the main chamber, looking around for any signs of Arngeir or any of the other Greybeards.

"Hello?" Einarr called out loudly. "Master Arngeir? Master Einarth?"

"Papa look," Kiraya tugged on the shirt her wore under his armor.

Einarr looked at where she was pointing and recognized Master Borri had appeared from the hall to the left. He bowed his head low to Einarr but did not speak. Einarr knew that only Master Arngeir spoke the common tongue and the other Greybeards spoke the language of the dragons.

"Master Borri, it's good to see you again," Einarr bowed his head to the monk. "Where might I find Master Arngeir?"

Borri nodded to the hall and motioned for Einarr to follow him. He did so, Kiraya staying at his side the entire time, as if she were scared to leave him. Borri led him to a room where Arngeir was kneeling in front of a window, the moonlight shining through and onto him. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Einarr.

"Dragonborn, you've returned," he said, standing up.

Kiraya gasped and Einarr flinched. He never told Kiraya that he was the Dragonborn, and the thought that the Greybeards referred to him as such never came to mind. He looked down at his daughter and saw her blue eyes wide in shock.

"Papa, you're the Dragonborn?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

Einarr looked back at Arngeir. "Master, if you'll excuse me for just a moment."

"Of course," he nodded. "I will await you here."

Einarr led Kiraya into the hallway and knelt in front of her. She had her face lowered but he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Kiraya, I am so sorry for never telling you," he began. "But it's true, I am the Dragonborn."

"Why weren't you there?" she murmured, a tear running down her nose and dripping down to the floor. "Why weren't you there to stop the dragon that kill Grandfather and Aunt Tahana?"

"Kitten if I had known, I would have risked my life to save them," he told her, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears. "But I didn't learn about the dragon until after it had attacked, and I got word you were sent to the Orphanage."

"The Dragonborn is supposed to help and protect everyone from the dragons," she said, her voice cracking. "But you weren't there. Grandfather and Aunt Tahana would still be alive if you had been there."

"I know sweet," he sighed. "And I live with the guilt of knowing that I was supposed to protect them every day. But I thank the Nine every day, that the dragon didn't take you too."

His daughter remained dead silent for several moment, the only sound she made were soft sobs that made Einarr feel terrible. He could never stand to see his little girl cry, even when she was a baby. It made him think he had failed somehow as a parent. For some reason, Einarr always believed that a child was always supposed to be happy and if they cried, then the parent must have done something wrong. He knew it was an idiotic thought, but right now, watching Kiraya cry, he knew it was all his fault.

"Please kitten, don't cry," he pleaded, reaching up to stroke the tears away with his thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me papa?" she asked finally.

Einarr's face fell and he stared at the ground. "I thought you would hate me if you knew. I hadn't seen you since you were two, and I thought that if you knew I was the Dragonborn, you would hate me for not being there to help save the caravan."

He took a deep breath, hating what he was about to ask her.

"Do you hate me Kiraya?"

His daughter's head snapped up, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I could never hate you papa," she told him, shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

Einarr sighed in relief and pulled his daughter into a tight hug. Her little arms went around his neck and he rubbed her back, thanking the Divines. She didn't hate him. She might be upset with him for a bit, but it was good to know his daughter bore no resentment towards him. Kiraya gently pulled away and stared at him.

"Could we go kill that dragon that burned the caravan one day?" she asked him.

"Of course kitten," he nodded. "I'll even let you have the finishing blow."

She wiped away the rest of her tears and smiled at him. Einarr stood and hugged her close one more time before he turned back to the room Arngeir was in. The monk was patiently waiting for him, his gaze softening at the sight of Kiraya beside him.

"What brings you back to High Hrothgar Dragonborn?" Arngeir asked.

"My sister," he answered. "She's run off and I've been searching for her. I wondered if she might have passed through here."

"She has not," Arngeir answered. "And it saddens me to here that she has gone missing."

Einarr sighed heavily. "I had hoped she would be here. I don't know where else I could look for her."

"You could stay here at High Hrothgar for a time," Arngeir suggested. "She might come by here."

Einarr was reluctant to stay, but there was some truth in what Arngeir said. Lassarina had become swept in the whole Dragonborn business when they had first come here and didn't wish to leave when they did. She could pass by here.

"Can we stay papa?" Kiraya asked.

Einarr looked down at her and nodded. "Aye, we can stay a week or two, but no more. If she hasn't come within that time, we'll have to continue searching."

"This is the daughter you spoke of when we last met?" Arngeir asked.

"Aye," he nodded. "My daughter, Kiraya. Kiraya, this is Master Arngeir, he speaks for the Greybeards."

"So the other Greybeards don't talk?" she asked curiously.

"If they did, it would feel as if a dragon was roaring right in front of you," Einarr laughed.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Aye, truly," Arngeir nodded. "Now it's late, and I'm sure you're all tired from climbing up the steps. I'll show you to your rooms."

Arngeir led them towards the rooms in the monastery and was stopped by Fang, who recognized the old man and was extremely happy to see him, behaving like a young pup. Arngeir pet the wolfs head affectionately and his hand received several licks.

"He has grown in the time since we last saw you," Arngeir remarked.

"Kiraya keep him under control," Einarr told his daughter.

"Fang, come here boy," Kiraya told the wolf.

Fang's tail wagged and he obediently walked over to Kiraya's side and she grabbed onto the scruff of his neck. Arngeir led Einarr to the room he stayed in last time and told Kiraya she could have Lassarina's room. Einarr walked into the room with Kiraya and helped tuck her into the small bed.

"Could I see you Shout tomorrow?" she asked him. "I know the Dragonborn can do that."

"Aye," he nodded.

"And could you teach me how to do it?"

Einarr frowned. "I'm not sure if you can Shout like me Kiraya. It's something I've always wondered though. I'll have to see if Arngeir can determine if you inherited the power of the Dragonborn tomorrow."

"I'd like to be a Dragonborn," she smiled. "I could fight and kill dragons."

"I wouldn't want that for you," he told her quickly.

"Why not?"

"I want you to have a happy life kitten," he sighed. "A husband I approve of, a big house, children. I want you to have the life your mother and I wanted to have with you. I want you to have your own family."

"But I already have a family," she remarked. "I have you, and Aunt Lassarina, and Aela and Tilma, and Vilkas and Farkas too. And everyone else in Jorrvaskr. Tilma always tells me we're a family."

Einarr smiled at his daughters words and nodded, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Aye, that we are sweet."

* * *

_I hate it when Kiraya cries... She's grown to become my favorite character in my story and I love her as if she were my own child. I want to keep her safe and happy all the time. She's my little ray of sunshine in the dark moments this story has on occasion. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the start of my sequel and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	5. Chapter 5

_Can I just say, how much I freaking hated the Dampened Spirits quest? I mean, that mage, Hamelyn, was freaking OP as hell. I think I died five times before I managed to kill him. Basically I lured him into the tunnel and kept shouting him back down. He'd be stunned for a few minutes and I'd get some hits in, before I backed away and did it all over again. And those skeevers completely drained me of ALL my Cure Poison potions... Those aren't easy to come by!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Lassarina stood in front of the Whiterun Stables, staring up at Whiterun. She had been standing there for several minutes, trying to calm her nerves and will herself to walk up to the gate and into the city. For the hundredth time in the three days it took for her to get there on horseback, Lassarina found herself cursing Maven Black-Briar and Mercer Frey. She had told the Guild Master about her predicament and how she couldn't go to Whiterun. She told him that someone else had to do the job and he nearly chewed her out, telling her if she didn't do the job herself it would insult Maven and have consequences for the Guild.

So she was forced to leave and do the job the next day, given just enough time to collect some things in case she needed to make a quick getaway. Lassarina had spent the last two hours making the preparations she needed for when she was ready to leave Whiterun and now she just needed to get to the Bannered Mare without being seen. Taking a deep breath, she put on the hood of her Thieves Guild armor she had Tonilla alter slightly before she left. A leather cowl was now covering her face, making the chances of being recognized even slimmer. The fact that her brothers horse wasn't in the stables also gave her some reassurance that it was relatively safer to enter Whiterun.

Lassarina walked up the road to the gates and was eyed suspiciously as she entered the city. The guards were staring at her armor and she could tell they knew what it meant.

"Go fiddling with any locks around here, and we're going to have a real problem," one of the guards told her.

"Aye keep your hands to yourself while you're in Whiterun thief," another said.

Lassarina glared at them through the open space around her eyes. "I'll consider myself warned."

She walked through the gates and over the bridge, her heart thumping in her chest. She scanned the streets quickly for any of the Companions, but they were nowhere to be seen. It was still early in the day, so the citizens of Whiterun were all about, the children playing around. As she passed Mila and Lars she overheard them speaking.

"I miss Kiraya," Mila said. "Playing games is more fun with her."

"Aye, she's really fast," Lars agreed, throwing a ball. "And she sometimes gets Fang to play with us."

"When I asked Vilkas when she was coming back, he told me probably not until she and her father find Lassarina," Mila added, tossing the ball back.

"Well I hope they find her soon," Lars grumbled. "It's more fun throwing this ball and having Fang fetch it."

Lassarina's brows rose in surprise at the childrens words. Her brother had taken Kiraya with him while he searched all of Skyrim for her. The very thought upset her greatly, considering there were dragons and other dangers out there. And if a dragon did attack Einarr and Kiraya, then she would find out that her father was the Dragonborn, something he and Lassarina agreed not to tell her.

"My brother's an idiot," she muttered under her breath as she walking past Breezehome and Belethor's and over to the Bannered Mare.

She walked into the inn and looked around the tavern area, releasing her held breath when she didn't spot any of the Circle inside. So she walked inside and started searching for the man who was supposed to give her this job, Mallus Maccius. She knew everyone who was already sitting in the tavern, so she walked into the kitchen and spotted a man sitting at a table against the wall, drinking heavily. Lassarina walked over to him and pulled down the cowl of her hood.

"Are you Mallus Maccius?" she asked him.

"Depends on who's asking," he slurred.

"Maven said you're expecting me," she replied, taking a seat beside him.

Lassarina saw him visibly perk up a bit and he set down his mead. He wiped his mouth clean and leaned in close, keeping his voice low.

"I'm going to keep this short 'cause we've got a lot to do," he told her. "Honningbrew's owner, Sabjorn, is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard and we're going to poison the mead."

She shifted uncomfortably at the man's plan, but knew she had no choice but to follow his instructions. "You have the poison?"

Mallus laughed. "No, no. That's the beauty of the whole plan. We're going to get Sabjorn to give it to us."

Lassarina arched a brow in confusion. "Huh?"

"The meadery has quite a pest problem and the whole city knows about it," he explained. "Pest poison and mead don't mix well, you know what I mean?"

"And how do I fit in to this whole thing?" she asked.

"You're going to happen by and lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand," Mallus grinned. "He's going to give you the poison to use on the pests, but you're also going to dump it into the brewing vat."

"Clever," she murmured sarcastically.

He gave her a hardened glare. "Maven and I spent weeks planning this. All we need is someone like you to get in there and get it done. Now get going before Sabjorn grows a brain and hires someone else to do the dirty work."

"Wait, exactly how am I supposed to get to the brewing vats?" she asked. "I've passed by the meadery enough times to know the buildings are separate."

"Both of the buildings are connected by tunnels made by the pests infesting the meadery," he explained. "There's an entrance to it in the basement storeroom of the warehouse that used to be boarded over. I've already removed the boards so the meadery would get infested. That's where you should start."

Lassarina noticed a huge whole in his plan. "What about just going in through the brewery?"

"If you can get through that way, go right ahead," Mallus rolled his eyes. "Sabjorn keeps that locked up tight. But you'll still need to poison the nests. Once Sabjorn is out of the way, Maven has plans for this place. One way or another, we don't want the pests coming back."

"One more question then," she sighed, leaning forward. "The poison, will it cause any harm to the Captain? If it does, I won't do it. I'm a thief, I earn my coin by stealing and doing some odd job, not by killing."

"The worst the poison will do is give the dear Captain an upset stomach for a week," Mallus told her. "So get going and do the job, the tasting is tonight after sunset."

Lassarina glared at Mallus before getting up from her seat and walking out of the inn. She pulled her cowl over her face as she stepped out into the sunlight. She walked down the road to the gate with her head low, trying not to draw attention to herself, which wasn't easy when wearing Thieves Guild armor and a cowl over your face. But she managed to make it to the gate with only a few glares and snide comments from the guards. She had gotten in and out of Whiterun without being seen by any of the Companions. But that didn't mean she was safe. Her scent was all over the streets of Whiterun, and if one of the Circles smelled it, they would be coming after her.

She ran all the way to Honningbrew meadery, looking up at the sky and figuring she had about three hours until sunset. If she got this job done quick, she could be on the road to Riften tonight. She could ride all night and rest for a couple of hours once she had placed plenty of distance between herself and Whiterun. Pulling down her cowl and hood, Lassarina walked into the meadery and saw Sabjorn standing behind the counter.

He noticed her enter and glared. "What are you gawking at? Can't you see I have problems here?"

She walked up to him and looked at him innocently. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed. "Look at this place. I'm supposed to be holding a tasting of the new Honningbrew Reserve for the Captain of the Guard. If he sees the meadery in this state, I'll be ruined."

"I might be able to help," she smiled.

"Oh really," he glared at her. "And I don't suppose you'd just do it out of the kindness of your heart, would you?"

Lassarina gave the man a simple shrug and a smirk.

"I hope you're not expecting to get paid until the job's done," he informed her.

She chuckled. "That's the only way I operate."

"Well that's not how I operate, so forget it," he spat.

Lassarina gave the man a glare and stood up straighter. "You'd better, or I yell "skeever.""

Alarm filled his scent and he took a step back. "Okay, okay. No need to make rash decisions." He pulled out a coin purse and took out a handful of gold. "Here's half. You get the rest when the job's done. My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed."

"And how do I "permanently" clear the vermin?" she asked.

"I bought some poison," he told her, handing her a large vial. "I was going to have my lazy, good-for-nothing assistant Mallus handle it, but he seems to have vanished. If you plant this in the vermin's nest, it should stop them from ever coming back."

"You've got a deal," she smiled, holding out her hand.

Sabjorn sniffed at her hand. "Don't come back until every one of those things are dead."

Lassarina glared at the back of his head as he turned away. _I'm not feeling as bad about this as I did a few moments ago._

She walked through the side doors and spotted a pair of bear traps just in front of a flight of stairs heading down to the basement. She could smell the stench of skeever all over the meadery and wondered if all of her jobs for the guild were going to involve her having to kill the filthy creatures. She pulled out her bow and opened the door, stepping through with an arrow nocked and ready. Lassarina had barely taken five steps inside when a Skeever launched itself at her and tried to bite a chunk out of her arm.

"Shit!" she cursed, dropping her bow and pulling out the dagger on her belt.

She buried the dagger in to the hilt, right in the skeevers head and yanked it out. It fell down to the ground and Lassarina barely had enough time to recover, when another started running towards her. She kicked it with her boot when it got close enough and sent it flying a few feet away. Grabbing her bow and the arrow she had nocked off the ground, Lassarina quickly drew back the bow and fired the arrow at the stunned skeever, getting it right in the neck and killing it.

"I hate skeevers," she practically snarled, glaring down at the bodies.

Lassarina saw the entrance to a tunnel, just a few feet away and put her dagger away. She got into a stealthy crouch and nocked another arrow as she stepped into the dark tunnel. She went down the slope and turned the corner, spotting a somewhat larger chamber just ahead. She could here the squeaks and chirps from the skeevers and could smell there were a few of them.

"Wish I had Fang here with me," she whispered to herself as she pressed forward.

She decided to stay inside the tunnel so that the skeevers had less room to move in case they started running towards her. Aiming her bow, she pointed the arrow at the closest skeever and fired, getting it in the side where its lungs should be. The skeever squealed in pain and alerted the others of the danger. Lassarina quickly fired another arrow as they started running at her, killing one, and then killing another with a second arrow. She had to drop her bow again when the last one started getting too close and she pulled out her dagger, slashing at it as it bit down on her leg. She cried out in pain and stabbed it in the neck, placing a thousand curses on it and its brethren.

"Filthy fucking creatures," she swore, sitting down on the ground and clutching her injured leg.

She quickly healed it up with a healing spell and collected her weapons, kicking one of the skeevers as she walked by it. She had stepped into another tunnel when a sudden wooziness started to fog her head, making her sway slightly. She braced herself against the wall and clutched her forehead.

"What in Oblivion-" she cut herself off when bile rose in her throat and spewed out her mouth.

She wiped her mouth clean and stared at her hand, seeing the skin was visibly paler. Sitting back on the ground, she stripped off her boot and rolled up her pant leg, looking over the wound the skeever had left. Though she had healed it, and there was no visible wound left, Lassarina could see her veins were brighter than usual, pushed up against her skin and burning furiously.

"The skeever poisoned me," she realized. "But how?"

She threw up again, getting some of the bile on her arm. She pulled her back from her shoulder and rummaged around for a potion that could help her. She read the labels with blurred vision until she finally found the one she needed. A cure poison potion. Pulling the cork out with her teeth, Lassarina chugged down the contents, not even bothered by how foul and bitter it tasted, and rested for nearly half an hour before she the dizziness and nausea were gone.

"Alright, so I can't get bitten by these skeevers," she observed as she continued to go down the tunnels.

As she walked, she picked up the smell of spiders and spotted the tell tale signs of them living in the tunnels as well. Giant spider webs stretched against the tunnel walls. She could smell a few of them and decided to use a means of attack she preferred not to do often. Taking a deep breath, Lassarina stepped into the chamber with several Frostbite Spiders inside and looked right at them as they drawled towards her.

"_Yol!_" she shouted.

A searing heat erupted from her mouth, burning her throat and setting the spiders on fire. She took several steps back, clutching her throat painfully as the spiders screamed in pain. After several moments they all died and lay on the ground, their bodies still smoldering.

"Gods I hate that word," she rasped, pulling out her water skin and taking several gulps from it.

She continued through the tunnels, finding another chamber with crates and bear traps inside. She walked around the bear traps, avoiding them easily enough and found a wire trap set up at the mouth of another tunnel. Lassarina sliced through the wire with her dagger and she heard a click. A second later a mace attached to a chain swung just over her head, a breeze grazing her scalp.

"That was too high for a skeever to get hit by," she whispered. "And it's swinging the wrong way. That means someone set this up to seriously injure anyone who came through here."

She felt a sense of dread filling her and she nocked an arrow, figuring something or someone dangerous was ahead. Lassarina set one foot silently in front of the other, shooting arrows at skeevers heads that didn't notice her approaching. She killed three in the tunnels before she finally reached yet another larger chamber, where the scent of skeever was even stronger. She spotted only two skeevers in the chamber and fire two arrows at them, killing them instantly. She was about to walk over to what she thought was the nest, when a bolt of lightning shot at her and missed her by a hair.

"What in the name of Talos-"

She broke off when lightning was fired at her again and she jumped out of the way. Lassarina looked around and noticed there was a man, barely wearing any clothing, at the opposite end of the chamber, his hands glowing as he formed a spell. Lassarina rolled out of the way when a firebolt flew passed her, avoiding the full brunt of it, but the smell of burning hair indicated that the ends of her hair had gotten singed. She rose to a knee and fired an arrow at the man. She didn't have time to aim properly so she got him in the shoulder, but the pain seemed to make him stagger for a moment. That moment was all Lassarina needed to fire another arrow at him, this time getting him in the chest.

Another firebolt flew at her and got her on her chest. She shrieked at the intense heat as her armor caught fire and started to roll on the ground, patting at the fire with her hands to smother it out. The mage tried to get her with a lightning spell, but she had rolled over the ground to avoid it. Lassarina saw he was starting to wear himself down. There was pauses between spells and the smell of his blood was starting to cover up the smell of skeever. Standing up quickly, Lassarina glared at the mage and fired one last arrow, getting him in the knee. He fell to the ground, whimpering and shouting from the pain. Walking over to him, Lassarina pulled out her dagger and knelt beside the man. She saw terror in his eyes as she swiftly sliced him right across the neck and blood gushed out.

"I'm sorry for this," she whispered to him as the light began to leave his eyes and stared into the void.

Lassarina sighed heavily, never enjoying having to take someones life, and shut his eyes. She checked his body for anything useful, finding a bit of gold, some potions, an enchanted necklace, and a journal. She opened it and read through it. The man she had killed was a mage named Hamelyn and he had been an alchemist in Winterhold for a time. He had been down in the tunnels trying to create an unholy army of skeevers that he was going to unleash on Whiterun and Winterhold. A shudder went through her and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You had some problems," she told the corpse beside her.

She got up from the ground and walked over to the Alchemy table and the chest beside the skeever nest. She picked up a book called, Three Thieves, off the chest and placed it in her pack, and then she picked the lock of the chest, finding only a few gold pieces inside. Once she had picked up everything she could use for herself, Lassarina pulled out the vial of pest poison and poured some of it onto the skeever nest, leaving just enough for the brewing vats. She found another tunnel leading to what she assumed was the brewing vats and followed it until she found herself in a basement.

"I guess Mallus was right," she muttered, walking towards the door and into a boiler room.

Lassarina saw several brewing vats around the large room and climbed up some stairs to be able to pour the poison in. Her eyes landed on a chest and she quickly picked the lock and pocketed the gold she found inside. Before she poisoned the mead, she found a tankard and dipped it into the vat, taking a quick sip.

"That's not half bad," she hummed appreciatively. "Glad I got a sip before I tainted it."

Once she had drank it all, she pulled out the vial of poison and poured what was left into the brewing vat. She jumped down from the walk way and landed on the ground below, walking right up to the door leading outside and unlocking it with a key hanging from a hook.

"Might keep this for myself and sneak back in here sometime," she chuckled, pocketing the key.

It was dark outside and Lassarina realized she must have been down in the tunnels longer than she realized. She quickly ran over to the meadery and let herself inside. Mallus and the Captain were already there, and Lassarina swiftly walked over to Sabjorn.

"Well?" he asked.

"Job's finished," she whispered.

"Well it's about time!" he growled. "I had to stall the captain until you were finished."

"Now what about my pay?" she asked.

He gave her a look. "You'll just have to wait until after the captain's finished. I suppose you can wait around if you must."

Lassarina glared at him and had a seat on the stool, indicating she wasn't leaving until she had gotten what she was promised. They had to wait a few moments for Mallus to go retrieve a keg of mead and once her returned, everything was set. Sabjorn leered at her before turning to the Captain and walking over to him. She felt bad about what Commander Caius was about to go through, but at least he wouldn't die from it.

"Well, Sabjorn. Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?" Caius asked.

Sabjorn wore a phony smile on his face and nodded. "Help yourself, milord."

Caius looked over at Lassarina and smiled. "Perhaps the lovely lady would join me for a taste?"

Lassarina blushed and shook her head, not eager to suffer what he was about to. "The invitation is tempting milord, but I'm afraid I don't drink mead. I'm more of a wine girl."

Caius shrugged, but continued to eye her, his eyes skimming over the skin tight leather armor, as he walked over to the keg housing the mead.

"It's my finest brew yet... I call it Honningbrew Reserve," Sabjorn told him. "I think you'll find it quite pleasing to your palate."

Caius rolled his eyes. "Oh come now, this is mead... not some wine to be sipped and savored."

The Captain poured some of the mead into his goblet, until it was filled to the brim, and then took a sip of it. A moment later he made a face and dropped the goblet, spilling what was left onto the ground. He staggered backwards and help a hand to his stomach.

"By the Eight?!" he cursed. "What... What's in this?"

Sabjorn looked shocked. "I... I don't know. What's wrong?"

"You assured me this place was clean!" Caius roared. "I'll see... see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!"

"No, please" Sabjorn begged. "I don't understand..."

"Silence idiot!" Caius ordered. "I should have known better... to trust this place after it's been riddled with filth."

Sabjorn bowed to the man, his entire body shaking. "I beg you... please. This is not what it seems!"

Commander Caius turned and glared at Mallus. "You... you're in charge here until I can sort this all out."

Mallus couldn't resist a smile. "It will be my pleasure."

The Captain turned back to Sabjorn. "And you... you're coming with me to Dragonsreach. We'll see how quickly your memory clears in the city's prisons. Now move."

Sabjorn didn't budge. "Look, I assure you, this is all just a huge misunderstanding!"

Commander Caius pulled out his sword. "I said move!"

Lassarina saw Mallus shoot the man a grin as he was led out of the meadery. "Farewell, Sabjorn."

Once they were gone, Mallus turned to look at Lassarina, a wide grin across his face.

"I don't think that could have gone any better," he chuckled.

"Aye," Lassarina couldn't help but agree.

"Anything else you need before you head back to Riften?" Mallus asked.

"I need to get a look at Sabjorn's books," she nodded.

Mallus chuckled again. "So, Maven wants to hunt down Sabjorn's private partner, huh?"

Lassarina shrugged. "That's not for me to say."

"Well you're welcome to take a look around Sabjorn's office," he told her. "He keeps most of his papers stashed in his desk. Here, this should help."

Mallus handed her a key and she took it with a nod.

"By the way," she added icily. "You never mentioned that lunatic living in the tunnels."

Mallus shifted and refused to meet her gaze. "I thought it would be better to leave some of the details out of our previous discussion. Didn't want to risk you walking away from the job. Besides, you've done Maven a favor getting rid of him and saved me from wasting coin firing someone else to do it later."

"Well I still deserve payment for having taken care of him," she told him. "So I'm going to help myself to anything I find of value in Sabjorn's office. Got a problem with that?"

"None at all. Help yourself," he muttered, seeing the deadly glint in her eye.

Lassarina walked passed him, bumping him with her shoulder as she did. "Good."

She made her way upstairs and unlocked the door to Sabjorn's office with the key Mallus gave her. She could here him muttering complaints about her through the floor boards and figured she might punch him in the face before she left. She picked up plenty of gold from the end tables and found a letter from Maven, clearly expressing that joining the Black-Briar family would be lifesaving.

"A threat if I've ever seen one," she murmured, tearing up the letter so Maven couldn't be incriminated or blamed for this incident.

Finally, Lassarina made her way to Sabjorn's dresser and found a note inside. She looked at it and realized that the same symbol she found on the note in Goldenglow was also on this letter. A dagger pointing down in front of a black circle. It wasn't signed, but Lassarina knew that whoever bought dealt with Goldenglow, also dealt with Honningbrew. She placed the note in one of her pouches and then went through some double doors after picking the lock. She took a bag of gold and a Honningbrew Decanter for Delvin. She debated on whether or not to take the silver jewelry and silver ingot as well, knowing if her skin so much as touched it, it would start to burn her flesh. After several moment, she grabbed one of Sabjorn's shirts and wrapped all the silver items into it, tying it off and throwing it in her pack.

"That'll make up for Sabjorn not giving me the rest of my pay," she mused as she headed downstairs.

"Leaving so soon?" Mallus asked as she walked over to the doors.

"Aye, my business is done here," she nodded.

"If you're ever in the area and need a fence, feel free to look me up," he told her with a coy smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," she sighed as she opened the doors and walked outside.

As she walked out of the meadery and towards the road, her nose twitched at a very familiar scent that just about made her heart stop beating. She was just about ready to start sprinting down the road and completely abandon her horse at the stables, when an arm snaked around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and struggled to get free, but knew she wouldn't to get out of his iron grip.

"I came over when the guards told me there was a thief wandering around Whiterun," his voice whispered into her ear, making her whole body shiver. "I just never thought you would be the thief."

Lassarina felt his lips kiss her neck and stopped struggling to get away. Her body relaxed against his and he removed his hand from her mouth.

Tears pricked her eyes and her voice cracked. "It's what I was raised to do... Vilkas."

* * *

_Can any of you honestly tell me you didn't think she'd run into Vilkas? In WHITERUN?! Yeah, I'm going back to my roots. Emotional shit that makes alllllll of you CRY! Shit it even makes me cry sometimes. LOL. It's not easy writing these type of scenes._

_I hope you all enjoyed the start of my sequel and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	6. Chapter 6

_Two Chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Let's see what happens during this awkward encounter!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Lassarina had no desire to go to Jorrvaskr, so she picked the lock of Einarr's house, Breezehome and walked in, Vilkas close behind her. She dropped her pack on the ground and kept her back to him, terrified of meeting his gaze. She was terrified that he might hold some resentment towards her for leaving. But she didn't feel anything like that through their blood bond. Taking a deep breath she turned around, but kept her eyes to the ground.

"Vilkas, I guess I should explain-"

She was interrupted when his hand grabbed her chin, forcing her face up, and he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her hungrily. Any fear she had was completely forgotten, wiped clean from her memory just by his deep and hungry kisses. She clutched his shoulders, her nails scratching at the steel of his wolf armor as her body flared to life.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "I missed you so much."

"I know," she murmured, her voice tight. "I could feel it."

Vilkas pressed his face against her neck and inhaled deeply. "I missed your scent."

"I missed your too," she told him with a shuddering breath.

He continued to sniff her neck and pulled away, his eyes clouded in confusion. "Your scent changed a bit though. You smell odd."

"I just fought through an underground tunnel full of venomous skeevers," she explained. "One of them bit me and poisoned me, so that might be it."

"Aye, maybe," he murmured, claiming her lips in another toe curling kiss.

When they were both breathless, she gazed up at him. "I thought you would be angry with me."

"I was, and I am," he growled. "You left me and I thought I wouldn't be able to get you back."

She flinched and a tear finally escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek. "Vilkas, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stay, knowing what I caused between you and Farkas."

"It wouldn't have mattered," he told her. "Even if Farkas hated me for the rest of our lives, I would have had some happiness knowing I was with you!"

"Liar," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to here.

"What?"

She glared up at him, her eyes bright. "Liar. You told me, the reason you never told me how you felt about me was because Farkas was the most important person in your life. I wasn't going to be the reason the two of you never spoke to each other again!"

He stared down at her and claimed her lips one more time. She pushed him away, not wanting her anger to be thrown aside with just a brush of the lips.

"Don't try and distract me," she hissed, stepping away from him.

Vilkas sighed. "Aye, you're right. I did say Farkas was the most important person in my life. I said I didn't want to betray him. But things have changed Lassarina. You're just as important to me as Farkas, maybe even more important."

Her breath hitched and she felt her heart tighten and warm at the same time. Lassarina felt so conflicted at the moment, with Vilkas saying all of these things.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it," he told her, walking over to her and pulling her into his embrace. "I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

The pain in her chest was eating away at her now. He was making it extremely hard to resist him. He kept saying all of the right things, and just holding her the way he was, in a warm and gently embrace, was enough to make her curse everyone else to Oblivion and just stay in this moment of time.

"I can't see a future without you," he continued.

"Please, stop saying these things," she begged, hiding her face by pressing it against his armor.

"Nay, when I came back to the inn and found you gone, it nearly broke my heart into pieces," he muttered, holding her tighter.

"You don't think leaving hurt me too?"

"Why did you have to go and make such a stupid decision? Why couldn't you have just stayed and waited for me to return?"

"Because the guilt was too much."

He pulled away and glared down at her. "And in Riften. You had that Brynjolf help you trick us. You lured us away while you ran off."

"I had to," she cried. "I couldn't face you. It hurt too much. I caused a rift between you and Farkas."

"Any problems between me and my brother were my own damned fault. I had known for months how I felt about you but said nothing. I brought what had happened on myself."

"If I had just left Whiterun, if I hadn't stayed so long, none of this would have happened. Neither of you would have gotten involved with me and we'd all be better for it!"

"You honestly think your life would have been better without me?" he demanded, pain flashing in his blue-gray eyes.

More tears escaped her eyes and she didn't know what else to say. She was lying to herself. She knew deep inside, her life would have been empty without Vilkas.

"Don't lie to yourself," he told her, lowering her head until their lips were mere inches apart. "Don't lie to me. Because you and I both know what we have is special."

She couldn't resist him any longer. Lassarina crushed her lips against his, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body against him. He responded with a hungry growl, deep within his throat, and slid his tongue past her lips, gliding in deeply and claiming her as his. She felt his hands grab her hips and she moved to wrap her legs around his waist, urging him to hold her up against him.

"Einarrs room is right upstairs," she panted against his lips.

"Too far," he replied, walking over to the large table towards the back.

He quickly swept anything that was left off the wooden surface and sent it crashing to the ground. He set her on the table and wrapped her long braid around his fist, deepening the kiss. She didn't need any teasing or foreplay from him. His kisses alone left her intensely aroused and aching for him to fill her completely. Lassarina reached for the sides of his armor and undid the straps, letting the heavy steel fall to the ground, clattering. He wore a simple linen shirt underneath and she made quick work of it by ripping it off of him.

She eyed his sculpted chest for several moments before her eyes drifted down to her waist, to the black tattoo of a greatsword he had on his skin. Lassarina gave him a mischievous look, getting off the table and slowly trailing kisses down his body, licking the tattoo once she reached it. She could hear his groan of appreciation and unlaced his trousers, going down to her knees as she tugged them down. He had just realized what she was doing, when she took his hardened length in her mouth, sucking and licking him as if he were honeyed nut treat.

"Sweet Talos," he moaned, grabbing onto her head and fisting his hands in her dark auburn locks.

He allowed her to take him in her mouth for a few moments more, before he gently tugged her back up and kissed her, her tongue tasting of him. He reached for her leather armor and was taken back by how many buckles and straps there were.

"Did a Daedric Prince invent this to torture me?" he muttered.

Lassarina giggled and helped him unbuckle the top half of her armor. She had gotten used to putting it on and off, so it didn't take long for her to undo all of the buckles and straps and bare her breast to him. She had stopped wearing a breastband underneath her armor, since it had started to feel a bit tight underneath the skin tight leather, and Vilkas immediately filled his hands with the soft plump mounds. She bit down on her lips as he squeezed them and pinched down on the sensitive tips, letting out a cry of pleasure when he lowered his head and ran his tongue across them.

"Please, no more teasing," she begged. "I just want you inside me."

"Impatient aren't you?" he chuckled, yanking off her pants and ripping her small clothes off.

He roughly shoved a finger into her moist heat, thrusting it in and out and making her let out a joyful gasp, before he pushed in a second. He spread her slickness across her fold, kissing her all the while, before he finally positioned his length at her entrance. Lassarina was desperate for him, crying out and whimpering. When he finally started to slowly slide into her, she threw her head back, climaxing instantly. Vilkas let out a hissing breath, the feeling of her inner muscles quivering around him nearly sending him over the edge.

"By the Divines," he groaned, forgetting how wonderful she felt.

When he started to thrust in and out of her, Lassarina dug her nails into his back and bit down on his lower lip, trying to contain her cries of pleasure. He pulled her away with a tug of her hair and nipped her lips.

"Don't hold back," he panted. "I love to hear the sounds you make."

His next thrust filled her so suddenly that she couldn't hold back the scream that accompanied her climax. His teeth nibbled on her neck, leaving little marks on the skin as he continued his relentless pace, trying to convey his urgency and how much he missed having her with him. Finally, he felt himself nearing his own peak and his thrusts became faster and shallower. He kissed her hard when he went over the edge, spilling inside of her. The feel of him reaching his climax, pushed her into another one and she shivered against him, panting against his lips as it calmed.

"You have no idea how much I missed doing that," he murmured against her lips.

"No I do have an idea," she smiled. "I've missed it just as much as you."

He chuckled and kissed her again. She pulled away and reached for her armor, tugging on the pants. Vilkas did the same and eyed her armor.

"So you did join the Thieves Guild," he said. "Did you even leave Riften when we went there?"

"Aye, I did," she lied. "I don't stay in Riften, despite being allied with the Guild. The Guildmaster sends me jobs and then I do them and then he sends payment. I couldn't risk you or Einarr finding me."

"But you're not going to leave again, are you?" Vilkas asked her.

She avoided the question. "I'm thirsty. Do you want some water?"

He stared at her, sighing. "Aye."

Lassarina walked over to her pack and rummaged through it, finding her waterskin easily enough. Discreetly, she wrapped her hands around a tiny vial of sleeping drought that she had purchased in Riften and poured it into the skin. She pretended to take a sip from it before handing it to Vilkas. When took a swallow of the water and grimaced.

"What's wrong with this water?" he asked her. "It tastes strange."

She sniffed it and pretended to take another sip. "Doesn't taste strange to me."

He sniffed it too and shrugged, taking another sip. "Must be imagining it. I thought you smelled strange a short while ago too."

She grabbed the top half of her armor and started to slip into it. He gave her a look.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Getting dressed," she answered.

"Why are you-" he cut off and dropped the water skin, reaching up to press a hand against his forehead. "What the... Rina... What did you do?"

"I'm sorry Vilkas," she murmured, taking several steps back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lassarina... don't..." his words became lossed as he fell to his knees and fell to the floor.

Lassarina walked over to him and knelt beside him, looking at his eyes as he struggled to keep them open.

"I love you Vilkas," she told him softly.

"Lassa..." he whispered, trying to say her name, but the drought took him, making him fall into a deep sleep.

She got up off the ground and collected her belongings, running upstairs a moment to grab a fur blanket to cover Vilkas with. Once she did that, she lit a fire in the fireplace in the center of the room. She didn't want him to be cold all night. Sparing one last look at Vilkas, she opened the door to Breezehome and let herself out.

"Goodbye Vilkas."

**oOo**

Vilkas groaned when he awoke the next morning. His head throbbed and his entire body was stiff from sleeping on the hard ground. He pressed the heels of his palm against his eyes and struggled to remember what happened.

"Lassarina," he whispered, remembering.

She had slipped something into the water she had given him, something that made him fall asleep. Cursing loudly, he got up off the floor, swaying a bit from how light headed he was. Once he steadied himself, he put on his armor and stormed out of the house, rushing toward the gates and out to the stables. Once he was at the stables he picked up her scent and was taken back by how it seemed to split off into several different directions. And all the horses that had been housed in the stables were gone, Vilkas' included.

"Damn it Rina what did you do?" he cursed. "Where did you go?"

A fresher scent of her suddenly wafted past him and he looked around wildly. He saw his stallion Storm approaching and he ran over to meet him, smelling Lassarina on him. The horse nickered and whinnied when Vilkas reached him and he spotted something attached to his bridle. His eyes widened with shock when he saw a long thin strand of braided dark auburn tied around Storm's bridle.

"Some woman in hooded armor sent all the horses running last night!" the stablemaster shouted behind him. "I had seen her tying something to their bridles and called out to her to stop her, but then she scared all of the horses and they went running in different directions. Yours is the first one to come back."

"Did you see which way she went?" Vilkas demanded.

"Nay," he shook his head. "I was too distracted trying to call back the horses to notice her slip away."

Vilkas cursed and took the braided strand from Storm's bridle. Judging from the length, she must have cut her hair very short, possibly up to her shoulders. He knew that she loved her long hair more than anything, since it kept her mother's memory alive. And he knew that if she had cut it, it must mean she really didn't want to be found.

"I didn't even get to tell you everything was fine now," he murmured to the braid.

"Did you know the woman Vilkas?" the stablemaster asked.

"Aye."

"Are you going to go after her?"

Vilkas stared at the man. "Nay."

**oOo**

When Lassarina arrived in Riften three days later, she was exhausted and feeling extremely faint. She wanted nothing more than to go down to the Cistern and pass out, but she had to report to Maven before she did anything else. Walking into the inn, she heard people chattering, catching bits of gossip as she walked by tables.

"I can't believe someone killed Grelod," she heard a guard murmur.

"It was only a matter of time," scoffed another. "She mistreated those children, I'm surprised that one of the orphans that left the hall hadn't come for her sooner."

Lassarina's brows shot up at the news, though she didn't feel any remorse for the death of Grelod. That woman was the cruelest person to have ever lived, and the Orphans at Honorhall would be better off without her now. She climbed up to the second floor of the Bee and Barb and found Maven at her personal table, away from everyone else. She looked up as Lassarina approached.

"I trust you have good news for me," she said.

"Job's finished," she murmured, pulling out the note she found and handing it to her. "Here's the information you requested."

She looked it over and frowned. "This doesn't tell me much. The only thing that could identify Sabjorn's partner is this odd little symbol."

"Yes," Lassarina nodded. "I've actually seen that symbol before."

"Well, whoever this mysterious marking represents, they'll regret starting a war with me," Maven growled. "You should bring this information to the Thieves Guild immediately. There's also the matter of your payment. I believe you'll find this more than adequate for your services."

Maven held out an enchanted Elven dagger for her and Lassarina took it, turning around wand leaving without another word. She didn't like being around Maven more than she needed to. She quickly made her way towards the graveyard and walked into the crypt only to find a little girl, kneeling in front of the stone coffin, sobbing.

"Little girl, what are you doing here?" she asked the child.

"Please help me miss," she cried, her face buried in her hands. "I came here with my mother and she told me to stay in the market while she took care of some business. I followed her and she disappeared under this coffin. She's been done there since this morning."

Lassarina knelt beside the child and gently stroked her back. "Shh, don't cry, we'll find your mother."

Her mind was whirling around why this girls mother would be going down to the Cistern. Perhaps she was a former thief who had left to raise her child? The little girl suddenly threw herself at Lassarina and buried her face in her neck.

"It's alright," she soothed the girl.

"You're so nice," she continued to sob. "I never thought anyone would help me. Though anyone who did, would surely meet their end."

She pulled away to look down at the girl and was shocked to see her grinning up at her, sharp incisors protruding from the rest of her teeth and her eyes glowing red.

"Vampire," Lassarina gasped, pushing the girl back and trying to crawl away.

"That hurt!" she complained, getting up and dusting off her dressed. "I was going to do this quickly, but now I think I'll take my time!"

"No, please!" Lassarina cried, as the girl appraoched.

"Babette enough," barked a new voice.

"We're not here for her," purred a smooth, sultry voice.

Lassarina looked over her shoulder and saw two people behind her, one a beautiful blonde Nord she did not recognize, and another who she did. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"You again," he sighed.

"Arnbjorn!" she gasped, standing up.

"Didn't think another wolf would be in the Thieves Guild," he muttered. "I honestly thought you were with those do-gooders, the Companions."

"You know this girl my love?" the woman asked him.

"Aye, I encountered her in the woods once, after she had run around in wolf form," Arnbjorn told the woman beside him.

"I was with the Companions for a time," Lassarina told Arnbjorn. "But not anymore."

"Too honorable for your taste?" he grinned.

She lowered her head. "No, I just couldn't stay there anymore."

He walked up to her and studied her closely. "You've changed a bit since we last met."

"Aye, I cut my hair," she frowned, touched the locks that now reached her shoulders rather than hovering just above her behind.

"No, that's not it," he sniffed. "It's your scent, it's different."

"Oh," she murmured, confused now that she had heard this twice.

"Darling, aren't you going to introduce us?" the sultry woman asked.

He looked at her a moment. "This is my wife, Astrid."

Lassarina looked at the woman and smiled faintly. "A pleasure, I'm Lassarina."

"Nice to meet you," she smirked. "You've already met Babette."

Lassarina shot an uncomfortable glance at the vampire child behind her and nodded stiffly. "Is there anything I can help the three of you with?"

"Aye, we're here to catch up with an old friend of ours," Astrid told her. "He used to be in the Dark Brotherhood with us, but now he's spending his days as a thief."

"Really?" Lassarina gasped. "Who?"

"You should know him, his name is Delvin Mallory," Arnbjorn answered.

"Delvin was an assassin?!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, he was," Babette chuckled. "But he was too soft for our life. Now are you going to show us into the Cistern or not?"

Lassarina shifted uncomfortably, still feeling light headed, but finally she nodded and pressed the button on the coffin. She escorted the assassins down into the Cistern and directed them to the Flagon before going over to Brynjolf to report in. He perked up when he saw her and smiled.

"Word on the street is that poor Sabjorn has found himself in Whiterun's prison," he grinned. "How unfortunate for him."

"Yet very fortunate for Maven," she said softly.

"Exactly," he chuckled. "Now you're beginning to see how our little system works. Did you discover anything important lass?"

"Aye, the same symbol from Goldenglow was involved," she told him, shifting a bit and trying to push away the nauseated feeling she was getting.

"Then this is beyond coincidence," he muttered. "First Aringoth and now Sabjorn. Someone is trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the Guild."

"Is there anything we could-" she broke off when she swayed slightly, feeling extremely woozy.

"Lassarina are you alright?" he asked, looking at her.

She shook her head and nearly fell, but Brynjolf caught her. She leaned against him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't feel so good," she whimpered before passing out.

**oOo**

When she woke up, Lassarina found herself in the all too familiar temple of Mara. She was feeling a lot better than she was earlier and sat up in the cot, looking around. Her eyes fell on the priestess Dinya Balu, who was rushing to her side.

"Don't sit up too quickly," she urged her.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Your friend brought you in to the temple, said you had fainted," she explained. "Though in your condition, I'm not surprised you're feeling light headed."

"My condition?" she repeated.

"It's joyous news indeed," Dinya said, placing a hand over her belly. "You're pregnant my dear."

* * *

_Bum Bum! She's Pregnant! I wonder who the father is? LOL_

_I hope you all enjoyed the start of my sequel and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG Baby on the way! Lassarina and Einarr POV's this chapter!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Pregnant?" Lassarina repeated, the blood draining from her face.

"Yes, I'd say a little over a month along," Dinya smiled.

"No, I can't be pregnant," she said, her hands shaking. "It's not possible! You must be wrong."

"Trust me, I'm not," the Dunmer priestess told her. "If you don't believe me, think back. When was the last time you bled?"

Lassarina opened her mouth to answer, but paused, trying to remember it herself. She thought back and realized the last time she bled was a couple of weeks before she and Vilkas had become intimate. She covered her open mouth with her hand and stared into space. Her other hand went down to her belly and she didn't know how she couldn't have noticed the symptoms herself. The nausea that had been plaguing her every so often, the light headedness, her sudden disgust for rabbit.

"It's alright," Dinya said, seeing she was terrified. "You and the babe are fine and in excellent health. I even reassured Brynjolf-"

"You told Brynjolf?!" she cried out.

Dinya blinked, appearing a bit shaken. "Y-yes, I assumed he was the father when he brought you here."

"Where is he now?" she demaned, swinging her legs off the cot.

"He walked out after I told him," she replied. "Please, lie down. You might still feel light headed."

"I'm fine," she hissed, getting up and walking towards the temple entrance.

It was a lie of course. The moment she stood up, she had felt the blood rush from her head and swayed slightly, using all her strength to keep herself steady. Dinya tried reaching for her to help her, but Lassarina quickly pulled away and walked towards the doors, stepping outside and seeing that it was nearly sunset. She could smell Brynjolf's scent trail, heading away from the temple and towards the Bee and Barb, and she followed it. She found her friend inside, sitting alone at a table with an unreadable expression on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Lassarina walked over and took a seat across from him. "Brynjolf-"

"Is that Farkas the father?" he asked her.

"Farkas and I separated a while ago," she sighed. "He's not the father."

"Then who is?"

"Farkas' brother, Vilkas," she replied.

He chuckled. "Weren't satisfied with just the one brother?"

She glared at him and raised her hand, slapping him from across the small table. "That was a cheap shot."

Brynjolf covered his reddened cheek with one of his hands and frowned. "Forgive me lass, I didn't mean that. I tend to make cruel joke when I'm in an uncomfortable situation."

"Well it was extremely insensitive," she hissed. "I'm already scared enough about being pregnant without having to feel guilty about Farkas and Vilkas."

He looked at her, his emerald gaze dark and serious. "I've given you your space lass, but I think it's time for you to finally tell me why you left the Companions."

Lassarina winced and looked down at her clenched fists. She knew Brynjolf would ask her about it eventually, but she didn't want to talk about it. Especially not after her encounter with Vilkas a few nights ago and the news she had just received.

"I had caused internal conflict within the Circle," she found herself speaking without even knowing it. "For reasons I can't tell you, I had lost interest in Farkas, and had left him shortly after realizing it. It would have been fine if it had just ended there, but I didn't know... I didn't know that Vilkas had been harboring feelings for me since I first came to Jorrvaskr. He made his feelings for me apparent when we went to the Tomb of Ysgramor, to settle some old business. We had two nights together before Farkas found out."

"He didn't take it well?" Brynjolf guessed.

"He left Jorrvaskr and ended up getting imprisoned in Morthal," Lassarina told him. "Vilkas and I went to go and find him, and also to explain everything to him. But the moment we paid his fines and stepped outside, he and Vilkas got into this huge fight. I managed to break them up, but Farkas said some things that hurt Vilkas deeply, he said that Vilkas was dead to him."

She paused to take a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists even tighter. Opening her eyes, she found the strength to continue.

"Vilkas had told me that Farkas was the most important person in his life. He was the only family he had left, and he didn't want to betray his brother, which is why he kept his feelings hidden."

"But Farkas isn't his only family anymore," Brynjolf commented, his gaze drifting to her belly.

Lassarina's hands instinctively covered it and she frowned. She had no idea how Vilkas would react to this news, and the idea of telling him terrified her. Her whole body began to shake and Brynjolf reached out to take one of her hands in his.

"You have to tell him lass," he told her.

Tears pooled in her eyes and she shook her head. "I can't."

Brynjolf frowned. "It's not wise to keep him in the dark. This is his child and he has a right to know."

"Bryn, I just can't see him," she whimpered, ducking her head. "Not after what I caused."

He looked at her for several moments. "Lass, did something else happen in Whiterun?"

She glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't going to say anything about it," he began, reaching over and pulling on the collar of her armor. "But I noticed a faded love-bite on your neck when I was carrying you to the Temple."

Lassarina gasped and covered the mark with her neck.

"Did you see Vilkas while you were in Whiterun?" he pressed.

She lowered her head and nodded. "Some guard went to the Companions and told them a thief was lurking around the town. Vilkas caught me just as I was leaving Honningbrew."

"And?"

Lassarina blushed. "And... I spent the night with him... right before I drugged him with a sleeping drought."

For some reason Brynjolf chuckled. "Never pegged you for the love them and leave them type lass. I always thought you would fall under the bed them and wed them category."

"Not funny Brynjolf!" she growled.

"Again I'm sorry," he told her. "Remember, I make joke when I'm uncomfortable."

"The jokes are making me uncomfortable," she muttered.

They fell silent for several moments, just staring at the table separating them. Finally Brynjolf sighed and looked at her.

"You can't do this alone Lassarina," he told her.

"I don't really have a choice Brynjolf," Lassarina murmured softly. "I just cant see him. I know it's the best option, but I just can't do it. The only other option I have is raising the baby myself."

"Nay," he said suddenly. "You don't have to do it by yourself."

"Bryn I already said-"

"I'm not saying you need to go to this Vilkas either," he interrupted her. He took a deep breath and gave her a soft look. "I raised you from when you were just a little girl. You're like a younger sister to me, and I consider you my family. If you'd let me, I'd like to help you through all of this and help you raise your child."

Lassarina stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. "Brynjolf... I- I don't know what to say..."

"I'm not offering marriage or any of that," he added hastily. "But I am offering to help you."

She smiled. "If you had offered marriage, I would have said no anyways."

He gave her an exaggerated look of pain. "Och, lass, that hurts me. It's as if a knife is stabbing me in the heart repeatedly."

"Don't get me wrong," she chuckled. "When I was a little girl, you were my first love. But that was just a little girls infatuation. I still love you, but like I would a brother or a very close friend."

"Aye, I knew you were infatuated with me," he told her with a grin. "One of your little friends from the Orphanage told me."

She scowled. "Let me guess, it was Daine wasn't it?"

Brynjolf chuckled. "Aye, it was."

"Whatever happened to her?" she asked.

"After you left, she was thrown out of the Orphange and lived on the streets until she was sixteen," he told her. "Then she just left one day. Haven't heard from her in four years now."

Lassarina frowned, thinking of her friend from the Orphanage. Daine had been dropped off at Honorhall a few days after she was born and had grown up under Grelods cruelty. She had been the only girl in the Orphanage until Lassarina arrived and the two had become friends. Part of her hoped Daine had found a better life for herself, since her childhood years were nothing but darkness.

"Is it true what they were saying?" she found herself asking Brynjolf. "That someone murdered Grelod?"

"Aye, right in front of the children," Brynjolf nodded. "The children say it was a Dark Brotherhood assassin."

Her eyes widened. "Well it must be true then. I escorted some Dark Brotherhood assassins into the Cistern last night. They were here to see Delvin."

"I saw them," he said. "But I don't think they were responsible for it. When there's more than one Dark Brotherhood assassin around, it means trouble."

Lassarina frowned and sat back in her seat, one hand absently covered her stomach. Looking down, her initial fears were starting to fade a bit. She had always wanted to children one day. This wasn't the way she wanted to have them, but she guessed it wouldn't be so bad, what with Brynjolf helping her. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"You should start thinking of names," he told her.

She smiled softly. "I'd like to name it after my mother if it's a girl."

"And after me if it's a lad?" he joked.

"Nay," she laughed. "One Brynjolf in the world is enough. Nay, if it's a boy, I'd like to name him Kodlak."

"The previous Harbinger?" Brynjolf echoed.

"Aye, Kodlak was like a father to Vilkas and Farkas," she explained. "And I respected him greatly."

Brynjolf gave her a look, but shrugged and finished off the mead that had lain abandoned on the table, forgotten the moment she walked in. After he finished it, he suggested they go back down to the Cistern so she could rest. As they walked towards the graveyard, Lassarina thought of something.

"Brynjolf, let's not go telling anyone in the Guild about my condition," she told him. "I need to get as many jobs as I can done and save up some money."

He didn't appear to be too happy at the idea, but he nodded. "Very well lass, but just don't take on any risky jobs."

"I won't," she reassured him.

They went down to the Cistern and Lassarina grabbed her pack from where Brynjolf had dropped it, right on her bed. She had remembered the Honningbrew Decanter she had stolen for Delvin, and she really needed the money he'd be willing to give her for it now. So she gave Brynjolf the silver jewelry she stole, tiptoeing around the reason it was wrapped in a shirt, and ran off to the Flagon with the Decanter in hand.

"Mallory, how much would you be willing to give me for this?" she asked, walking right up to him and showing him the Decanter.

Delvin put down his tankard and pulled out a purse bulging with coins. "That enough?"

"That's plenty," she grinned, giving him the Decanter and taking the gold.

"I won't lie, I was hopin' you'd steal something for me," he told her. "I didn't think it would be this nice though."

"Anything for a little gold Delvin," she smirked, sitting down at the table.

"You'd you like some mead?" he asked her, gesturing to one of the many bottles on his table.

She thought of her baby and quickly shook her head. "That's alright, I'm not too fond of drinking." She tried changing the subject. "So I heard you used to be in the Dark Brotherhood."

He gave her a look. "Aye, at one point in my life. But I'm a better thief than I ever was an assassin."

"Did they tell you why they were in Riften?" she asked.

"Why so curious about the Dark Brotherhoods business?"

Lassarina shifted slightly. "I actually met one of them before. The big Nord, Arnbjorn."

"Astrid's husband?" his brows rose. "I'm surprised he left you alive. He's a werewolf you know."

"You don't say," she said innocently enough. "So why were they in Riften?"

Delvin took a drink from his tankard. "It seems that Grelod was a target, but someone got to her before they did. They were in town to, well let's just say, deal with the situation."

Lassarina's eyes widened and she pitied the person who killed Grelod. For all she knew, that person was dead now.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Delvin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up and grimaced as she fingered the shortened ends. Cutting her hair had been the hardest thing Lassarina had to do after leaving Vilkas. She spent years growing it out to that length and now it fell just an inch below her shoulders. It was still long for Nord standards, but for Lassarina, she might as well have cut it to her ears.

"It's was starting to get in the way," she lied, and for some reason she found herself repeating words similar to what Farkas once told her. "A woman can't afford to keep her hair that long in Skyrim."

**oOo**

Einarr and Kiraya had been in High Hrothgar for a week when he finally heard some news about his sister. A trader from Ivarstead, Klimmek, who brought supplies to the Greybeards had also brought a letter addressed to Einarr, from Vilkas. He had been shocked with the letter, and immediately read through it, learning that Lassarina had been in Whiterun, but had gotten away again after drugging Vilkas.

"She's drugging people now?" Einarr gaped, staring at the letter. "I knew no good would come of her joining the Thieves Guild."

"Papa what's wrong?" Kiraya poked her head into his room where he had been reading the letter.

He frowned at his daughter. "It would seem your Aunt has allied herself with the Thieves Guild."

"So she's in Riften?" she asked, walking inside and seating herself on the bed.

"I'm not sure kitten," he sighed. "Vilkas spoke to her briefly before she ran off again. She told him that she wasn't staying in one place for too long." He looked at her and ruffled her hair. "So I guess we could leave tomorrow and start searching some cities."

"Do we have to leave?" she whined. "I like it here."

Einarr chuckled. His daughter had taken a liking to the Greybeards and they too had come to grow fond of her, though they never said it. When he and the Greybeards showed the young girl how the performed Shouts, she squealed in excitement and asked if they could teach her how to it too. Einarr immediately said no. He knew that anyone could learn the Way of the Voice, but he didn't want his daughter to learn any words of power. He still had no idea whether or not she was Dragonborn. Arngeir said the best way to discover if she had the blood and soul of a dragon was to kill a dragon and see if she absorbed the soul.

"I'm afraid we have to sweet," he told her sadly.

"But Master Arngeir is teaching me how to read the dragon language!" she argued. "He said I'm learning it quickly."

"Maybe we can return after we find your Aunt," he said. "And we can stay longer than we did this time."

"Promise?" she pouted.

"Aye, I promise," he smiled. "Now go and pack your things, we'll leave tomorrow at first light."

Kiraya nodded and ran out of his room to pack her things. Einarr got up from his bed and started to do the same, throwing clothes and trinkets he had brought back into his pack. He grabbed the Amulet of Talos that Master Borri had gifted to him off a nearby table and placed it around his neck. Kiraya wore a similar one, and always had it around her neck, excited that she had something that was the same as Einarr's.

"Kiraya says you're leaving?" Master Arngeir suddenly appeared at his door and was looking at him.

Einarr looked at the old man and nodded. "Aye, my sister had been sighted. She's taken to stealing, so I need to find her and stop her before she gets arrested."

"I understand," Arngeir nodded. "But since you're leaving, I have a job for you Dragonborn."

"Arngeir please, we've been over this, call me Einarr," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And what kind of job?"

"Well, it's not a job, it's more of a trial, one I should have given to you and your sister before you left High Hrothgar last time," he explained. "I need you to travel to the tomb Ustengrav and retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. It's your final test to formally recognize you as the Dragonborn."

Einarr stared at Arngeir for a few moments. "Where is Ustengrav?"

"Near Morthal, in Hjalmarch," Arngeir told him.

"Alright Arngeir, I'll retrieve the Horn if I'm in the area," he informed the Greybeard. "But my sister comes first."

"Actually we'd prefer it if you'd find your sister first and complete the trial with her."

Einarr smiled. "Good, then it will be the first thing I do once I find her."

He finished packing his belongings and no longer heard his daughter in the next room. "Arngeir where was Kiraya going when she spoke to you."

"I believe she was heading outside to find your sisters wolf," he answered, walking away.

Einarr headed to the doors leading to the courtyard out back and looked around for his daughter. He spotted her up a flight of steps with Fang, staring directly at a strong storm that served as a gate to the top of the mountain. Einarr had been curious about the gate before and tried stepping into the storm, but it caused him a great deal of pain and chilled his body to the bone. Even a Nord couldn't safely pass through those winds.

"Kiraya don't stand so close to the gate," Einarr called.

When his daughter didn't seem to hear him, Einarr climbed up the steps and was puzzled by how Fang appeared. The wolfs fur was fluffed out and his ears were flat as he snarled at the winds. Kiraya's body was as stiff as the wolfs and the fur on her tail was standing on end.

"Kiraya what's wrong?" Einarr asked, touching his daughter's shoulder.

She jumped slightly when he touched her, obviously startled, but calmed when she saw it was just him. Her blue feline eyes were wide and scared, but also housed curiosity.

"Kiraya what is it?" he repeated.

"I came out to get Fang," she explained. "And he was barking at the storm. I came over to take him away and bring him inside, and then..."

"And then?" Einarr pressed.

She looked up at him. "I saw a shadow moving in the storm. It was really big and it said something."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "It sounded like growling and whispering at the same time. But then it disappeared."

Einarr frowned and rubbed his daughters shoulders. "You were probably just hearing things sweet. Storms like this can play tricks on you."

"No, I saw it," she insisted. "Fang saw it too."

"Well then, let's just forget about it then," he suggested. "We'll go inside, get warm and eat with the Greybeards before going to bed. We have a long trip back to Whiterun."

Kiraya's ears pricked up. "We're going to Whiterun?"

"Aye, I'd like to check in on things there before going towards Solitude," he nodded, leading his daughter away from the gate. "Call Fang."

Kiraya looked over her shoulder. "Fang, let's go!"

The wolf twitched his ears and stared at the storm a few moments more before he obeyed Kiraya and ran to her side. As they walked down the steps, Einarr couldn't resist glancing back a the storm. The snows and the wind made it impossible to see anything and it stretched out far, completely covering the peak and skies above. As his eyes drifted across the sky near where he believed the peak was, he thought he saw a shadow moving through the storm. He blinked and just as quickly as it appeared, the shadow was gone.

_It's just the storm playing tricks on me, _he told himself, ignoring the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

**oOo**

"We're back!" Kiraya announced loudly as they stepped into Jorrvaskr four days later.

Fang let out a joyful bark and launched himself at the closest Companion, Torvar, and proceeded to lick his face. Einarr chuckled at the sight and looked around the mead hall, seeing smiling faces welcoming him back.

"Harbinger it's good to see you back!" Ria said, walking over and hugging Einarr.

"Ria, what have I said about titles?" Einarr growled playfully.

"Right, I forgot," she chuckled.

"Farkas!" Kiraya suddenly squealed.

Einarr looked up and saw his daughter had launched herself at the much larger warrior, hugging him tightly with a smile on her face. Farkas appeared to be extremely happy to see the young girl, lifting her off the ground and hugging her as he spun her around. Fang also missed Vilkas, running up to him and jumping around like a pup.

"Farkas, it's good to see you," Einarr said, going over to join his daughter and Fang.

"And it's good to see you back," Farkas nodded.

Einarr leaned in and asked quietly, "How are you?"

"I'm better," he admitted. "I've gotten over it, though Vilkas seems to be having a tougher time. He stays in his room all day and snaps at everyone."

"What about Aela?" he inquired. "Where is she?"

"I'm right here whelp," her voice rang.

Einarr turned to see his forebear and was shocked to see her stomach bulging out slightly. His jaw dropped and he immediately went to her, staring at her rounded stomach the entire time to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She looked like she was glowing, and her scent had changed slightly, coming off as warmer and more pleasing.

"Surprised?" she chuckled.

"Aela," he gaped. "When? How?"

"I found right after Skjor died," she sighed, stroking her belly. "I didn't tell anybody."

"How far along are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Danica says about four months," she smiled.

"She's been insufferable," Farkas said dryly. "She starts crying for no reason and when someone tries to comfort her, she takes a swing at them."

Einarr laughed. "Farkas the stupidest thing a man can do is try to comfort an irritable pregnant woman." He turned to Aela, his forebear and closest friend, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm happy for you. Now Skjor can live on through our memories, and through your child."

"What are you going to name it?" Kiraya asked, walking over and placing a fuzzy hand on Aela's belly.

"I was thinking Kenna, or Skuld," she replied.

"What about if it's a boy?" Einarr arched a brow.

The Companions in the hall shared a laugh, making Einarr extremely confused.

"Aela says that the women in her family never have boys," Njada explained. "So she's not expecting a boy."

"You'll be thrown for a loop if it is a lad," Einarr told his forebear.

"It won't be a lad," she insisted. "Now, I think before you get sidetracked anymore, you should go down and see Vilkas. He only leaves his room to get food and drink before locking himself back in there."

Einarr frowned and nodded, heading towards the stairs. Kiraya stayed with Aela, gushing at the idea of having a baby around, so Einarr was going to be able to talk to Vilkas privately. He walked down the hall to Vilkas' room and knocked on his door.

"Vilkas?" Einarr called. "Open the door, it's me."

He heard Vilkas move around inside and then the door opened a bit. Einarr pulled it open the rest and saw Vilkas walking back to his desk.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked curiously.

"Two weeks," he muttered. "Give or take a few days."

"Gods Vilkas, that's far too long," Einarr scowled. "You can't just shut yourself out from the world because Lassarina drugged you and ran off. You should be trying even harder to help me find her."

"She doesn't want to be found," Vilkas spat, throwing something at Einarr.

Einarr caught it and looked down at it, his eyes widening with shock. It was a long braided strand of Lassarina's hair. Remembering how long his sister kept her hair, and subtracting the length of the strend he held, his sister must have cut her hair up to her shoulders.

"She cut her hair and tied braids to the bridles of all the horses at the stables before sending them running," Vilkas told him. "So her scent trail would be scattered."

Einarr sighed and sniffed the strand, a faint trace of his sisters scent still lingering on it. Though for some reason, the scent was off. He arched a brow, figuring it must be because of the horse the braid had been attached to or something similar.

"Well I don't care if she doesn't want to be found," Einarr told Vilkas. "I'm going to bring her back here, kicking and screaming if that's what it takes. I'm not going to let her fall into a life as a criminal. And I know you want to bring her bad just as badly Vilkas, so are you going to help me or not?"

"I thought you said I'd tip her off with our bond," Vilkas replied icily.

"It probably will, but I was wrong to send you away," Einarr told him. "I was angry at you for allowing her to run off in the first place, and it wasn't fair to blame you. So please, forgive me and help me find my sister."

Vilkas turned to Einarr and stared at him for several moments before he nodded. "Alright."

* * *

_YEAH! Vilkas and Einarr unite! Also, I decided to make Aela pregnant because I thought it was so sad, that she lost the love of her life, and had to suffer and be lonely the rest of the game. So I thought, maybe she'd feel less alone if she was carrying Skjor's child. And so, with the magic of my written word, it shall be so!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the start of my sequel and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	8. Chapter 8

_Woohoo! I'm on another roll today! _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Mara have mercy," Brynjolf muttered. "How can you eat that lass?"

Lassarina wiped her mouth and shrugged. "It's not that bad Bryn."

"Those things should not be put together," he rolled his eyes.

Lassarina had ordered some horker meat to eat and had tossed it on a slice of bread, along with some Mammoth cheese, tomatoes, apple slices and honey. It had been two weeks since she'd discovered she was pregnant and she was now two months along. Though she didn't have a belly yet, her breasts had gotten a bit larger and she was starting to get the oddest cravings. No one in the Guild had noticed the change in her, but had started to assume that she and Brynjolf were in a relationship, since her friend went out of his way to make sure she was feeling alright and giving her the higher paying jobs.

It didn't help that he also came with her on the jobs. They were both currently in Markarth, having just finished planting a stolen flawless garnet in the house of a man named Ogmund. After she had planted the garnet, Brynjolf tipped off the guards and they both watched the man get arrested while they sat down to eat. Lassarina finished off her food and smirked at Brynjolf, who was still grimacing at her recent eating habits.

"It's not my fault I want to eat stuff like that," she told him with a chuckle. "Blame the baby."

"If you keep eating like that around the others in the Guild, they're going to start to notice something's different with you," he said, taking a bite of his mudcrab legs.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the legs. Any with fish or crab in it seemed to make her sick, and the smell was enough to nauseate her.

"No offense to our siblings in crime, but they aren't the brightest coins in the pile," she smirked. "They think we're sleeping together, even though I sleep in my own bed every night."

"Let them think what they want," he shrugged.

"Well, Etienne and Vipir stopped trying to charm me after that rumor start," she sighed. "So I guess it's alright."

Lassarina sat back and relaxed, looking around. While Markarth wasn't a place with pleasant memories, after nearly being killed by her adopted father and brother nearly four months ago, it didn't stop her from enjoying a relaxing moment. Plus the city wasn't as frightening as it was now that she knew her adopted father and brother were dead. She didn't miss them, nor did she regret killing her eldest adopted brother back in Cyrodiil. If she hadn't killed him, he would have killed her from the way he had been choking her while he raped her.

She was drinking some water from a goblet when her eyes spotted some familiar looking armor. Her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized it as Dark Brotherhood armor.

"Brynjolf look," she whispered to her friend.

The assassin was clearly a woman, her slim body and somewhat large breasts apparent in the skin tight armor. While her face was covered by a cowl, her amber eyes were in plain view and a few strands of blonde hair could be seen framing her face. Lassarina and Brynjolf watched the woman have a seat beside a Breton woman and they began to whisper to each other. While Brynjolf couldn't hear what they were saying, Lassarina's heightened hearing managed to pick up a few bits of their conversation.

The Breton woman wanted the assassin to kill a former lover, and possibly a girl by the name of Nilsine Shatter-Shield, though it wasn't required. The assassin said very little, only that she would get the job done, and got up to leave. Lassarina tried to avert her gaze before the assassin noticed her staring, but their eyes met, and she knew she was caught. To her surprise, the assassin's eyes flashed with recognition and she started to walk over to them.

"Damn it lass," Brynjolf muttered to her. "Now she's coming this way."

The assassin walked right up to them and looked at Brynjolf. "Brynjolf is that you?"

Her voice was very soft and quiet, as if the girl rarely spoke.

Brynjolf looked at her. "Aye, do I know you?"

The woman reached for her cowl and quickly pulled it off, allowing her shoulder length blonde hair to cascade down. She had taken the front strands of her hair and tied it back into a ponytail while she kept the rest down. She was an Imperial, sporting an impressive looking scar on her forehead, just below her hairline, and she looked achingly familiar. Brynjolf sat up straight and his eyes widened.

"Daine?" he gasped.

"Daine?" Lassarina echoed.

"Yes, it's me," she smiled at Brynjolf.

"You're a Dark Brotherhood assassin?" he whispered.

"I am now," she sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "They plucked me right out of my bed after I accidentally took out one of their targets. They made me kill someone for stealing their contract, and then offered me a place with them."

"Daine I can't believe it's you," Lassarina smiled.

Her childhood friend looked at her and arched a brow. "You look familiar, but I don't remember."

"Daine, this is Lassarina," Brynjolf laughed. "You two were inseparable as children."

Daine's eyes widened and she stared at Lassarina. "Rina? By the Eight, you've changed so much!"

"Well, eight years will do that," she chuckled, standing up to hug her old friend.

"How old are you now?" Daine asked. "Twenty?"

"Twenty-one as of the 5th of Morning Star," she corrected.

"When did you return to Skyrim?"

"Nearly a year ago," she answered.

"And I guess you finally went ahead and fulfilled your life long dream of joining the Thieves Guild," she noticed, looking at her armor.

"Actually I've only been in the Thieves Guild about a month now," Lassarina admitted. "I spent a time in Whiterun with the Companions."

"Did you ever find your brother?" Daine asked. "What was his name? Eigarr?"

"Nay, Einarr," she giggled. "And I did. He's thirty-one now, and has a nine year old daughter named Kiraya."

"No kidding," she smirked. "Are you living in Riften?"

"When I'm not doing job," Lassarina nodded with a look at Brynjolf.

"Well, Maven Black-Briar is always performing the Black Sacrament, so next time I'm in Riften, I'll pay you a visit," Daine smiled. "But I have a man to kill. It was nice seeing both of you."

"Stop by the Flagon when you come to Riften," Brynjolf smirked. "I'll treat you to a drink."

"I will," Daine promised, pulling her cowl back on.

"Daine wait," Lassarina called out.

"Yes?" her friend looked at her.

Lassarina whispered her question. "Who did you kill?"

She didn't have to see her face to know that Daine was smiling underneath her cowl. "Grelod the Kind."

**oOo**

"Lass, I need to speak with you," Brynjolf pulled Lassarina from a game of cards she'd been playing with Vipir, Rune, Sapphire and Delvin.

"No one touch my gold," Lassarina said as she was pulled away.

Once they were a few feet away from the table, Lassarina noticed how worried Brynjolf looked. His brows were drawn together and he wore a scowl.

"Bryn what's wrong?" she asked him."Did Vilkas pass though again?"

When they had arrived back from Markarth two days ago, Sapphire had informed them that Vilkas had stopped by looking for Lassarina. Lucky for her, he had left that same day, but she had stayed in the Cistern, to avoid any run-ins with him should he return.

"Nay it's not that," Brynjolf sighed. "Mercer thinks he's found a way to identify this new thorn in our side."

"You mean the person that backed Goldenglow and Honningbrew?" she inquired.

Brynjolf nodded. "He wants to meet with you right away. And if I were you I'd hurry. I've never seen him this angry before."

Lassarina frowned, but quickly nodded. Turning back to the table, she collected her winnings without saying a word and headed into the Cistern. She spotted Mercer standing behind his desk and jogged over to him. When she reached him, he looked up at her.

"Ah, there you are," he said.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I've consulted my contacts regarding the information you recovered from Goldenglow Estate, but no one can identify that symbol."

"I found the same marking at Honningbrew meadery," she added.

"Yes, and it would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar," he told her with a grin that was very unsettling. "Very clever."

Lassarina's brows shot up. "You admire them?"

Mercer shrugged. "They're well-funded and they've been able to avoid identification for years. I'm impressed it reached this point. Just don't mistake my admiration for complacency; our nemesis is going to pay dearly."

_Now why would I ever think you complacent? _She thought to herself.

"How can we make them pay?" she asked aloud.

He gave another unsettling smirk. "Because, even after all their posturing and planning, they've made a mistake."

"Really?" she gasped, leaning forward and eager to hear more.

"The parchment you recovered mentions a "Gajul-Lei"," he explained. "According to my sources, that's an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei." He gritted his teeth and muttered softly, "Slimy bastard."

"Where do I begin?" Lassarina asked, excited to take this job.

"Gulum-Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude," he told her, pointing at the location on the map that was spread across his desk. "I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer. Get out there, shake him down and see what you come up with. Talk to Brynjolf before you leave if you have any questions."

She mentally groaned when she learned she had to interrogate this Gulum-Ei. It's not that she couldn't do it, but she wasn't the most intimidating person in Skyrim. She was small for a Nord and she doubted anyone would take her seriously unless she had something to blackmail them or break them with.

"Aye, I'll go do that now then," she told Mercer as she walked away.

"Oh, and watch how much food you eat," Mercer told her as she walked away.

She looked over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"You're starting to put on weight," he sneered. "You won't be able to sneak well if your body is too heavy."

She blushed angrily and turned away, hearing him chuckle as she walked back towards the Flagon.

"Bastard," she muttered.

She looked down at her body and wondered if she really had put on weight. Her breasts were larger than before, that was for certain, but her stomach didn't look much different. But as she reached down and touched her belly and hips, she noticed they felt a bit plumper. Maybe she was starting to put on weight.

_I might start showing soon, _she realized as she opened the door to the Flagon and walked back to where she had left Brynjolf.

He was sitting at an empty table, waiting for her. She walked right over to him and had a seat across from him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Mercer seems to think some guy named Gulum-Ei could lead us to this mysterious buyer," she told him.

Brynjolf's eyes widened and he shook his head, sighing. "I can't believe Gulum-Ei's mixed up in all this; that Argonian couldn't find his tail with both hands."

Lassarina released a snort of laughter at the joke and Brynjolf smiled at her.

"Don't get me wrong, he could scam a beggar out of his last septim... but he's no mastermind," he continued.

"Think he'll give me trouble?" Lassarina asked.

It was Brynjolf's turn to snort and laugh. "Trouble? He's one of the most stubborn lizards I've ever met! You have your work cut out for you."

"So how do I get him to talk?"

"You're going to have to buy him off," he sighed. "It's the only way to get his attention. If that fails, follow him and see what he's up to. If I know Gulum-Ei, he's in way over his head and you'll be able to use it as leverage."

"Betrayal or not, I'll let him live," she told him.

Brynjolf smiled. "I'm glad to see you're embracing our methods. It would be a waste to lose a contact at the East Empire Company before we had the entire story. Just keep on Gulum-Ei's tail and he's bound to step into something he can't scrape off his boot."

"Got it," Lassarina nodded, standing up.

"Lass wait," he urged her to sit back down.

"What?" she tipped her head.

"Maybe after you finish this job, you can start taking it easy," he told her. "You never stay in Riften more than a day before you go back out there. It can't be good for you." He lowered his voice and leaned in close. "Or for your baby."

She frowned and looked down at the ground. "Bryn, I just have to keep working until I can't any more. I need to be able to support us."

"I know you don't want me to say this," he said. "But why don't you just tell the father? Or even your brother?"

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "No. I can't do that. This is my problem, and I just can't be around Vilkas."

Brynjolf sighed, but relented. "Fine lass. Do what you want, I can't stop you."

Lassarina nodded and headed back to the Cistern, without looking back at Brynjolf. Once she was gone, Brynjolf asked Tonilla for a piece of parchment and a quill and proceeded to write a letter. He knew Lassarina would work herself to the point of endangering herself and her child, and there was only one thing he could do.

**oOo**

Lassarina hired a carriage to Solitude and arrived at the gates about a week later around sunset. She had never been to the jewel of Skyrim before and was amazed by how big and beautiful it was. She had the unfortunate luck of arriving at the city during a public execution. She learned from one of the citizens that the man being executed was being charged with allowing Ulfric into the city when he came to challenge the High King, and then allowed Ulfric to leave. Lassarina pitied the man, knowing it wasn't his fault that her half-brother had killed Torygg.

She turned away just as the executioner brought down the axe. The man's last words justifying Ulfric's murder of the High King. Lassarina didn't know why so many people such had such admiration for Ulfric. But then again, she admired him too, right until the moment she learned they were siblings. With a heavy sigh, she walked away from the execution and over to the Winking Skeever, the inn where she was told she might find Gulum-Ei. When she went inside, she immediately recoiled at the song the bard was singing.

"_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes,_" she sang. "_Beware, Beware, the Dragonborn comes._"

Lassarina couldn't stand the song, mostly because it gave people this odd image of her. While her brother Einarr fit the description of the Dragonborn perfectly, she did not, and she didn't like the people who knew of her identity to gawk at her. But the song was nearly over, so she ignored it as best she could and looked around for the Argonian, Gulum-Ei. She only spotted one Argonian, seated alone nearby, and guessed that had to be him. She walked right up to him and he looked up, his eyes brightening at the sight of her armor.

"So, what do we have here?" he mused. "Hmm. Let me guess. By your scent and armor, I'd say you were from the Guild. But that can't be true, because I told Mercer I wouldn't deal with them anymore."

Lassarina glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm here about Goldenglow Estate."

He curled his scaly lip slightly. "I don't deal in land or property. Now, if you're looking for goods, or perhaps a nice romp in the hay, you've come to the right person."

Lassarina openly grimaced at his crude suggestion. "Ugh, as if I'd ever bed a pig who thinks a line like that is charming. And you can drop the act now... Gajul-Lei."

He shifted and looked away, playing innocent. "Oh, wait... did you say Goldenglow Estate? My apologies. I'm sorry to say I know very little about that... bee farm, was it?"

She leaned in and stared him right in the eye. "You acted as a broker for its new owner."

He glared right back at her. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I can't be expected to remember every deal I handle."

"Alright, what would it take to identify the buyer?" she got straight to the point.

He smirked. "Well, now that you mention it, there is something I've been trying to get my hands on. I have a buyer looking for a case of Firebrand Wine. There just so happens to be a single case in the Blue Palace. Bring it to me, and we'll talk about Goldenglow Estate."

Lassarina really didn't have much of a choice, so she nodded. "I'll be back in less than an hour."

She walked out of the inn and got directions to the Blue Palace. Lassarina had never attempted to steal from a palace or keep before, but there was always a first time for everything. She ran all the way over to the Blue Palace, sneaking past the guards at the front of the palace doors and let herself in, opening and closing the door quietly. Once inside, she pulled off her cowl and casually walked into the main hall, smiling flirtatiously at a guard as she passed.

"Excuse me, I'm starting a new job here today," she told the guard. "Could you direct me somewhere where I could change into a more appropriate uniform?"

The guard nodded. "Well there are some empty rooms just down that hall."

She smiled at him and walked to the hallways he directed. She was about to start peeking into rooms when her eyes fell on the case of wine that Gulum-Ei wanted. Lassarina couldn't help but shake her head as she started to place the bottles into her large pack. Walking back to towards the doors, the guard she spoke to gave her a curious look through his helm.

"I'm such a scatter brain," she giggled. "I left my dress back at the inn."

"Ah, well then I'll see you in a little while," he grinned.

"Aye, with any luck," she smirked.

When she turned around and walked out the door, she rolled her eyes, thinking how stupid men were when a pretty face was in front of them. She honestly thought finding the wine would be more difficult than it actually was, so she found herself walking back to the Winking Skeever only 30 minutes after she had left. Gulum-Ei was still patiently waiting for her where she left him and she shrugged off her pack, pulling out a bottle.

"Ah, I see you have the wine," he smirked. "Hand it over and we'll talk."

She gave him each bottle and he had the innkeeper bring him a crate to carry it all in.

"Good," he sighed, staring down at the case. "Can't have the buyer getting impatient and looking elsewhere for this, can we? Here, take this. I certainly can't use it, but I suppose I need to pay you something for the goods."

She arched a brow, not reaching for the soul gems her offered. "You're trying to bribe me now?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "I consider it an investment in prolonging my life. As far as Goldenglow Estate goes, I'll tell you what I know."

With a nod, Lassarina took the soul gems from him and motioned for him to start talking.

"I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big," he told her. "She flashed a bag of gold in my face and said all I had to do was pay Aringoth for the estate. I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed."

"Did she say why she was doing this?" Lassarina asked.

He shook his head. "Not at all. I tend not to ask too many questions when I'm on the job. I'm sure you understand. However, I did notice she was quite angry and it was being directed at Mercer Frey."

Lassarina sighed and ran a hand through her scalp. "That's it? No name or anything?"

Gulum-Ei gave her an amused look. "In this business we rarely deal in names; our identity comes from how much coin we carry."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes. "I think you're lying to me."

"Look, that's all I know," he sighed. "I never promised you I'd have all the answers." He put down his tankard of mead and stood up. "Now, since out transaction is done, I'll be on my way."

Lassarina glared at him, but stepped out of the way to let him pass. She fully intended on tailing him to wherever it was he was going now, and hopefully get some more information. She watched him as he walked towards the door, in absolutely no rush, and leaned against the wall. She was going to give him a couple minutes, so she could get some distance between them before she started to follow. She counted for exactly three minutes before she pushed off the wall and walked out of the inn.

The sun had just about set, leaving only a bit of light as the gloom slowly took over the city, and she stuck to the shadows as she followed Gulum-Ei's scent trail. She pulled her hood on as she started walking, seeing him just step out through the gates. She was slow as she followed, making sure her feet didn't make a sound and she wasn't in plain sight at any time. She walked down the road, through the second set of gates at the end of the road. Gulum-Ei was just a bit farther ahead, within earshot and heading towards the stables.

She was just about to follow him when a hand grabbed the collar of her armor from behind and pulled her back. She let out a squeal of surprise and attempted to turn around to try and shove whoever it was that grabbed her off. But that's when she caught his scent and she knew she was in trouble. Lassarina had been so distracted following Gulum-Ei and his scent, that she didn't hear someone had been following her.

"Let me go!" she growled, squirming out of his grasp.

His hand grabbed onto her wrist and stopped her from getting away. "Finally caught you, and you're in a world of trouble."

She sighed and glared at him. "Let me go Einarr."

Her brother's face was red with fury. "And give you the chance to run away?!"

She quickly covered his mouth with her hand and looked over her shoulder. Gulum-Ei hadn't noticed them. Einarr shoved her hand off and glared at her.

"You're coming with me right now!" he growled.

"Be quiet!" she hissed. "I'm not running away, but I'm also not going with you! I'm in the middle of a job!"

"Brynjolf have you stealing something else now?" he demanded.

"Aye, I'm stealing information!" she spat, keeping her voice as quiet as she could. "That Argonian down there has had a hand in completely screwing us over. And I'm not going anywhere until I find out what he knows!"

Einarr glared at her, but then glanced over at the Argonian who had turned down the road towards the stables. Finally he released her wrist and she started down the road, rushing to catch up. That's when she heard Einarr following her.

Lassarina glanced over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he spat. "I'm going to help you get this job done. And after that, I'm bringing you back to Whiterun, whether you like it or not!"

* * *

_Gee, isn't it a coincidence that Einarr found Lassarina so easily?_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't you just love when siblings work together in a mission? Well, Einarr and Lassarina tend to clash a lot. Those of you who read the prequel know what I'm talking about._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Honestly, could you be any louder?" Lassarina snapped over her shoulder.

Einarr glared at his sister, who kept shushing him every time his steel armor clanked together. He wasn't trying to make much noise and sneaking to his best ability, but unfortunately, he wasn't the stealthiest Nord in Skyrim. He wasn't built for sneaking around, even after spending eight years living with Khajiit. He was built like a Nord man was supposed to be built. Big, Strong and full of muscle. His body was meant for fighting, not sneaking around like a thief.

The only reason Lassarina could sneak around as silently as she did was because she was smaller, lighter, and wearing leather armor. Not to mention she had been raised by that thief Brynjolf, since Grelod decided Einarr was too old for the Orphanage and gave him to the Khajiit Caravan outside. But, looking even closer at his sister, he realized she looked different. Her hair was shorter, but that wasn't that was throwing him off.

_Her scent! _He realized suddenly.

His sisters scent was much different than it had been two months ago. It was very odd and it kept peaking his curiosity. Einarr moved closer behind her and his armor clanked together again.

"Shh!" she hissed, peeking around a bush at the Argonian they were following.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled. "I'm not trying to make any noise, but my armor wasn't exactly made for sneaking around."

"Then go back up the road and let me do this alone," she told him, not taking her eyes off her target.

"And give you the chance to run away again?" he replied dryly. "Nay, I'm staying right behind you and I'm keeping an eye on you."

"How did you find me anyways?" she asked, moving away from the bush they were crouched behind and moving onto another.

"Never mind how I found you," he growled.

It wasn't sheer luck that he had found his sister in Solitude, no, he had been tipped off. Only four days ago, he had received a note from a courier, a note he still had in his pack.

_You'll find your sister in Solitude. Get there fast and take her home before she works herself into an early grave. She's in no condition to_ _be doing this kind of work at the moment. Don't let her find out I tipped you off. She refused to make contact with you or this, Vilkas, despite how much I've urged her, but she needs help._

_-Brynjolf_

Why did his sister need help? And what did Brynjolf mean about her condition? He looked at his sisters back and noticed she was looking a pit plump around her hips. She seemed to feel his gaze on her, since she whipped her head around to glare at him.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded, her voice quiet.

"Something's different about you," he observed.

He thought he saw panic flash in her eyes, but she turned away too quickly for him to make sure.

"Of course something's different," she snapped. "My hair's shorter."

"Your scent is different," he added.

"Well I've been living in a sewer for two months," she said quickly. "I'd be surprised if my scent hadn't changed."

Einarr narrowed his eyes and kept close to her as they continued to sneak down the road after the shifty looking Argonian. He wondered why she was chasing after an Argonian when he assumed all the Thieves Guild did was steal.

"Why are you tailing that Argonian anyways?" he whispered.

"That Argonian is the reason for a big problem in the Guild," she replied. "His name's Gulum-Ei, and he acted as the broker for a buyer who is trying to indirectly harm the Guild by angering Maven Black-Briar. Maven is the only reason the Guild still has a presence in Riften, and she wants to know who the hell this buyer is."

"Couldn't he have just told you the buyers name?" Einarr asked.

"The scaly bastard claims he doesn't know the woman who purchased Goldenglow," she sighed. "Oh, Goldenglow is the property he acted as a broker for. But anyways, I know he's lying. And if he doesn't know her name, I'm at least going to get a good description of her, then let Mercer take it from there."

"Gods, what kind of shit have you mixed yourself up in Lassarina?"

Einarr saw her roll her eyes at him before moving forward. The Argonian, Gulum-Ei, was now half way down a long flight of stairs heading to the docks of Solitude.

"He's heading to the East Empire Company's warehouse," Lassarina murmured, crouching just at the top of the stairs.

Once Gulum-Ei reached the bottom of the stairs and was walking down the dock, Einarr noticed his sister seemed to hesitate a moment, as if recoiling from an unpleasant scent, before she shook her head slightly and took a first step down, a grimace still on her face. He smelled the air to try and see if he could smell anything unpleasant, but all he could smell was fish and the salt water below. He knew his sister didn't have a problem with fish, since she would take Kiraya fishing before everything went to Oblivion, so he couldn't understand what was making her make that disgusted face. At the bottom of the stairs, he noticed her bring a hand to her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his concern for her overshadowing his anger about everything else.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice tight.

Her words instantly became contradicted by a soft gagging, and she bent over, still holding a hand to her mouth. Einarr reached for her and grabbed her shoulder just as she retched all over the wood of the dock.

"You call this fine?" he growled.

"I am fine," she repeated, gasping for air. "It's just the fish smell. It made me nauseous. It will pass in a moment."

"The fish smell is making you nauseous?" he echoed, arching a brow. "Since when does fish-"

He paused as his mind quickly put everything together. Brynjolf's worry over her condition, her change in scent, the subtle weight gain, her getting nauseous over the smell of fish. Einarr had seen similar behavior before from his deceased wife, Faraya.

His whole body was stiff as he stared at the back of her head. "By the Nine, you're pregnant aren't you?"

Einarr felt her own body go stiff under his hand. She didn't say anything, she just shrugged his hand away and started creeping forward again. Rage filled him and he swiftly yanked her back.

"Damn it Rina, don't you dare ignore me," he snarled, roughly turning her around to look at her face.

Her eyes were angry, sad, and ashamed, and she refused to look at him. He could see the brightness of tears at the verge of spilling down her cheeks and saw that she was visibly shaking. Einarr sighed and knew he was right.

"Is Vilkas the father?" he asked her.

She looked away and down the dock. "We have to keep going, or we'll lose Gulum-Ei."

"We can track him," he growled. "Now answer the question. Is Vilkas the father?"

His sister continued to look away, but she answered the question. "Aye."

"How long?"

"Two months now," she replied, her voice cracking.

"And how long have you known?"

"Three weeks."

Einarr glared at her. It had been three weeks since she had stopped by Whiterun. "Why didn't you come back home after finding out? We both know Vilkas would want to know, nay, he deserves to know."

"Aye, and this will just make Farkas love me and Vilkas together even more," Lassarina laughed sarcastically. "It's bad enough Vilkas and I betrayed him, but now he can use my unborn child as a way to make me feel guilty forever."

"Farkas wouldn't do that," Einarr told her.

"He told Vilkas that he was dead to him," she retorted. "I caused too many problems between the twins."

Einarr stared at his sister. "Rina, didn't Vilkas tell you?" He sighed. "No of course he didn't, or else you probably would have stayed that night."

"Tell me what?" she stared at him.

"That very night you ran off, Farkas and Vilkas had reconciled," he explained. "You ran off for no reason. If that's the only reason you're been staying away and running from us, then you can stop and come back."

Lassarina stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. "They... reconciled?"

Einarr nodded. "Aye, they did. Granted, I'm sure a part of Farkas is still hurting, but I'll bet it hurts him even more to see his twin brother losing his mind over you."

His sister flinched and tugged on her shortened hair, despair darkening her eyes. Einarr reached out and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Stop running, leave that Thieves Guild and come home," he pleaded. "Everyone misses you. Kiraya, that damned wolf of yours, Vilkas, myself... You know it's where you belong."

Lassarina pulled away from him and started walking down the dock, though the Argonina Gulum-Ei was long gone.

"Rina where are you going?" he asked, walking after her.

"I'm going after Gulum-Ei and finishing this job," she told him without looking over her shoulder. "Then I'm going back to Riften to report to Mercer."

Einarr frowned. After all that, his sister still wanted to return to Riften.

"And once I do that," she continued. "I'll leave the Guild and come back to Whiterun."

His head shot up and he saw Lassarina looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes warm and happy. He smiled and walked after her, reaching her side and kissing the top of her head.

"Fine, you'll do your last job as a thief and then return back to your _real _life," he chuckled. "But we're stopping at Whiterun before you head back to Riften. Deal?"

She shook her head and sighed, but there was a happy and excited twinkle in her eye. "Aye, deal."

**oOo**

"Lassarina put that back," Einarr ordered his sister.

They had managed to sneak through the warehouse right above all the guards head, via the large shelving units that stood all over, and were now inside a small cabin. His sister had pocketed some gold that had been left on the table inside, and was now rolling up an East Empire Shipping Map to place inside her pack. She gave him a slight roll of the eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Like I'm going to do that," she scoffed. "Delvin will pay handsomely for this map."

"I don't like watching you steal," he sighed.

"Relax Einarr, there's probably dozens of maps just like this one," she told him. "So it won't matter if I take this one."

"Thieves always have some excuse to justify why they take things," he growled.

Lassarina rolled her eyes again and crept out of the cabin and down the slope, back to Gulum-Ei's scent trail. Einarr followed her and tried to stay as quiet as possible as a guard walked past where they hid. Once they were a safe distance away, Lassarina walked out onto the walkway and followed her nose towards Gulum-Ei. The scent led down to some waist deep water, and the siblings sighed.

"I hate getting my armor wet," he complained.

"At least your armor wont shrink if it gets wet," she retorted, climbing down the set of steps and into the water. "Now hurry, before the guard comes back."

Einarr followed her in and they were only in the water a few seconds, climbing up another set of steps that led to a hidden door behind the shelves and cargo. They walked through the door and Einarr could smell the scent of more than just Gulum-Ei.

"I'll lead," he told his sister, proceeding down the tunnel.

He was about to step into an area where the tunnel widened a bit when Lassarina pulled him back. "Don't!"

He looked over his shoulder and glared. "What?"

She knelt down to the ground and sliced her dagger through a wire he hadn't even seen, setting off a trap. Einarr's eyes widened when a mace swung down. If Lassarina hadn't stopped him, he would have received a painful blow to the face.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Maybe I should lead," she sighed. "You may be strong brother, but you don't bother to look for traps."

He grumbled, but nodded. "Fine, but any trouble and you sit back and let me handle it."

"Alright," she agreed, taking the lead once again.

They could both here a pair of voices, right behind a stack of crates and boxes and the siblings looked at each other. Lassarina nodded and pulled out her bow, indicating it was fine to go ahead and take them out. Einarr pulled out his weapon and crept around the boxes, poised and ready to strike. One of the bandits saw him a second too late, his cry of warning falling onto dead ears as Einarr sliced right through his companion, severing the mans spine with his blade. The second bandit was about to shout out again, but an arrow flew at him and embedded itself deep in his skull.

"Good shot," Einarr smirked at his sister.

Lassarina frowned at him and knelt down beside the bodies, pocketing anything valuable she found on them. "I never enjoy taking a life though."

"But you have no problem looting their corpse?" he countered.

She glared at him and stood up, dropping a handful of gold she had looted. "Forget it then. I'm just trying to have as much coin as possible before I have the baby."

Einarr sighed and realized his sister was bordering on a famous pregnant mood swing. He was all too familiar with the fights that could ensue from a pregnant woman and still bore a scar on his shoulder from a time when Faraya clawed him during such a fight. He quickly put away his weapon and raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm not trying to fight Rina, but you don't have to worry about coming up with coin," he told her. "You have myself and Vilkas to help you."

She blinked and he saw all her anger disappear, as if it never existed. "I'm sorry, it's just what I've been doing, hording all my gold in preparation for the baby. But you're right, now that I can come back to Whiterun and tell Vilkas, I won't have to worry about money."

"He'll be very happy with the news," Einarr smiled.

"Aye, but I'll tell him after I've concluded my business in Riften," she added, moving towards a tunnel ahead. "If I tell him before I report to Mercer, he might not let me leave Whiterun."

Einarr thought about what she said and realized she might be right. Even without the news of his future child, Vilkas might end up tying Lassarina to a chair to make sure she never left again. He fully intended on accompanying his sister to Riften though, just to make sure she really did come back. So he followed her over to the tunnel and heard the whizz of arrows she fired as she spotted a pair of guards ahead. They went down without much hassle, but there was a moment of quiet panic when one of the bodies fell into the water below.

When they were sure that no one had heard the loud splash, Lassarina moved forward again and Einarr stayed behind her, picking up a bow and some arrows as he passed the corpses. He was better than a sword than he was with a bow, but there was an advantage to arrows in a situation like this. He and his sister could quietly take out any bandits ahead of them and get to Gulum-Ei quicker. They proceeded down the tunnels and walkways, taking out any bandits that stood in their way, Lassarina taking out more with a bow than Einarr.

His sister opened any chests along the way, indulging her thieving habits and completely forgetting how Einarr told her that she no longer needed to worry about coin. But he just turned a blind eye to it, not wanting to ignite another fight. Finally Einarr saw the end of the tunnels, and saw the Argonian, Gulum-Ei standing with some bandits.

"There he is," she murmured.

"Rina, you stay back here and fire arrows," Einarr told her, pulling out his greatsword.

"Alright," she nodded, nocking an arrow and taking aim. "But leave Gulum-Ei alive."

Einarr started to rush forward, completely taking the bandits by surprise. He slashed at the closest one, an Orsimer, and slashed him right across his exposed belly, sending him down to the ground, crying in pain and trying to staunch the bleeding with his hand. He heard the hiss of an arrow and a grunt from the Orc, knowing his sister had finished him off. He felt a stinging pain go through his arm and looked down to see an arrow had flown by, cutting into his flesh and leaving a cut behind. Einarr glared at the Bosmer that fired the arrow and was surprised that the Wood elf had missed him.

"Your aim could use some work," he growled as he slashed at her.

She jumped back and dropped her bow. "I wasn't aiming for you."

That's when Einarr heard his sister swearing loudly. He quickly cut down the Bosmer and spared a glance over his shoulder at Lassarina. She was on her knees and clutching her shoulder painfully. He saw the arrow protruding from her and cursed softly. The distraction had given a heavily armored woman to smash his side with her shield. Einarr nearly lost his balance, but found his footing and turned his attention to the woman. She tried to stab him with her sword, but Einarr quickly sidestepped and slashed her side that wasn't protected by her shield. She was wearing steel armor, just like his, so Einarr knew exactly wear all the vulnerable spots were and took full advantage of them.

He heard he cry out loudly as his blade pierced her side, right in the gap between her breastplate and the back portion of her armor. The stab had also cut through the leather bindings holding it together and made the gap even larger and causing the armor to hang awkwardly off her body. Einarr smirked and knew that this woman was finished. He pushed his sword even deeper, until the tip emerged on the other side of her, wet with blood. The woman had died as he had shoved her sword into her and was now weighing him down. He pulled the greatsword out and waved it at Gulum-Ei, splattering the Argonian with blood.

"Don't move," Einarr growled as he moved towards Lassarina.

She had gotten up off the ground and was snapping the end of the arrow off when Einarr reached her. He saw that the arrow had gone right through her shoulder and the tip was fully visible from the other side. He knelt beside his sister and grabbed the tip, quickly yanking the shaft out.

"Talos take me," she swore. "That hurt."

"Aye, but it would have hurt a lot worse if the arrow hadn't gone all the way through," he told her with a grim smile. "Now hurry and heal yourself before you lose anymore blood."

She raised a softly glowing hand to her shoulder and pulled away a moment later. The bleeding had stopped, but a peek through the hole in her armor showed scabbed over flesh. While Rina could heal herself and others rather well, she couldn't heal them well enough to prevent scarring. Einarr stayed at her side as she walked forward towards Gulum-Ei, her eyes dark with anger.

"Now, there's no need to do anything rash..." The Argonian said, holding his hands up in defeat and shaking. "This isn't as bad as it seems. I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly! Please... he'll have me killed!"

Einarr was impressed at how hardened and intimidating his sister looked right now, but he also saw a hint of mercy in her eyes. "Mercer doesn't have to know."

Gulum-Ei relaxed a bit. "I see you wish to be reasonable, perhaps I misjudged you." He looked right at Lassarina and took a deep breath. "The name of the person you want is Karliah."

"Karliah?" his sister echoed, her brow arching in confusion. "You saw that name like I should know it."

"Mercer never told you about her?" Gulum-Ei asked, his eyes wide in shock. "Karliah is the thief responsible for murdering the previous Guild Master, Gallus. Now she's after Mercer."

His sister's eyes flashed again. "And you're helping her?!"

Gulum-Ei flinched back. "Help...? No, no! Look I didn't even know it was her until after she contacted me." Panic filled his eyes again and he appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Please, you have to believe me!"

Einarr just watched the exchange in silence, seeing his sister's gaze soften a bit again.

"Where is Karliah now?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he quickly replied. "When I asked her where she was going she just muttered "Where the end began."" He pulled a parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, take the Goldenglow Estate Deed as proof. And when you speak to Mercer, tell him I'm worth more to him alive."

Lassarina snatched the deed from the Argonian and glared at him. "You're lucky I was the one sent Gulum-Ei. I don't enjoy killing. But cross the Guild again, and I can't promise you won't end up dead in an alley."

"I promise, I'll never do it again," he swore.

"I'm going to take anything I see valuable as reparations for your crimes," she added.

"Take it," he nodded. "My life is more valuable."

"Good, Einarr grab a sack," Lassarina ordered him. "I have a feeling there's a lot of gold that belongs to the Guild in here."

Einarr frowned, but did as she said, following his sister around for nearly half an hour, as she opened chests and ordered him to throw any gold they found into the sack. By the time they had search every single inch of the area, Einarr was heaving a large sack, filled with gold over his shoulder.

"Gulum-Ei, is there a quicker way out of here?" his sister asked.

The Argonian, who had silently assisted them the entire time, nodded and pulled on a lever nearby. The rock wall behind the levers slid up and revealed a hidden passage. Einarr and Lassarina bid farewell to the Argonian and walked through the cavern full of Horkers and out to Skyrim. It was late at night and had started snowing as they started trekking back towards Solitude stables.

"So now that this job is finished, are you ready to head back to Whiterun?" Lassarina asked him. "I'll stay the day before I go to Riften and report to Mercer."

"Actually, we need to stop by Morthal on the way back," Einarr replied, panting heavily due to the weight of the sack of gold.

"Why?" she asked.

"I went to High Hrothgar a few weeks ago," Einarr explained. "I thought you might have gone there. Well, the Greybeards never gave us our final trial to formally recognize us as Dragonborn. They told me, once I found you, we needed to go and do this trial."

"And what do we have to do for this trial?"

He looked at her and smiled. "We have to go to a tomb called Ustengrav and find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Its nearby, so we might as well do it now."

She sighed, but nodded. "Alright, to Ustengrav we go."

* * *

_Einarr's a dad, he knows the signs that a woman is pregnant. Anyways, ON TO USTENGRAV!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	10. Chapter 10

_Not my longest Chapter, but Ustengrav wasn't meant to be a long dungeon, I cleared through it in like ten minutes._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The siblings decided to spend the night at the Winking Skeever and wake up early the next morning to head to Ustengrav. Einarr rented them some rooms for the night and Lassarina bought dinner using some of the gold from the sack they kept hidden in the room.

"Is it wise to be using that gold to buy things?" Einarr asked her.

"What Mercer doesn't know won't hurt him," she chuckled, taking a large bite of her venison stew.

Einarr took a sip of his mead and looked at his sister. "So this Mercer guy, he wouldn't happen to be a sour faced Breton would he?"

Lassarina looked up and nodded. "Aye, he is. Have you met him before?"

"We both have," Einarr explained. "Though you were likely too young to remember. He was always coming by our home in Riften and pestering mother."

"Pestering her?" she echoed.

"Aye, Mercer had taken a liking to her you see," Einarr told her. "But mother would always slam the door in his face. She didn't want any involvement with him or the Thieves Guild. The only reason she allowed Brynjolf any contact with you is because she saw how much you enjoyed being around him. That damned thief always knew how to make you stop crying."

"It's because he's so charming," Lassarina laughed. "No girl, babe or elder, can resist him." She dipped a piece of bread into her stew and chewed on it. "But I didn't know about Mercer fancying mother. Though I guess it makes sense why he's always glowering at me now. Those in Riften that still remember mother say I look just like her."

"You must be a constant presence of rejection for Mercer," Einarr nodded. "Probably best you're leaving the Guild."

"After I report in the information I got," she quickly reminded Einarr.

"Aye, I know," he yawned.

A comfortable silence fell between the silence and Lassarina finished her stew. The bard had started playing The Age of Aggression and they both rolled their eyes.

"I'm glad we're in the Companions," Einarr sighed. "We can remain neutral in this idiotic war."

"That won't stop either side in their attempts to win us over," Lassarina frowned. "They'll both want the Dragonborn on their side. As if it makes a difference."

"I don't agree with either side," Einarr agreed. "The Empire is wrong for bending knee to those Thalmor and banning worship of Talos. And Ulfric, well, I just don't like Ulfric."

"You know I often think back to before I found out Ulfric was my brother," she said softly. "I used to admire the man, thought he was brave for standing up to the Thalmor. I'd be lying if I said I still didn't admire his cause, but I would never support him. Not after what he did to us."

Einarr smiled softly at her and reached out to grasp her hand. "If it had been another man leading the Stormcloaks, I might have joined up. So don't feel ashamed of admiring the cause. We both worship Talos dear sister, he's one of the Gods our mother raised us to pray to."

"Aye, I know," she whispered, reaching under the neck of her armor to pull out her Amulet of Talos. "You know, if my child is a girl, I'm going to name her Edana, after mother."

"And if it's a boy?"

"I think Vilkas will really like the name I picked for a boy," she smiled. "Kodlak."

Einarr smiled. "Aye, he'll like that."

**oOo**

They stood in front of the heavy iron doors of Ustengrav two days later. Lassarina had only been inside an ancient Nordic tomb once before, during her Trial of Honor. She had seen what lay within them and she still had nightmares about it. The thought of a draugr sent chills down her spine and left her with an unsettling feeling. When Einarr opened the doors and a dank and musty breeze came out, Lassarina shivered and wrinkled her nose.

"I hate these places," she muttered to Einarr as she followed him inside.

"They aren't so bad," her brother shrugged.

Lassarina's eyes strayed to the ground and she grimaced. "Sweet Talos, look at that."

A bandit lay dead on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. Einarr knelt beside the body and touched his skin and the blood.

"He hasn't been dead long," Einarr murmured. "Whoever did this to him might still be nearby."

Lassarina nodded and started to search the body, looking for any clues. She found none, but pocketed the gold he had and took a bite out of the apple in his pocket.

"Did you just eat something you looted of a corpse?" Einarr asked, his expression one of disbelief.

Lassarina shrugged and took another bite of the apple. "I was hungry. The baby needs me to be full."

"You just ate not even an hour ago," he sighed.

"Aye, but it wasn't enough," she mumbled around a mouthful of apple.

Einarr let out a heavy sigh and proceeded down into the tomb. They could see a large cavern ahead and another bandit lay dead just before they stepped into it. Lassarina relieved the corpse of its gold and a lockpick and stared into the cavern.

"Einarr there's someone further ahead," she whispered. "I think it's a mage."

Einarr followed his sisters gaze and saw flashes of fire and ice fill the air. It appeared as if some mages were fighting, casting spells at something or someone, but from the distance, Einarr couldn't really tell.

"Get your bow ready," he whispered to Lassarina.

She nodded and drew her bow and an arrow, nocking it and pulling the string back as far as it would go. "Which one do you want me to hit?"

Einarr stared at them a moment and realized not all of the people ahead were mages. One was a bandit too, and he could see a bow in their hands.

"The one with the bow," he whispered.

Lassarina took careful aim, staring at the bandit and waiting for the best moment to fire. She wanted to take the bandit out in one shot, making a head shot ideal, but unfortunately the bandit was wearing a helm. So Lassarina waited until finally, the bandit turned around, giving her a clear view of her face. She let her arrow fly, hearing it hiss through the air at great speed, only to be followed with the dying grunt of the bandit as the arrow punctured her throat.

"Damn, I missed," she swore quietly.

Einarr shot her a look. "You hit her in the throat, how is that a miss?"

"I was aiming for her eye," she grinned.

"Who's there?!" shouted one of the mages as they all started to run over towards them.

Einarr got up and pulled out his sword. "Stay here and stay hidden."

"Aye," Lassarina nodded, firing another arrow at the closest mage.

She heard them grunt in pain as the arrow hit their side and she backed away a few paces, allowing Einarr to get a few swings in and possibly kill two of them, before she started firing again. Einarr swung his sword at the mage Lassarina shot, and quickly took off their head. A fireball flew past his ears, making him panic for a brief second, but he quickly recovered and charged at the Altmer woman who fired it. He stabbed her right through the chest and backed away to avoid her companion, the last mage, as he tried to slash at his face with a dagger.

"Mage's shouldn't fight at close range," Einarr mocked him as he stepped forward and swung his sword.

The Altmer mage stepped back to avoid the swing and fired an ice spell at him. Einarr gritted his teeth against the intense cold, but thankfully, as a Nord, he had a strong resistance to cold temperatures, and stepped into the spell to slice of the mage's hand. The Altmer screamed as blood poured out of the stump, but Einarr quickly silenced him with a slash to the throat.

"Damn elves and their magic," he spat at the body as it fell.

"Not all magic is bad," Lassarina announced as she stepped into the chamber. "As I recall, my healing magic saved that scar on your face from a nasty infection."

Einarr rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to touch the scar. It was caused by one of the Hagravens of the Glenmoril Coven when she got in a lucky shot and managed to cut into his face deeply. Einarr had let his beard grow out thick to let it heal, but now only three faint pinkish-white lines ran down the left side of his face, from his temple to his jaw line. He had trimmed his beard only the night before, so the scar was only covered by a thin layer of dark brown stubble, and was in plain sight.

"I'm glad I took that Hagraven's head," he muttered. "She scarred my handsome face."

"If it make you feel any better, you're still handsome my brother," Lassarina smiled. "The scar just makes you look dangerous now."

Einarr and Lassarina went down an adjoining tunnel and found more bodies lying on the ground, still warm. The sound of fighting and gurgling of Draugr, alerted the siblings to fighting ahead and the hugged the wall as they moved forward. Peeking around a corner, Einarr and Lassarina saw more mages locked in a heated battle with several Draugr.

"Best let them take each other out," Einarr whispered to his sister.

"Aye," she nodded, taking a couple of steps back and keeping her back against the wall.

The battle continued, the sounds of steel clashing and fire flying filling the air. But it was suddenly all drowned out by a sound that made Lassarina stiffen and look at brother horrified.

"_Fus. Ro Dah!_"

"Draugr can use the Voice?!" Lassarina gasped.

"Aye," Einarr said through gritted teeth.

They both knew the mages were now dead, for all they heard now was the gurgling sound the Draugr made when the spoke. Lassarina nocked an arrow and looked at Einarr who had readied his sword. With a quick nod, both siblings turned the corner, only to see the Draugr were already making their way towards them. Einarr cursed loudly and swung his sword at one, while Lasasrina fired an arrow right at anothers head. Draugr were already dead, so it took a couple of more arrows to the head to take it down. There had only been two more Draugr, and Einarr quickly eliminated them with a couple of swings of his blade.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate Draugr?" Lassarina muttered, staring at their cold, emaciated bodies.

"I would think everyone hates Draugr," Einarr frowned, kicking one out of the way.

The siblings continued to walk through the tomb, picking up potions from a couple of rooms they search. Lassarina raided all of the urns for any gold inside and Einarr shook his head, not liking that she was stealing from ancient Nords.

"It's disrespectful to steal from burial grounds," he told her when she moved to another urn.

"They don't need this cold," she rationalized. "They're dead. Plus why would anyone want to be buried with gold when Sovngarde awaits them?"

Einarr couldn't find a hole in her logic. So he just ignored her as she looted the urns and came away with enough gold to pay for two months at an inn. They both pressed forward, into another large chamber where they fought off three more Draugr, after they kicked down the lids of their coffins. More potions lay strewn around the entire chamber and Lassarina and Einarr didn't hesitate to collect them, since potions were always a welcome addition to anyone's supplies. Once they cleared out the room of anything valuable they could use, Einarr led the way down a flight of steps a to a heavy iron door.

"This tomb must be pretty big," Lassarina observed as they both stepped through.

"Aye," Einarr agreed. "Most of the time they go far down."

They reached a cluster of thick vines growing across an opening and peeked through to see a large cavern and waterfall, with trees growing far below.

"It looks like a forest," she murmured.

They kept moving and turned a corner to find a Darugr with its back to them. Lassarina quickly drew her bow and let her arrow fly, getting it right in the skull and making it topple over the side, down to the hard ground below. The siblings both looked over the edge that it fell from and their eyes were immediately drawn to a carved wall below.

"It's a Word Wall," Einarr murmured.

"A what wall?" Lassarina echoed.

"When I visited the Greybeards, they explained them to me," he told her. "They were build to hold knowledge of other shouts, so that the Dragonborn may learn them."

"Another shout you say?" Lassarina's brows rose and a smirk came to her lips. "Well let's make our way down there then."

They both continued down the tunnels, finding themselves in a chamber that appeared to be a dining hall, with several tables as well as a throne. There had been three more Draugr in the chamber, but Lassarina and Einarr quickly dispatched them and search the chamber for anything useful. At one point Lassarina seated herself on the throne and had a good laugh.

"Do you think Draugr get bored and have parties?" she giggled. "I can imagine them all sitting in this very room, drinking mead only to have it pour out of their open stomachs."

"I see your sense of humor is still intact," he remarked dryly as he picked up a healing potion.

"Oh, lighten up Einarr," she sighed. "I'm only having a bit of fun. You should try and do the same some time."

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded as he started walking away.

Lassarina jogged after him, swiping some gold off a table as she passed. The made their way through another chamber, where two Draugr stood and the floors where covered in oil. Einarr quickly used his Fire Breath shout to set the floor, and the Draugr that stood in the oil. Ablaze, while Lassarina fired arrows at the other. They made their way into the large cavern with the waterfall and Lassarina was shocked to find herself and her brother fighting not Draugr, but Skeletons.

"As if the Draugr where bad enough," she shouted as she fired an arrow at a Skeleton archer.

The Skeletons were actually quite easy to deal with, their bodies clattering to the ground the moment you hit them. Einarr took care of most of them, sending their bodies flying through the air until the damp ground was completely covered in bones. They crossed the bridge to the other side of the cavern where there was three closed gates, but the siblings decided to come back to it after they checked out the Word Wall below.

As they neared it, both Lassarina and Einarr could hear a faint whispering that sounded similar to chanting or singing. Both fell into a sort of trance as they walked closer and closer. Finally when they were both in front of the wall, they stared at the Dovah writing, the rest of the world around them obsolete and hazy. Their bodies and mind absorbed the knowledge the Wall provided and a single word stood out.

"Feim," they said in unison.

"It means Fade," Lassarina murmured, clutching her head and taking a few steps back.

"That's not pleasant," Einarr groaned. "This is the second time I've ever come across a Word Wall."

"Same here," she told him. "What was the first one you encountered?"

"I was retrieving the Dragonstone in Bleak Falls Barrow," her brother told her. "The word was Fus."

"I found a Wall in Dustman's Cairn, when I was with Farkas," she said. "But the word I found was Yol."

"This shout will make our bodies ethereal," Einarr smirked, looking at the wall as they walked away from it.

"We can test it out later," Lassarina sighed. "For now, let's keep moving."

They returned to the three closed gates and as they approached, the stones on the ground suddenly lit up and the gates rose. Both siblings smiled and walked over to the now open path, but before they even reached the first gate, it came down and barred the way once more.

"What in Oblivion?" Einarr muttered.

Lassarina tested the gates and stones, standing near each of them and timing how long till the gates fell. There wasn't enough time for a person to run past the stones and to the first gate before it fell and closed again. She even had Einarr stand by the stones while she ran, but the gates seemed to know what they were doing and remained closed.

"How are we supposed to get through?" Einarr growled after they had been at it for half an hour.

Lassarina stared at the gates and finally remembered something. "Einarr, this is like the day we first arrived at High Hrothgar. The Greybeards taught us the Whirlwind Sprint, and we had to pass through the gate before it closed!"

A sudden clarity filled Einarrs vision and he grinned. "Lassarina you're a genius!"

"Here, let me do it," she said, walking to the first stone. "You'll likely trip over your own feet."

"At least I can do the Fire Breath shout without burning my throat," he teased.

Lassarina glared at him and took a deep breath. She took a running start, running past the first two stones and then using her shout when she reached the third.

"_Wuld!_" she shouted.

Her body flashed through all three gates and she heard them slam down behind her. Turning around, she saw her brother staring at her from behind the first gate and smiled.

"Is there a way to open them all from over there?" he asked her.

Lassarina looked around and found a pull chain. Yanking it, all the gates opened and stayed that way, allowing Einarr to walk through without any trouble. The continued forward, coming across an entire floor made up of fire traps. Lassarina had to carefully guide Einarr through, making sure he didn't slip and set off one of them as the proceeded through the deadly room and tunnel and to the end, where Einarr took out a large frostbite spider. It put up quite a fight, but Einarr finished it with a stab through its head.

"Farkas would have gone mad," Einarr laughed as he pulled his sword out.

"Aye, he hates spiders," Lassarina smiled.

"Hard to believe a big guy like him is afraid of something like that.

Lassarina glared at him. "Hey, everyone is afraid of something. You are too."

"Aye, I am, but I'll never let anyone know what it is."

"I'll figure it out," she grinned as they continued forward.

They arrived in front of a large iron gate, that was quickly raised when Einarr yanked on a nearby pull chain. Just ahead of them, across a walkway on the water, was a large tomb. As they stepped onto the walkway, the chamber shook violently and large statues emerged from the water, creating a sort of archway.

"That shortened my life a few years," Lassarina gasped, clutching at her chest.

Einarr had gotten startled by the statues as well, but he just walked past them, his sword ready in case something popped out of the coffin ahead. He saw dead Draugr, lying on either side of the coffin and knew something was wrong. When he stepped up to the coffin, he saw a stone hand in the center with a note lying on the palm.

"Where's the Horn?" Lassarina asked, guessing that's where it was supposed to be.

Einarr took the note fron the stone hand and opened it, reading what it said.

_Dragonborn,_

_I need to speak with you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_-A friend._

Einarr crushed the note in his hand and scowled. "Someone took the Horn."

"What?" Lassarina gasped. "Who?"

"I don't know," he said, handing her the crushed note. "But we're going to find out who."

Lassarina skimmed across the note and sighed. "Riverwood huh?"

"We'll head home first," Einarr said. "Then go to Riverwood and find whoever stole the Horn."

"I have to go to Riften before I even think about going anywhere else my brother," she told him, stashing the note in one of her chest pockets. "I've been away long enough and Mercer will be furious if I don't return soon."

Einarr tightened his fist. "Fine, You'll go to Riften, and I'll go to Riverwood. I wanted to go to Riften with you, but I'm sure Vilkas won't mind going with you instead."

She shot her brother a look. "What? You don't trust that I'll return?"

"You did drug Vilkas last time you were in Whiterun," he answered, dryly.

She pulled a face and avoided his gaze. "You heard about that then?"

"Aye, and don't try to slip me anything, I already know not to take anything you give me."

Lassarina smirked and stared at Einarr. "I wouldn't dream of drugging you brother."

"Because you know I'll come after you with the fury of a thousand dragons," he grinned.

"Alright, well let's get out of here then. I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to."

"Aye, let's go home. Back to Whiterun."

* * *

_Next chapter; Lassarina returns to Whiterun and completely surprises Vilkas!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm gonna warn any guy who follows this story. This is such a chick chapter. It's soooooo Romantic! Also, Lemons ahead! Lassarina returns to Whiterun!... Again..._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Lassarina's whole body was tense and she kept on fiddling with the ends of her hair as the carriage drew closer and closer to Whiterun. She was excited to be returning to the city she called home for the past year, but she was also very nervous about walking into Jorrvaskr.

"Rina, are you alright?" Einarr asked.

She looked up from her lap and over at her brother. He was riding alongside the carriage on his mare Ally and biting into an apple. Lassarina had purchased two sacks of red and green apples back at Morthal, having gotten an intense craving for them after eating the one she found on the bandit. Three days had passed since she purchased them and Einarr was biting into the last one. It also happened to be the only one he'd eaten.

"Aye, I'm fine," she replied.

"Then why are you clutching at your hair?" he countered.

Lassarina made a face and released the strand of hair she had been clutching onto. "I can never fool you can I?"

"Not when you have such an obvious tell little sister," Einarr grinned. "You always do it too. Grab onto your hair whenever you're upset or uncomfortable. Now what's wrong?"

She knew there was no dodging his question. "I'm a little scared."

"Scared of what?" her brother asked.

"Of how everyone will react to me returning," she shrugged. "Of how Farkas will behave around me. Of how Vilkas will react to the news."

"Lassarina, everyone will be happy to see you," Einarr reassured her. "And Vilkas will be thrilled to learn he's going to be a father."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Aye I do," her brother nodded. "You should tell him when we get there, instead of waiting until after you return from Riften."

Her hands instinctively went to her abdomen and resting lightly on her belly. "Maybe I will tell him." She traced her fingertips across her belly and changed the subject. "How did you react when your wife told you she was with child?"

When her brother didn't answer right away, Lassarina turned to look at him. She saw him mulling over the question, turning the half eaten in his palm. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You want the truth?" he asked. When she nodded he continued, "I was terrified. We hadn't planned on having a child, since our relationship wasn't that serious. We didn't even know that Nords and Khajiit could conceive. Faraya was hysterical. She thought we had done a terrible thing, creating a child that would never be welcome anywhere."

"She'd be happy to see Kiraya fits in quite well in Whiterun," Lassarina smiled. "Everyone loves her."

"Well, nonetheless, we were both scared," Einarr frowned. "We were both young and didn't think we were ready to have a child."

"What made your fears go away?" she asked.

Einarr's frown turned into a soft smile. "We were near a village when Faraya had found out, so I walked there and went to the Temple of Mara to pray for guidance. I was just about to walk out when a Priestess walked up to me and handed me an Amulet of Mara. She didn't even charge me for it. I placed the Amulet around my neck and ran back to our Caravan and proposed to Faraya right then and there. I told her that I loved her, and that I would be there for her and our child no matter what and we were married the next day."

"Einarr, that's such a romantic story," Lassarina smiled, leaning over the carriage railing.

"It didn't have such a happy ending though," he sighed, his frown returning. "Faraya died during childbirth a few months later. Kiraya hadn't even come out yet. Za'nir had to cut through her belly so that at least Kiraya would survive."

Lassarina sat back, her smile turning into a worried frown. She hadn't thought about the possibility of dying during childbirth. What if it happened to her? What if she didn't even live to see her baby's face when it was born? Her hand went to grab a strand of her hair.

"Rina, calm down," Einarr told her. "That won't happen to you. Faraya died because she went into labor in the middle of the forest. There wasn't a healer around for miles. We'll make sure that nothing like that happens to you."

She smiled a bit and nodded, feeling a bit reassured by her brothers words. But even with healers, there was still a possibility she could die during childbirth. She clenched her fists and glared at Eianrr.

"Thanks a lot," she snapped.

"What?" he arched a brow at her.

"Now the fear is implanted, I can't get over it!" she hissed.

Einarr rolled his eyes and sighed. "Rina, it won't happen to you. Vilkas would kill you if you died."

"It's still going to be nagging me till the baby comes," she muttered. "It's going to be a constant fear, right in the back of my head."

"I'm sorry I said anything," Einarr grumbled, finishing off the rest of his apple and tossing the core over his shoulder.

The rest of the journey to Whiterun was completely silent. The siblings refused to talk to each other until the finally arrived at Whiterun stables. It was past midnight when they arrived, so Einarr had to place Ally in her stable and give her some hay and water. Once he was sure the mare had everything she needed, Einarr grabbed the sack of gold at Lassarina's feet and they walked up the slope to the gates. Before they arrived at Whiterun, Lassarina had changed out of her Thieves Guild armor and into some simple leather pants and a baggy linen shirt. The only thing she wore from her armor were her leather boots that helped muffle her footsteps.

"Hail, Companions," the guards at the gate greeted them.

"Harbinger, is that your sister?" one of them gasped.

"Aye, we finally found her," Einarr grinned.

"Welcome back," the same guard nodded to Lassarina.

"It's good to be back," she answered with a smile.

She and Einarr walked into the city and stopped for a moment at Breezehome, so they could drop off the sack of gold. Lassarina really didn't want to deal with the barrage of questions as to why she had it. The streets were quiet as they continued on to Jorrvaskr, the only sounds coming from the Bannered Mare and the drunks inside. Lassarina wondered if Vilkas would be awake when they got to Jorrvaskr, or if he would be sitting at his table, keeping to himself and reading a book.

Her heart was racing, and only kept speeding up with each step they took up to the mead hall. When Einarr pushed the doors open and held it for her, Lassarina took a deep breath before stepping inside. Right away, she was nearly tackled to the ground by a large bundle of fur that reared onto its hind legs and licked her face with it rough, wet tongue.

"Fang!" she giggled, going down on one knee so she could hug her beloved wolf around the neck.

Fang couldn't sit still, his tail was wagging a mile a minute and he kept licking Lassarina's face, until it was covered by a thick layer of saliva.

"Fang, stop," she told the wolf, pushing him away so she could wipe off her face.

"Lassarina?"

She looked up when someone gasped her name and saw Torvar and Athis staring at her in shock. Getting up off the ground, Lassarina smiled nervously at her Shield-Siblings.

"Athis, Torvar," she nodded to each of them.

"You're back?" Athis asked, still frozen where he stood.

"Aye, I am," she replied.

"Good, maybe now Vilkas will stop being such a bastard," Torvar slurred, taking a drink from his tankard.

"Where is Vilkas?" Einarr asked.

"He returned from Dawnstar just before sunset," Athis answered. "Then he locked himself in his room."

Lassarina looked at her brother and saw him staring right at her.

"Go down there," he ordered. "You can greet everyone in the morning."

Lassarina smiled at her brother and ordered Fang to stay, a command that wasn't obeyed. The wolf followed her down to the living quarters before turning into the room that all the whelps shared. She spared a moment to follow Fang inside and saw her niece, Kiraya, fast asleep in her bed. Lassarina tiptoed over to the bed and knelt beside it, placing a gentle kiss on Kiraya's forehead.

The girl shifted and mumbled in her sleep. "Papa?"

"No Kiraya, it's me," she whispered.

Kiraya's eyes blinked open and the pale blue irises flashed with recognition. "Aunt Lassarina?"

"Aye."

"You're back?" Kiraya asked, trying to sit up.

"I am," Lassarina nodded. "But go back to sleep sweetie. It's late, and we can talk in the morning."

The little girl was too exhausted to object, her head falling back onto the pillow and her feline eyes fluttering shut once more. She stayed beside Kiraya for a moment longer, softly stroking her hair, before she left the whelps room and walking over to Vilkas' room. When she tried to open it, she was upset to find that it was locked.

"I say I'm going to give up my Thieving habits to Einarr, only to end up having to pick a lock," she muttered to herself as she knelt in front of the keyhole and started to pick it.

Luckily, it only took a second to unlock the door and Lassarina opened it quietly, sneaking in. Vilkas' scent filled the entire room and she looked over at the wooden screen that blocked her view of him. She walked around it and found him fast asleep under the furs, snoring softly. Lassarina saw his hands were clutching onto something though and peered closer to find one of the braids she tied to the horses at the stables in his grasp. She frowned, realizing how much she must have made him suffer when she did that.

But now, she had a chance to make things right. She stripped off the leather pants she wore and kicked off her boots, before she quietly climbed into bed with him. She could smell the scent of mead on him and knew that he probably wouldn't wake up the rest of the night. So, with a gusty sigh, Lassarina crawled under the furs and curled up beside him, satisfied that he'll wake up to find her beside him.

**oOo**

He was dreaming of her again, only this time, the dream was pleasant. Vilkas opened his eyes to find Lassarina curled up beside him, fast asleep with her hands clutching the furs of the bed close to her face. He smiled softly and rolled onto his side, pulling her even closer to his chest so he could enjoy every moment of this dream before he woke up. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled deeply, becoming aroused from just her scent.

Vilkas' hands glided over the linen shirt she wore and cupped her breasts possessively. His brow furrowed a bit when he noticed they felt a bit larger than they normally did, but he quickly tossed the thought aside and lowered his lips to her neck. He kissed and nibbled his way down the delicate skin, until he reached the point where her neck met her shoulder, and bit down gently as he teased her nipples through the shirt. His ministrations earned him a sleepy moan and he was about to continue when her elbow suddenly hit his ribcage and made him grunt in pain.

"Vilkas, not now, I'm tired," she mumbled in her sleep.

Vilkas sat up, pressing a hand to where his ribs ached, and stared down at Lassarina in shock. He knew full well that physical pain wasn't possible in dreams, which meant only one thing. He was awake, and she was really there. His hands shook as he reached for her and roughly pulled her up, waking her instantly and making her look around the room, dazed and confused.

"Vilkas, what-"

""This isn't a dream," he interrupted her with his shocked whisper. "You're really here."

The haze of sleep cleared away from her eyes and she smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. "Aye, I'm really here."

Vilkas was speechless. He didn't have any words to express how happy he was right at this moment. Grabbing onto her arms, Vilkas pulled Lassarina onto his lap and kissed her a dozen times, until he was convinced she was real.

"You're back," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. "Why did you come back?"

"Einarr found me in Solitude," she explained. "I decided to come back after he told me that you and Farkas had reconciled." She pulled back and smacked his arm lightly. "Why didn't you tell me you had reconciled with Farkas a month ago? I wouldn't have left if you have just said that."

Vilkas chuckled at her temper and kissed her again. "At the time, I was just so happy to see you, I had forgotten about everything else. I guess that it's my own fault that you left that night."

"Did you know how hard it was to do that to you?" she asked, frowning. "I felt like I was betraying you."

"Nay love, you never betrayed me," he told her, holding her close and breathing in her scent.

It was still different. There was still the familiar scent of pine and snowberries in her scent, but for some reason it seemed, he struggled to find a word, warmer. He was about to ask her why her scent was still different, when she distracted him by pressing her lips to his and slipping her tongue into his mouth. It was like getting struck by lightning.

Growling deep in his throat, Vilkas pushed her onto the bed and leaned over her as he kissed her, his tongue tangling with hers. His hand ran up the soft skin of her thigh and gently squeezed her ass, still covered by her smallclothes. He noted that along with her breasts, her hips felt a little plumper as well. Vilkas was already naked, not the kind to sleep in his own bed clothed, and he could barely suppress a shiver as her hands reached down to grasp his manhood. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth as she started running her hand up and down the length, trying to contain his moans and gasps of pleasure.

"I missed you," she murmured against his lips, her lower lip still hostage.

He released her lip and panted. "Aye, and I you."

Vilkas reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up so her beautiful body would be fully exposed to him. When the heel of his palm grazed her belly, he froze. He released the shirt and placed an open hand on her belly. While it was very subtle, Vilkas could clearly feel the bump of her abdomen. Lassarina had gone stiff beneath him and her hand had released him. His gaze drifted from her eyes, wide and nervous, down to her stomach. He pulled the shirt up and was now looking at the small bump.

"Vilkas," she whispered. "Her voice shaking. "I have something I need to tell you."

He looked back up at her face and saw her lip trembling slightly.

"I only found out a little while ago, after that night I drugged you and ran off," she continued. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Vilkas... I'm pregnant."

A knot formed in his stomach and he could feel his heart racing, each beat sounding like it was echoing around the room. He couldn't hold back the panicked feeling that rushed through him or stop it from showing in his eyes. Lassarina face fell as she stared at him and Vilkas silently cursed himself.

"I knew you would freak out," she choked out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lassarina, no, wait," he said, kissing her eyelids softly. "I'm not freaking out, I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting news like this."

"Then why did you look like you were panicking?" she demanded, pushing him away and curling onto her side.

"I'd imagine every man would panic a moment when their woman tells him she's pregnant," he replied with a gusty sigh.

Her whole body shook and she wouldn't look at him. "I was so scared to tell you, but Einarr told me you would be happy. I should have just waited."

"Rina look at me," Vilkas said, turning her so she was facing him again.

She wiped away the tears that were trailing down her face with a finger and looked up at him.

"I was just surprised," he told her. "But I am happy. I'm happy that you're back and I'm happy you told me the news."

"You're just saying that so I'll stop crying," she murmured.

Vilkas sighed and kissed her. "Lassarina, I swear by the Nine, I'm happy."

"Really?" she sniffed.

He looked into her eyes. "Aye. Before you left, I had a whole future envisioned for us. The baby is just a little earlier than I had anticipated."

Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her lips. "You envisioned our future?"

"Aye," Vilkas told her, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, how was it supposed to happen?" she pressed.

He sighed and rolled onto his back. "I would have married you, bought that wrecked farm just near the stables and had a house built there for us. Then we would have a child, maybe two or three."

"Three children?" she chuckled, curling up against him and laying her chin on his chest. "And I would have been left at home while you went off and did work for the Companions?"

He smirked and threaded his fingers in her hair. "I liked your hair better when it was longer."

Lassarina grimaced and rolled onto her back, pulling away from his grasp. "I hate my hair like this. It's too short..."

"It'll grow love," he told her, leaning over to kiss her. "And I wouldn't take any jobs that would require me to go far. I wouldn't be able to stay away from you or our children for long."

He kissed her again and moved lower, until his face was hovering over her stomach. He placed a gentle kiss on the small baby bump and looked up at Lassarina, seeing she was smiling radiantly. A warmth spread through his chest and he was overcome with a fierce protectiveness, to keep her and their unborn child safe. He lay his head on the furs, staring at her belly and placing a hand on it.

"How far along are you?" Vilkas asked her.

"Three months in a couple of weeks," she told him, her hand coming to join his.

"What should we name him when he's born?"

Lassarina smirked and stared at him. "What makes you so sure it's a boy? It could just as easily be a girl."

"Nay, it will be a lad," he grinned, kissing her belly again.

"Well, I already thought of a name for him," she answered.

"And what is it?"

"Kodlak," she replied.

Vilkas looked up at her, shocked and elated at the name she had chosen. He moved himself back up and kissed her deeply, holding her hand in his.

"That's the name I was thinking of too," he whispered to her when they broke apart.

"And if it's a girl, Edana, after my mother," she giggled.

Vilkas rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, it will be a lad."

"Whatever you say my love," she told him with a smile.

Vilkas sighed and ducked his head to kiss her again. The urge to take her was starting to return and his manhood was growing hard with need. She seemed to share his thoughts, surprising him by reaching for his erection and grasping it firmly. He nipped her lip and glared lightly at her.

"You tease me woman?" he growled.

"Tease you?" her eyes went wide at the suggestion and she batted her lashes. "Why, I wouldn't dream of it."

He laughed huskily and slanted his mouth over hers, his hand reaching up to cup one of her full breasts. She moaned when his finger pinched and teased a nipple and she released his shaft, raising her hips to grind herself against him. Vilkas pulled away to remove the shirt she wore as well as her small clothes and lowered himself to her soft folds, listening to her struggle to take a steady breath. He loved how deeply he affected her and leaned forward to lazily kiss the inner parts of her thighs. Then he pushed her legs apart and flicked his tongue over the tiny bud nestled in her soft folds. He inhaled sharply when she grabbed great fistfuls of his dark hair, but continued running his tongue along her slit, making her shudder beneath him.

"Mmm, Vilkas," she moaned.

Her sweet voice spurred him on and he thrust two fingers inside her, smiling when she cried out.

"That's what I like to hear," he chuckled, moving up so he could kiss her breathless.

Any moans she made were silenced by Vilkas as he gently massaged her inner walls, bringing her closer and closer to her peak. He alternated his speed, going from slow, to fast, only to slow down again. He could tell she was close. Vilkas lay on his back and pulled her on top of him, lowering her onto his erection slowly. By the time he was fully inside of her, she was shuddering on top of him, her inner walls quivering around him and her hips rolling as she rode out her orgasm.

Once she calmed, Lassarina collapsed on top of him and he turned her face so he could kiss her. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he slowly started to thrust his hips up from underneath her, wanting to pleasure her, but nervous about harming their child. She seemed to notice his reluctance to get rough with her.

"It's alright," she purred into his ear. "You won't hurt little Edana."

Vilkas rolled them over and drove into her gently, but dominantly. "Nay, it's definitely Kodlak."

She giggled, but it quickly turned into a gasp as he thrust into her again. She kept arching her hips against his, trying to reach another climax, which he fully intended to help her reach, multiple times. He was planning on making love to her for hours, until neither of them could move. Her cries kept getting louder with each and every thrust and he kissed her. She had already climax four more times and was just about to reach another peak when he finally started nearing the edge.

"Oh Gods, Vilkas," she panted. "Sweet Mara, I love you so much."

Vilkas's breathing was rapid and shallow, quite similar to his thrusts into her. He nibbled on her neck and felt her muscles spasm around him again, her tight muscles squeezing him into his own climax. He spilled inside of her and hovered over her, sweat dripping from his body as he stared down at her. She looked deliriously sated, reaching out to him and pulling him down to her lips.

"I love you so much," she murmured between kisses.

"Aye, and I love you," he told her. Placing a hand on her belly he added, "And little Kodlak."

She chuckled softly and sighed. "You know, you're probably right. It might just be Kodlak that's in there and not Edana."

"We can name the next one after your mother," he suggested.

"Deal," she said sleepily.

He pulled Lassarina into the curve of his chest and buried his nose in her hair, enjoying their coupled scent. Vilkas couldn't begin to describe how content he was right now. Lassarina was back, she was expecting their child, and there was a promise of a future together just ahead. He fell asleep a happy man.

**oOo**

It was near noon when Vilkas and Lassarina finally woke up. They were both reluctant to get out of bed, but Vilkas knew that she had to greet everyone, since she hadn't been able to last night. They both got dressed, her baggy linen shirt hiding the subtle swell of her stomach from view. But Vilkas knew it was there and he couldn't resist pulling her back to his chest just so he could place his hand over it.

"I can't imagine how you'll behave once there's an actual person," she smiled as they walked towards the door, Vilkas still holding her in his arms.

"You'll see in a few months," he replied, opening the door for them.

He felt Lassarina stiffen instantly and he had to admit, his body had gotten a bit tense too. For the moment they opened the door, the first thing they saw was Farkas coming out of his room. Vilkas' twin didn't even see him, his eyes were solely on the woman in his embrace.

"Rina," he whispered.

Lassarina's voice was tight and strained. "Hello Farkas."

* * *

_Awwww, wasn't that just soooo sweet!? I decided to have Lassarina tell Vilkas about the pregnancy, mostly because, there's no other explanation for the tiny baby bump! They have a romantic and passion filled night together and what's the first thing they run into when they wake up? Tension! Farkas confrontation next chapter!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	12. Chapter 12

_Who's excited to see Farkas' reaction?! I'm telling you now, it's something you wouldn't have expected from him!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Lassarina's heart felt like it had completely slowed to a grinding halt when she looked at Farkas. He was completely dressed in his armor, holding a bottle of mead in his hand, meaning he didn't just wake up. She had been with him long enough to know he always delayed getting ready in the morning. If he had just woken up, he would just be dressed in a pair of leather pants and everyone in Jorrvaskr would be telling him to put on some damn clothes.

"You're back?" Farkas asked, his voice low and monotone.

"Aye," Lassarina managed. "I'm back."

He walked up to her, still being held in Vilkas' arms, and stared down at her. "For good this time?"

Lassarina leaned against Vilkas and slipped her hand into one of his as they gently hovered over her hidden baby bump. "Aye, for good."

Farkas smiled softy. "Good."

He raised his bottle of mead, as if to make a toast, but then he moved it over her head and poured its contents all over her. Lassarina shrieked, shocked at the action and wiped the mead away as it dripped down her face. Her hair was completely soaked, and Vilkas had taken a couple of steps back to avoid getting any mead on himself.

"Farkas!" she yelled. "What in Oblivion did you do that for?!"

"That was for making my brother suffer for nearly three months," he told her coolly.

"I'm going to take that bottle and smash it over that thick head of yours!" she hissed, trying to reach for the bottle he held above her head, just out of reach.

"If it's as thick as you say it is, then a bottle to the head won't hurt me much," Farkas teased her.

"Oh, I'll find a way to make it hurt!"

"Love, calm down," Vilkas' arms were suddenly around her waist, pulling her back.

She could hear the father of her unborn child holding back his laughter and she turned to scowl at him. "You find this amusing?"

"Aye, very much so," Vilkas nodded with a tight lipped smile. "He's been saying he's going to do that since you left Morthal."

"You knew he was going to do this and you let him?" Lassarina growled.

"Rina," Farkas' voice suddenly brought her attention back to him.

She turned to look at him, fully intending to yell, but froze when she saw he was holding a purple mountain flower out for her. She blinked down at it, completely surprised.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's a thank you," Farkas explained. "For coming back. And so you know there are no hard feelings between us."

Lassarina flinched and looked down at the floor. "Farkas, I'm so sorry for hurting you-"

"Rina, stop," he interrupted her. "It's fine. I've come to realize that we didn't love each other, we were just fooling around. Let's just go back to how we were when you first came to the Companions."

"So you're going to be the infatuated fool and I'll go back to being a maid?" she smiled, looking up at him.

Farkas chuckled and shook his head. "Nay, we can just be friends."

"How does family sound instead?" Vilkas asked his twin.

Lassarina stiffened a bit and just looked at Farkas.

"What, are you two going to get married now?" he asked them.

"Aye," Vilkas answered. "For more than one reason."

Vilkas' hands drifted to the small baby bump and Lassarina moved her hands on top of his. She saw Farkas' eyes widen slightly and his jaw dropped.

"You ready to be an uncle Farkas?" Vilkas asked.

Farkas laughed and smiled, walking over to them and placing a hand on Lassarina's belly. "Aye, I'll be the one teaching the lad how to swing a sword."

Lassarina glowered at the twins. "Why are you all so convinced it's going to be a boy?"

"You admitted just last night that you think it's a lad too," Vilkas told her, pushing her mead soaked her out of her face.

"Ugh, I need to wash up," she said, remembering that she was covered in mead. "I think Einarr has my pack."

"We'll be upstairs," Vilkas told her, planting a kiss on her temple. She felt his tongue flick out a bit to taste the mead and he looked over at Farkas, "You used the good mead?"

"Only the best for my future sister-in-law," Farkas joked, turning away and heading toward the stairs.

"Farkas, you're hilarious," Lassarina told him sarcastically. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were a Jester."

Rolling her eyes, Lassarina walked over to Einarr's room and let herself in. Her brother was nowhere to be seen, but she saw both of their packs against the wall in the bedroom. She opened one of the packs and rummaged through it, not realizing it was her brothers until she pulled a note out addressed to him. Curious, Lassarina unfolded the sheet of paper and read it.

_You'll find your sister in Solitude. Get there fast and take her home before she works herself into an early grave. She's in no condition to_ _be doing this kind of work at the moment. Don't let her find out I tipped you off. She refused to make contact with you or this, Vilkas, despite how much I've urged her, but she needs help._

_-Brynjolf_

Lassarina's eyes went wide and anger started to fill her. She crushed the note in her hand and glared at the wall.

"That son of a bitch," she muttered.

She pulled her Thieves Guild armor out of her pack, the only other clothing she had, and quickly stripped out of her mead soaked clothing. She washed up in a few moments, rinsing out her hair, and pulled the armor on. She was glad she was going back to Riften, she had to have a word with Brynjolf for going behind her back. But for now, she was going to have to forget about the note and face the rest of the Companions.

She walked out of Einarr's room and headed upstairs, hoping that she wouldn't receive a bunch of judgmental looks from everyone. Once upstairs, Lassarina found all of her Shield-Siblings sitting down at the long table, eating, drinking and laughing. It was a familiar sight that made it feel like she had never left.

"Aunt Lassarina!" Kiraya cried out.

Her niece had been sitting beside Einarr, but quickly vaulted out of her chair and ran over to Lassarina. Kiraya threw her arms around Lassarina and she went down on one knee so she could hug her niece just a tightly.

"Kiraya, it's so good to see you," Lassarina murmured.

"I missed you," Kiraya said. "And so did Fang."

"I know, I missed you too," she told the little girl.

"You're going to stay right?" Kiraya asked, her eyes wide.

"Aye, I'm going to stay," she nodded.

"So you really are back," Aela's voice spoke up.

Lassarina looked over at the Huntress and her eyes went wide when she saw the older woman's belly was heavy and rounded.

"Aela you're pregnant!" Lassarina gasped, standing up as she neared.

"Aye, I am," she smiled, reaching Lassarina's side. Leaning forward she added quietly, "And so are you."

Lassarina blushed and tucked her wet hair behind and ear. "Did Vilkas or Einarr tell you?"

Aela shook her head. "I could tell from your scent."

"Oh," she murmured. "I see."

"It's good to have you back whelp," Aela smirked, walking back to the table.

"Is she wearing Thieves Guild Armor?" Njada demanded.

Lassarina turned to glare at the unpleasant woman. "Aye, I am Njada. Do you have a problem with that?"

Njada ignored her and turned to everyone. "We're just going to let her back in here when it's been proven she's a thief and a criminal?"

"Aye, we are," Einarr growled from his seat, staring down at his tankard.

"She left once," Njada objected. "How do we know she won't do it again?"

"Njada, if you know what's best for you," Vilkas growled. "You'll shut your mouth right now."

"It's fine," Lassarina said, walking right up to Njada. The Nord woman was half a foot taller than she was, but she refused to be intimidated. "I'm not going to let a bitch like Njada get to me."

"What did you call me?" she glared down at Lassarina.

"You heard me Njada," Lassarina spat. "Whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay. You're the only one that seems to have a problem with my return."

"Aye, that's cause I don't like you," Njada growled, pushing Lassarina back.

She stumbled and nearly fell back from the strength of Njada's shove, but Lassarina managed to keep her balance. Vilkas had reacted to the push instantly however. One second he was sitting in his chair, the next he was standing between Lassarina and Njada.

"Enough!" Einarr's voice boomed through the hall. "I will not tolerate any fighting. Njada, you'll just have to deal with the fact that Lassarina is back. And if you can't, the door is right there."

Njada glared at Einarr for a moment and then turned to glare at Lassarina. After several tense moments, she walked downstairs. Athis instantly got up from his seat and went down after her. Once they were gone, Vilkas turned to Lassarina, his eyes dark with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his gaze drifting down to her belly.

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"Lassarina, just ignore Njada," Ria told her. "She's always going to be crabby towards everyone."

"I know Ria," Lassarina sighed, taking a seat at the table.

"It didn't help that you were wearing your Thieves armor though," Einarr said, staring at the dark brown armor.

"I wasn't planning on coming up wearing my Thieves Guild armor," she explained. "But _someone_," she turned to glare at Farkas. "Soaked my clothing in mead." She looked down at the table before adding, "Besides, I should head to Riften before the day is done."

"What?" Vilkas echoed, turning to glare at her.

"I'm not staying," she told him. "But when Einarr found me, I was in the middle of a job. I have to at least report back to the Guildmaster before I leave for good, and gather my belongings."

"I was going to go with her," Einarr added. "But I have some business to attend to in Riverwood. So Vilkas, you'll go with her."

Lassarina saw Vilkas relax instantly when Einarr ordered him to go with her and she reached over, threading her fingers through his.

"Papa, why are you going to Riverwood?" Kiraya asked, coming back to sit down.

"I have to get something for the Greybeards," he explained. "And it's in Riverwood."

"Can I come with you?" the girl pleaded.

Lassarina saw her brother hesitate a moment. "Aye, but if there's trouble, you run, got it?"

"Okay papa," she smiled, turning to the plate in front of her and resuming her meal.

A plate was suddenly placed in front of her and Lassarina blinked. Vilkas had made up a plate for her, but she grew instantly nauseous at the sight of the rabbit haunches. She tried to hide the look of disgust, but Vilkas saw it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she told him, trying to push the nausea away. "Rabbit just makes me sick is all."

He moved the plate away and frowned. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay love," she reassured him, feeling better now that the food was out of sight. "You didn't know. Just a heads up, fish and mudcrab makes me sick too. But everything else is fine."

Vilkas made her another plate, pheasant breast and some grilled leeks, and she ate those ravenously. As she ate, she could help but notice Vilkas looking at her every couple of minutes, as if to make sure she was still there. And when he would see her, he would smile and then look at her belly.

"I thought we could start heading to Riften before sunset," Lassarina told Vilkas.

"Aye, we can," he nodded.

She leaned in close to him and whispered, "I was going to go see Danica before we left, just to make sure everything is fine. Do you want to come?"

He pulled back and nodded, smiling happily. "Aye."

"Well let's go now," she said. Looking at her brother she said, "We'll be back in a bit."

Lassarina and Vilkas walked out of Jorrvaskr, and his arm immediately went around her waist, pulling her close. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and she couldn't hold back her smile. They walked down the steps and passed the Gildergreen before stepping inside the Temple of Kynareth, where they knew Danica spent the day healing people. The priestess was standing over a farmer, healing his broken arm, when Lassarina walked up to her.

"Lassarina!" she gasped. "You're back."

"Aye, it's good to see you Danica," she smiled at the priestess. "I was hoping I could have a moment of your times once you were finished."

"Of course, just wait over there," she said, pointing at a nearby bench.

Lassarina and Vilkas walked over to the benches and sat down while they waited for Danica.

"We should head to Riften once we're done here," she told Vilkas.

"Lassarina, I wanted to talk to you about Riften,"he said, looking at her.

She blinked and tilted her head a bit. "What about Riften?"

"Well, I was wondering," he paused to take a deep breath. "While we're there, do you want to talk to the priest at the Temple of Mara?"

"Why do you want us to speak to..." she trailed off and raised a hand to her mouth. "Vilkas, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He turned to her and surprised her with a swift kiss. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against hers and stared deep into her eyes.

"Aye, I'm asking you to marry me."

Lassarina stared at him for several moments, too shocked to answer. She hadn't even been in Whiterun a full day yet and Vilkas was already asking her to marry him. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and she squeezed Vilkas's hand.

"Vilkas, I don't know what to say," she murmured, though the smile on her face and the glow in her eyes said otherwise.

"Say yes," he urged, kissing her again. "I can already tell you want to."

Lassarina laughed. "Alright. Yes, I will marry you."

Vilkas plunged his hands into her hair and pulled her close as he kissed her greedily. She kept smiling and giggling against his passionate kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing this moment for she knew she'd remember it for the rest of her life.

**oOo**

Three days later, Vilkas and Lassarina walked into Riften and headed straight to the Bee and Barb, since Vilkas couldn't exactly stay in the Cistern, not being a thief. They had left Whiterun with good news on their baby. Danica said it was healthy and growing quickly. And when they had returned to Jorrvaskr with the news of their upcoming nuptials, everyone had been happy for them, though Lassarina was convinced that Farkas might have been a tad saddened by the news. But if it bothered him, he hid it well, for he had given Lassarina a kiss on the cheek and said he was happy to call her sister soon.

"Lassarina, welcome back," Talen-Jei said when she walked into the Inn. "We haven't seen you in days."

"I was in Solitude," she told her Argonian friend. "And they I became distracted in Whiterun."

"I'm to guess he's the distraction?" the male Argonian grinned at Vilkas.

"Aye, Talen-Jei, this is Vilkas," Lassarina introduced the two men. "We're actually going to be married soon."

"I hope you'll invite Keerava and me," he told her.

"Of course you'll be invited Talen-Jei," she reassured him. "You let me come to your wedding after all."

She and Vilkas said good-bye to Talen-Jei and walked over to Keerava, who also congratulated them and gave them the nicest room in the inn, though they still paid for it. Once they were in their room, Vilkas sat on the bed and smiled at her.

"An Argonian wedding?" he chuckled.

"It was the same as any wedding," she told him. "But the way Talen-Jei proposed to Keerava was heart-warming. He made their rings himself and personalized them with three flawless amethysts. It was very sweet."

"Personalized rings?" Vilkas echoed, one of his brows rising.

"Aye, I think that's much nicer than the Bonds of Matrimony that Maramal hands out to every couple," she sighed, dropping her pack. "Well, I'm going to head to the Guild. I might as well get it out of the way."

"Wait, you're going alone?" he asked, rising from the bed.

"Vilkas I can't take you," she explained. "You aren't a member of the Guild and they wouldn't react well to me taking you down there."

He didn't look reassured, so Lassarina went up to him and kissed him. "I promise, I'll just report in and then tell Mercer I'm done with the Guild. He won't be too upset, since he hates me anyways."

"If you aren't back in an hour, I'll come looking for you," he growled.

"I'll be back long before then," she smiled, heaving the large sack of gold over her shoulder and walking out of the room.

She made her way outside and walked over towards the graveyard. Brynjolf wasn't at his stall today, so Lassarina guessed he must be down in the Cistern. She pressed the button on the secret entrance and walked down the stairs once the stone coffin had slid all the way back. Making her way down the ladder with the heavy sack wasn't easy though, and she nearly dropped it several times on her way down.

"Lassarina, you're back," Niruin greeted her when she walked in.

"Nice to see you too Niruin," she gasped, dropping the sack of gold.

"You were gone a while," he said, lowering his bow. "We were starting to think that you botched up the job and ended up dead."

"Who me?" she grinned at the Bosmer mischievously. "Come on now Niruin, give me some credit. It's going to take more than Gulum-Ei and a few hired bandits to kill me."

The Bosmer grinned at her and nodded. "Well it's good to see you back, alive and well."

"Aye, but I better report to Mercer before he gets even more annoyed than I'm sure he already is," she sighed, picking up the bag again.

"You have no idea," Niruin warned. "He's been complaining about you for days now."

"More of a reason to hurry over to him," she muttered, walking further into the Cistern.

"Lass!" Brynjolf's voice called.

Lassarina stiffened and dropped the sack of gold again, ready to deal with Brynjolf. She turned to face him and saw a stunned look on his face.

"Lass, you're back," he said once he reached her.

"Aye, I am," she nodded. "Why? Did you think I wasn't going to return?"

"Nay, I just thought... you were gone so long, I thought you might have left the Guild," he said. "Whiterun was on the way to Solitude after all."

"No, I just got a little held up in returning," she explained, reaching into her pocket. "I actually ran into my brother in Solitude. Though I cannot for the life of me, figure out how he found me."

"Well, you said he had been searching for you," Brynjolf shrugged. "Maybe it was bad luck. At least you got away from him."

"Actually, he dragged me back to Whiterun, I had to drug all of the Companions to get away," she lied. Pulling the note out from her pocket, she handed it to Brynjolf. "I found this during the job by the way, maybe it's a clue?"

Brynjolf unfolded the crumpled note and his face went pale when he read it. Before he could finish reading it, Lassarina raised her hand and smacked the back of his head hard. He grunted and rubbed his scalp, glaring at her.

"How could you do that Bryn?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "I told you I didn't need their help, but you went behind my back and tipped off Einarr!"

"I was worried about you lass," he sighed. "I was just doing what I thought was best."

"Well that wasn't your decision to make," Lassarina told him, grabbing the sack of gold again and continuing over to Mercer. "We'll talk more about this later."

When she reached Mercer, the Breton was red in the face and glowering at her. But Lassarina rolled her eyes and dropped the heavy sack of gold onto his desk.

"What's this?" he demanded.

"Gulum-Ei's apology," she replied.

A grin appeared of Mercer's face. "Excellent. So, did Gulum-Ei give up any information on our buyer?"

"Aye," she nodded. "He said that Goldenglow was purchased by a 'Karliah.'"

Mercer's eyes went wide and for a brief moment, Lassarina could have sworn she saw fear in his eyes. "No, it... it can't be," he whispered. "I haven't heard that name in decades." He paused and raised his voice. "This is grave news indeed, she's someone I hoped to never cross paths with again."

"Gulum-Ei also told me she was a murderer," Lassarina added.

"Karliah destroyed everything this Guild stood for," Mercer spat, his hands shaking in anger. "She murdered my predecessor in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months trying to track her down, but she just vanished."

"Then why has she returned?" she asked the Guildmaster.

Mercer sighed. "Karliah and I were like partners. I went with her on every heist. We watched each other's backs. I know her techniques, her skills. If she kills me, there'll be no one left that could possibly catch her." He gritted his teeth and stared down at his desk. "If only we knew where she was..."

Lassarina shifted and edged closer, seeing Mercer as more than just a complete asshole for the first time since she joined. He looked scared and angry, like he wanted nothing more than to make Karliah pay for what she had done. It was the most human she'd seen of him.

"Mercer," she said softly. "Gulum-Ei told me something, something he overheard her say. She said she was going, 'Where the end began,' if that makes any sense to you."

Mercer's eyes flashed as he looked up at her. "There's only one place that could be. The place she murdered Gallus... a ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum." He looked down and then at her again. "We have to go out there before she disappears again."

"Wait, we?" she gasped incredulously.

"Yes," he grinned. "I'm going with you and together we're going to kill her." He reached under his desk and tossed her a purse full of gold. "Here's your payment for Solitude. Prepare yourself and meet me at the ruins as soon as you can. We can't let her slip through our fingers."

"Mercer wait just a moment," Lassarina said quickly. "I can't go on this job with you."

"And why not?" he demanded with a glare.

"Another reason I took so long getting back is because I stopped in Whiterun," she told him. "I came back to tell you that I want to retire from the Guild."

"Retire?" he scoffed. "You can't do that now."

"Mercer please," she begged. "I can't stay here anymore. The whole reason I came to the guild was because I was trying to escape from my lover. But I talked with him when I was in Whiterun and we resolved our problems. We're getting married. So please, just let me leave. You don't even like having me here."

"And what makes you say that?" he asked coolly.

"Because my brother told me about how my mother rejected you," she shot back. "And according to everyone in Riften, I look exactly like her. Which explains why you always glare at me and treat me like shit!"

"This has nothing to do with your bitch of a mother," he growled.

"Don't you call my mother a bitch Mercer!" she snarled. "I am not doing this job with you. I am fucking leaving this Guild and getting on with my life!"

"If you don't do this job, I can make your life very miserable," Mercer threatened her.

"Miserable how?" she laughed mockingly. "You're going to steal from me? Good luck! I have the ears of a wolf! If I find any of your thieves stealing from me, I'll take their hands!"

Mercer glared at her. "You're familiar with the Dark Brotherhood correct?"

Lassarina stiffened and felt a chill go down her spine. "What are you getting at Mercer?"

"I can find out who your future husband is in a matter of hours," he grinned. "I'm sure he must have come with you on this trip, likely so you can speak to Maramal. If you don't help me with this job, I'll form a contract with the Dark Brotherhood, and have him killed."

Lassarina clutched the edge of the desk and bared her teeth at Mercer. "You're a slimier bastard than Gulum-Ei."

"So I'm guessing you're on board then?" he grinned evilly.

Lassarina gritted her teeth. "Fine, I'll do this job with you. But after it's finished, I'm done. I'm leaving the Guild and never coming back. Got it?"

Mercer chuckled and looked right into her eyes. "Got it."

* * *

_OMG Don't you just fucking hate that tiny, puny, piece of shit Breton? You gotta admit, I captured his personality in that improv dialogue pretty well huh? Threatening lives is just how this little seedy asshole got to where he is now. He would have made a great assassin, but then we all would have been screwed._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm still hating Mercer so much... So last night, after I finished watching season 1 of Once Upon a Time... I went back to play Skyrim, where I have a very specific save file... One I created right before I killed Mercer... I killed him 15 times last night! LOL! Einarr and Lassarina POV's this chapter!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Einarr had ridden out to Riverwood the day after Vilkas and Lassarina had left for Riften. He arrived at the small riverside town right after sunhigh with Kiraya and Fang. His daughter insisted the wolf come with them in case there was any trouble. They met trouble the moment they reached the edge of town.

"Is that a wolf?" one of the guards demanded, raising his sword and pointing it at Fang.

Fang did not take well to the guard pointing his sword at him and curled his lip at him, growling loudly.

"Aye, it's a wolf," Einarr said, dismounting Ally and helping Kiraya out of the saddle. "But rest assured, he's tame."

"I find that hard to believe when the beast is baring its teeth at me," the guard said, glaring at Fang.

"Kiraya, call him back," Einarr told his daughter.

She nodded and looked at the wolf. "Fang, down boy."

Fang pricked his ears and glanced at Kiraya the moment she called him. He spared one last glance at the guard before walking over to Kiraya's side. Einarr's daughter pet the wolf and scratched the fur around his neck.

"See?" Einarr waved his hand at Fang and Kiraya. "The wolf is perfectly tame. He's my daughters companion. Now may we pass and enter the town?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," the guard explained, lowering his sword. "What if he bites one of the children in town?"

"Fang wouldn't do that," Kiraya protested. "He's a good wolf. He only bites bad guys."

"I'm sorry child, but it's too dangerous to allow a wolf to roam the streets," the guard told her.

"Well the wolf won't be roaming the streets," Einarr sighed. "I have business in the Sleeping Giant Inn, The wolf will be inside with me and my daughter."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to allow the wolf inside," the guard shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it has to stay out."

Einarr rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I didn't want to have to say this, but you've left me with no other choice." Einarr clenched his fists. "I am a Thane of Whiterun _and _Harbinger of the Companions, are you still going to tell me that my daughter cannot bring her wolf into Riverwood with us?"

The guard took a step back and began to stammer. "Thane and Har-" he broke off a gulped. "Forgive me milord, I was not aware."

"Don't call me that," Einarr growled. "Just alert the other guards that this wolf is not to be harmed."

"Yes sir, right away," he nodded and started to run down the street.

Beside Einarr, Kiraya started to giggle, making Einarr look down at his daughter.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" he asked.

"You don't like your titles, but you used them to intimidate the guard," Kiraya told him, her eyes bright with laughter. "That man looked so scared."

"I don't like my titles," Einarr sighed to his daughter. "But that man was being a horse's ass."

Kiraya laughed again and Einarr smirked. They walked over to the Inn together and Einarr tied Ally's reins to the fence so she wouldn't wander off. Einarr noticed some children playing tag with a large wolfhound and saw both Kiraya and Fang watching them.

"I don't think it's a good idea to play with them," Einarr told his daughter. "We don't know how Fang would react around a dog, or how the dog will react to Fang."

"Yeah, I understand," Kiraya sighed. "I can always just play with Mila and Lars when we get back to Whiterun."

"Aye, now let's go find this person I'm supposed to meet," he urged her up the steps.

"Why are you meeting them again?" Kiraya asked.

"The person I'm meeting got the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller before I could," Einarr explained. "I need to get it back and take it to the Greybeards."

"Oh," she murmured, opening the door and walking inside with Fang.

Einarr followed her and looked around for the innkeeper. He spotted a Breton woman sweeping the floors and walked over to her.

"Excuse me," Einarr said to get her attention.

She looked up at him, her eyes hard and a bit intimidating. They weren't the eyes of a simple innkeeper, they were the eyes of a warrior. For some reason, Einarr couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this woman before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Einarr nodded, pushing away any thoughts of remembering the woman. "Yes, I'd like to rent the attic room."

He saw her brows twitch upwards a bit. "Attic room, eh? Well... we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home."

Einarr stared at her confused, but handed her the ten gold to pay for the room and he led Kiraya over to it. Once inside, he shut the door behind him and Kiraya sat on the bed with Fang, stroking his fur. He moved over to the small table in the room and was about to sit down, when the door opened and the innkeeper came in, shutting the door behind her.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about," she said upon entering, looking Einarr up and down. She pulled out something from behind her and held it out to him. It was the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. "I think you're looking for this."

Eyes wide, Einarr took the Horn from the woman and glared at her. "You're the one who took it?"

"Yes, and we need to talk," she told him. "Follow me."

Growling low in his throat, Einarr turned to his daughter. "Come Kiraya."

"The girl can't come," the Breton woman said quickly.

"If my daughter can't come, then I'll just leave right now," Einarr told the woman. "I already have what I came for."

The Breton woman glared at him for several moments, but then sighed heavily. "Fine, she can come. But only if she swears not to speak a word of this to anyone."

"I promise," Kiraya murmured softly, getting off the bed.

Einarr pulled his daughter close and followed the Breton woman out of the room, Fang trailing after them. The stepped into the room right across the hall. She walked right up to a wardrobe and looked at him.

"Close the door," she ordered.

Einarr kicked it closed behind him and she nodded.

"Now we can talk," she said, opening the wardrobe and pushing a switch that moved away a false back. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"It's only customary to give your name first," Einarr countered as he followed the woman down to a secret room, filled with weapons, an Alchemy table and an Arcane Enchanter.

"I am Delphine," she answered. "Now your name."

"My name is Einarr," he said, looking around the room. "And this is my daughter, Kiraya."

"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn," she said, looking at him. "I hope they're right."

"The Greybeards are right," he told her, meeting her gaze. "I am Dragonborn."

Delphine smirked. "I hope so. But you'll forgive me if I don't assume that something's true just because the Greybeards say so. I just handed you the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Does that make me Dragonborn, too?"

Einarr narrowed his eyes at her. "I just came here for the horn."

"And now you have it," she replied. "No harm done."

"Why did you take the horn?" Einarr asked.

Delphine shrugged. "I knew the Greybeards would send you for the horn if they thought you were Dragonborn. Taking it was the only way to make sure this wasn't a Thalmor trap."

The moment she mentioned the Thalmor, Einarr's body tensed and he was immediately filled with worry for Lassarina. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Like I said in my note," she nodded. "I've heard that you might be Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that's been looking for you... well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

"You said the Thalmor are after you?" Einarr asked.

Delphine stiffened and her hands clenched into fists. "Yes. We're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning." She glared at him. "But that isn't important right now. What is important is that you might be Dragonborn."

Einarr returned her glare and heard the faint rumblings of Fang growling beside him. "Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?"

Delphine smirked again. "We remember what most don't- that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul." She raised a brow and studied him. "Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?"

"I absorb some kind of powers from dragons," he answered, sparing a glance at Kiraya, who was staring up at Delphine with wide eyes. "That's all I can say."

"This is no time to play the reluctant hero," she snapped. "You either are or aren't Dragonborn." She straightened herself up. "But I'll see for myself soon enough."

"And what's the part you're not telling me?" Einarr growled.

She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life."

Einarr's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"They weren't gone somewhere for all these years," she continued. "They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

Einarr was finding this a little too hard to believe. "What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?"

"I know they are," she hissed. "I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon."

"And I'm going to stop you right there," Einarr interrupted her. "I'm not killing any dragon for you woman."

"If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know," Delphine bribed.

"Nay, I don't want to know anything," he lied. Truthfully he was dying for answers. "I've faced five dragons in my time in Skyrim, and I've killed four. The first one I encountered destroyed Helgen, and the rest nearly killed me and my family. You must be touched in the head if you think, for one moment, that I'm going to go out there and willingly seek a dragon."

"But Papa," Kiraya suddenly spoke up.

Einarr looked down at his daughter and saw her staring up at him, her blue, feline eyes dark and sad.

"Papa, the Dragonborn is supposed to help people," she told him. "And the dragons are hurting people."

"Kiraya, I can't do it," he told his daughter gently. "If I were to die fighting a dragon, you'd be orphaned. I don't want you to grow up without me.""

"I spent seven years without you," she murmured.

Einarr flinched and felt his heart clench at her words. "Kiraya-"

"You told me when we went to High Hrothgar, that you would have risked your life to kill the dragon that attacked Grandfather's caravan," she interrupted, her eyes brightening with tears. "You're supposed to help people Papa. You're supposed to kill the dragons."

Guilt filled his entire body and he looked down at the ground. He was starting to wish that he hadn't brought Kiraya with him. He could have walked out a while ago and forgotten about this whole Dragonborn business. But now his daughter was telling him to fight, and he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"So where are we headed?" Einarr asked, looking back at Delphine.

She pointed at the map in front of her. "Kynegrove. There's an ancient dragon burial near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we'll learn how to stop it."

Einarr nodded and looked at his daughter, looking right into her eyes, the same pale blue as his. "Let's go kill a dragon."

**oOo**

"What do you mean you're going to do a job?" Vilkas demanded, glaring at Lassarina.

Lassarina had returned from the Cistern and found Vilkas having a conversation with Talen-Jei. She had pulled him aside and brought him to their room where she explained she was going to do another job for the Guild.

"Vilkas, it's just one last job, I promise," she told him, trying to get him to calm down.

"You said that the job in Solitude was your last job," he growled. "Why change your mind now?"

She sat down on the bed and braced her elbows against her knees as she shook her legs nervously. "I have to do this one last job. I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice!" he spat. "Just say no to this Guildmaster of yours and we'll leave Riften right after!"

"Mercer isn't going to let me leave the Guild until I do this job Vilkas," she mumbled. "He's not giving me a choice."

"Lassarina, you're not doing this," Vilkas told her.

"Vilkas, I have to, or else I'll have a shadow at my back for the rest of our lives," she whispered, her voice breaking a bit.

She could feel his eyes on her. "What did they threaten you with?"

Lassarina flinched. There was no fooling Vilkas. "The Dark Brotherhood."

"They threatened to send an assassin after you?" he whispered, shocked. Rage flared from his scent. "I'd like to see any assassin get near you while I'm around."

"It wasn't me they threatened to kill!" she snapped, getting up from the bed. She looked right at Vilkas, her whole body shaking. "They threatened to kill you."

He frowned and pulled her close. "Love, you know no assassin will be able to sneak up on me."

"I don't want to take the chance Vilkas," she murmured.

"But Lassarina, you shouldn't be going out there," he told her softly, lowering his hand to her belly. "I don't want to risk losing you."

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to me," she reassured him. "You know I don't fight at close range."

"So you are going to be fighting," he glared down at her. "What kind of job are you doing?"

Lassarina sighed and avoided his gaze.

"Lassarina, tell me," he ordered.

"I've been doing a certain job for the Guild," she explained. "Some woman named Karliah was trying to destroy the Guild by angering Maven Black-Briar, who is the only reason the Guild is still running. Well, we found out where Karliah is hiding, and Mercer wants me to go with him to deal with her."

"There's something else isn't there?" he pressed.

Lassarina took a deep breath. "Karliah also murdered Mercer's predecessor.

Vilkas looked down at her, his eyes hard. "Now, I'm really not letting you go. We can protect ourselves against the Dark Brotherhood."

"Vilkas," she looked up at him. "You can run from the Dark Brotherhood all you want, but eventually they always get you."

"Well they won't get-"

"Vilkas!" she snapped. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died. Not when we have a child on the way."

"Another reason I don't want you to go!" he spat back. "I won't have you risking our childs life too!"

"And I won't have our child grow up without a father!" she cried.

She saw Vilkas flinch and Lassarina knew she had hurt him. But she couldn't stop herself from talking and spilling out all her thoughts.

"You said you envisioned our future," she continued. "You said we were going to get married, we were going to buy that abandoned farm and build a house there. You said we'd start a family, have two or three children. How can we do all that if you're dead?!"

Vilkas sighed heavily and sat back down on the bed, placing his forehead in his hands. Lassarina knew how he was feeling, able to tell through their blood bond. She felt his guilt and the internal conflict he was currently facing as if it were her own. She sat down on the bed beside him.

"Vilkas, I just want a good life for us," she sighed. "But we can never have one if the Dark Brotherhood takes you from me."

He was silent for a few moments, then he looked at her. "Will you at least let me come with you then?"

Lassarina wanted to say yes. "No, Mercer wouldn't allow it. It's Guild business."

"Rina-"

"Snow Veil Sanctum is near Winterhold," she told him. "I'll go there with Mercer and let him do whatever it is he's going to do to Karliah. He said he'd let me leave the Guild once I've done it. Then I'll go back to Whiterun and we can get on with our lives."

"You want me to return to Whiterun without you?" he gaped.

"I'll be back in a few days," she reassured him, getting up from the bed.

He quickly pulled her back onto it and he crushed his lips against hers. Lassarina whimpered against his lips as he kissed her, burying her fingers in his hair. When he pulled away, she gasped for air.

"You have to promise me you'll come back safe and sound," he murmured. His gaze drifted down to her abdomen. "Both of you."

She smiled and nodded, pressing her forehead against his and placing a hand on her baby bump. "I promise."

**oOo**

She left later that day and hired a carriage to take her to Snow Veil Sanctum. The trip was going to take three days to get her there and she knew that Mercer would get there long before she did. Vilkas had brought his horse with him to Riften and he left at the same time she did. The first day had been uneventful, Lassarina rode in the carriage in silence, reading some books she'd found back at Ustengrav. But around noon the next day, as they were riding through Kynesgrove, a large shadow flew overhead and made Lassarina go stiff.

She looked up just as the shadow past by and saw the dragon flying over the trees. Lassarina dropped her pack and her book and drew her bow, nocking and arrow so she would be ready to fire if the dragon flew back. It didn't fly back, but it was near. Lassarina could hear it roaring somewhere close.

"Find shelter in the Inn," Lassarina shouted at the carriage driver as she jumped out. "I will be back."

She started to run towards where the dragon flew and nearly got run down by a horse. Lassarina's eyes widened when she saw it was Einarr's horse.

"Aunt Rina!" Kiraya gasped.

"Lassarina what are you doing here?" Einarr demanded.

"What am I doing here?" Lassarina gasped, placing a heart over her still racing heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I met with the woman who took the horn," Einarr said, dismounting his horse. "She said a dragon was about to be resurrected nearby."

"Wait, resurrected?" she stared at her brother in shock.

Suddenly a Breton woman rode up to them on a horse of her own. "Why are you just standing there? We need to get up to the burial mound!"

"Einarr what do you mean the dragon is being resurrected?" Lassarina grabbed her brothers arm.

The Breton woman dismounted and walked right up to Lassarina, drawing her sword. "Who is this woman?"

"Put your blade away Delphine!" Einarr barked. "That is my sister."

"She has no business being here," the Breton named Delphine said. "Send her away. You need to kill the dragon."

"If there's a dragon around, it's my business," Lassarina snapped at the woman.

"You are not Dragonborn, so just stay out of this," Delphine snapped.

"Actually, she's Dragonborn too Delphine," Einarr intervened. "She has as much of a right to be here as any of us."

"Two Dragonborn?" Delphine gasped. "Well then, time to prove if it's true."

"Kiraya, go to the Inn and stay there!" Einarr shouted at his daughter as he started towards a nearby slope.

Lassarina followed Einarr and Delphine up the slope towards the burial mound. As they neared, Lassarina could start to make out the shape of the dragon through the snow falling from the sky and realized it looked hauntingly familiar.

"Lorkhan's eyes!" Delphine gasped. "Look at that big bastard! Keep your head down, let's see what it does."

As it flew overhead, Lassarina couldn't surpress the shudder traveling down her spine.

"Stay under cover," Delphine ordered. "This is what we came for. We need to see what happens."

They hid behind a rock and crouched low as the dragon flew in a large circle. A snapping twig behind her made Lassarina whirl around, her bow drawn and arrow aimed. She lowered it quickly when she saw it was only Kiraya.

"Kiraya what are you doing?!" Lassarina demanded, her voice dropped to a loud whisper. "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!"

"Kiraya!" Einarr had heard his daughter approach too and was now stalking over. "Damn it, I told you to go to the inn where it's safe!"

But Kiraya wasn't listening to them, her eyes were on the dragon nearby and they were clouded with fear and anger. Suddenly the dragon spoke. Lassarina turned to look at the dragon and saw it clear as day. It was as if she was seeing it again for the first time. Its scales black as night and it's eyes glowing red. It was the dragon from Helgen.

"_Sahloknir!_" it roared. "_Ziil gro dovah ulse!_"

Lassarina had no idea what it was saying, but she couldn't imagine it was good.

"Einarr, it's the same one," she whispered to her brother.

"I know," he growled, his voice shaking a bit.

"Papa," Kiraya whimpered. "That's the dragon..."

Einarr turned to his daughter, as did Lassarina. "Kiraya what is it?"

Tears pooled in Kiraya's feline eyes and her whole body shook as she appeared to be reliving some horrific experience. "Papa, that's the dragon that attacked our Caravan... That's the dragon that kill Grandfather and Aunt Tahana."

* * *

_I needed to give Einarr just the right push into his Dragonborn destiny... And having Alduin be the dragon that destroyed his adopted family was the perfect way to do that. He told Kiraya that he would kill that dragon, shame he didn't know that dragon was Alduin... _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright! First dragon fight of the sequel! Let's get it on!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Slen Tiid Vo!_" the black dragon from Helgen shouted at the burial mound.

The ground shook violently beneath Einarr's feet as he stared at the burial mound with widened eyes. The earth covering the ground started to shift and form a cloud of dust, but Einarr could see everything that was happening. It didn't seem real but it was. A reanimated dragon skeleton was clawing its way out of the burial mound.

"This is worse than I thought," Delphine murmured.

"Mara help us," Lassarina whispered in horror. "Please tell me this isn't actually happening."

The skeletal dragon then let out an ear-splitting roar and spoke. "_Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?_"

Einarr let out a gasp of horror and surprise when he saw the dragons flesh start to appear onto it's body. It was similar to what happened to a dragon after Einarr and Lassarina killed it, only in reverse. A gale of wind surrounded it and the flesh and skin just seemed to materialize and regenerate at an alarmingly fast rate. He was so entranced by the regenerating dragon, he didn't notice a crucial detail.

Lassarina's hand grabbed his wrist. "Einarr..."

He looked at his sister and saw she was not looking at him, but at the black dragon. Einarr followed her gaze and a chill passed through his spine when he saw the black dragon's red eyes focused on him and Lassarina. It had spotted them. But it didn't do anything, it just turned it's head back to the now fully regenerated dragon.

"_Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir,_" it said.

Now both dragons turned to stare at Einarr and Lassarina.

"_Ful, losei Dovahkiin?_" the black dragon spoke directly to them. "_Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi._"

Einarr looked at his sister uneasily. He could not understand what the dragon was saying to him and it seemed Lassarina couldn't either. He could only understand a few words, like 'dov' and 'Dovahkiin', but it wasn't enough to make sense of what it said to them. Einarr looked back at the dragon when it started to chuckle darkly.

"_You do not even know our tongue, do you?_" the black dragon asked. "_Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah._" the dragon turned to the dragon it had resurrected. "_Sahloknir, krii daar joorre._"

The newly resurrected dragon nodded and took flight, hovering over the burial mound and the dragon from Helgen flew away.

"I'm going to check that out," Delphine said, stepping out from behind the rock.

"Lassarina, stay with Kiraya and keep her safe," Einarr ordered his sister, following Delphine.

He heard snarling beside him and turned to see Fang was trailing after him, baring his fangs at the dragon flying above them.

"Fang no!" Kiraya shouted. "Come back!"

The dragon roared and started to circle the burial mound. Einarr heard Fang bark angrily and he also heard the hiss of Lassarina's arrows as they fired at the flying dragon. Just as quickly as the dragon took flight, it landed on the ground and turned towards where Lassarina and Kiraya where hiding behind the boulder. Fang immediately launched itself at the dragon, biting down on its wing and refusing to let go, but the dragon paid it no mind/

"GET DOWN!" Einarr shouted when he saw the dragon take a breath.

He saw Lassarina grab onto Kiraya and dropped to the ground behind the boulder, covering the child's body with her own. The dragon released a stream of intensely cold frost, hitting the boulder. Einarr saw the frost licking at his sisters body and rage filled his entire being. Greatsword in hand, Einarr ran at the Dragon and brought his blade down with a mighty swing, catching the dragon's flank and cutting in deeply. It roared in pain and took flight, throwing Fang to the side and hovering over the ground again as it glared down at all of them.

"_I am Sahloknir!_" it announced. "_Hear my Voice and despair!_"

Sahloknir flew over Einarr, firing another blast of frost right at him. He fell to one knee as he was enveloped by a cold that could cripple even the most hardened Nord.

"Papa!" he heard Kiraya shriek.

The frost disappeared as Sahloknir flew past and Einarr struggled to get to his feet, amazed he had managed to remain conscious after a shot like that. He had gotten hit by a Frost Breath Shout once before, in front of the gates of Windhelm months ago, and he had not been able to stop himself from blacking out. The fact that he was still standing now was proof that Einarr had gotten stronger, though he was starting to think it also had to do with his wolf spirit. He could hear his inner wolf snarling now, refusing to allow the dragon, Sahloknir, to kill Einarr or itself.

More arrows hissed through the air and Einarr looked over at Lassarina and Kiraya. His daughter was firing arrows at the dragon as well, as was Delphine, but only Lassarina's arrows seemed to be hitting. Kiraya and Delphine didn't have as much experience as his sister did when it came to firing arrows at a quickly moving dragon. Sahloknir circled the mound one more time before he landed again, and this time, Einarr was ready for it.

"_Yol!_" he shouted.

Fire erupted from Einarr's mouth and covered Sahloknir, making him hiss and snarl in pain as the flames burned his body. He saw the dragon's eyes turn to glare at him and Einarr expected to be hit with another blast of ice, but he was thrown when he heard the distinct words of a Fire Shout. He started to run, trying to avoid the flames he felt chasing after him, and dove to the ground once he was a safe distance from it.

"_Your Voice is strong for a mortal!_" Sahloknir taunted.

"Kiraya no!" he heard Lassarina shout.

Einarr rose and turned to see his daughter, running right across the open clearing towards him, directly in sight of Sahloknir. The dragon noticed Kiraya and turned his head to the girl, baring his teeth and taking a deep breath.

"NO!" Einarr screamed, running as quickly as he could to reach his daughter.

But Lassarina had already been running after Kiraya and picked her up of the ground right before she Shouted.

"_Wuld!_"

His sister shot across the clearing to Einarr's side in a flash of speed, so fast all he saw was a softly glowing blur coming at him. Lassarina dropped a sobbing Kiraya on the ground and Einarr wrapped around an arm around her protectively as Sahloknir took to the skies once again.

"Kiraya never do that again!" he screamed at his daughter.

"I'm sorry papa," she sobbed. "I thought you had gotten hurt."

"Kiraya, you are going to do as I say," Einarr told her fiercely. "You are going to run. Run into the trees and away from the fight. I am not going to risk losing you to a dragon!"

Kiraya stared up at him, tears streaking her face as they continued to stream down from her eyes, and nodded. She pulled away from Einarr and ran into the trees nearby. Once he was sure that his daughter would be safer in there, Einarr turned to the dragon and saw it was landing once again. Fang had gotten up from where he lay on the ground and ran at the dragon again, only to get struck by his lashing tail and thrown through the air.

"Fang!" Lassarina screamed. Turning to the dragon she shouted, "I swear to the Nine, you will pay for that dragon!"

"_I see that mortals have become arrogant while I slept,_" Sahloknir said.

Lassarina fired an arrow at Sahloknir and hit his snout, making the dragon recoil and snarl in pain. Einarr saw he had become distracted and charged at him.

"_Wuld!_" he shouted, making the quick jump to stand right under Sahloknir's head.

Drawing back his sword, Einarr built up enough power for a killing blow and stabbed upwards, driving his sword right through Sahloknir's head from below. The dragons roar was cut short and it started to fall. Einarr quickly moved out from underneath Sahloknir, before he could be crushed by its body, and stood beside the now dead dragon, panting heavily and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I'll be damned," Delphine said, her voice shocked and amazed. "You did it!"

"Papa!" Kiraya shouted.

Einarr looked over to see his daughter running over to him. He fell to a knee and held his arms out wide, wrapping them around Kiraya once she had thrown herself at him.

"Oh Kiraya," he whispered, squeezing her tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I was so scared," she cried. "I thought the dragon hurt you."

"No dragon can take me away from you," he told her softly.

"Wait," Delphine gasped. "Something's happening... gods above!"

Einarr looked up to see Sahloknir's body start to decompose rapidly and knew this was his chance to find out if Kiraya was Dragonborn. He got to his feet and back away several steps from Kiraya as the gale started to move towards the body of the Dragonborn. He felt the dragons soul invade his body and grunted, hating the feeling of the newest presence becoming one with his soul, He forced himself to keep his eyes open and saw Kiraya staring at him, amazed, but not being surrounded by the gale herself.

Delphine had watched the soul become one with him and his sister and walked up to Einarr. "So you really are..."

"I told you my papa was Dragonborn," Kiraya told the Breton woman.

"I... it's true, isn't it?" Delphine asked Einarr, not having heard Kiraya. "You really are Dragonborn." She turned to look at Lassarina who was out of breath from absorbing the soul and walking over. "Both of you."

"He said he was," Kiraya muttered, glaring.

"I owe you some answers, don't I?" Delphine murmured. "Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back."

Einarr turned to Lassarina and saw her running towards Fang, who was still lying limply on the ground. "I'll be right back."

Kiraya had noticed the injured wolf too and started running towards him. Einarr followed her and when they reached Fang, Lassarina was gently stroking his fur. Tears were in her eyes and Einarr could hear Fang whimpering faintly.

"Is he alright?" Kiraya asked, her voice shaking.

"He has a lot of broken bones," Lassarina whispered. "And he's in a lot of pain."

"Can you heal him Lassarina?" Einarr asked.

His sister shrugged. "I don't know. I've never used my healing magic on anything besides a human before."

"Try," Kiraya begged.

Lassarina nodded and placed her hands, both of them glowing with a golden light, onto Fang's body. The golden light grew stronger and started to surround his body, seeping into his fur and disappearing. Lassarina kept her healing magic going for about ten minutes before the glow surrounding her hands sputtered out and she nearly collapsed.

"That's it," she panted. "I'm out of magicka."

"Did it work?" Kiraya asked. "Did you heal him?"

Fang let out a whine and Einarr saw the wolf open his eyes. Kiraya let out of a gasp of happiness as the wolf sat up slowly and sniffed his legs and the rest of his body.

"It looks like it worked," Einarr smiled.

"Fang," Lassarina whispered, hugging the wolf around his neck. "You scared me boy."

Einarr watched Fang lick Lassarina's ear and then Kiraya's face when the young girl joined the hug.

"You're never going to fight a dragon again," Lassarina told the wolf sternly.

"I'm glad to see your wolf is fine," Delphine's voice interrupted.

Einarr turned to the Breton woman and stared at her. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"It's not just you anymore," Delphine answered, looking at Lassarina. "I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose." She paused and looked back at the dragon skeleton nearby. "Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

"What do you know about the dragons coming back?" Lassarina asked, standing up and moving to Einarr's side.

"Not a damn thing," Delphine muttered. "I was just as surprised as you to find that big black dragon here."

"We've seen that dragon before," Einarr told her. "It's the one that got away."

"Really?" she gasped. "Where?"

"It was the one that attacked Helgen," Lassarina answered, her voice dropping to a bitter tone. "When _Ulfric _escaped from the Imperials."

"Interesting," Delphine murmured, looking at Lassarina intently. "Same dragon..." She sighed. "Damn it, we're blundering around in the dark here! We need to figure out who's behind it all!"

"Who are the Blades?" Kiraya asked softly, stepping closer to join in on the conversation.

Delphine smiled sadly at the young girl. "Exactly. Nobody even remembers our name these days. We used to be known across Tamriel as the protectors of the Septim Emperors." Her voice fell to a sad tone. "Those days are long gone, though. For the last two hundred years, we've been searching for the next Dragonborn to guide and guard, as we are sworn to do. But we never found one. Until now."

"I'll bet you weren't expecting two Dragonborn," Lassarina chuckled dryly.

"To be honest, I wasn't," Delphine shook her head. "But the knowledge that there is more than one Dragonborn is good news, even better since you two are siblings."

"Why is it better that we're siblings?" Lassarina demanded.

"Because it means that your inborn gifts are hereditary," she replied.

"Not likely," Einarr scoffed. "Kiraya didn't absorb Sahloknir's soul and she's my only daughter."

"Even inborn gifts can skip a generation," Delphine told him. "Though I find myself curious as to who your parents are."

"We only share the same mother," Lassarina said. "Einarr and I are half-siblings. We both have different fathers."

Delphine nodded faintly. "Then your gift must have come from your mother. Tell me, what was her name?"

"Edana," Einarr and Lassarina answered together.

Delphine furrowed her brows and shook her head. "I've never heard of her. What about your fathers?"

"Do our fathers really matter?" Lassarina asked, her body tensing.

"I don't know unless you tell me," Delphine countered.

Lassarina sighed and glared at Delphine. "I don't doubt you know my father. He's known to many simply as, 'The Bear of Eastmarch.'"

Einarr saw Delphine's eyes widened. "You're sister to Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"Only through blood," Lassarina spat. "But I do not care about Ulfric. I'd wish him dead, but then I'd be expected to assume position as Jarl of Windhelm, since I'm his only heir. And I'd rather not do that."

Delphine turned to Einarr. "What about your father?"

Einarr shrugged. "My father was just a hunter, his name was Eirik. My mother and I lived with him in a small house near Falkreath, but then he died in a hunting accident when I was eight. After his death my mother and I moved to Windhelm."

Delphine sighed. "I do not know your father either." She stared at Einarr and Lassarina. "But I can't shake this feeling like your parents might be the reason you're both Dragonborn."

"The Greybeards told us that that it was blessed to us by Akatosh," Lassarina said narrowing her eyes. "The told us they couldn't determine if it was hereditary."

"The Greybeards," Delphine rolled her eyes. "Of course it can be hereditary. How do you explain the Septim bloodline? They were Dragonborn."

"Do you have a problem with the Greybeards?" Lassarina demanded.

Einarr knew that his sister was very close with the Greybeards, seeing them as mentors and genuinely peaceful men. He saw her nostrils flare and quickly grabbed her arm, squeezing it a bit.

"Calm down," he told her softly. Turning to Delphine he added, "Leave the Greybeards out of this Delphine."

"If it was up to them you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do," Delphine muttered.

"Aye, cause peace is such a terrible thing," Lassarina sneered.

"The Dragonborn can't afford to be out of touch with the world like the Greybeards are," Delphine snapped. "You both need to help deal with the dragon situation."

"Well this Dragonborn can't afford to fight dragons right now," Lassarina growled, lifting the hem of her leather armor up to expose her small baby bump.

"Shit, Rina, I had forgotten all about that," Einarr cursed. "I shouldn't have let you fight with us."

"Like I wasn't going to help my brother," she told Einarr.

"Look we don't have time for this," Delphine interjected. "We need to figure out who's behind the dragons."

Einarr glared at the Breton. "And how the hell are we supposed to figure that out?"

"The Thalmor are our best lead," she explained. "If they aren't involved, they'll know who is."

"What makes you think the Thalmor are bringing dragons back?" Einarr asked.

She sighed. "Nothing solid. Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else."

Lassarina laughed mockingly. "And we're supposed to trust your gut?"

Delphine glared at Lassarina. "The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

Einarr frowned and realized that it really was too much to be a coincidence. He also realized that Delphine had mentioned the Thalmor more than once and remembered she said they were hunting her down.

"Why are the Thalmor after you?" Einarr demanded.

"Before the Great War, the Blades helped the Empire against the Thalmor," she sighed. "Our Grand Master saw them as the greatest threat to Tamriel. At the time, that was true. Maybe it still is. So we fought them in the shadows, all across Tamriel. We thought we were more than a match for them. We were wrong."

"So then the Blades were wiped out?" Lassarina guessed.

"Most of us were, though some got away," Delphine answered. "Our Grand Master was killed, but his son got away. I do not know if he is still alive today..." She trailed off, her eyes darkening with sorrow. "But that matters not. We need to get into the Thalmor Embassy and find out what they know... it's the center of their operations in Skyrim..."

"No," Lassarina told her.

Delphine blinked. "What?"

"No," she repeated. "If the Thalmor are involved, I'm not helping you."

"Very well, I don't need you," Delphine hissed. "Your brother is more than enough help."

"Einarr isn't going to help you either," Lassarina growled. She turned to him. "You told me, when we first found out we were Dragonborn, that we weren't going to get mixed up in this."

Einarr lowered his gaze and sighed. "Aye, I did, but-"

"No buts Einarr," she interrupted. She turned to Kiraya. "You have a daughter, one who still needs her father to be alive. If you get involve in this dragon nonsense, who knows if you'll survive. And we both need to stay away from the Thalmor. Especially after what Ulfric said."

Einarr looked at his daughter. She had nearly been killed today, and would have been if Lassarina hadn't saved her. His sister was right. He couldn't afford to risk his life fighting the Thalmor and dragons. Not when he had Kiraya to think about.

"You're right," he murmured, drawing Kiraya close. "I'm sorry Delphine, but I can't help you."

"You can't just turn your back on your destiny!" Delphine shouted.

"My destiny is whatever I choose it to be," Einarr snapped. "And I choose to ignore the dragon threat and focus solely on my family."

"But papa-"

"Kiraya, no," Einarr cut off his daughter. "I know you want me to fight the dragons, but it's too dangerous. I was separated from you for seven years. I missed out on most of your childhood. I won't miss out on the rest of your life."

Kiraya frowned and didn't say another word. Einarr put his sword away and started to walk down the slope back to Kynesgrove. Lassarina followed him, with Fang limping beside her. Once they were nearly there, Einarr turned to his sister.

"Why are you alone?" he demanded. "Where's Vilkas?"

"Vilkas is on his way back to Whiterun," she told him. "And I'm going to do one last job for the Guild."

Einarr growled. "Rina, you said you were going to leave the Thieves Guild."

"And I am," she growled back. "But Mercer won't let me leave until I do one last job with him."

Einarr's fist clenched. "Is that wise? In your condition?"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything," she snapped. Looking at the road ahead she added, "I'm not doing anything dangerous, I'm just tracking someone down with Mercer. Once we find them, Mercer's going to talk to them and I'm going to leave."

"You're sure it isn't dangerous?" he pressed.

Lassarina looked him dead in the eye. "I promise, it's nothing dangerous."

Her eyes didn't stray or waver. She was telling the truth. So Einarr nodded and they walked onto the road, where Einarr had left his horse. The carriage driver that had been transporting Lassarina had returned to his horse's side, stroking the frightened beasts neck.

"It's safe to travel again Harik," Lassarina told the driver, climbing into the back of the carriage.

"I saw one of the dragons fly off," the driver said. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Aye, that dragon won't be coming back," she nodded.

Harik seemed to hesitate. "I heard it. The Shouting. Was it you?"

Lassarina smiled at the man and looked at Einarr. "It was myself and my brother."

"Then it's true? The rumors of two Dragonborn?"

"Aye, it is," Einarr told the driver, lifting Kiraya onto Ally's saddle. "But don't go telling people who we are. My sister and I prefer to be left alone."

"Of course Dragonborn," Harik dipped his head.

"Don't be calling me that," Einarr growled, mounting his saddle. "I hate titles."

"I'll see you in Whiterun soon Einarr," Lassarina said as he lightly kicked Ally into a walk. "And Kiraya, I'll be taking Fang with me. He still needs some healing."

"Alright," Kiraya nodded glumly, though she didn't see upset about Fang not coming with her.

Einarr knew his daughter was upset about him refusing to help Delphine, but he didn't really see any other option. He wasn't going to die and leave his daughter orphaned. He had missed out on enough of her life. So he looked at his sister.

"Be safe," he told her. "Promise you won't go luring trouble."

"I promise Einarr," she smiled. "You'll see me in less than a week. Trust me."

* * *

_Sadly, you all know what's coming next chapter... Snow Veil Sanctum... Damn you Mercer..._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	15. Chapter 15

_Yeah... I just couldn't hold onto this chapter for another day... I had planned on releasing it tomorrow, but I just can't resist or make you all suffer. So here it is, early... Good luck... Wanna give a shout out to my girl **Whisper292**... You know what's coming._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Good, you're finally here," Mercer said as Lassarina walked over to him through the heavily falling snow.

She had abandoned the carriage when she saw on Harik's map that they were very close to Snow Veil Sanctum and walked the rest of the way. It had taken her another day to reach the tomb and she spent most of that day healing Fang, who was now in perfect health and walking beside her.

"Is that a wolf?" Mercer demanded, staring at Fang.

"Yes, he's my companion," Lassarina nodded, placing a hand on Fang's head. "I raised him from a pup and thought it might be nice to bring him along."

Mercer arched a brow. "You brought a wild animal to a Nordic tomb?"

"He's fought at my side more than once," she told him with a glare. "Now can we just get this over with Mercer so I can go home?"

Mercer glared back. "I've scouted the ruins and I'm certain Karliah is still inside."

Lassarina's brows shot up. "You saw her?"

"No, I found her horse," he smirked, nodding over at the campsite behind her. "Don't worry, I've taken care of it... she won't be using it to escape."

Lassarina had seen the horse when she arrived, laying dead in a puddle of its own blood and had nearly thrown up from the smell. She couldn't help glancing over her shoulder to look at it again and frowned. Mercer really was a despicable man.

"Let's get moving," he said. "I want to catch her inside while she's distracted. Take the lead."

Lassarina nodded and started walking towards the tomb.

"The wolf stays out here," Mercer added.

Lassarina turned to glare at him. "The wolf stays with me."

"He'd be better off guarding the entrance," Mercer objected. "In case Karliah tries to escape. He can stop her."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes at Mercer, but saw some wisdom in his words. "Fine." Turning to Fang, she knelt in the snow and pointed at the dead horse. "Fang, you stay here and guard. If anyone besides Mercer and myself come out of the tomb, I want you to stop them."

"It's an animal girl," Mercer sneered. "It doesn't understand you."

Lassarina smirked at him when Fang licked her face and ran over to the campsite beside the dead horse. "You were saying Mercer?"

"Impressive," he chuckled. "Now let's see if you can impress me by getting this job done."

Lassarina glared at him and started walking to the tomb entrance once again. "I hope you remember our deal Mercer. I do this job with you, and I get to leave. No sending the Dark Brotherhood after my husband."

"I remember," he answered dryly. "Just make certain you keep your eyes open. Karliah is as sharp as a blade. The last thing I need is you blundering into a trap and warning her that we're here."

"Don't underestimate me Mercer," she snapped over her shoulder as she proceeded down the steps. "You're lucky I'm even helping you after calling my mother a bitch."

She was surprised to hear Mercer sigh heavily. "Look, about that, I apologize. I was just frustrated. I actually did like Edana, but she didn't feel the same for me. Having the rejection rubbed in my face isn't all too pleasant."

"My brother told me you were trying to bed her," Lassarina glanced over her shoulder at him as she descended down the steps.

"Your brother was a child, and wasn't fond of men constantly trying to woo your mother," he told her. "She rejected me because she didn't want anything to do with the Thieves Guild, but I honestly did care for her. I managed to get her a job as a maid in the Black-Briar house."

Lassarina was stunned, she hadn't known that. But then again, when did she ever ask about Mercer? She was starting to feel bad, thinking so badly about Mercer when he had actually cared about her mother and even found her a job. But, it still didn't change the fact that he had threatened Vilkas' life. She fell silent and walked up to the door, finding blood covering the snow in front of it. When she reached to open it, she found it was locked.

"They say that these ancient Nordic burial mounds are sometimes impenetrable," Mercer said, stepping in front of her. "This one doesn't look too difficult."

Lassarina took several steps back and tried to get a look at what Mercer was doing as he started working on the lock. But he was crowding the door with his body and made it difficult to get even a peek.

"Quite simple really," he told her as he worked the lock. "I don't know what the fuss is about these locks. All it takes is a bit of know-how and a lot of skill." He backed away and stepped aside. "That should do it. After you."

Lassarina eyed him, not believing for a second that he got the door open, but when she walked up to it, she was shocked to find it opened. She looked at Mercer and saw a satisfied grin on his face. She shot him another glare as she turned away and stepped into the tomb. He stayed close behind her as they walked deeper into the tomb.

"The stench in here..." he grumbled. "This place smells of death. Be on your guard."

"No shit," she shot a look at him. "We're in a Nordic tomb, filled with Draugr and traps, no doubt set up by Karliah. Only an idiot would lower his guard in here."

"I never took you as such a hostile woman," Mercer commented dryly.

"Well, people tend to get hostile when you threaten to send an assassin after their loves ones," she told him.

Mercer sighed. "Look, I knew it would be the only way to get you to come. I wasn't really going to send the Dark Brotherhood, but I needed back-up."

"Then why not bring someone like Brynjolf?" she demanded. "He can fight. So can any other thief in the Guild."

"Because this was your job," he explained. "I thought you might want to finish it yourself."

She looked over her shoulder at Mercer and felt her guard drop a bit. "You could have just said that, instead of threatening my future husband you horse's ass."

He gave her an amused look. "Did you just call me a horse's ass?"

"Aye, I think I have the right," she smirked, walking into a chamber with a chest in the center.

Her eyes went to the two sealed coffins against the wall and she could smell the Draugr inside. She dropped into a crouch and pulled out her bow, jumping onto the mantle behind the chest and placing a hand on the lid.

"Mercer, get ready," she whispered.

"For what?" he demanded.

"For this."

She opened the lid of the chest, and the coffin lids immediately fell. A similar thing happened to her in Ustengrav, so she was ready for them. Raising her bow, she nocked an arrow and released it, sending it right into the skull of one of the Draugr. She didn't have to deal with the second one, since Mercer swiftly cut its head off with its sword.

"How'd you know that was going to happen?" he asked her.

"I've been to Nordic tombs before," she told him with a shrug.

While they looted the room, Lassarina decided to get some of her questions answered.

"How did Gallus die?" she asked him.

Mercer was silent for a couple of moments. "Twenty-five years ago I was standing outside these very same ruins. Gallus told me to meet here but he wouldn't say why. When I arrived, Gallus stepped from the shadows. Before he uttered a sound an arrow pierced his throat. Before I could even draw my blade, her second arrow found its mark in my chest."

"So Karliah took on both of you alone?"

"Karliah was a master marksman and her greatest weapon was the element of surprise," he explained. "I was lucky... she missed my heart by mere inches. I staggered away from the ruins and my vision began to blur. It's then I realized the bitch had poisoned her arrows."

"And Gallus?" she asked.

He chuckled darkly, almost sadly. "The last thing I saw was Karliah dumping his body into an opening atop the ruins; an unceremonious end for a remarkable man. To this day I've regretted allowing her to escape, even if it meant I had died trying. I owed Gallus that much."

Lassarina turned to Mercer and frowned. "Mercer, I'm so sorry." She paused before asking, "What happened after Gallus died?"

"The Guild was thrown into disarray," he sighed. "Several stepped up and tried to claim Gallus' former position as Guild Master. Sides quickly formed behind these men and the Ratway became a bloodbath."

"And you were part of this?" she asked, shocked.

"I saw what they did to Gallus," he told her. "I wanted to use the Guild's resources to hunt down Karliah. The others didn't even care he was gone." He looked at her and grinned. "Fortunately, I persevered and the other groups were either killed or they left Skyrim."

"And what of Karliah?"

"The infighting had taken months to subside which gave her time to go into hiding and carefully cover her tracks," he replied bitterly. "I spent thousands of septims and used every contact at my disposal, but it was as if she had simply vanished... like I said before, she was the best."

Lassarina was eager to learn more about Karliah. "Tell me about her."

Mercer shifted a bit. "She was a stubborn Dunmer... always had to do everything her way. But she was also the best... bringing in more coin a month than some thieves heist in a year. Gallus trusted her too much and let her get too close."

"Close?" Lassarina echoed. "So, they had a relationship?"

He scoffed. "If you want to call it that, yes. Me? I think she was softening him for the kill. Gallus would call her his "little nightingale." He was absolutely smitten by her."

"Why did she kill him?"

Mercer shrugged. "Greed? Jealousy? Spite? Who can say what drove her to such an iniquitous act." His gaze darkened. "One thing's certain. I intend to find out before she draws her last breath."

"She sounded like an amazing thief though," Lassarina couldn't help but say.

Mercer actually smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That she was. You know, in some ways, you kind of remind me of Karliah."

Lassarina blinked and fidgeted. "Well, I won't try to murder you then."

She and Mercer moved through the tomb, working well together as they brought down any Draugr that got int their way. He was right when he told her that Karliah had left traps, and nearly got burned when a Draugr she had been fighting, tripped over a wire that set the entire floor ablaze. Lucky for her though, she got out of the way just in time and the Draugr she and Mercer had been fighting burned to a crisp.

The Draugr Lassarina encountered in Snow Veil Sanctum were much stronger than the ones she had previously fought. They would project Thu'ums very often, making it hard for Lassarina to not fight back with her own voice, but she didn't need for Mercer to know about her identity as Dragonborn, or he really might never let her leave the Guild. So she just used her bow, and occasionally, her daggers, to fight off the Draugr and take them down. By the time they had fought there way through and were standing in front of another iron door, they were both exhausted.

"Karliah always was a nimble minx," Mercer panted as he chugged down a healing potion. "Slipping passed these draugr must be child's play for her."

"Hey Mercer, think Delvin will like this ship?" she asked him from where she sat, holding up the model ship.

"You nearly burned us alive trying to get that," Mercer spat.

"But do you think he'll like it?" she repeated.

Mercer rolled his eyes and Lassarina chuckled. She hadn't seen the flaming pots hanging over the oil covered floors when she had spotted the ship. If Mercer hadn't pulled her away from the floor after she had grabbed the ship, she might be dead right now.

"Thanks for saving me by the way," she told him, getting up and drinking a healing potion for herself.

"Just don't make me do it again," he growled, opening the door and holding it open for her. "Cause next time I won't save you."

"I hear you loud and clear Frey," she sighed, walking past him.

They fought their way through even more Draugr. Lassarina got cut badly on her leg and nearly got herself killed, but she managed to thrust her dagger into the Draugr head from underneath the helm. She had picked it up when she saw how Einarr had slain the dragon Sahloknir the day before and was amazed at how easily it took an enemy out. She hid and healed herself while Mercer fought the rest of the Draugr, and ran out to help him once the bleeding had stopped. The rested once again so Lassarina could finish healing herself up and found herself tending to some of Mercer's injuries as well.

"Didn't know you were a healer," he commented.

"That's because you don't speak to anyone except Brynjolf, Delvin and Vex," she told him, healing a small cut on his cheek. "There, all better."

She opened a gate with urns stacked on the other side, and the moment they fell, darts flew out from the wall. Lassarina and Mercer waited for them to stop before continuing forward.

"We're on the right track," he muttered. "She's been through here as well."

The moved forward, taking out another powerful Draugr, and found themselves in a hallway with a large door ahead.

"That door up ahead," he murmured. "Looks perfect for hiding an ambush. Be ready."

She pushed the door open and stayed back, watching some urns fall from where they had been stacked. She heard the sound of coffin lids being thrown open and knew there were many powerful Draugr waiting for them. Lassarina took a deep breath and nocked an arrow before stepping inside. She fired her arrow at the closest Draugr and took it out with a single shot, right in the eye. She then fired another couple of arrows at some more Draugr who were coming down some wooden stairs. She hadn't been able to take them out in time though, and had to drop her bow and pull out her blades as the reached her and Mercer.

They hacked and slashed them, until finally they fell to their attacks. Lassarina had been distracted the entire fight, hearing the telltale whispers and chanting of a Word Wall nearby. She walked around the chamber and sure enough, turning a corner she spotted the Word Wall. She walked over to it, entranced, her eyes having glazed over as her body absorbed the knowledge the wall had to offer.

_Zun_

It meant weapon, and the shout was to be used to disarm an opponent. She was clutching her head as she backed away from the wall and hadn't realized Mercer had been yelled at her until she felt him smack the back of her head.

"What was that for?" she grunted.

"I had been bellowing your name," he told her, glaring. "You had this weird look in your eyes, like you were entranced."

"I was just staring at the wall there," she muttered. "It looked interesting."

"It's a wall," he grumbled. "Now let's keep moving."

They walked through another gate and Lassarina swore when she saw the puzzle door ahead of them. Einarr had told her stories about the puzzle doors, and how you needed a Dragon Claw key to make them open.

"Ah it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors," Mercer said as they approached it. "How quaint."

"They won't open without the Dragon Claw key," she puffed angrily.

"Without the matching claw, they're normally impossible to open," Mercer nodded. "And since I'm certain Karliah already did away with it, we're on our own."

"Then what do we do?" she asked.

Mercer smiled and crowded the door again. "Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it. Quite simple really."

Lassarina gasped when the rings began to circle and the door started to lower. "Mercer you have got to teach me how to do that."

He ignored her and backed away. "Karliah's close, I'm certain of it. Now let's get moving."

Lassarina nodded and stepped through the threshold in front of Mercer. She had barely taken more than three steps in when she felt something hit her chest, right above her heart and her body went numb. Her vision blurred as she fell to the ground and passed out.

**oOo**

She couldn't move or speak, but she managed to get her eyes open. Lassarina saw that she was still in the chamber, lying on the ground after having gotten shot. Her vision was still blurred and the entire room was dark, but she could make out a person stalking over towards Mercer.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" she heard Mercer ask.

"Give me a reason to try," said a voice so soothing, Lassarina couldn't believe for a moment that it belonged to a murderer.

Amusement laced Mercer's voice. "You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

Karliah put her weapons away. "'To ensure an enemy's defeated, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."

"You always were a quick study," Mercer chuckled.

"Not quick enough," Karliash hissed. "Otherwise Gallus would still be alive."

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you," Mercer spat. "All he had to do was look the other way."

Lassarina's heart skipped a beat. For what she was hearing, it sounded like Karliah wasn't the one who murdered Gallus, but rather Mercer was the one who did it.

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales?" Karliah demanded. "Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?"

"Enough of this mindless banter!" Mercer shouted. "Come, Karliah. It's time for you an Gallus to become reunited!"

Lassarina saw Karliah drink something and suddenly, she disappeared. "I'm no fool, Mercer," her voice echoed around the room. "Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

Lassarina saw a ripple in the air, thanks to her sharpened senses as a werewolf, and knew it was Karliah's invisible form, walking away and leaving her alone with Mercer. Her gaze drifted to the Guildmaster and her heart began to beat rapidly as he put his blade away and started walking over to her. Her breathing came out quick and shallow as Mercer reached her and stood over her, his face shrouded by the darkness.

"How interesting," he said. "It appears Gallus' history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place."

_No! _Lassarina thought to herself, her eyes growing wide and her heart racing even faster as she began to panic.

Mercer placed his hands on his hips and chuckled. "But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you."

Lassarina struggled to speak. "P-pl-e-ea-s-e."

"Oh, I should probably come clean about something," he told her, pulling out his blade and twirling it around absently. "I lied to you about more than just this business earlier. Your mother, dear Edana, I was trying to bed her. You see, I know all about her, and what she did before coming to Riften with her two darling children. I offered to make her my mistress, since she seemed to have no problem bedding your father, the former Jarl of Windhelm."

Lassarina's eyes grew even wider in shock. He knew about her. He knew who she was.

"That's right little Lassarina," he chuckled. "Or would you prefer your full name, Lassarina Stormcloak?"

Lassarina gritted her teeth and tried desperately to move. But Karliah had tipped her arrow with something that rendered her entire body paralyzed.

"Anyways, Edana refused, saying she would never share a bed with a man with so much evil in his heart," Mercer continued. "But, a simple no never stopped me. So one night, when you were around four years old, I had some men pluck your mother off the streets when she was returning home. It was all done very well, no one even saw her taken. The men brought her to me and, let's just say, I got what I wanted."

Lassarina felt her blood boil. Mercer had raped her mother! She tried again to move, but the poison was too strong. Suddenly an idea came to her, perhaps she could heal herself and the poison would go away.

"And after I was done with her, I slipped a special poison down her throat while she was unconscious," Mercer added. "It was created to eat away at a persons organs until they finally died. To anyone, Edana would have appeared to have been dying of some strange disease, but in reality, I killed your mother. It's what the bitch deserved for rejecting me."

Lassarina felt tears prick her eyes and she struggled to make her magic work. A faint light suddenly appeared, near her abdomen, and she could see the surprise on Mercer's face from the faint light. His boot swiftly kicked her hand, interrupting her spell.

"No, no, none of that," Mercer told her as he proceeded to kick her abdomen again.

If she could say anything, Lassarina would have screamed in pain from the force of the kick, but all that came out was a faint whimper. She stared up at Mercer, her eyes brimming with tears and filled with hate. He raised his sword above his head and she knew there was a sick smile on his face.

"Farewell," he told her. "I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards."

He stepped even closer and paused for a brief moment, as if he was second guessing himself. For a moment, Lassarina thought Mercer was going to spare her. But that thought was quickly pushed away when she felt his blade pierce her stomach and then slice across. Again, she couldn't scream, but the pain she felt. It was excruciating and hurt so much, that Lassarina couldn't stay awake. As the black haze started to fill her sight again, she had a brief second to see her life flash before her eyes. She also saw what could have been.

She saw herself as a child. Her mother and a teenage Einarr. She saw Grelod the Kind. Brynjolf, the only ray of light in a dark childhood. Her adopted father Trebon and his family. She was at Helgen, staring up at the black dragon. She saw Ulfric. The Companions. Farkas and Fang. Aeal. Skjor and Kodlak. She saw Einarr, now all grown, holding Kiraya in his arms. She saw Vilkas.

_Vilkas._

She saw herself marrying him. Their new house, just outside of Whiterun. She saw a tiny baby boy in her arms, crying loudly with black hair on his head. She saw that same boy as a toddler, taking his first steps towards Vilkas. She saw the future she could have had, if only she hadn't runaway to Riften.

A tear ran down her cheek and she thought her last thoughts, right before the darkness took her.

_I'm sorry Vilkas. I couldn't keep my promise..._

* * *

_I am such a girly girl. Sad shit makes me CRY! I cried for 15 minutes when I read issue 100 of the Walking Dead. I cried for an hour when I played The Walking Dead video game from Telltale Games... It's one that makes even grown men cry... And I cried the entire time I wrote this chapter... And it wasn't just a few tears. I was openly SOBBING. If I made you even shed one tear, please tell me!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	16. Chapter 16

_So you know how I said the previous chapter made me cry while I wrote it? Well... This one is worse... Shout out to **Whisper292**, this is the moment I have been building up to. You know! Warning; this chapter is very Dark. Vilkas and Lassarina POV's._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Vilkas awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach. It hurt so much that he actually cried out and sat straight up in his bed, just so he could clutch at it. He looked down, half expecting to see a dagger or something sharp piercing his abdomen, but found nothing. The pain seemed to go from one side of his stomach to the other, and felt similar to a blade slicing across skin. But the pain across his abdomen was drowned out by the heart clenching ache in his heart.

He knew right away that something happened to Lassarina. He stumbled out of his bed, getting his legs twisted in the furs and toppling onto the wooden screen he had beside it. He shouted angrily, untangling himself and pushing himself off the ground, and the door to his room opened.

"Vilkas what's wrong?" Farkas asked, walking over to help him up.

"Farkas," he managed to gasp out, the pain making it difficult to speak.

His twin helped him up and sat him down on the edge of his bed. "Vilkas what happened? I heard you cry out."

"Something's wrong," Vilkas panted, clutching his side where the pain was worse. "Something happened to her."

"Her?" Farkas echoed. "You mean Rina?"

Vilkas nodded. "Damn it... this hurts..."

"What hurts?"

"My stomach," Vilkas explained. "I think she's been injured." He swore loudly. "I shouldn't have let her go alone."

"Vilkas, calm down," Farkas urged him, his eyes dark with worry. "You need to focus. Is she alive?"

"I don't know," he answered, shaking his head wildly and hearing his heart beat in his ears. "I don't know."

"Vilkas, you're her forebear, you'll have known if she died," Farkas growled. "Now focus. If she had died, you would have felt a very sharp and intense pain in your heart, as if someone had stabbed you there directly. Did you feel that?"

"No," Vilkas answered. "My heart hurts, but not as bad as the pain going across my stomach."

"Then she's still alive," Farkas sighed.

Vilkas got up from the bed. "I need to go and look for her."

"I'll come with you," Farkas offered.

Vilkas nodded in appreciation and started to pack his things and put on his armor. They were out of Jorrvaskr in a matter of minutes and running through the dark streets of Whiterun, towards the gates. Farkas didn't have a horse, so the brothers hired a carriage to take them to Winterhold, which was the closest city to Snow Veil Sanctum. They would get out of the carriage as soon as they were close and run the rest of the way. But the journey would take three days, probably more if the weather was bad. Vilkas imagined he might go mad with worry long before then.

A couple of hours past dawn, the pain in Vilkas' abdomen had vanished and he breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking that Lassarina must have healed herself. His worry was starting to lessen quite a bit. But then, just as quickly as the pain disappeared, it was replaced with a new one, this one more excruciating than the first one. Vilkas screamed and felt Lassarina's panic and fear, right before he blacked out.

**oOo**

Lassarina opened her eyes a bit and was faced with a blurry world. She was outside and it was dark out. She groaned and blinked several times, feeling a rough tongue rasping on one side of her face. The blurriness didn't clear any, but she could make out someone standing over her. Alarmed, Lasasrina rose to her feet, stumbling a bit and trying to steady herself, as she was extremely light-headed and woozy.

"Easy, easy," said the person, her voice smooth and soothing. "Don't get up so quickly."

Lassarina recognized Karliah's voice. "No- what- what happened?"

"How are you feeling?" Karliah asked her.

"No, hold on..." she murmured. "You shot me!"

"No, I saved your life," Karliah said. "My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Lassarina's vision cleared and she saw Karliah clearly for the first time. She was a beautiful Dark Elf, with unusual and striking violet eyes. Her face expressed her concern for Lassarina and she relaxed only slightly. The fog hazing her mind cleared and she felt the pain of where Mercer had sliced into her once again. Lassarina lowered herself to the ground and clutched her stomach, looking at the large and noticeable tear in her armor. She peeked through the tear and found her abdomen bandaged up. Karliah had tended to her wounds.

Fang stood beside her, sniffing her face and licking her cheek. Lassarina pet the wolf, reassuring him that she was alright.

"He gave me quite a bit of trouble when I carried you out," Karliah said. "I would have killed him, but I had dropped you when I reached for my weapon and he went to stand over you. It's how I knew he was your pet."

"Why did you save me?" Lassarina demanded.

Karliah sighed and sat down on the ground in front of Lassarina. "My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way and it prevented your death."

"You should have shot Mercer instead," she growled at Karliah.

"I promise you, the thought crossed my mind," the Dunmer muttered. "The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect; I only had enough for a single shot." She lowered her head and stared at the ground. "All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive."

Lassarina stared at her. "Why capture him alive?"

Her head shot up and her violet eyes were bright with anger. "Mercer must be brought before the Guild to answer for what he's done. He needs to pay for Gallus' murder."

"And how will you prove that?" she asked, her voice straining from the pain radiating on her stomach.

"My purpose in using Snow Veil Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn't simply for irony's sake," Karliah snapped. "Before both of you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus' remains. I suspect the information we need is written inside."

"Did you read it?" Lassarina asked. "What does it say?"

She shook her head and stared at the sky. "I wish I knew." She pulled out the journal and handed it to Lassarina. "The journal is written in some sort of language I've never seen before."

Lassarina opened the book and blinked at the contents, not able to make heads or tails of it. "Perhaps it could be translated."

Karliah's eyes widened and she seemed to make a realization. "Enthir... Gallus' friend at the College of Winterhold. Of course..."

"Who?" Lassarina looked at Karliah confused.

"He's the only outsider Gallus trusted with the knowledge of his Nightingale identity," Karliah explained.

Lassarina perked up at that word. "There's that word again, 'Nightingale.'"

"there were three of us," Karliah said. "Myself, Gallus and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter of the Thieves Guild in Riften."

Lassarina wanted to press for more information but Karliah got up of the ground.

"Perhaps I'll tell you more about it later," she said, avoiding Lassarina's gaze. "Right now, we need to head for Winterhold with the journal and get the translation."

Lassarina nodded and slowly got to her feet. "I'm Lassarina by the way."

Karliah acknowledged her with a nod. "You already know my name I assume?"

"Aye, I do," she replied. "Thank you for saving me Karliah, and for tending to my injuries."

Karliah nodded again and began to gather her things, handing Lassarina a potion. Her magicka was drained, so the only thing she could take to dull the pain of her injury was a healing potion. She looked at the sky, still cloudy and raining snow down on them, and figured that it was close to dawn. Lassarina held onto Fang's scruff as she and Karliah started to walk through the snow covered terrain, towards the main road that would take them to Winterhold. As they walked Lassarina couldn't help but want to ask questions.

"Karliah," she began. "Could you tell me about Gallus?"

Karliah's gaze darkened with sadness and her voice dropped to a mournful tone. "He was a scholar, a master thief and a natural leader. Everyone respected him and followed him without question. It was Gallus who inducted me into the Nightingales and honed my skills to a razor sharp point." Her voice caught on what could have been the beginnings of a sob. "I owe everything to him. We were... very close."

"So it's true?" Lassarina pressed. "You were lovers?"

She saw a tear course down Karliah's cheek. "Gallus once said he felt comfortable around me; able to let his guard down. I can't help but think that I'm responsible for what happened to him."

Karliah fell silent after that and Lassarina left her alone. She knew that the Dunmer was hurting and she didn't want to cause her more pain by bringing up sad memories. So she distracted herself with some other thoughts. She was alive, but Vilkas must have felt the pain she had gone through before passing out, which meant he might be coming for her. All Lassarina wanted to do was go home, but she needed to make Mercer pay for nearly killing her and her child, as well as for raping and murdering her mother.

Lassarina received a pleasant surprise once she and Karliah reached the main road. The carriage driver she had hired to bring her to Snow Veil Sanctum was still there, camped up and sleeping beside a fire. Lassarina walked over to Harik and gently shook him awake.

"Harik, what are you doing here?" Lassarina asked the man when he woke up.

"I thought you might need a ride back," he murmured sleepily. "It would seem I was right."

Lassarina nodded. "Aye, could you take me and my friend to Winterhold?"

"I thought you were going to Whiterun after this," Harik said, getting up and moving to the drivers seat.

"There's a change of plans," she explained. "We need to take care of some business in Winterhold first."

Harik drove the carriage towards Winterhold, giving Karliah and Lassarina a chance to take a breath and rest. It wasn't easy traveling through the snow, especially when one of them was injured.

"So, how did you get mixed up in all this?" Karliah asked her.

"I was the one who got the Goldenglow job," Lassarina replied. "No other thief in the Guild had been able to do it, not even Vex. I don't think he had been expecting me to succeed."

"But you did," she remarked.

"Aye, I did," she nodded. "I realize now that he was hoping I would have died with each job I was given. They were all so dangerous."

Karliah looked at her curiously. "Why would Mercer want you dead?"

"Because I look like my mother," Lassarina murmured.

"Your mother?"

Lassarina blinked back some tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I lived in Riften when I was a little girl, with my mother and older brother. I learned through my brother recently that Mercer had tried to bed my mother when she was still alive."

"So she's dead now?" Karliah asked.

"Aye, but I just found out something I didn't know," Lassarina said, her voice shaking. "Back there, inside the tomb, Mercer told me he had raped and poisoned my mother. I thought she had died from some disease, but he poisoned her, and it ate away at her organs. She's dead because of him..."

Karliah leaned forward and took Lassarina's hand in her own. "I cannot bring your mother back, but I can offer you a chance at revenge. You can help me kill Mercer, and bring him to justice."

Lassarina looked into Karliah's violet eyes and nodded. "I'd love that."

Karliah smiled at her for the first time. "Good."

They fell silent for several moments, staring down at the road as they traveled.

"So how did you come to join the Guild?" Karliah asked, breaking the silence.

Lassarina thought back to the day she arrived at Riften three months ago. "I sought out Brynjolf three months ago, so I haven't been in the Guild long, but according to many of the thieves in the Cistern, I've done a lot and brought in more coin than they've seen in a while."

"You said you sought out Brynjolf?" Karliah tipped her head. "Why were you seeking him out?"

"Like I said, I used to live in Riften," she said. "After my mother died, I was sent to Honorhall and my brother was adopted by a Khajiit Caravan. Brynjolf practically raised me and taught me how to be a thief. I had mastered picking locks before I was ten. But then when I turned thirteen, Grelod allowed some family in Cyrodiil to adopt me and I lived with them, working as a slave, for seven years. It's nearly been a year since I returned."

"But you've only been in the Guild for three months," Karliah mentioned. "What were you doing the rest of the year?"

"Before I joined the Thieves Guild, I lived in Jorrvaskr and was a Companion," Lassarina smiled sadly.

Karliah looked mildly surprised. "What made you leave such a noble path?"

"I had been in a romantic relationship with a man named Farkas," she explained. "But, we really didn't suit each other, so I ended things. A couple of weeks after we ended our relationship, his twin brother expressed his feelings for me, and I realized I felt the same way for him."

Her heart clenched at the memories and she sighed heavily, feeling her heart clench and missing Vilkas badly.

"Did this Farkas not take the news well?" Karliah asked.

Lassarina shook her head. "He ended up getting arrested in Morthal. Vilkas, that's his brother, and I traveled all the way there to pay his fines and try to explain things to him. Once we were outside though, Farkas got into a bloody fist fight with Vilkas and if I hadn't stopped them, I'm sure they would have killed each other."

Karliah shook her head. "Men can be such fools at times. So what, you left because of the infighting your relationship had caused?"

"Aye," Lassarina nodded. "I couldn't be the reason why Farkas and Vilkas never spoke to each other again. Becoming a Companion wasn't something I had planned, so I didn't hesitate when I left. I had always wanted to join the Thieves Guild, ever since I was a little girl, so that's what I did."

"And you're an excellent thief," Karliah smiled. "You have to be, to be able to dig up enough information to track me down."

Lassarina stared at Karliah and smirked. "Karliah, we both know you laid out that trail on purpose. You wanted to be found."

Karliah's smile turned coy and she got a determined look in her eyes. "I did. I wanted to kill Mercer, and I'm still going to. I need to avenge Gallus."

"And I need to avenge my mother," Lassarina added. Placing a hand over her wound she added, "And myself." She shifted a bit, trying to ignore a nagging pain in her abdomen. "What do you plan to do once we've cleared your name?"

"There are some loose ends I need to tie," Karliah replied. "But after that, I plan on doing what I had done previously, before this whole mess with Mercer."

Lassarina chuckled. "Back to the life of a thief then?"

"It's what I do best," Karliah shrugged. "Are you going to return to the Guild as well?"

"Nay," Lassarina answered. "I was actually going to leave the Guild. Vilkas and I had resolved our issues and we were planning on getting married. I wasn't even supposed to go to Snow Veil Sanctum with Mercer, but he forced me to do this job with him. He threatened to send the Dark Brotherhood after Vilkas if I didn't come."

Karliah narrowed her eyes. "He's a despicable man."

"Once I help you clear your name and kill Mercer, I'm going to return to Vilkas and get on with my life," she said, her hand going down to her belly.

For the first time since she woke up outside Snow Veil Sanctum, she remembered her baby and wondered if it was alright. As far as she could tell, the only pain she could feel was from the wound across her belly. She would have to go and get herself checked out the moment they reached Riften. After a few hours of riding, dawn arrived and Harik's carriage arrived in Winterhold. He parked the horse just at the edge of the town, beside a collapsed house, and Lassarina and Karliah got out, with Fang right behind them.

The wolf had been glued to Lassarina's side the entire trip, worrying over his mistress, and now walked beside her, growling and looking around for any threats. Smiling fondly, Lassarina stoked Fang's head and kept an eye on him in case he tried to attack anyone that got too close. He no longer saw Karliah as a threat, but he still wouldn't let the Dunmer woman pet him.

"So where is this Enthir you spoke of?" Lassarina asked.

"He should be at the inn," Karliah said, walking towards the Frozen Hearth Inn. "That's where he normally is."

Just before they reached the Inn, Lassarina paused and raised her hand to her injury, flinching as the healing potion she had drunk wore off and the pain returned at its full force. Her magicka had replenished during the ride to Winterhold, so she used her healing magic to seal up the wound Mercer had inflicted on her. She had yet to see it, but she knew she would have an ugly scar there for the rest of her life.

"Are you alright?" Karliah asked, having paused on the steps.

Lassarina gave her a pained smile. "Aye, the potion I drank just wore off. I only needed to heal myse-"

She broke off and let out a scream of pain, falling to her knees and clutching her abdomen. Her vision was cast over and all she saw was white as agony ripped through her body, originating from her center. Unable to keep herself up, she collapsed on the ground and curled onto the ground. Karliah was at her side in an instant, and Fang was snarling at a guard who was trying to get too close.

"Lassarina, what is it?!" Karliah demanded.

"Call back this wolf!" the guard shouted.

"Dear Gods, you're bleeding," Karliah whispered. Lassarina felt her pull up the top half of her leather aromor. "I don't understand, the blood isn't coming from your wound. Lassarina, please, you have to tell me what's wrong with you."

Tears streamed down Lassarina's face and she could barely understand herself, her speech becoming unintelligible from her sobs. "No... Gods, please, no..."

"What is it?!" Karliah asked again. "What's happening to you?!"

The cramping in her abdomen made it clear to Lassarina what was happening. It was so agonizing and intense that she could barely keep herself awake.

"My baby," she whispered to Karliah.

Not able to take the pain any longer, she passed out.

**oOo**

When Vilkas awoke, he found himself indoors, lying on a cot. He groaned and sat up, looking around and trying to make sense of his surroundings. He recognized the Temple of Kynareth and realized Farkas must have brought him back after he had passed out. The pain he had experienced before was gone, as if it had never existed, leaving him to wonder exactly what it had been. He could still feel Lassarina alive, but the pain that he had felt from her made his concern grow.

He got off of the cot and stumbled forward, eager to be out of Whiterun so he could find Lassarina. He had barely taken more than five steps when he heard a gasp behind him.

"Papa he's awake!"

Vilkas recognized Kiraya's voice and turned to see her sitting on a nearby bench with Einarr, who appeared to be waking up. Einarr blinked several time before his vision cleared and he got up to walk over to Vilkas.

"You shouldn't get up," Einarr told him.

"Einarr, what are you doing here?" Vilkas asked, sitting back down on the cot.

"Kiraya and I returned last night," he explained. "Farkas told us what happened and we came right over. We sat down and I guess we dozed off." He sat down on the cot beside Vilkas. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Vilkas frowned and clutched his head. "Something bad has happened to Lassarina. I don't know what, but the pain was bad enough for me to be able to feel it."

"Vilkas are you thirsty?" Kiraya asked, walking over with a tankard of water.

"Thank you lass," he smiled, noticing how parched he was.

He drank from the tankard deeply, draining it completely before and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Better?" Kiraya looked up at him with her eyes wide.

"Aye," he nodded. "I can't believe how thirsty I was."

"It doesn't surprise me," Einarr murmured. "You've been asleep for two days straight."

Vilkas looked at Einarr in shock. "T-two days?!"

"Vilkas, is my sister still alive?" Einarr asked him urgently.

Hands shaking, he nodded. "Aye, she is, but-"

He broke off when Lassarina's emotions suddenly reached him through their bond. He had no idea what was happening to her, but he felt her grief and despair. He felt his heart break and his body shook even more.

"Vilkas?" Einarr shook his shoulder. "Speak to me man, what's going on?"

"I feel her," Vilkas whispered. "Something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Kiraya asked. "Did something happen to Aunt Lassarina?"

Vilkas looked at Kiraya and Einarr grimly. "Something terrible has happened."

**oOo**

Lassarina's eyes fluttered open and saw was looking directly up at a ceiling. She was in a bed, inside a small room. Turning her head on the pillow, she saw Fang laying on the floor beside her and Karliah asleep in a nearby chair. She struggled to sit up, only to cry out painfully at the ache in her back. The sound woke Karliah and the Dark Elf was at her side in an instant.

"Lassarina," she murmured softly. "Don't get up."

"Karliah," she whispered, tears already forming in her eyes. "What happened?"

"You've been asleep for two days," she said, avoiding the question. "You lost a lot of blood-"

"What happened?" she interrupted, her voice developing a shuddering edge.

Karliah avoided her gaze. "I'll go fetch the healer."

"Karliah," Lassarina called out to the woman.

But Karliah had already stepped out of the room. Lassarina managed to push herself into a sitting position and saw that someone had changed her out of her armor, and she was wearing a simple night dress. She peeked under the sheets and saw she was laying on several layers of linen, which were stained with blood. Fang had sat up and lay his head on the bed, letting out a pitiful whine. Lassarina reached out to pet the wolf with a shaking hand and he licked her palm, trying to comfort her.

After a few moments of silence, Karliah finally came back inside with a Breton woman. Her face told her age clearly and she wore the robes of a mage from the College. She had a sympathetic, but sad, look in her eyes as she came to Lassarina's side.

"Hello Lassarina," she said. "My name is Colette Marence. I'm a mage from the College and specialize in Restoration magic."

"What happened?" Lassarina asked the woman, her lip quivering.

Colette took a deep breath. "Lassarina, it pains me to tell you this. You've suffered a miscarriage."

For several moments, Lassarina couldn't hear or breath. Tears fell freely from her eyes and dripped onto the furs covering her body. When she finally dared to breath, a wail erupted from her throat and she fell back on the bed, curling her body and burying her face into the pillow. Karliah sat on the bed beside Lassarina and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, but it wasn't helping.

"How?" Lassarina demanded, glaring at Colette. "Was it the wound? Was my baby killed by the blade that harmed me?!"

"The blade might have played a part in it," Colette told her. "But did you suffer any other trauma?"

Lassarina's eyes widened. "Mercer... Mercer kicked me..."

"Lassarina, I'm so sorry," Karliah whispered.

"I'll kill him," she told Karliah. "I'll kill him!"

Colette reached into her pouch and pulled out a small urn. "We burned the childs remains and placed them inside this urn."

Lassarina took the urn from Colette, her hands shaking, and she held it close to her chest, letting her tears fall onto the lid.

"It's not fair," Lassarina whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's never easy losing a child before it has a chance to be be born," Colette said softly. "Your body should be at full health in a couple more days. And if you wish to, you could try to have another child in a couple of months."

"Just leave!" Lassarina shouted at the woman.

Colette dipped her head and started walking towards the door. Just before she walked out, she looked over her shoulder at Lassarina.

"I thought you might be interested to know," she murmured. "Had the child survived, it would have been a boy."

* * *

_You have no fucking idea, how hard it was to write this. I would not wish a miscarriage on my greatest enemy. No one deserves to lose their child. No one..._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm so tired... **Okay so this is an important update people, so please read this Authors note. **I will be flying down to Miami on Wednesday, June 5th, for the weekend to attend my Great-Grandmother's 90th birthday. For her present, my boyfriend and I paid for her plane ticket so she can stay with us for two weeks, which means that I won't have a lot of time to write or update. And, since my grandmother is afraid to fly alone, I am flying back to Miami with her when she goes back. I'll be staying a week, so I can hang out with my friends that I haven't seen for nearly a year. Needless to say, June is going to be a slow month... I'll try to find some time to write, but I can't promise an update every day like I usually do. So please forgive me in advance for making you go crazy over wanting to know what happens next!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Lassarina was sitting up in Vilkas' bed in Jorrvaskr, holding her newborn son close to her chest. He was perfect. He looked exactly like his father, inheriting his nose, chin, the shape of his eyes and black hair. But he had Lassarina's skin tone, making him pale, and when he blinked open his eyes, she saw the irises were pale blue. Everything about the child took her breath away._

"_Hello Kodlak," she cooed softly, running a finger along the soft skin of his cheek._

_Her son watched her with wide eyes and reached out with his tiny hands. Lassarina smiled warmly and tickled his palm, only to have him curl his hand into tiny fists, clutching her finger. Tears sprang forth from her eyes and she didn't try to stop them. _

"_He's perfect."_

_Lassarina looked up and found Vilkas had suddenly appeared beside her, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring down at their son. Her gaze drifted to his hand and she saw a band of matrimony around his finger. When she looked down at her own hand, she saw an identical one._

"_How long until I can play with him?"_

_Kiraya had materialized at the foot of the bed, sitting cross legged on the furs, with Fang laying beside her. The wolf was sniffing the air, trying to edge closer so he could get a get a good whiff of the newborn._

"_Kiraya, tell that wolf to get off the bed," Einarr growled, stepping into the room. "And you can play with him once he's older."_

"_Vilkas, how long until I can teach my nephew how to wield a blade?" Farkas asked, poking his head out from behind the wooden screen._

"_He's my nephew too," Einarr chuckled. "Why couldn't I teach him?"_

_Lassarina smiled and went back to looking at her beautiful son. "You can both teach him. Kodlak will want to be spoiled by both his uncles."_

"_Kodlak?" Brynjolf's voice echoed. "I thought you were going to name him after me?"_

_Lassarina glanced up and found the thief leaning against the wall, smiling at her._

"_Nay, I told you," she grinned. "One Brynjolf in the world is enough."_

"_Well then, how long until I can teach him to be a master thief?" Brynjolf asked mischievously._

_Vilkas growled beside her. "You won't be teaching my son how to steal anything."_

"_I'll let you teach him how to charm the lasses though," Lassarina giggled. "Kodlak will be the perfect man if he can fight and make every girl blush."_

_Everyone in the room laughed and Lassarina couldn't be any happier. But then, everyone disappeared and Kodlak began to cry loudly. Lassarina's eyes widened and she held her son against her chest, shaking him gently to try and soothe him. The room had gone dark, an endless expanse of black void. Only it wasn't a void. It was the black dragon from Helgen, much larger than it was before and curling it body around Lassarina and her son._

"_The soul of a newborn must taste delicious," the dragon growled._

"_No, you aren't going to kill my baby!" Lassarina screamed at the dragon._

"_What baby?"_

_Lassarina's body stiffened and turned around, glaring at Mercer. He was leaning against the dragon's scale covered flank, a dark grin on his face. Kodlak's weight was suddenly missing from her arms and she looked down, only to find she was holding a bundle of blankets._

"_Where is he Mercer?!" Lassarina demanded, glaring at the Breton._

"_He's dead," he replied, chuckling. "He never even lived to begin with."_

_Mercer pulled something out from behind his back and Lassarina recognized the small urn that Colette had placed Kodlak's remains in. Falling to her knees, she stared at it in disbelief._

"_No..."_

"_I killed your son Lassarina," Mercer sneered. "And eventually, I'm going to kill you."_

_That's when she heard it. Kodlak crying. It was loud and persistent, making Lassarina look around for the infant, but finding he was nowhere to be seen. She covered her ears with her hands and shook her head wildly, trying to drown out her sons cries._

"_No. No. NO!"_

**oOo**

"NO!" Lassarina screamed, sitting up and waking from her dream.

Panting heavily, she looked at her surrounding and found she wasn't in a dark void, but camped in front of a rocky outcrop. There was no dragon and Mercer wasn't anywhere near her. Her face was wet with tears and the pillow on her bedroll was soaked. It was all just a nightmare.

"It wasn't real," she told herself, bringing her knees to her chest and pressing her forehead against them. "It wasn't real."

She winced when she realized that one crucial detail of the dream was indeed real. Turning to her pack, laying right beside her bedroll, Lassarina reached in and pulled out the urn with her sons ashes. The tears that she had woken up to began to stream down her face even faster, an endless torrent of sorrow and misery. Clutching the urn to her chest, she laid back on her bedroll, curling her body and sobbing. She was dimly aware of Fang having moved over over to her, pressing his warm furry body against hers.

She cried for nearly half an hour, long enough for the sun to rise over the horizon. Once the light of dawn reached her, Lassarina sat up, wiping her face with her hands and getting up off the ground. She had to get moving. She had left Winterhold two days ago after spending two days in a bed, letting her body recover from the miscarriage. When she was finally well enough to leave, Karliah introduced her to Enthir, who explained what she had to do to get Gallus' journal translated.

Gallus had written the journal in the ancient and long forgotten language of the Falmer, making it nearly impossible to translate. Nearly. There was a man in Markarth named Calcelmo, who was said to be an expert on the Dwemer and was working on a book on translating the Falmer language. Lassarina had to find him and convince him to give her a copy of the book, which still wasn't available to the public, or steal it.

Lassarina packed up camp and walked over to the horse she stole when she had passed Windhelm. She was originally going to just walk right past the city, but a passing guard had recognized her and tried to take her to Ulfric. She quickly knocked him out and stole a horse so she could outrun the other guards that were running towards her. She fed the bay colored mare an apple and stroked her neck before mounting the saddle and kicking her into a canter.

She rode for hours, Fang running beside her, and reached the edge of Whiterun around noon. Lassarina stared up at the city, wondering if Vilkas was at Jorrvaskr. She needed to tell him what had happened to her, and what happened to their baby. Making a hasty decision, Lassarina turned the mare towards the Whiterun stables and gave her to the stable master. She ran over to the gates and was allowed in immediately, the guards not even sparing a second glance to Fang. The citizens of Whiterun were all used to the wolf by now, and knew he wouldn't harm any of them.

Lassarina heard some of the citizens greet her, but she ignored them and focused solely on getting to Jorrvaskr. She past the Gildergreen and walked up the steps, only to pause at the doors. She had no idea how she was going to explain what happened to Vilkas. He had been so excited over their child, and breaking the news to him that their baby was dead, it broke Lassarina's heart. The wind blew and she could hear the sounds of clashing swords coming from the training yard around the back. She stepped away from the doors and walked around the mead hall, towards the training yard.

Turning the corner, she saw Farkas and Torvar sparring while Aela and Ria watched from the porch. Fang barked and ran over, happy to see familiar faces and gaining everyone's attention. Lassarina flinched when she saw Aela stare at her, her gaze going to her shield-sisters pregnant belly. She couldn't help the bitterness that filled her at the sight.

"Rina!" Farkas gasped, dropping his sword and jogging over to her.

She was immediately swept up in a hug, but didn't lift her arms to wrap them around Farkas. She just stood still until he pulled away to look down at her.

"Rina, thank the Divines you're alive," Aela said, walking over. "We were all worried about you."

Lassarina stared at Aela for several moments, her eyes void of any emotion, before she turned to Farkas. "Where's Vilkas?"

"He's not with you?" Farkas asked. "He and Einarr left four days ago for Snow Veil Sanctum."

"So Vilkas did feel what happened," she murmured.

"Aye," he nodded. "What did happen to you?"

Her hands went to her jerkin. She no longer wore her Thieves Guild armor, since it had gotten stained with blood, and had purchased armor similar to what she had worn when she was in the Companions. A russet brown leather jerkin with a single shoulder pauldron and dark brown leather pants. The only things she kept from her Thieves Guild armor were the fingerless gloves and the boots. Taking a deep breath, Lassarina raised the bottom of her jerkin up, hearing her Shield-siblings gasp at the sight.

Colette had healed the wound Mercer had inflicted on her, but she could do nothing about the scar that remained. Long and jagged, it stretch across her abdomen, starting right underneath her breast, running through her belly button, and ending right above her hip bone. While it was fully healed, the scar tissue was still red, since it was so recent, making it very frightening to look at.

"By the Eight," Ria murmured horrified. "What happened to you?"

"Who did this to you?" Farkas demanded.

Lassarina pulled down her jerkin and stared at Farkas. "A man named Mercer Frey. He's the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild in Riften."

"Why did he do that to you?" Torvar asked, stepping forward.

"We had gone to Snow Veil Sanctum to track down a woman named Karliah," Lassarina explained. "I had been told she was responsible for the murder of Mercer's predecessor, but that was a lie. The truth was, Mercer really killed his predecessor and framed Karliah. I had heard too much and he decided to do away with me. I would have fought back, but I was immobilized by a paralytic poison."

"How did you survive?" Aela asked.

Lassarina didn't meet the huntresses gaze. "The poison kept me from bleeding out."

"At least you're alive," Farkas said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And you're back home."

"I'm not staying long," she told Farkas. "I only stopped here to speak to Vilkas."

"Not staying?" Farkas echoed. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to Markarth and get something translated so Karliah can clear her name," she said. "She saved my life, so I owe her that much. And once I've helped her clear her name, I'm going to help her kill Mercer Frey."

Not waiting around to answer any more questions, Lassarina pushed passed her Shield-Siblings and headed towards the doors of Jorrvaskr. She might as well grab a few things before she headed to Markarth. She walked into the mead hall, ignoring Athis and Njada as they gasped at her appearance, and made her way downstairs, towards Vilkas' room. Before they had left to Riften, Vilkas had helped her move her trunk out of Farkas' room and into his room. Stepping into the room, she tried to ignore his scent and knelt in front of the trunk, lifting the lids and rummaging through it.

"Rina," Farkas stepped into the room behind her. "You can't go to Markarth."

"I can and I am," she muttered, pulling out some potions and throwing them into her pack.

"You should stay here and wait for Vilkas and Einarr to return," his voice was insistent. "You should also rest. Your body must be weak after receiving a wound like that."

"My body is fine," she told him, her voice bordering on a growl. "I had someone heal me in Winterhold."

"Rina please," Farkas begged, walking right over to her and kneeling beside her. "You can't go out there."

She looked right into his eyes, her emotionless gaze not wavering under his blue-gray eyes, dark with worry. "I have to. I need to get my revenge."

Farkas sucked in a breath. "Rina, what happened to you?"

"You saw what happ-"

"Don't insult me Rina," he growled, interrupting her. "I know you better than that. You've cried on my shoulder more than once. Now what happened?"

This time, Lassarina did flinch back under Farkas' gaze. Gulping down the lump in her throat, she reached into her pack and pulled out the small urn, placing it on the lid of her trunk. Farkas looked at it curiously, as if he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

"What is that?" he asked finally.

"It's an urn Farkas," she murmured, her voice cracking. "Inside... inside are my baby's remains..."

Farkas turned to her, his eyes wide in shock. Lassarina felt her heart break all over again, but didn't cry. She had already cried too much today and couldn't manage a single tear, even though she felt like she was dying inside.

"Mercer didn't just stab me," she continued. "He also kicked me. The kick made me have a miscarriage and now my son is dead."

"Rina-"

"It hurt so much," she whispered. "It was around dawn, I had been awake a few hours but thought I was fine and so was the baby. But then the pain..."

Farkas grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it. "Vilkas felt it."

Lassarina's eyes widened. "He did?"

"Aye, he blacked out and was unconscious for two days," he nodded.

Lassarina sucked in a breath. "That's how long I was unconscious." He stared at the urn in front of her. "Vilkas has been feeling everything..."

Grabbing the urn with Kodlak's remains, Lassarina placed it inside her trunk and closed it, before standing up and throwing her pack on. She left the room and walked over to Einarr's room. She was dimly aware of Farkas following her, but she completely ignored him, her mind focused on finding what she needed. She opened Einarr's wardrobe and rummaged around inside, growling in frustration when she didn't find it.

"Lassarina what are you doing?" Farkas asked her, hovering in the doorway.

"I know he has them here," she muttered, opening a chest and digging through it's contents.

"Has what?" Farkas demanded.

"The witch heads," she replied.

Lassarina knelt beside the bed and peeked underneath, finding a large lockbox there. She quickly pulled it out and knew that they had to be in there. She also knew that Einarr would have the key with him, which meant she would have to pick the lock. She pulled her lockpicks out of the pouch on her belt and got to work. The lockbox Einarr had purchased was a good one, making it difficult to pick open, but Lassarina learned to pick locks as difficult as this one before she was ten. She released the breath she had been holding when she heard the lock click and opened it.

She recoiled at the foul scent that wafted off the witch heads, but held back the bile building up in her throat and grabbed one. She was looking for a sack to throw it in when Farkas grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her over to face him.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Farkas growled.

"I need to break the curse," she replied. "I can't let Vilkas experience everything I'm feeling. It's too painful."

Farkas glared at her. "Lassarina you aren't thinking clearly."

"Nay I am," she told him, pulling away from his iron grip. "I know that this is the right thing to do. Allowing Vilkas to feel this pain is too cruel."

Farkas reached for her again. "Lassarina-"

She dodged his grasp and ducked underneath his arm, stuffing the head into her bag and making a run for the stairs. She had seen the look in Farkas' eye and knew he didn't intend to let her leave.

"Rina!" he shouted, running after her.

She reached the door and vaulted up the stairs, taking them two at a time and running towards the front doors. She ran outside and hurried down the steps, all too aware of Farkas only a few feet behind her. But she was faster than him. Lassarina knew she could make it to the stables and climb on her horse before he caught her. Running through the market and out the gates, she heard people shouting at her and Farkas shouting at her to stop, but she didn't. She ran through the gates and ran right at the gap in the wall built for the guards to watch the road below.

"Rina stop!" Farkas yelled.

Lassarina jumped off the edge and landed on another wall a few feet below before jumping off of that and onto a tumble of rocks and boulders. Farkas was way behind her now, giving her a strong lead and more than enough time to escape. She ran over to the stables and mounted her horse, kicking it into a gallop and heading in the direction of Markarth. She didn't like having to run away the way she was, but she needed to deal with Mercer. Once he was dealt with, she would return home.

**oOo**

Einarr sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint his sisters scent when he and Vilkas arrived at Snow Veil Sanctum. He had told Kiraya to watch their horses and keep an eye out for anything dangerous while they searched. He found an abandoned campsite, the half eaten body of a horse lying beside it, and picked up the very stale scent of his sister.

"She was here," Einarr murmured, kneeling in the snow. "But the scent is very stale."

Vilkas came to his side and took a deep breath, tasting the air around them and nodding. "Aye, but she wasn't alone. There was someone else with her. Fang too."

Einarr got up and dusted the snow off his pants. "Now the question is, where is she now?"

The two of them sniffed around for several moments, trying to find a trail, but if there had been one, it was long gone. Too much time had passed since Vilkas had first felt Lassarina in danger and it was a miracle any scent of her was left.

"She would have had to be taken to a healer if her injuries were as severe as they felt," Vilkas told Einarr. "Perhaps we could try Winterhold."

"It's probably our only option right now," Einarr sighed. "If she's not there, we'll go to Riften and search there."

Vilkas nodded and Einarr noticed the dark circles around his eyes. Vilkas was extremely worried about Lassarina. He was so worried over her, that he barely slept at night. And what little sleep he did get was plagued by nightmares. Einarr had heard Vilkas murmur Lassarina's name more than once during the night. He also knew that his sister's lover was constantly feeling a great sadness from Lassarina, which made all of them extremely fearful of her condition.

"We'll find her Vilkas," Einarr told him. "At least we know she's alive."

"It's hard to believe I hated myself for turning her into a werewolf all those months ago," Vilkas said softly. "If I hadn't turned her, we wouldn't know if she was alive or dead."

"Makes me thankful you all waited to cure yourselves of the Beastblood," Einarr nodded, walking towards the horses and Kiraya.

Einarr looked over to where he left Kiraya, but found his daughter was not there anymore. He panicked for a moment, but then relaxed when he saw she had ridden Ally closer to the entrance of Snow Veil Sanctum. He walked over to his daughter, who was wrapped in a thick bearskin cloak, and saw her looking around.

"Kiraya, you shouldn't have moved from where I left you," Einarr told his daughter.

Kiraya didn't look down at him, but continued to scan the area with her feline eyes. "I know papa, but I saw something."

Einarr looked around, but his vision, even with the benefits of his beastblood, was not as good or as sharp as Kiraya's. She had inherited the special Khajiit trait, referred to as Night Eye, and could see in the darkness without any problems.

"I don't see anything," Einarr said softly, trying to peer through the snow that fell heavily from the sky. "Are you sure it wasn't just the snow playing tricks on you?"

Kiraya didn't answer, she just kept staring. Suddenly her eyes widened and they were fixated on one spot. Einarr followed her gaze down to the entrance of the burial mound and tried to see what she saw. It took him a while, but finally he noticed something odd. He saw snow piling up into a light coating in midair.

"Kiraya get back!" he shouted at his daughter, pulling out his greatsword.

"Einarr what is it?" Vilkas asked, though he too pulled out his sword.

"There's someone down there," Einarr growled, his gaze fixated on the snow floating in midair. "They've made themselves invisible."

"Show yourself coward!" Vilkas shouted, trying to see the hidden person.

The layer of snow suddenly fell to the ground, indicating that the invisible person had moved and leaving Einarr and Vilkas oblivious to their location. Einarr turned to look at Kiraya, who hadn't moved and was once again scanning the area with her superior vision.

"Do you see them Kiraya?" Einarr asked, turning away and looking around.

"Nay, but I'll find the-"

Kiraya was cut off and let out a squeal of shock, making Einarr whirl around. His daughter had gotten pulled off of Ally and was being held by a hooded person, a dagger at her throat.

"Let her go!" Einarr roared.

"Only if I have your guarantee that you won't attack me once I do," said a soothing female voice.

"I won't attack you," Einarr said, his voice shaking. "Just let my daughter go."

Kiraya was released and she ran straight to Einarr, wrapping her arms around his waist. Einarr pushed his daughter behind him and held his sword out in front of him, ready to defend himself. But to his surprise, the hooded woman put her dagger away and pulled down her hood. She was a Dunmer woman, and a pretty one at that, with unusual violet eyes.

"I'm not here to harm you," she said, holding her hands up. "So you can lower your weapons."

"And we should listen to you after you point a dagger at a child's throat?" Vilkas growled.

The Dunmer woman glared at Vilkas a moment. "I had to make sure you didn't attack me the moment I approached."

"Who are you?" Einarr demanded.

"My name is Karliah," she replied.

"Karliah?!" Vilkas snarled, his face twisting with rage. "I know that name! You're a murderer!"

"Or so you've been led to believe," Karliah said icily. "But we're getting off topic. Which one of you is Vilkas?"

"I am," he growled.

"Then you are the one I'm looking for," Karliah said.

"Why are you looking for Vilkas?" Einarr asked.

"Because Lassarina kept muttering his name in her sleep," she answered.

"Lassarina?" Vilkas gasped, lowering his sword.

"What do you know about my sister?" Einarr growled. "What have you done with her?"

Karliah looked straight at him. "I saved her life."

Vilkas took a step forward. "What happened to her?"

Karliah shifted a bit, a frown appearing on her face. "She was betrayed. Mercer tried to kill her. The only reason she survived was thanks to the arrow I shot at her. It was tipped with a paralytic poison and kept her from bleeding out."

"Where is she now?" Einarr asked.

"She let for Markarth two days ago," Karliah told them. "She doesn't know that I came here to wait for you though. But she kept muttering things in her sleep while she was recovering. How you were going to come for her. I figured she might have told you about Snow Veil Sanctum, so that's why I came here."

"Then Aunt Lassarina is alright?" Kiraya asked.

"Physically, yes," Karliah nodded. She paused and looked down. "But..."

Einarr narrowed his eyes at the Dunmer woman in front of them. "But what?"

"What happened?" Vilkas asked, his voice laced with fear. "What's wrong with her?"

Karliah looked up and stared right at Vilkas, her violet eyes dark with sadness. "I suppose you have a right to know." Einarr saw her swallow and take a deep breath, as if she were bracing herself to deliver bad news. "There was a complication when we reached Winterhold."

"What kind of complication?" Vilkas demanded, walking right up to Karliah and looking down at her.

Karliah wasn't intimidated by Vilkas one bit, which impressed Einarr greatly. She looked right up at him, her eyes wavering slightly.

"A complication with her pregnancy," she answered, her voice shaking.

"Did she-"

"Yes," Karliah nodded, interrupting him. "Lassarina suffered a miscarriage."

Einarr felt his blood go cold and his whole body went tense. His sister lost the baby? But how?! But the shock and sadness he felt for his sister, was nothing compared to what Vilkas was feeling. Einarr's eyes widened when he saw the warrior drop his greatsword and fall to his knees, bracing his hands against the cold, snow covered ground. He could see his shoulders shaking and didn't have to see Vilkas's face to know he was overcome with sorrow.

"How?" Vilkas' voice was thick with emotion.

"It was Mercer," Karliah told him. "He kicked her when she tried to heal herself so she could move again. That and the wound she suffered triggered the miscarriage."

For several moments Vilkas was completely silent, making Einarr worry. But finally, he got up off the ground and Einarr saw his eyes filled with a murderous rage.

"Karliah," he snarled. "Where is Mercer?"

* * *

_Lassarina is going to cure herself?! WHAT?! But more importantly... We have an Angry Vilkas on our hands people... Mercer better watch out._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	18. Chapter 18

_I couldn't leave to Miami without leaving one more chapter for you guys! My flight is at 7pm tonight, so starting right now, updates will become slow, at least until July. I'll try to get some breaks to write whenever I possibly can. I'll use my time on the plane to come up with some more ideas for my next sequel. I'll probably reread my friend, **Kira Mackey's **fanfiction on the plane too. She just released the sequel to **The Curse's Bounty **and I am obsessed with it. I keep begging for more updates, but she has deemed it fit to torture me... I still love her though..._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lassarina walked through Understone keep two days after fleeing Farkas in Whiterun, over to wear a guard told her she would find Calcelmo. The wizard was hunched over an Arcane Enchanter and muttering to himself, and she approached quietly, her footsteps muffled thanks to her Thieves Guild boots.

"Excuse me, are you Calcelmo?" she asked once she reached his side.

Calcelmo turned around, revealing himself to be an Altmer, and glared at her. "What are you doing here? The excavation site is close. I don't need any more workers or guards."

"I was looking for you, actually," she told him.

"I told you I'm not hiring any more guards," he spat, turning away and looking back at the enchanter. "Why do you people always bother me when I'm trying to finish my research?"

Lassarina opened her mouth to say something, but Calcelmo kept speaking.

"You idiot," he continued, looking over his shoulder. "Do you even know who I am? The most recognized scholar on the Dwemer in all of Tamriel, and you people keep bothering me!"

Her eyes were wide and she had been stunned into silence. She honestly wasn't expecting such an outburst from the Altmer man, just from mentioning she was looking for him. He must have noticed her shocked reaction and sighed.

"I... I'm sorry I... I got too excited," he apologized. "I'm in the middle of some very... stressful work, and I shouldn't have yelled."

"No, it's quite alright," she reassured him. "I saw you were busy, I shouldn't have interrupted."

He smiled faintly and turned to face her. "How can I help you?"

She forced herself to smile, a difficult task considering how hollow and empty she felt, but he might be more willing to talk to her if she looked like a sweet and innocent young woman. "I hear you're the authority on ancient Falmer."

He looked at her, pleasantly surprised. "Then you were well informed. I am at this very moment on the cusp of completing my magnum opus on the subject. I'm calling it 'Calcelmo's Guide to the Falmer Tongue.' It will revolutionize the way we understand those ancient beings."

She leaned forward, feigning a look of excitement. "Perhaps I could view your work?"

Calcelmo scoffed. "Preposterous! That research represents years of personal toil in some of the most dangerous Dwemer ruins in Skyrim! You must be mad to think I'd allow anyone to see it before it's completed."

Lassarina bit the inside of her cheek and tried to come up with a method to persuade the man to allow her to view his work. An idea came to her and she bowed her head a bit, allowing her face to show a great sadness and her tears to water a bit.

"Oh dear, please don't cry," he told her. "I didn't mean to yell at you again."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "It's just... I haven't been in Skyrim long, just about a year I think. And I'm a great admirer of your work. Before I came to Skyrim, I didn't know how to read, but my friend taught me, and the book he taught me with was one of yours. I was just looking forward to meeting you and possibly seeing or hearing what you had been working on..."

She heard Calcelmo release a heavy sigh. "What kind of a mentor would I be if I denied a potential student a glimpse at his master's ingenuity?"

Lassarina looked up and wiped a tear that was starting to roll down her cheek. Calcelmo dug through his robes and held out a key for her.

"Here, this key will provide access to my museum," he told her. "Feel free to browse for as long as you wish."

"Oh, Master Calcelmo, thank you so much," she smiled, taking the key in her hands. "I can't even begin to imagine what fascinating things you have in your museum."

"However," Calcelmo added, before she could move away. "I must insist that my laboratory remains strictly off limits."

Lassarina dipped her head and started to back away. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of betraying your trust in me."

Calcelmo nodded and she turned around, letting her shoulders drop and allow her faked smile to go away. It took so much energy, forcing herself to act happy. But she guessed she was a better actress than she had thought she would be. Back when she was a little girl, Lassarina would use fake tears to get free treats from the local vendors and now she discovered she was still able to do it well enough to get what she needed.

Clutching the key in her hands, she made her way passed the guards and towards Calcelmo's museum. When she unlocked the door and let herself in, the guard inside immediately drew his weapon and glared at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "This area is off limits."

Lassarina held up her hands and gave them an innocent look. "I'm sorry, Master Calcelmo gave me the key so I could look around."

The guard spotted the key, still in her hand and lowered his blade. "Forgive me miss, I wasn't aware. Are you a student of his?"

She blinked, but didn't hesitate. "That's right. I just came from the College in Winterhold. I went to him first and he told me to have one of you guards direct me towards his Laboratory so I can retrieve something for him."

The guard nodded. "Oh, well his lab is right through that door over there."

Lassarina looked over to where he was pointing and spotted a door. "Thank you very much."

She saw him smile from underneath the shadow of his helmet and thought she noticed a touch of a blush on his cheeks. This guard was a fool, just like almost every other man in Tamriel. Put a pretty face in front of them and they wouldn't know wrong from right. But she gave him a demure dip of her head and started walking over to the door that led into Calcelmo's Laboratory. She had to pick the lock, and kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure the guard wasn't watching her do it. When the lock clicked, she opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind her.

"Damn it," she muttered once she was on the other side.

She wasn't in the Laboratory. No, she guessed it was still a ways away, and there were more than likely guards standing between her and her destination. She dropped into a crouch and crept forward, drawing her twin daggers from her belt. Not wanting to attract attention to herself, she had left her bow and quiver back with her stolen horse at the stables and was currently out of her element. As she neared a corner, she picked up the voices of some guards, hearing only the last part of a sentence.

"...kill any intruders on sight."

Her eyes widened and she let out a sigh of frustration. "Great."

**oOo**

When she finally made it to the balcony, Lassarina was exhausted. Bruised, battered and covered with blood. A bit of it was hers, seeping out from some cuts around her body, but most of it was blood from the guards. She had left a trail of carnage in her wake, killing every guard she ran into without mercy. Normally, she absolutely abhorred taking anyone's life, but when she killed those guards, she felt absolutely nothing.

To her, they were just casualties. Men and women unfortunate enough to be standing in between her and her revenge. She had an especially dark moment, when an Altmer man named Aicantar, who also happened to be Calcelmo's nephew, had lay cowering in a corner, his leg bleeding badly from the Dwemer trap Lassarina had activated. He had begged and pleaded to her, asking her to spare his life. She had held her blade to his throat, and nearly slit it open, but she caught herself at the last moment and knocked him out with her pommel.

What was happening to her? Was she so caught up in getting her revenge on Mercer that she no longer felt any guilt or grief when she took a life? She nearly killed a man who wasn't fighting in cold blood. Clenching her hands into fists, she pushed off the wall she had been leaning on and turned toward the door at the end of the balcony. She would mourn for the lives she took after she dealt with Mercer.

"I swear it by the Nine," she whispered to herself.

Stepping into the tower, her gaze was drawn to a large stone tablet on a landing above her. She searched for some stairs, finding them just farther down the hall, and entered Calcelmo's main office. Books and rolls of paper lay everywhere, along with pieces of charcoal and inkwells. If Tilma could see Calcelmo's office, her heart would stop from how shockingly messy it was. Shaking her head, Lassarina ignored the mess and walked over to another set of doors, opening them to find herself facing the large stone tablet.

The surface of the stone was bumpy from the carvings on it and Lassarina knew right away that this was what she had come for. She couldn't very well take the stone with her, so she had to figure out a way to get the translations from the stone. She thought of simply righting them down, but that could take hours, and her penmanship wasn't the best. She walked back into Calcelmo's office and looked around for something she could use. Her eyes fell on a large roll of paper and a pile of charcoal sticks and she blinked, a memory coming to her mind.

Back when her mother was still alive, she would buy Lassarina and Einarr books with blank pages, so they could use them to write on. Einarr was already good at reading and writing, so he took to writing his thoughts onto the pages, but Lassarina was too young to write properly and cried that her book remained empty. So her mother took her to the forest, just outside of town, and they collected all sorts of leaves to take home. Her mother sat Lassarina down in front of her blank book and showed her how to get a perfect imprint of all the leaves onto the pages by doing a rubbing with charcoal.

"Mara bless you mother," she said to the ceiling.

Grabbing the largest roll of paper she could find and several pieces of charcoal, Lassarina walked back to the stone tablet and stuck the paper onto the stone with some wax. She ran the charcoal across the surface, smiling a bit when the carvings on the stone appeared on the paper, a slightly darker shade of black than the rest of the page. It took her nearly half an hour to finish the rubbing, but once she was done, Lassarina folded up the paper and put it in her pack.

She turned towards the office once again, so she could leave, but froze at the sound of the door below opening, accompanied by voices.

"I'm telling you, she's in here!" Aicantar shouted. "Be on your guard, she's extremely dangerous."

"Aye, we can tell," replied a male voice.

"I still can't believe a woman made that bloody mess back there," said another voice.

Lassarina cursed and hid herself behind the stone tablet, peeking around it to see Aicantar with several guards standing with him. They were moving towards the stairs, giving Lassarina very little time to get out before they found her. Sticking to the shadows, she dropped down onto the landing of another staircase to her left and crept down them, making her way to the door. No guard had stayed behind, a big mistake when there were several different methods of escape, so she ran to the door and walked out, closing it behind her. She walked down a small flight of steps and peered over the balcony.

She couldn't go back through the Laboratory, guards knew she was an intruder now, so she had to escape another way. She saw a ledge running along the rocky outface and moved over to it. Keeping her back to the wall, she moved along the ledge, stopping when it ended at the waterfall. To her surprise and delight, there were several ledges that would guide her down to the ground below. Lassarina jumped down onto each one carefully and slowly, making sure she didn't slip or fall and eventually her feet touched the ground.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," she sighed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. The spray of the waterfall had washed off most of the blood that had been on her body and soaked her hair and armor, but Lassarina didn't look dangerous, she looked like someone who had gotten too close to the waterfall. Though the still bleeding cut on her arm told a different story and she quickly covered it up with a glowing hand, healing it as she walked towards the inn.

"I'll get something to eat, wash up, rest a bit and then head for Winterhold in the morning," she told herself as she walked toward the Silver-blood Inn.

She rented a room in the Inn and had the innkeeper's wife fill the wash basin in the room with warm water, while she sat down and ate something. She had finished eating her grilled beef steak and drank down two tankards of mead, enough to make her mind fuzzy, and stumbled over to her room. She closed the door behind her and stripped out of her armor, pausing before she started to clean herself. Her hands strayed to her belly, which no longer had the small bump from her baby.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she moved to the wash basin and washed herself off, cleaning her hair and body before putting her armor back on. Once she was dressed, she stepped out of her room and towards the tavern. She needed to drink. She needed to forget. Lassarina sat herself down at the bar and looked to the Innkeeper, Kleppr.

"What can I get you?" he asked, wiping down a tankard.

She stared at him. "Six meads ought to do it."

"You're drinking them all by yourself?" Kleppr asked, his eyes widening.

"Aye," she nodded.

"Is that wise?"

Lassarina glared at her. "Why do you care? I'm paying you for all of them. You should just do what the customer wants, instead of ask questions."

Kleppr glared back at her, but brought out six bottles of Black-Briar mead. Lassarina lined them all up and uncorked the first, taking large chugs of the warm amber liquid. She was already tipsy from the two tankards she drank earlier, but she wanted to get drunk enough to black out, to make her forget her pain and her troubles. She just wanted to be numb for the rest of the night.

**oOo**

It was past midnight when Vilkas stepped into Jorrvaskr, right behind Einarr and Kiraya. To his surprise, Fang ran right up to Kiraya, greeting the girl with a lick to her cheek. Kiraya had told Vilkas that Fang had gone with Lassarina after they had run into each other at Kynesgrove. Stepping forward, Vilkas walked around Kiraya and Fang and walked towards the living quarters below. He all but ran to his bedroom, smelling faint traces of Lassarina in the air.

"Lassarina?" he called, opening the door and stepping inside.

But his bedroom was empty, the scent of his lover was faint and stale. He had been too excited to notice it had been stale before opening the door. Sighing heavily, he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. Bracing his elbows on his knees, he rested his head on his hands, the heels of his palms pressing up against his forehead while he buried his fingers in his thick hair. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but it was long enough for Farkas to come out of his room and sit beside him on the bed.

"When was she here?" Vilkas asked, not looking at his brother.

"Two days ago," Farkas answered. "I tried to make her stay, but she got away..." His brother paused. "Vilkas, I barely recognized her.""

Vilkas looked at his twin. "What do you mean you barely recognized her?"

"Her eyes," he replied. "Out of all the people I've ever met in my life, she had the most expressive eyes. But... Vilkas, it was if she were dead inside."

Vilkas looked away and stared at the wall ahead. Farkas must have turned to look at him, cause his twin sucked in a shocked breath. Vilkas knew he must look like an absolute wreck. Dark circles around his eyes, his eyes dark with grief and his lips set in a permanent frown. He looked like a man defeated, and it was exactly how he felt.

"You know?" Farkas asked quietly.

"That the man who injured Lassarina also caused her to have a miscarriage?" Vilkas asked bitterly. "Aye, I know."

"How did you-"

"The woman who Lassarina had been going after was waiting for us," Vilkas explained. "A Dunmer woman named Karliah. She explained how she had actually injured Lassarina with an arrow tipped with some paralytic poison, but she said that the poison was the only thing that kept her from bleeding out. Karliah helped her and treated her injuries once Mercer had left. Apparently Lassarina kept muttering my name in her sleep, that was how Karliah knew we were coming."

Farkas frowned and glanced over at Lassarina's trunk. Vilkas noticed this and looked over at it too. Alarmed that she might have packed up all of her belonging and run off again, Vilkas stood up and walked over to it, lifting the lid and looking inside. Only a couple of things were missing, easing his unease, but he noticed that there was something new in the trunk. He pulled out the urn and stared at it blankly.

"Those are his remains," Farkas murmured softly.

Vilkas clenched his free hand into a tight fists and focused on trying to calm the blood rage stewing within him. He wanted to kill that man, Mercer Frey. But Karliah had told him and Einarr that they had no ties with the Thieves Guild, that Mercer's death will be dealt to him by a thief, and only a thief. It took a lot of persuading to convince Vilkas that it wasn't his fight, and the only reason Lassarina had any involvement was because she was a thief and personally suffered at Mercer's hand.

"I only hope I feel Lassarina's satisfaction when she run that bastard through," Vilkas growled, placing the urn in the center of his end table.

Farkas gasped and stood, making Vilkas look at him curiously.

"Ysmir's beard, I nearly forgot," Farkas swore. "Lassarina is planning on-"

Farkas was cut off by Einarr's roar. Vilkas moved out to the hall, alarmed, and saw Einarr stalking out of his room, the air around him sparking with anger. His roar had woken Aela and the six months pregnant woman stepped out from her room. Seeing Aela's pregnant belly caused Vilkas' heart to ache and brought up the unpleasant thought that Lassarina should be like her.

"Einarr why are you shouting?" Aela snapped.

"She broke into my lockbox!" Einarr snarled, pacing back and forth.

Vilkas froze. "The lockbox with the witches heads?"

Farkas stepped out into the hall. "That's what I was about to tell you brother. Lassarina stole a head, she plans to cure herself."

"She can't do that!" Einarr growled. "If she does-"

"I won't be able to sense her anymore," Vilkas murmured.

Einarr growled again and shifted. "Damn it, we have to go after her. Karliah said she's in Markarth."

"No," Aela said, stepping in front of Einarr. "You are not leaving Jorrvaskr."

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Einarr demanded.

"Your forebear for one," she hissed. "Einarr, you can't keep coming and going the way you have been doing the past three months. You're the Harbinger of the Companions! Farkas and I have had to run everything ourselves because you and Vilkas keep leaving! You need to stay long enough to recruit some more whelps into our ranks."

Einarr glared at Aela, but soon crumpled underneath her angry green stare. "Fine."

"Lassarina will have to ride passed Whiterun on her way back to wherever it is she's going, whether it's Riften or Winterhold," Aela told them. "Vilkas and Farkas can take turns watching the road. And Einarr, you're going to start acting like a Harbinger."

Einarr looked at Aela."You want me to act like a Harbinger? Fine. But don't try and stop me every again when a problem with my family arises. I'm loyal to the Companions, but my loyalties to my family outranks my loyalties to you any day."

"So long as you do your job, I don't care who you're loyal too," Aela growled, walking back to her room.

Vilkas looked at Einarr. "Farkas said she left to Markarth two days ago."  
"Then she'll probably make an appearance in two days," Einarr nodded. "That's when you two will start watching the roads. For now, get some rest. You especially Vilkas."

Vilkas dipped his head, but he knew he wouldn't get any rest, no matter how much he slept. The beastblood didn't let him rest, but the grief from having lost his unborn child rendered sleep pointless. He'll still be tired when he woke in the morning, dark circles still around his eyes and his heart heavy.

**oOo**

Lassarina groaned and struggled to get her eyes open. Her head felt like someone had bashed it in with a rock and throbbed every time she shifted slightly. She drank too much, but she achieved what she had set out to do. Forget. She couldn't remember anything after that third mead, but at least she was in her bed at the inn. Though the stone bed wasn't comfortable at all and made her body ache as much as her head. She was steeling herself to get up, when she felt the unmistakable shifting of a body beside her.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, almost afraid to look. But Lassarina turned and looked at the person beside her. He was a naked Nord with reddish-brown hair and war paint on one side of his face, similar to how Kodlak would paint his face. Looking down at her body she saw that she was just as naked as the stranger beside her. Her movement must have woken her, because his eyes blinked open and he stared at her.

"Morning," he murmured with a wry smile, reaching out to grab her breast.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, slapping his hand away. "Who in Oblivion are you?!"

The man looked at her, confused, and sat up. "Vorstag. Don't you remember? You sat on my lap all night, and then you dragged me to your bed and told me to do all sorts of things to you."

That's when Lassarina felt the faint ache between her legs and her stomach turned. "Oh Gods, what did I do?"

"How much did you drink that you can't remember anything?" Vorstag asked her, climbing off the bed and grabbing his armor off the ground.

"Drunk enough," she muttered, resting her forehead on her knees. "Listen, this never happened. So just get out and never speak to me."

Vorstag glared at her and put his armor on. "Fine by me. I wouldn't bed you again anyways. You kept moaning some other man's name. Hope you and Vilkas are happy together."

Lassarina threw an empty bottle she found on the end table at Vorstag. He ducked and avoided it, making the glass bottle hit the wall and shatter.

"Get out!" she screamed.

Vorstag shot her one last glare and left the room, boots in his hand. Lassarina slammed her fist against the stone bed beneath her, cursing loudly and calling herself a terrible person. She slept with another man. She had been unfaithful to Vilkas. Granted she had been drunk, but that was no excuse. Climbing off the bed, Lassarina quickly got dressed and grabbed her things. She needed to get out of Markarth. It was starting to feel just like Windhelm to her.

* * *

_WAHHHH?! Lassarina cheated?! DAMN YOU ALCOHOL! I got this idea from **Kira Mackey. **But I don't agree with sleeping with random people while you're piss ass drunk just to forget your troubles. It's not cool people!  
_

_Anyways... I'm off to Miami! I'm gonna hit the clubs, drink some Mojito's, and party my ass off! _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey Everyone! I'm back! Miami was a lot of fun! I saw my family, went to a good old Cuban birthday party at Lario's on the beach. Though they really need to get a new bartender... The guy that was making drinks that night doesn't know how to make drinks to save his life. He was overpouring like crazy... One Mojito shouldn't get you red in the face drunk, but sadly, this was the case for myself and many members of my family. If the restaurant is suffering money wise, the bartender is to blame. But, the cute waiter Alejandro certainly made up for it. I even got to dance with him at one point. That man could shake it!_

_I brought my Grandmother up with me to Michigan for two weeks, and she's a cleaning Hurricane. My mess of a house is completely spotless after just two days! I now have time to write and update to my hearts content. I even got a BETA Reader for my series! You all know her, she's my home girl **Whisper292. **I occupied myself on the plane by reading this other Skyrim Fanfic written by **timeywimeyspaceywacey. **If any of you haven't read her series, you should really check it out, I certainly enjoyed reading it during my flight. LOL Everyone and their mother was freaking Updating while I was on vacation. Maybe I should go out of time more often to get more updates!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I'm bored," Kiraya complained, poking the ground with the tip of her new short sword.

Vilkas turned to the young girl and couldn't resist a smile. Kiraya was a special child, one that everyone loved right from the moment they met her, and Vilkas was no exception. Her father, Einarr, had forged the sword for his daughter out of Skyforge Steel and Vilkas took it upon himself to help train her to defend herself, as did many of the other Companions. She was supposed to be running through the drills Athis had taught her, but she quickly grew tired of them.

"If you're bored, you could always go into the city and play with your friends," Vilkas told her.

But Kiraya stubbornly shook her head. "No, I want to be here when Aunt Lassarina gets back."

When Vilkas had woken up to trade watch shifts with Farkas, Kiraya had been at the door waiting for him, begging to come along. He didn't refuse her and enjoyed the young girls company, since they kept him distracted from his darker thoughts. If left alone too long, Vilkas would start to think of the loss of his and Lassarina's child, or of how much he just wanted to find Mercer Frey and kill him. Though not even Kiraya's bright personality could clear the sadness in his heart. Only time could do that, but he knew he would always feel a deep sorrow for the rest of his life.

"Papa said she should be back today," Kiraya continued to speak.

"Aye, Farkas said she was on a horse," Vilkas nodded. "And Markarth is only a two day journey on horseback."

Kiraya hopped onto the fence beside the stables and sat down. "Can you tell how she's feeling right now? Through your werewolf bond?"

Vilkas stared at the western road. "She's feeling very sad and angry Kiraya. So am I. We lost our child before it even had a chance to be born."

"She'll get better though, right?" her feline eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Maybe, with some time," he sighed. "But Lassarina and I will always be sad that we lost our child."

Kiraya nodded, understanding what he was saying, and frowned. She didn't ask anymore questions and stared at her short sword, laying across her lap. For nearly half an hour, they were completely silent.

"Vilkas, are you and Aunt Lassarina still getting married?"

Kiraya's question took Vilkas by surprise. He hadn't thought about how the miscarriage would affect their upcoming marriage, let alone their relationship. He had been so concerned with feeling her grief, as well as his own, that he hadn't even considered how things might change between them. Vilkas still loved Lassarina, he still wanted to marry her, and he prayed to the Nine that things wouldn't change because of Mercer Frey.

"I still want to marry her," Vilkas finally told Kiraya. "And I can only hope that she does too."

"So does that mean I should start calling you Uncle Vilkas?" she asked.

It was another question that took Vilkas by surprise, but he smiled. "Only if you want to little one."

Kiraya smiled. "I'll start calling you that then."

Vilkas chuckled lightly and turned back to the road. He enjoyed the idea of having Kiraya and Einarr as part of his family. Einarr was a bit short tempered and moody at times, but then again, so was Vilkas. But they both respected each other greatly, and he would be glad to call him his brother-in-law. But first, he had to see if Lassarina still even wanted to get married.

They waited for nearly two hours, when Vilkas saw a horse approaching. The person on its back was wearing a cloak with the hood drawn up, but Vilkas knew it had to be her. The bay colored mare was turned off the main road and over to the stables, riding right past Vilkas and Kiraya. He ran over to the stables as the horse was ridden right into a stall and its rider dismounted.

"Aunt Lassarina?" Kiraya called, running ahead of Vilkas.

The hood came off and Vilkas sucked in a horrified breath, seeing Lassarina's face for the first time since she left Riften. Her face was gaunt and pale, as if she had barely eaten anything for days, and there were dark circles around her eyes. Her eyes were what bothered him the most though. The bright pale blue irises, always expressive and filled with a beautiful light, were dark and dull and bloodshot. They were completely different from the eyes Vilkas had fallen in love with.

"Kiraya, go tell your father that Lassarina's returned," Vilkas told the girl, not taking his eyes off of his lover.

"Alright," Kiraya nodded, running up the slope to the gates.

Once the young girl was far enough away, Vilkas walked over to Lassarina, unsure of what to do or even say. He stood beside her mare's head and just stared at her as she unsaddled the horse and collected her belongings. When she finally turned to him, he expected her to say something, or lean in for a comforting embrace, but she didn't do either of those. In fact, what she did left him dumbfounded. She walked right past him.

He turned around and stared at her back as she started to walk up the slope. Vilkas knew she would likely be feeling distant, but he didn't think she would walk right past him and ignore him. He walked after her, staying close but remaining silent. She probably felt the same as him and didn't know what to say. He just stayed behind her, walking right into Whiterun and towards the marketplace. But when they reached it, instead of making a left to head to Jorrvaskr, Lassarina walked straight into the Bannered Mare.

"Lassarina, what are you doing?" Vilkas asked her, following her inside.

"Getting a drink," she replied sharply, walking right over to a table and sitting down, dropping her pack on the floor.

Vilkas stared at her in disbelief as she told a nearby tavern wench to bring her a tankard of mead. But he didn't say anything. He just pulled out a chair and sat down with her, making the decision not to drink so he could keep an eye on her.

"I'm assuming Farkas told you what happened then?" she asked quietly, the bitterness in her voice apparent.

"Nay, your friend Karliah did," he answered.

"Karliah?" she gasped. "How did you meet her?"

"She was at Snow Veil Sanctum when Einarr and I arrived," he explained, frowning. "Lassarina, it wasn't your fau-"

"I know it wasn't!" she interrupted him with a snarl. "It was Mercer's fault. And I swear by the Nine that he's going to pay for it."

The tavern wench brought Lassarina her tankard and she took several large gulps from it, draining half of it before pulling away to take a breath.

"Love, drinking isn't going to help," Vilkas murmured. "We need to talk. You need to tell me exactly what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, her lip quivering. "I just want to forget about it."

"Lassarina-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she growled, slamming her fist on the table.

Vilkas could smell the beast blood in her veins stirring and tensed. The last thing they needed was for Lassarina to transform in the middle of the Inn. He himself had trouble controlling his urge to change, but Lassarina control over her inner wolf was much worse.

"Alright, we won't talk about it," Vilkas told her softly. "Just calm down, you're letting your anger control you."

She took several deep breaths, trying to get her anger under control. Vilkas could see her struggling and reached out to her, grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze. It seemed to help, since her body relaxed and she slumped her shoulders. The scent of her beast blood was receding, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be tempted to change again.

"Why don't we go back to Jorrvaskr?" he suggested.

"No," she mumbled.

"Why not?" he asked.

Lassarina's eyes flickered with a mixture of anger and sadness. "I don't want to see Aela. It's too hard, seeing her..."

Vilkas understood how she felt, it was hard for him to look at Aela too. Since he was a pup, the Huntress had always been like an older sister to him, and he loved her as if they really were blood. Initially he had been happy for Aela and her pregnancy, but now every time he looked at her and saw her heavily rounded belly, he felt as if the Gods were playing a cruel joke on him. It felt like a constant reminder that his and Lassarina's child was dead.

"I understand love," he nodded. "We can stay here in the Inn if that's what you want."

"It is," she nodded stiffly, taking another drink of her mead.

"Why are you staying here?" asked Einarr's voice.

Vilkas looked over his shoulder and saw Lassarina's brother had walked inside with Farkas. He was covered with a layer of sweat and smoke stains, so Vilkas could only guess he had been up on the Skyforge with Eorland. Farkas on the other hand, looked like he had just woken up, which wouldn't be strange, since he and Vilkas had shifted their sleeping schedules to take turns watching the main road.

"I'm staying here because I have no desire to stay in Jorrvaskr," Lassarina told her brother, her voice weary and quiet.

Einarr walked over to the table and looked down at his sister. "Why not?"

She looked up, her eyes hard and angry. "Because, I don't want to see Aela and be reminded of what I lost."

Vilkas saw Einarr flinch and a frown appeared on his face. The Harbinger pulled a chair up beside Lassarina and sat down, reaching out and pulling his sister into an embrace. Vilkas watched, noting how Lassarina just remained limp, as if waiting for the hug to end. She had no intention of returning the hug. When Einarr pulled away, his frown had deepened, as if he could see just how badly the miscarriage had affected Lassarina.

"I don't want you spending your coin to rent a room every night," Einarr told her. "Kiraya and I have been staying at Jorrvaskr every day. You can stay in my house, you still have your room there."

Einarr reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, handing it to Vilkas. Vilkas nodded to Einarr and looked at his brother, who had been staring at Lassarina sadly. Farkas hadn't been exaggerating when he said that Lassarina had changed, she really did look like a different person. She was more like a shell of her former self.

"Are you alright?" Einarr asked her.

Lassarina shot him a bitter glare. "I lost my child Einarr, what makes you think I'm alright?"

Einarr dropped his gaze. "Forgive me I didn't think before I spoke. I'm just worried about you. I know you must be feeling terrible right now."

"Aye, you're a smart one," she said mockingly, draining the rest of her mead. "Having been able to figure that out all on your own." The tavern wench passed by and Lassarina looked at her. "Bring me another mead!"

"You're drinking now?" Einarr demanded.

"Wasn't it you who drank for several days after your wife died?" she countered.

Vilkas saw Einarr become angry at that comment. "Don't go there Lassarina."

"Einarr, why don't you just leave me in peace?" Lassarina muttered. "I don't need you hovering over me all night."

Einarr rose from his chair, as if he were ready to start a fight with Lassarina, but Vilkas and Farkas were at his side instantly, grabbing his arms and pulling him away. They took him clear to the other side of the tavern and released him.

"She's got some nerve," Einarr growled, glaring at his sister, who had received her second mead and was already drinking it. "Talking to me like that."

"She's been through a lot Einarr," Farkas told him quietly. "She's grieving."

"Best just leave her to me," Vilkas added. "She's not ready to talk yet."

Einarr looked at Vilkas. "She's my sister. I feel responsible for her and need to help her through this."

Vilkas' eyes hardened. "Einarr, you have no idea how Lassarina and I feel right now. I understand you lost your wife years ago, but your child lived. It's probably hard for her to look at children, let alone their parents. It's just a constant reminder of what we were supposed to have. Having it taken from us, it just about killed her."

Einarr's shoulders slumped and he released a heavy sigh. "You can feel her emotions. Tell me, how badly is she grieving?"

Vilkas looked over his shoulder at Lassarina. "Badly. And I think she believes drinking will help it hurt less."

"Just keep an eye on her Vilkas," Einarr pleaded. "If she gets too drunk, take her to my home. You can stay there with her."

Vilkas nodded and Einarr walked over to the bar with Farkas, both of them wanting to get a drink before they left back to Jorrvaskr. Vilkas watched a Breton come up to them, his eyes bloodshot from drinking heavily, but he disregarded it and walked back to Lassarina. She had just finished off her mead and was starting to get a bleary look in her eyes.

"Another!" she called out, her voice starting to slur.

"Lassarina, please take it easy," Vilkas told her.

"I'm fine," she told him.

Vilkas frowned and changed the subject. "Did you find what you needed in Markarth?"

She stiffened when he mentioned the city of Markarth and saw her lower her gaze. "Aye, I found what was needed to translate Gallus' journal. I'll rest here tonight and head for Winterhold tomorrow to give it to Karliah."

"You're leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I'd rather get this done with quickly," she explained. "I want to find Mercer and get my revenge."

"_Our_ revenge," Vilkas corrected. "I want him dead just as much as you do love."

Lassarina chuckled bitterly. "Kodlak would be so disappointed in us right now, speaking of revenge. He didn't care for vengeance, but I just can't let Mercer get away with what he did. He needs to pay." She looked up at him. "I'm surprised you aren't trying to convince me to let this go and just stay."

Vilkas shook his head. "Nay love, you're right, he needs to die."

She smiled sadly and started on her third tankard after the tavern wench set it down in front of her. The couple fell silent and Vilkas turned to look at Einarr and Farkas, who were both drinking heavily with the drunk Breton. They seemed to be having some sort of contest, because the people surrounding them cheered each time one of them finished a drink. After Einarr and Farkas had a third large tankard, they started to follow the Breton out of the Inn, all three of them looking extremely inebriated.

"Farkas, Einarr!" Vilkas called, following them outside. "Where are you going?"

Farkas turned around, laughing. "Our friend Sam invited us to a party!"

"Aye, you should join us!" Einarr added, smiling from ear to ear.

Vilkas rolled his eyes. "I have to watch over Lassarina. You two should go back to Jorrvaskr."

"Aww come on," the Breton said. "Don't listen to that killjoy. Let's go have some fun!"

Farkas and Einarr were both all too eager to agree with the Breton and followed him. Vilkas didn't bother going after them, they were both grown men who could handle themselves. Annoyed with his brother and Harbinger, he turned back to the inn and stepped inside, immediately faced with a sight that made his blood boil. The bard Mikael sitting beside Lassarina at her table, and Lassarina blatantly flirting with him.

Growling loudly, Vilkas stomped over to the table and walked right up to Mikael. When the bard turned to look at him, Vilkas socked him right in the jaw, hard enough to send him propelling backwards with the chair.

"Vilkas what in Oblivion is wrong with you?!" Lassarina shouted, standing up.

Vilkas glared at her and grabbed her pack from the ground, right before he clamped his hand around her wrist and started to roughly pull her outside. She tried to pull out of his grasp the moment they were outside.

"Vilkas, you're hurting me!" she growled.

But he ignored her and kept his grip on her until the were in front of Einarr's house, Breezehome. He opened it with the key Einarr gave him and pushed Lassarina inside. She stumbled over her own feet as she was pushed in and nearly fell over, but steadied herself by grabbing onto a nearby chair. Vilkas slammed the door shut behind him and dropped her things.

"Why did you do that?!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"How did you want me to react to you flirting with Mikael?!" he roared, glaring right back. "Did you think I was just going to sit back and allow that piece of shit womanizer to try and bed you?"

"I was just messing around," she told him, her eyes out of focus from the alcohol. "I wasn't going to let him do anything."

"Really?" Vilkas scoffed. "Because from where I was standing, I could see your hand was stroking his thigh."

She shot him another glare and turned away, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of mead off the shelf. Vilkas walked over and snatched the bottle from her hands, throwing it at the wall and looking right at her as the bottle shattered and mead spilled everywhere.

"I need that!" she screamed. "It's the only thing that makes me forget!"

"Drinking until you black out isn't an alternative to dealing with your grief!" he growled. "It just makes you do stupid things!"

"I want to black out!" she told him, tears forming in her eyes. "I want to forget. I don't want to be constantly thinking about it. It hurts too fucking much!"

Vilkas's anger was replaced with grief equal to Lassarina's. He watched the tears spill down her cheeks and her legs give out under her. She knelt on the floor, her face buried in her hands as her body shook with her sobs and her cries echoed around the house. The sight of her, completely drowning in her grief was too much for him. He fell to his knees beside her and gathered her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed. After several moments, her grief overwhelming him through their bond, his own body started to shake as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped between sobs. "It's all my fault. I promised you I would stay safe, that both of us would return home. I couldn't keep my promise."

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered to her. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know Mercer would betray you. If it's anyone's fault, it's his."

"He used me as a shield," she sobbed. "He knew Karliah had planned something to kill him. If he had gone first, he would have gotten hit with the arrow. But he kept me in front of him the entire time we were inside Snow Veil Sanctum."

"He's a bastard and will get what's coming to him," Vilkas muttered. "I would kill him myself, but Karliah said I had no business involving myself in this."

"You don't," Lassarina sniffled. "This is Thieves Guild business. And I personally want to see the light leave his eyes when I kill him."

Vilkas heard the hate in her voice and was shocked by it. Never before, not even when she spoke of her adopted family, had Vilkas ever heard her sound that way. It was if something dark was possessing her. He knew it was just pure rage that drove her, but it still worried him.

"Once I kill him, then it will stop," she murmured.

"What will stop?" he asked.

"The nightmares," she replied. "The lack of remorse when I take someone's life. What he did, it's changed me, and not in a good way. I killed so many guards in Markarth to get what I needed for Karliah, and I didn't even feel any regret when I did it. I almost killed an unarmed man in cold blood, all because he stood in my way."

She paused and took a deep breath. "They were just casualties to me, people who stood between me and my revenge. I didn't care if they died. Mercer's changed me into a heartless woman."

Vilkas kissed the top of her head. "You aren't heartless love."

She shook her head. "There's darkness in my heart. Drinking is the only thing that dulls everything."

"You're overcome with grief Lassarina," he told her. "You aren't bad or evil, you just want justice for what has happened."

More tears streamed down her cheeks. "Farkas told me you felt everything that happened. You felt the miscarriage."

"Aye, I did," he murmured. "I also know you plan on curing yourself."

"I just don't want you to feel anymore of my pain," she whispered. "It's bad enough, when you're grieving too."

"Don't cure yourself," Vilkas ordered. "Not until this is all over. It's the only way I'll know you're still alive. I can handle the grief. What I can't handle is not knowing whether you're alive or dead."

She nodded and moved away, starting to get up. Vilkas helped her to her feet and they both stood in the kitchen, silent.

"I'm tired," she murmured.

"Let's go sleep for a while then," he suggested.

"We'll sleep in Einarr's room," she told him. "My bed is too small for the both of us."

Vilkas nodded and they both climbed up the steps. Inside Einarr's room, Lassarina walked to the side of the bed and removed her cloak for the first time since arriving. He walked over to her to take the cloak from her and noticed something dark on her neck. He looked at it for a moment, his eyes widening when he realized it was a lovebite.

"What is that?" he managed, his voice tight.

Lassarina looked at him. "What?"

Trying to control his anger, he said each word slowly. "What. Is that. On. Your. Neck?"

Lassarina gasped and he hand flew to her neck, covering the offending lovebite, but doing little to still his anger. He eyes widened and filled with panic as she looked at him.

"Vilkas..."

"Why is that on your neck?!" he roared.

"It was a mistake," she whispered, sitting down on the bed, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I didn't want for it to happen... I... I had been drinking..."

"You slept with another man," he stated, turning around, unable to look at her. "Who was he?"

"I don't know him," Lassarina said. "Some man named Vorstag. Vilkas... It didn't mean anything. I was drunk and numb from my grief."

"That doesn't make it better Lassarina," he snapped. "I'm grieving for our child too, but I'm not going out, getting drunk and bedding some stranger!"

She got off the bed and reach for him. "Vilkas please..."

"No!" he snarled, walking towards the door. "I need to stew alone."

He slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and heard her crying through the wood. For a moment, he hesitated, wanting nothing more than to go back in her and tell her it was fine, but he was too angry. He could feel his inner wolf stirring, goading him into a transformation. He felt like he couldn't refuse. Vilkas ran out of Breezehome and out through the gates of Whiterun. Once he was out on the plains, he stripped himself of his clothing and hid it underneath a large stone.

He groaned from the pain as he allowed his body to transform. Bones breaking and resetting, black fur sprouting all over his body, his face elongating, and his teeth and nails replaced with fangs and claws. It was extremely painful, but also liberating. Before he learned about what the curse truly entailed, Vilkas had enjoyed being a werewolf. Running through the plains around Whiterun with Farkas, hunting down deer and moose together, feeling free. He swore he wouldn't give into the transformations, to the call of the blood, but sometimes it was just too difficult. It felt too good.

**oOo**

When Vilkas returned to Breezehome, it was dawn. He had been gone all afternoon and all night, leaving Lassarina alone with the guilt that tormented her. He had time to think while in wolf form and realized that even if she had a moment of weakness, he still loved her. They would get past this somehow. They would talk things out and help each other deal with their grief.

"Lassarina?" he called, stepping into the house.

When she didn't answer, Vilkas guessed she must be sleeping. He walked upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom. She was gone. Her things collected and a note pinned the the wall above the bed with a steel dagger. He walked over to the note and pulled the dagger out of the wall, taking the note in his hand. His eyes skimmed over the messy spelling, ink slightly smeared by tears.

_I can't deal with the grief. I'm not as strong as you are. Because of my carelessness, our son is dead, before he even had the chance to be born. I blame Mercer, but I also blame myself. I knew it was a dangerous job, but I went anyways. I will always bear the guilt of losing our child._

_I'm a weak woman love. I let my grief overwhelm me and turned to drinking to try and dull the pain. I regret sleeping with that man. I regret being unfaithful to you. And I regret not listening to you. I should have stayed with you, we probably could have handled the Dark Brotherhood together..._

_But I can't change the past. I'm going to find Mercer and kill him. Then I'm going to disappear for a while. I need some time to myself, and I can only guess you do as well, after what I did. I'll be in touch and send a letter when I can, so you know I'm alright._

_I'm so sorry Vilkas._

_-Lassarina_

Vilkas stared at the letter sadly, crumpling it in his hand. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't go after her, she clearly needed some time. All he could do for now was give her some time and pray she works through her grief quickly. Looking up at the ceiling, he sent a silent prayer to the heavens.

_Divines, please bring her back to me soon._

* * *

_Yeah, Lassarina is gonna disappear again after she's dealt with Mercer. It's sad, but losing a child makes women sink into a dark depression. Vilkas understands that she's in a lot of pain right now, and he knows he can't really do anything to help her now, except give her some space. I bounced several ideas of of my BETA Reader and she thought that this was probably best. Originally, I was gonna have Rina drink with dear old Uncle Sam Guevenne, but we decided it strayed off too far from the main story line. So, for some comic relief, it was decided Einarr and Farkas will be going with that instigating Daedra in disguise! And I want some votes people! **Who should marry the Hagraven? Einarr or Farkas? Leave your vote in a review!**_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	20. Chapter 20

_I never realized how many spelling errors I made until I got a BETA Reader... I mean don't get me wrong, I read over the chapter a couple of times, but I always missed my own errors. Humans huh? We're such imperfect beings. Thanks **Whisper292 **for being my BETA Reader and catching all of my mistakes..._

_Also, the contest results are in! And the winner is **Einarr! **Einarr will be marrying the Hagraven! Don't worry Farkas fans, he will do something equally as stupid during his time with Sanguine, but we won't find out what he did for quite a while..._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

When Lassarina stepped into the Frozen Hearth's cellar, she was immediately greeted by Enthir and Karliah.

"Back, eh?" he grinned. "And how was our friend Calcelmo?"

"I'd imagine he's rather upset over me stealing from him," she answered dryly, reaching into her pack and pulling out the rubbing. "This should help translate Gallus's Journal."

"I suppose it would be inappropriate of me to ask how you obtained this," he muttered, taking the rubbing from her. "So I simply won't." He unfolded the paper and arched a brow. "A rubbing, eh? Odd. I expected notes."

She gave him a half-hearted smirk. "It's quite the tale."

Enthir chuckled. "I understand. Now, let me take a good look at this. Over here, please."

Lassarina and Karliah followed the elf over to a table and he got to work on translating the journal, looking back and forth between the pages of the book and the rubbing.

"How are you feeling?" Karliah asked her while they waited for Enthir to finish translating.

Lassarina looked at the violet-eyed Dunmer woman. "Like I've had everything taken from me."

She nodded sadly, understanding how she felt. "And what about physically?"

An unsettling smirk spread across Lassarina's face. "Like a thousand septims."

"Hmm," Enthir suddenly spoke up. "This is intriguing, but highly disturbing."

Lassarina and Karliah turned their attention back to him and listened intently.

"It appears that Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months," he told them. "Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an '... unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures.'"

Karliah leaned forward. "Does the journal say where this wealth came from?"

Enthir nodded. "Yes. Gallus seems certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge."

"Anything else, Enthir?" she pressed. "Anything about...the Nightingales?"

Enthir looked back at the journal, turning a few pages and glancing down at the rubbing. "Hmm. Yes, here it is. The last few pages seem to describe 'the failure of the Nightingales' although it doesn't go into great detail. Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher."

Lassarina glanced at Karliah and saw that the Dunmer had visibly paled. "Shadows preserve us. So it's true..."

Enthir glanced at Karliah, confusion etched on his face. "I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher. What is it? What's Mercer Frey done?"

"I'm sorry Enthir, I can't say," Karliah replied. "All that matters is we deliver your translations to the Guild immediately." She dipped her head to the Wood Elf. "Farewell, Enthir...words can't express..."

Enthir held up his hand and shook his head. "It's alright, Karliah. You don't have to say a word."

He turned to Lassarina and she walked over to his side, clearly seeing he wished to speak to her.

"Listen, all I want is the truth to be revealed to the Guild," he told her softly. "They respected Karliah, and she deserves better. Do whatever you can and I'd consider it a personal favor."

Lassarina dipped her head. "Thank you, Enthir."

He smiled at her. "If trying to rid yourself of stolen goods becomes a burden, and you find yourself in Winterhold, visit me at the College. I've been known to handle items of questionable interest from time to time and I'll see what I can do."

"I'll keep that in mind," she chuckled, turning away and walking over to Karliah. She looked extremely scared and worried, which made Lassarina feel a bit nervous.

"We must hasten to Riften before Mercer can do any more damage to the Guild," she told her urgently.

"Aye, and we will," Lassarina nodded. "But first, you have to answer a few questions. Gallus's journal mentioned the 'Twilight Sepulcher.' What is that?"

Karliah seemed to hesitate before nodding. "You've come this far, so I see no harm in concealing it any longer. The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple to Nocturnal. It's what the Nightingales are sworn to protect with their lives."

Lassarina was familiar with the name of the Daedric Prince. "Why does it require that type of protection?"

"Everything that represents Nocturnal's influence is contained within the walls of the Sepulcher," Karliah explained, her voice filled with passion. "Now it seems Mercer's broken his oath with Nocturnal and defiled the very thing he swore to protect."

"Thieves and temples," Lassarina frowned. "It just doesn't add up."

Karliah smiled softly. "I felt the same way when Gallus first revealed these things to me. I think given time, you'll understand what I mean."

"I'd understand better if less mystery was involved," Lassarina countered.

"As a Nightingale," Karliah spoke softly, but firmly, "I've been sworn to secrecy regarding the Sepulcher. I know the Guild doesn't do much to foster faith, but I'm going to have to ask that you continue to trust me."

Lassarina stared at Karliah for several moments. She could just as easily walk away from this whole mess, but she owed Karliah her life. Karliah could have left her to die in Snow Veil Sanctum, but she didn't. She carried her out and sat by her side while she recovered from her miscarriage. Karliah was a good person, and Lassarina knew she could trust her with her life.

"Very well, Karliah," she finally answered. "We do it your way for now."

Karliah reached for the dagger at her belt. "Here, I wanted you to have this. It belonged to Gallus, but given the circumstances I think he'd approve."

She looked down at the ebony colored blade, which held an unknown enchantment, and took it in her hands. "I'll put it to good use."

Karliah stared at her darkly. "If the Guild doesn't listen to reason...you might have to."

**oOo**

When Lassarina and Karliah reached Riften three days later, they immediately went to the secret entrance in the graveyard. But to their surprise, the lid covering the ladder down to the Cistern had been locked from the other side, making it impossible to enter through there. So they traveled through the Ratway to get to the Ragged Flagon. Upon entering the Ragged Flagon, Lassarina saw Dirge standing near the wooden walkway of the tavern, scowling right at them.

"They're expecting us," Karliah noted. "Are you ready to face the Guild?"

"What if Mercer's there?" Lassarina asked, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Then we show them Gallus's journal and hope for the best," she replied, stepping forward. "Remember, we have proof and all he's got is his word."

Lassarina nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Keep your eyes open," she warned. "I'm not sure what to expect when we enter the cistern."

Lassarina and Karliah walked side by side. The only people in the Ragged Flagon were Dirge and Vekel, both whom were glaring daggers at them. But surprisingly enough, they didn't stop them when they passed and walked over to the door leading into the Cistern. Lassarina hesitated before opening the door, not sure what to expect on the other side. But just from the feel in the air, she knew it couldn't be good. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped through.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was much worse. The moment she and Karliah walked into the Cistern, the first thing she saw was Brynjolf, Delvin and Vex, daggers in hand and hate in their eyes.

"You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer," Brynjolf growled.

"Never thought that you would ever raise a blade to me Bryn," Lassarina frowned, staring into his eyes.

"Never thought that you would betray us the way you did, lass," he countered.

"Please, lower your weapons so we can speak," Karliah pleaded. "I have proof that you've all been misled!"

Brynjolf stared at the Dunmer woman and at Lassarina.

"It's true, Brynjolf," Lassarina nodded. "Have you ever known me to lie to you about something serious?"

Brynjolf looked right into her eyes and put his dagger away. "No tricks, Karliah," he said as he walked over, "or I'll cut you down where you stand. Now what's this so-called proof you speak of?"

"I have Gallus's journal," she explained, pulling it out of her satchel. "I think you'll find its contents disturbing."

"Let me see," he ordered, holding out his hand.

Karliah handed him the leather-bound tome and he opened it, flipping through the translated pages, his eyes widening each passing moment.

"No," he whispered, horrified. "It...it can't be. This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long..."

"It's true, Brynjolf," Karliah told him sadly. "Every word. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses."

Brynjolf looked over at Delvin. "There's only one way to find out if what the lass says is true. Delvin, I'll need you to open the vault."

Brynjolf turned around and started towards the vault, Delvin and Vex following him. Karliah and Lassarina went after them, staying a few feet behind them.

"Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn," Delvin sputtered. "What's in that book? What did it say?"

"It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years," Brynjolf explained, sounding completely surprised. "Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered."

"How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys?" Delvin demanded. "It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?"

Vex shook her head. "That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy. There's no way it can be picked open."

Lassarina knew Vex was telling the truth. It had become a fun form of initiation to get the newest member of the Guild to try and pick their way into the vault. They would be told that they could have anything they wanted from inside if they managed to do it. When Lassarina tried, she broke dozens of picks before she finally gave up and turned to a laughing crowd of thieves.

"He didn't need to pick the lock," Karliah told them.

Delvin turned and looked at her, confused. "What's she on about?"

They had reached the vault and Brynjolf turned to Delvin. "Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth."

Delvin walked up to the vault doors and inserted his key. Lassarina heard the click of the tumblers and peered closer. The Breton gave the door a few experimental tugs, but it didn't even budge.

"I've used my key," Delvin said, stepping back. "But the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now use yours."

Brynjolf nodded and walked up to the door, unlocking it with his key. He stepped inside and they all remained outside, waiting. Finally they heard him shout and curse loudly.

"By the Eight!" Brynjolf cursed. "It's gone, everything's gone! Get in here, all of you!"

Lassarina dashed into the vault and her mouth dropped in horror when she saw all the chests wide open and empty. Anything priceless or valuable was gone. The vault was completely empty.

"The gold, the jewels..." Delvin gasped, looking around. "It's all gone."

"That son of a bitch!" Vex shouted, pulling out her dagger. "I'll kill him!"

"Sorry Vex, but I'll be the one to do that," Lassarina informed the pale-haired Imperial.

"Like Oblivion you will!" she spat.

"Vex!" Brynjolf shouted. "Put it away... right now. We can't afford to lose our heads... we need to calm down and focus."

Delvin walked right up to Vex and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now."

Vex relaxed at Delvin's request and put away her blade. "Fine. We do it your way. For now."

"Delvin, Vex...watch the Flagon," Brynjolf ordered. "If you see Mercer, come tell me right away."

The two of them left the vault, as did Karliah, leaving Lassarina and Brynjolf alone. She moved to leave, but Brynjolf stopped her.

"We need to talk," he told her.

"Very well," she nodded, leaning against a nearby table.

He looked her up and down and smiled, his green eyes shone with relief. "When Mercer told me he had killed you, I took it hard. I'm glad to see he lied."

"He tried to kill me," Lassarina corrected. "If it hadn't been for the poison on the arrow Karliah shot me with, I would be dead right now."

Lassarina showed Brynjolf what she meant by lifting up her jerkin and revealing the scar across her belly. Brynjold gasped, horrified by the sight of it, and stepped forward, trying to reach out and touch it.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Suddenly he looked up, fear flooding his gaze. "Is your child-"

"My baby is dead," she interrupted him, her voice falling into a dead monotone. "Mercer kicked me a few times right before slicing into my gullet. I suffered a miscarriage."

Brynjolf flinched and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Lass, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Lassarina murmured, feeling the aching prick of grief stab her heart. "Because I'm going to kill Mercer for what he's done to me. To all of us."

He pulled away and looked down at her. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, lass. I should have never believed Mercer when he said you betrayed us."

"What exactly did he say that would make you think I did?" she asked him.

Brynjolf hesitated for a moment. "He told us that you were working as an informant, to try and bring down the Guild and Maven Black-Briar."

Lassarina was confused. "An informant for who?"

"For your brother," he replied.

"Einarr?" she blinked. "But he doesn't care what the Guild-"

"Not Einarr," Brynjolf interrupted. "Your other brother. Ulfric Stormcloak."

Her eyes widened and she took several steps back. "He told you about that?"

"Is it true?" he asked her.

Lassarina looked away, knowing there was no way around this now. "Aye, it's true. Ulfric Stormcloak is my half-brother, and I'm currently the heir to Windhelm."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Brynjolf demanded.

"Because, I don't wish for people to know that I'm related to Ulfric," she answered. "He's wronged my family in the past and I want nothing to do with him. I've only spoken to him twice in the past year and that's one too many times. I don't care about Ulfric. All I care about is tracking down Mercer and killing him."

"Look, before I have you help track Mercer down, I need to know what you learned from Karliah," he told her. "I mean everything."

"Mercer killed Gallus," she told him, wanting to start off with the obvious. "Not Karliah."

Brynjolf nodded. "Aye, I feared that was the case. From that last entry in Gallus's diary, it looks like he was getting close to exposing Mercer to the Guild. Anything else?"

Lassarina fidgeted slightly. "Gallus, Karliah and Mercer were Nightingales."

His eyes widened. "What? Nightingales? But, I always assumed they were just a tale...a way to keep the young footpads in line. Was there anything else she told you?"

"Karliah was behind Goldenglow and Honningbrew," she said.

He grinned. "Trying to make Mercer look bad in front of Maven, eh? Clever lass. Was there anything else?"

Lassarina shook her head. "No, that's it."

"Then I have an important task for you," he smiled. "I need you to break into Mercer's home and search for anything that could tell us where he's gone."

Lassarina's brows shot up. "He has a house in Riften?"

"Aye," he nodded. "A gift from the Black-Briars after they kicked the previous family out...place called Riftweald Manor. He never stays there, just pays for the upkeep on it. Hired some lout by the name of Vald to guard the place."

"Seems like a waste to have a house and never use it," she muttered. "But I'll take care of it."

"Be careful, lass," he begged. "This is the last place in Skyrim I'd ever want to send you. Just find a way in, get the information and leave. And you have permission to kill anyone that stands in your way."

She looked around the vault one last time. "What's missing from the vault?"

Brynjolf scoffed. "Better question would be 'what did he leave?' Mercer took everything. Even all of our plans are gone."

"Plans for what?" she asked.

"Before Mercer took over, Gallus started collecting every bit of material he could on locations the Guild could heist," he explained. "Museums, keeps, estates... you name it. By the time Mercer took over the Guild we must have had a few dozen."

Lassarina started at the vault door and scowled. "How could he have opened the vault door alone? I couldn't even pick the lock when the lot of you dared me to do it."

Brynjolf shook his head. "I don't have a clue. That door is impenetrable. Without two keys, it's impossible to open. I have a key, Delvin has a key, and Mercer has a key. That's it. There are no other copies."

She frowned and tried to wrap her head around the whole confusing situation, but she couldn't think of any way Mercer could have opened that vault. Sighing heavily, she turned her attention to the job that Brynjolf had just given her.

"What's the best way to get into Riftweald Manor?" she asked.

He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Good question. I've only set foot inside a few times myself, and that was in Mercer's company." He thought about it for a moment. "If you can get past his trained watchdog, I think your best bet might be the ramp to the second floor balcony in his backyard."

"And I don't suppose the ramp is easy to access," she sighed.

"No," he sighed as well. "It's some sort of crazy contraption Mercer commissioned for quick escapes. Though I'd wager a well-placed shot at the ramp's mechanism would lower it in a hurry."

"Alright," she nodded, pushing off the wall. "What can you tell me about Vald?"

Brynjolf rolled his eyes. "Vald's a real piece of work. Mercer's holding something over his head, keeping him loyal. Talk to Vex. She used to know him very well." He shot her an amused and meaningful look. "If you catch my meaning."

Lassarina smirked and stepped out of the vault. The Cistern was active with groups of thieves whispering loudly. Many of them were shooting glances at Karliah and Lassarina, and she kept hearing a few of them mention the name 'Stormcloak.'

_Great, now everyone knows who I am, _she thought to herself, glaring over at Thrynn, who was staring at her.

Lassarina looked over at Karliah and saw her embracing Niruin. Both of them seemed rather happy to see each other, which made sense. Both of them were excellent Archers and Lassarina could only guess they trained side by side more than once. Leaving Karliah to catch up with her old friends, Lassarina made her way to the Ragged Flagon, where Delvin and Vex were both drinking from tankards and muttering angrily to themselves. She walked right over to where Vex was sitting and sat beside her.

"Go away," she told Lassarina haughtily. "I need to stay focused in case Frey comes back."

"I need to talk to you about something," Lassarina growled at the unfriendly woman.

"Make it fast then," Vex spat.

Lassarina got right to the point. "Brynjolf said you have info on Vald."

Vex scowled and slammed her tankard on the table. "That pig? Oh, I have info on him. More than you care to know."

"Let's keep it simple then," she grimaced, not wanting to know anything weird. "I want to get on his good side, any idea how I can do that?"

"Vald? Good side?" she laughed mockingly. "I think you have the wrong person. The only thing Vald understands is gold. A man after my own heart."

Lassarina sighed. "So what? I'll have to buy him off?"

Vex shrugged. "Sure, but he'll ask for a whole lot. I mean, you are asking him to betray Mercer Frey. Your best bet would be to erase his debt with Maven Black-Briar. If you talk to her, she might be able to give you the details." She took a sip of her mead and gave her a look. "Of course, you could just run him through and take what you need off his corpse...I could care less."

Lassarina bit on the end of her thumbnail. "Well, Brynjolf did tell me I have permission to kill anyone who stands in my way. And if he's in debt to Maven, it's probably more than I have."

"You probably shouldn't be wasting any of your coin anyway," Vex told her. "You're going to need it once you give birth to your brat."

Lassarina stiffened and stared at Vex. "What did you just say?"

"What? Did you think I didn't know?" Vex scoffed. "I noticed it a while ago. So did Tonilia and Sapphire. We may be thieves, but we're also women."

"Well, I don't need the coin anymore," Lassarina murmured, bitterness in her tone. "I had a miscarriage, because of Mercer."

Vex looked at her, her eyes wide in shock. Without thinking, or saying anything, the blonde Imperial reached over and took hold of Lassarina's hand. Lassarina looked at Vex and saw a deep sympathy in her eyes. For the first time since she joined the Thieves Guild, Lassarina smiled softly at Vex, and in return, Vex smiled softly too.

"I guess it takes something tragic to make two women who hate each other get along," Lassarina chuckled sadly.

"I guess so," Vex agreed. "Look, we may not have gotten off on the right foot, but if you ever need help with anything, just talk to me."

Lassarina nodded and stood up. "Thanks Vex, I'll keep that in mind."

**oOo**

Getting into Riftweald Manor had been easier than Lassarina thought it would be. Vald went down with a well aimed arrow to the skull, and the ramp came down once Lassarina fired another arrow at the mechanism. She would have thought that the manor would be empty, but Mercer seemed to have hired several bandits to guard the place after he left. They had been easy enough to deal with, since all Lassarina needed to do was sneak up behind them and slice their throats from behind.

Again, she felt no remorse for taking their lives, convincing her even more that she had become a heartless person. She sent a silent prayer to the Divines, begging them to help her through the darkness that was clouding her mind. She prayed for forgiveness most of all though. Moving around Mercer's house, she looted anything valuable she came across, while going through his documents to find anything that would possibly lead to him or where he went. But she found nothing. After several hours of tearing furniture apart and prying up floor boards, Lassarina still had nothing. She threw one of Mercer's daggers across the dining room and cursed loudly.

"Damn you Mercer!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. "Where is it all? I know you've had to have hidden something here!"

She walked over to the dagger, yanking it out of the wall and punched the wood. To her surprise, it made a hollow sound, as if there were nothing on the other side. Curious, she started to tap on the wooden wall, following the hollow sound over to a cupboard. She pried it open and peered inside, finding it completely empty. Lassarina started to figure out what was going on and pushed on the back panel of the cupboard. It fell backwards and revealed a hidden room, leading to a staircase.

Lassarina navigated through a series of traps, all designed to brutally kill anyone who tried to get through. She had nearly received several broken bones when a swinging log almost struck her, but she managed to dodge it before it did.

"Mercer was ready to kill anyone who set foot in here," she panted once she made it through the swinging blades. "He must be hiding something good then."

She opened a door at the end of the staircase and was immediately hit by a poisonous dart. Lassarina swore loudly and fell back, avoiding the rest of the darts that flew from the wall. Yanking the dart out of her arm, she was immediately hit with a wave of nausea. Whatever poison Mercer tipped with those darts, it worked fast. She moved to her satchel with shaking hands, pulling out her last Poison Cure potion that she had gotten from the Silver Hand keep.

"I'm not going to be killed that easily, Mercer," she whispered, drinking down the potion.

After a few moments, she started to feel better and stood up, moving into the room. Inside was a desk with an impressive looking statue on top. She grabbed the statue and placed it in her satchel. Delvin might like it and want to buy it off her. She still needed to sell him the ship and the Dwemer Cube she grabbed from the Sanctum and Markarth. Mercer also had several priceless gems scattered into pots and jars, which Lassarina took for herself, being careful when picking up anything silver, and she also stole a very impressive looking blade from a display case. Once she was done looting the room, she turned her attention to some papers on his desk.

There was a note from someone named R, explaining how he had no idea how Mercer managed to steal something from the Castle Dour in Solitude. Lassarina was starting to get extremely suspicious, not understanding how Mercer could open something as complicated as a Dwarven puzzle-chest, or the Guild vault. How was he doing it? Crumpling the note, she turned to a map on the desk, with a marked location. She read it and smiled.

"Got you Mercer," she grinned.

* * *

_Do I need to say it again? Cause I will... Mercer fucking sucks..._

**_I have another Contest!_**_ This time, I need my readers and followers to help me make some new whelps for the Companions. I will be selecting **three. **PM me character Bio's with detailed backgrounds and appearances. My three favorites will be placed into my story! BTW... I like unique names._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	21. Chapter 21

_I got Skyrim Legendary Edition for my PC today... I also downloaded CamStudios... Know what that means? Imma make Walkthrough videos! Featuring none other than... Einarr and Lassarina! Once I make a few, I'll let you all know my Youtube channel! _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Mercer's house had a hidden escape route, one that led right into the Ratway, just a few steps away from the Flagon's door. Stepping into the tavern, Lassarina received several confused looks from Delvin and Vex, wondering how she went from Mercer's place to the Ratway.

"Bastard had a hidden chamber," she growled. "There's a way into it right back there, in the ceiling."

"Must be how he transferred everythin' from the vault," Delvin muttered.

"Now I really want to kill him," Vex hissed.

"Best get back to Brynjolf," Delvin told Lassarina.

Lassarina nodded and turned towards the door to the Cistern, but right before she did, she turned back to Delvin and dropped the satchel full of loot on the table in front of him.

"Here," she said. "These are all the lighter valuables. He has more in his house though, so we should probably send a few thieves in to clear the joint."

Delvin opened up the satchel and gave her a satisfied grin, one that Vex shared. "Well, this is a start. I do like the bust of the Gray Fox."

"Hoarding all that to himself," Vex spat. "I'll probably go to that house myself."

"Fair warning, I completely destroyed the interior," Lassarina chuckled slightly, backing away from the table. "I pulled up floor boards and even sliced open the mattress."

She walked into the Cistern and saw Brynjolf standing at Mercer's desk, going through some papers with a scowl on his face. Lassarina could only imagine how stressed he was right now and walked over to him, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Learn anything?" she asked him.

"We've searched all of Riften and I've spoken to every contact we have," he sighed. "But there's no sign of Mercer. Any luck on your end?"

"He wasn't there," she answered. "But I found these plans."

Brynjolf smirked and took the plans from her, eying the blade at her hip. "Is that Chillrend?"

Lassarina looked down at the blade. "I don't know, it might be. I just took it from a display case in Mercer's hidden room. Thought it would be a fitting form of justice to kill him with his own blade."

"Can I have it once you're done with it?" he asked, his green eyes eying Chillrend as if it were the most beautiful tavern wench.

Lassarina smiled fondly at him and took the blade from her belt, handing it to Brynjolf. "You can have it now. Karliah gave me Gallus's blade, so I'll kill Mercer with that."

"Thank you, lass," Brynjolf smiled, leaning forward and dropping a kiss on her cheek, just like he would do when she was a little girl.

Placing Chillrend on his belt, Brynjolf turned his attention to the plans that Lassarina had brought and scanned them quickly, his smile turning into a frown.

"Shor's beard!" he cursed.

Lassarina stiffened. "What? What's he planning?"

"He's going after the Eyes of the Falmer," he told her. Seeing the confused look in her eyes, he elaborated. "That was Gallus's pet project."

"So what does this mean?"

Brynjolf leaned forward, completely serious. "If Mercer gets his hands on the Eyes, he'll be set for life and we'll never see him again."

Rage threatened to overwhelm her. "Then we have to stop him!"

"Agreed. It's bad enough that he took everything the Guild had left. Going after one of the last, greatest heists is just insulting."

"Well then, let's not waste any more time and go after the bastard!"

Brynjolf held up his hand. "Wait, lass. I spoke to Karliah, made amends for how the Guild's treated her. She wishes to speak to both of us."

He nodded over her shoulder, and Lassarina turned to see Karliah standing in the center of the walkway, the light from above shining down on her. Lassarina started to walk over to the Dunmer with Brynjolf at her side, curious as to what she wanted to speak to them about.

"Brynjolf," Karliah nodded to him, "it's time to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guildmaster is chosen, the decision falls to you."

"Aye, lass," he dipped his head, staring at the ground. "...and I've come to a decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill you both, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus, and made us question our future." He took a deep breath, as if struggling to speak his next words. "He needs to die."

Lassarina instinctively reached over and grabbed Brynjolf's hand, squeezing it lightly, knowing how hard this all must be for him. Mercer had been someone Brynjolf trusted for many years. He had been a mentor and someone to look up to. Having been told that it was all a clever ruse to screw them all over was a lot to take in.

"We have to be very careful, Brynjolf," Karliah warned. "Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal."

He gave Karliah a hardened stare. "Then it's all true...everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher?"

Karliah hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, and that's why we need to prepare ourselves to meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the southeast gate is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I'd ask you both to meet me there."

Lassarina nodded and moved away from them, walking over to her bed and chest. She wanted to sort through her belongings before she went anywhere. Inside her chest was a spare set of Thieves Guild armor, in case something should happen to her first, and she decided to change into it. But before she could even move towards the screen the other girls had set up to change behind, a few of the thieves walked over to her, their faces holding a mixture of shame and curiosity.

"Can I help you?" she asked them with a glare.

They all flinched a bit, but Thrynn was the one to step forward and speak for them. "We wanted to apologize for buying into Mercer's lies."

"Aye, we shouldn't have believed him," Vipir added.

Lassarina looked at each one of them and smiled a bit. "Apology accepted."

"It didn't make any sense anyway," Rune scoffed. "She looks nothing like Ulfric Stormcloak; how could they be related?"

"Actually, that was true," Lassarina told them, tired of hiding it. Odds were the rumor was going to be flitting around for months. "Ulfric Stormcloak is my half-brother, but I'm not an informant for him. In fact, Jarl Ulfric can go fuck himself for all I care."

They all looked at her in shock, their mouths hanging open from her admitting the truth, and she shook her head in amusement as she walked over to the screen. She quickly changed into her Thieves Guild armor and stepped out from behind the screen to see Thrynn, Vipir and Rune flitting about the Cistern, spreading the knowledge that Lassarina really was Ulfric's sister.

"Honestly, don't they have anything better to do?" she muttered as she grabbed her pack off the bed and made her way to the ladder.

She made her way up to the city, stopping by a few shops to grab some things they might need while they were hunting down Mercer-potions, medical supplies, several quivers of arrows for herself and Karliah. Lassarina even picked up an impressive looking ebony sword from Balimund that contained an enchantment that would burn someone's flesh if cut with the blade. Once she was done purchasing supplies, she headed out the southeast gate and looked for the path Karliah spoke of.

Finding it was rather easy, since it was only a little ways away from the gates, and Lassarina turned onto it, smelling Karliah and Brynjolf's scents up ahead. She saw the standing stone long before she saw her companions, and she stared up at the large rock in awe. There was a strange carving right towards the top of the stone, which appeared to be a bird of some kind. Maybe a nightingale?

"I'm glad you're here," Karliah smiled, walking over to her.

Lassarina could not take her eyes off of the standing stone. "What is this place?"

She looked at the stone. "This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We're here to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey."

"Edge?" she echoed. "What kind of edge?"

Karliah walked over to the stone wall nearby. "Follow me; I'll try to explain on the way."

Lassarina and Brynjolf followed Karliah through a set of heavy wooden doors into a hidden cave. Torches had already been lit up inside, lighting the way through the tunnel.

"So, this is Nightingale Hall," Brynjolf murmured, looking around. "I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed."

Lassarina turned to Brynjolf and smiled. "I think you used to tell me stories about the Nightingales when I was a child."

"Aye, I did," he grinned. "You only ever asked for stories about thieves."

Karliah looked over her shoulder at both of them. "The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature."

She turned away, looking back at the path, and Lassarina noticed a concerned look on Brynjolf's face, as if he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong, Brynjolf?" Karliah asked.

Brynjolf looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"I can almost hear your brow furrowing."

"Aye, and I can see it," Lassarina chuckled, poking his forehead.

"I'm just trying to understand why I'm here, lass," he explained. "I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?"

"This isn't about religion, Brynjolf," Karliah tossed casually over her shoulder. "It's business."

"Lassarina I can understand," he kept going, mumbling softly. "She goes to pray at the Temple of Mara every day when she's in Riften. She even prays to Talos now."

"I've come to acknowledge Talos as a Divine with whom I have much in common with recently," Lassarina told him coyly. "And Mara was the Divine my mother looked to the most. Einarr prays to her just as often as I do."

"What could you and Talos possibly have in common?" Brynjolf asked, giving her a look.

Lassarina shrugged. "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

Brynjolf chuckled as they all turned the corner, falling silent from the sheer amazement that struck them. Before them was a large hall, with a small stream and waterfall nearby. It looked like it was in shambles right now, with dust, cobwebs and broken furniture lying about. But, she could see that long ago, this hall was once a place that was home to Nightingales of old. Lassarina was already picturing how it must have looked in the past. It was such a shame that it had been reduced to this.

"This is Nightingale Hall," Karliah told them. "You're the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century."

"And how long has it been since _anyone_ set foot in here?" Lassarina asked, curious.

Karliah frowned. "Twenty-five years."

Lassarina flinched, instantly wishing she hadn't asked. She knew that Karliah was sensitive about Gallus, and her question probably hurt her.

"If you'll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale Armor, we can begin the Oath," Karliah told them, pointing to the other side of the cavern.

She walked away from Lassarina and Brynjolf, not looking at them as she crossed the wooden bridge over the stream. Lassarina turned to Brynjolf and saw him still looking around, amazed.

"It's enough to make your head spin, eh?" he grinned.

Lassarina nodded, giving him a teasing glare. "Hard to believe a story you once told me is actually real."

They proceeded through the hall after Karliah, following her into a small room with three stones bearing the birdlike crest. When Lassarina touched the stone, it opened to reveal a set of black armor inside. She stared at it, reluctant to reach for it, something Karliah and Brynjolf noticed after they had changed into their Nightingale Armor.

"You appear hesitant to don your Nightingale Armor," Karliah said. "What's troubling you?"

Lassarina turned to Karliah. "You mentioned an Oath. Does becoming a Nightingale mean we have to pledge ourselves to a Daedric Prince?"

"Woah, becoming a Nightingale?" Brynjolf turned to Karliah. "I appreciate the armor, but that was never discussed."

"To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs," Karliah insisted. "If she's to accept both of you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck."

"What sort of arrangement?" Lassarina demanded. "I need to know exactly what I'm getting myself involved in."

"Aye, I do as well," Brynjolf nodded.

Karliah sighed. "The terms are quite simple. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher."

Brynjolf let out a mocking laugh. "Aye, there's always a catch." He then sighed heavily. "But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in."

"Well, I won't do it," Lassarina growled, turning her back on the armor still in the stone.

Karliah turned to look at her, her eyes, the only part of her still visible, wide in shock. "What do you mean you won't do it?"

"I won't be bound to a Daedric Prince," she spat. Glaring at Brynjolf she added, "You might not care where you go, but I want to go to Sovngarde when I die. I want to be reunited with my mother."

"Don't you go and tell me that I don't care where I go," Brynjolf snapped. "I'm only doing this because it's what's best for the Guild. I've spent my entire life there and will do anything to keep it safe!"

"You have no idea what it means to have your soul bound to a Daedra!" Lassarina snarled.

"And you do?" Brynjolf countered.

Lassarina didn't think. "Aye! I do!"

Brynjolf and Karliah both fell silent, staring at her in shock. Lassarina's hand flew to her mouth and she cursed herself silently for revealing too much.

"You've had your soul bound to a Daedric Prince?" Brynjolf asked her, his voice a shocked whisper.

Lassarina sighed and stared at the ground. "Not had, have. I'm still bound to him."

"Which Prince is it?" Karliah asked.

"A few months ago," Lassarina told them. "I almost died. My adopted father from Cyrodiil had found me and stabbed me. I was bleeding badly, and it didn't look like I was going to make it. Vilkas had been with me at the time, and to save my life, he transformed into a werewolf and fed me his blood, making me a werewolf as well."

"You're bound to Hircine," Karliah gasped.

"You're a _werewolf_?" Brynjolf shouted.

"Aye, it's not something I wanted," she explained. "Neither does Vilkas. But we recently found a way to cure ourselves." She reached into her pack and pulled out the Glenmoril Witch's head, making Karliah and Brynjolf recoil. "This is the head of one of the witches that cursed the Companions with the beastblood. All I have to do is throw it in the fires of Ysgramor's tomb and I'll be cured. I don't want to be freed of one Daedric Prince, only to get bound to another."

"Lassarina, it's the only way we'll stand a chance against Mercer," Karliah tried to reason with her. "Brynjolf and I, we need you to stand with us."

"I said I would help you Karliah," Lassarina glared at her. "But I won't give up my soul for this."

"You said you wanted to avenge the death of your son!" Karliah snapped, yelling for the first time since Lassarina met her. "If you don't do this, you'll never get your revenge. Your son's death will go unpunished. Can you live with that?!"

Lassarina flinched and stared at the ground. She was still tormented by the recurring nightmare of Mercer telling her that her son was dead, and then hearing her baby cry loudly all around her. It was a nightmare she hated more than the ones of the black dragon and of Helgen. It was a nightmare she wanted to be free of.

"I can see how much you want your revenge, Lassarina," Karliah told her. "All you need to do is stand with us and take the Oath."

Lassarina glared at Karliah. "Fine. I'll do it. But I swear, if I can find a way out of this Oath, I will take it."

Grabbing the Nightingale Armor out of the stone, Lassarina stripped off her Thieves Guild Armor and slipped her new armor on. It was black as night and fit like a glove, clinging to her form like a second skin. It was adorned with a cloak and cowl, and the entire set seemed to shimmer with some other worldly glow if looked at closely enough. This armor was special, of that Lassarina had no doubt.

"Good," Karliah nodded, leading them to an adjoining chamber and up to a gate. "After I open the gate, please stand on the western circle."

They entered the chamber, housing a large platform with three smaller platforms that branched out. Lassarina walked over to the one she was to stand on and saw the Nightingale crest on the floor. She stood there, her arms crossed, and waited for Karliah to begin the Oath. The Dunmer held her arms out wide and raised her head to the ceiling.

"I call upon you, Lady Nocturnal, Queen of the Murk and Empress of Shadow," she said loudly, her voice echoing around the chamber. "Hear my voice!"

The room was suddenly filled with a strange light; and in the center of the room, above the large platform in the center, an orb of light appeared, casting its unnatural glow upon them.

"Ah, Karliah," a woman's voice spoke from the orb. "I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. Lose something, did we?"

Karliah fell to her knees and bowed her head. "My Lady, I've come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure."

"You're already mine, Karliah," Nocturnal said. "Your terms were struck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now?"

"I have two others that wish to transact the Oath," she told Nocturnal, raising her head, "to serve you both in life and in death."

"You surprise me, Karliah," Nocturnal's voice had the tone of a smile. "This offer is definitely weighted in my favor. Especially since you've brought that one."

Lassarina could feel Nocturnal's gaze upon her and stared at the large orb.

"My Lady?" Karliah seemed confused.

"She does not even know how special you are," Nocturnal told Lassarina. "For she had brought to me the Dragonborn."

Brynjolf and Karliah both gasped and Lassarina glared at Nocturnal. "I didn't think that a Daedric Prince would take an interest in me, let alone know who I am."

"We all want your soul," Nocturnal explained. "All of my siblings, and even the Nine Divines. But it would seem one of my brothers has already claimed you."

"He won't have a claim on my soul for long," Lassarina replied coolly. "And if I'm being perfectly honest, I have no wish to have my soul bound to you. I only agreed to this because Mercer Frey took something from me, something that can't ever be replaced."

"And what is that?" Nocturnal asked.

Lassarina felt her blood boil. "Mercer Frey killed my son. And now I want his life."

Nocturnal seemed rather amused. "You want revenge on Mercer Frey, something you can only get by pledging yourself to me, but you have no wish to do so. You, Dragonborn, are a very complicated person."

"Even if I pledge my soul to you," Lassarina told her. "I'll likely spend the rest of my life trying to find a way out of it."

"Is that so, Dragonborn?" Nocturnal hummed. "Very well, how about we make a special deal, then?"

Lassarina arched a brow. "I'm listening."

"You serve me for the remainder of your living life," Nocturnal offered. "And upon your death, you're free of your contract with me. I'd rather not have to waste my time fighting with the Nine Divines for your soul upon your death, especially since you'll only end up fighting me the entire time."

Lassarina's brows shot up in surprise. "So I'll only be bound to you while I'm living?"

"That's what I offered," the Prince replied. "But this is a one-time offer, one I do not extend to your companions here."

Lassarina looked over at Brynjolf and Karliah, both of them still staring at her in shock. She didn't enjoy the fact that her friends would be forever bound to Nocturnal, but she was also being given a break. Her soul was only bound to Nocturnal while she lived. Once she died, she could go to Sovngarde and be reunited with all those she lost and loved. Her mother, Kodlak, maybe even her son.

Turning to stare at Nocturnal, Lassarina nodded. "Deal."

She felt Nocturnal nod. "Very well, Karliah, you may proceed."

Karliah jumped at her name and rose to her feet. "L-lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and the next until your conditions have been met."

"Very well," Nocturnal spoke and a light shined down on Lassarina and her friends. "I name your initiates Nightingale, and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future, I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me again."

Nocturnal disappeared and Lassarina walked down to the large platform with her fellow Nightingales. They were both staring at her, and she pulled off her hood and cowl, extremely frustrated and annoyed by their amazed gaze.

"Shall I pose so you can paint a portrait?" she snapped.

Her tone seemed to snap them out of their daze and they both lowered their heads, clearly embarrassed for gaping at her.

"Forgive me, lass," Brynjolf murmured. "I just-we were both-"

"Shocked," Karliah finished.

"Aye," Brynjolf nodded.

"Just because I'm Dragonborn doesn't mean I'm any different from the person I was a few moments ago," she growled. "So don't treat me any different and stop staring. We've still got a job to do. Find and kill Mercer."

"You're right," Karliah agreed. "And now that you've transacted the Oath, it's time to reveal the final piece of the puzzle to you; Mercer's true crime."

Lassarina blinked and ran her fingers through her hair. "He's done _more_?"

"Mercer was able to unlock the Guild's vault without two keys because of what he stole from the Twilight Sepulcher...the Skeleton Key. By doing this, he's compromised our ties to Nocturnal and in essence, caused our luck to run dry."

"So this Skeleton Key," Brynjolf started. "It unlocks any door?"

"Well...yes," she nodded, struggling to explain it clearly.

"So that's how he was able to open those doors back in Snow Veil Sanctum," Lassarina laughed mockingly. "And here I thought he was some sort of master of lock picking."

"But the Key isn't only restricted to physical barriers." Karliah continued.

"How so?" Brynjolf tipped his head.

"All of us possess untapped abilities, the potential to wield great power, securely sealed within our minds. Once you realize the Key can access these traits, the potential becomes limitless."

Lassarina's interest in this item peaked. "The Guild should possess this item."

Karliah shook her head. "Although it would benefit the Guild more than you can imagine, in the end, it would do more harm than good. If they Key isn't returned to its lock in the Twilight Sepulcher, things will never be the same for the Guild. As time passes, our luck would diminish to the point of non-existence. And whether you know it or not, our uncanny luck defines our trade."

Brynjolf let out a chuckle. "First time I ever set out to return something..."

Karliah chuckled as well. "Very true. In our line of work, it's quite rare we set out to return a stolen item to its rightful owner."

Lassarina shook her head and pulled her hood and cowl back on. "Let's go."

"Wait," Karliah stopped her. "Before we depart, Brynjolf has some business to discuss. I suggest you listen to him."

Lassarina turned to look at Brynjolf, completely confused.

"Listen, lass," he started. "There's one last piece of business we need to settle before we go after Mercer."

"And what's that?"

He looked right at her. "The leadership of the Guild."

Lassarina stiffened. "Why tell this to me?"

"Karliah and I had a long discussion before you arrived here. Thanks to your efforts, Mercer's treachery has been exposed. After we deal with him, all that remains is restoring the Guild to its full strength. As a result, we both feel that you have the potential of replacing Mercer as leader of the Thieves Guild."

Lassarina blinked and stared at her oldest friend in disbelief. "Me! But, Bryn, what about you? You were Mercer's second!"

"I've been at this game a long time, lass," he smiled. "A long time. I've stolen trinkets from nobles and framed priests for murder. I'm good at what I do, maybe even one of the best. But it's all I know. I've never been one to lead. Never desired it, never cared for it. Don't want it."

"Bryn, I don't know how to lead. I don't know how I'll be able to handle all of this."

"I'll be there to help you out," Brynjolf reassured her. "So will Karliah and the rest. You won't be alone through all of this."

"It still doesn't feel right."

Brynjolf threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close. "After your mother died and Einarr was adopted, I took it upon myself to take care of you. I brought you up to be a master thief. I watched you pick locks and pockets with ease. When you picked the lock box with the master lock I gave you, I knew that one day, you would rise to great heights in the Guild. You were destined to become our leader, of this I'm certain."

Lassarina smiled fondly at Brynjolf and turned a bit to hug him. She felt like a little girl again, hearing how she was going to be the greatest thief in Skyrim one day. She never thought once that she would lead them.

"Alright," she nodded. "I accept."

Brynjolf dropped a kiss on her head through his cowl. "Then it's decided. When this is all over and Delvin's contacts assure me that we've regained our footing in Skyrim, we'll handle the details. Until then, we have quite the task ahead."

Lassarina smirked. "Then let's get to it."

**oOo**

"WAKE UP!" screamed a woman's voice.

Einarr groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to get his eyes open and ignore the throbbing in his head. Whoever was yelling at him wasn't helping. He was extremely hungover and had no idea where he was, or even what he did the night before. He slowly got up, hearing the woman reprimand him all the while.

"That's right," she hissed. "It's time to wake up, you drunken blasphemer!"

"Ugh," Einarr groaned, clutching his head as he stood up. "Where am I?"

The woman in robes scoffed. "Of course! You don't remember getting here. I'm guessing you also don't remember you and your friend coming in here and blathering incoherently about marriage or a goat."

"Marriage?" Einarr echoed, confused.

"Which means you don't remember losing your temper and throwing trash all over the temple," the priestess continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Look, I'm sorry," Einarr grumbled. "I don't even remember how I got here."

The priestess glared at him. "Oh, I'd love to help you figure it out, but I'm so busy cleaning up the mess you made of our temple..."

"Which temple am I in?" he asked, looking around, spotting several statues of Dibella around.

"The temple of Dibella. In Markarth."

"I'm in _Markarth_? But I was in Whiterun just last night!"

The woman stared at him in disbelief. "I highly doubt that's the case. Now, if you were to help tidy up and perhaps apologize afterwords...I might be able to help you."

Einarr rolled his eyes as a sack was thrust into his hands. He got to work and started to tidy up the temple, taking a good look around since men weren't normally allowed inside. Once he was done, he had a bag full of odd things, but didn't give it much thought as he tossed it into his pack.

"Thank you very much for cleaning your mess," the priestess said with a smile. "I'm Senna.:"

"Can you tell me how I got here now?"

"Well," she hummed, stepping forward and looking him up and down. "You were deep in your cups when you and that friend of yours got here. You were ranting, but most of it was slurred. You said something about Rorikstead."

"My friend," Einarr started. "Was he a big Nord with black hair?"

"And blue-gray eyes? Aye, he was. He walked out of here with the alchemist's apprentice, who had been tagging along with the two of you. You were all extremely drunk."

"Did he say where they were going?" he asked.

"From the way they were grabbing each other, I'll guess they are at the inn," Senna chuckled. "Muiri had her legs wrapped around his waist and he was practically ripping her dress off."

"Glad to hear he's over my sister," Einarr muttered to himself.

Senna stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. "Watching them gave a lot of my fellow priestesses ideas. If I hadn't been so angry at the sight of the temple, I would have probably allowed them to do what they wanted. I have a room in the back, if you're interested."

Einarr arched a brow and stared down at her, his ears getting hot at her husky, seductive tone. He quickly pushed her back with one hand. "Sorry, but I'm not. I'm married."

"So?"

"So, I'm loyal to my wife," he told her, stepping around and flashing the bond of matrimony around his finger. "We have a beautiful daughter and I love her. Sorry again for messing up your temple."

He ignored the little shriek of indignation behind him as he stepped out of the temple and walked down the steps. He really was in Markarth, which meant he must have been drunk longer than a night. Walking over to a random guard, he asked what day it was and learned he had blacked out five days ago! Whatever that Breton Sam had given him and Farkas, it was powerful and left them inebriated for a long time.

Einarr made his way over to the Silver-Blood Inn and stepped inside, walking right up to the innkeeper, who was arguing with his wife. "Excuse me?"

The man's wife turned to him and smiled. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my friend. He's a big Nord man, with blue-gray eyes and black hair. Might have been with a woman named Muiri?"

"Oh, them," the woman frowned. "They're in the room over there."

"Thank you."

Einarr walked right up to the room the innkeeper's wife had directed him to. It was dead silent inside, and Einarr gently tapped on the wood. He heard Farkas's familiar groan beyond the wood and sighed, opening up the door. The first thing he saw was Farkas, stark naked, with an equally nude Breton woman sprawled over his body. The woman was passed out, but Farkas was blinking his eyes open.

"Ugh, where am I?" he moaned.

"We're in Markarth," Einarr replied. "We've been away from Whiterun for five days."

"Five days!" he gasped, sitting up, completely forgetting about the woman on top of him and sending her falling off the bed.

She shouted loudly when she hit the floor and sat up, bleary eyed and confused. "Farkas, what in Oblivion did you do that for?"

"Who in Oblivion are you?" Farkas asked, staring at the woman in shock.

Muiri looked at him, clearly hurt, and grabbed her dress off the floor. "You don't remember me?"

"I don't even know how I got here," Farkas groaned, clutching his head.

"Fucking men," the Breton cursed, pulling on her dress, not even caring who saw her naked body. "You're all a bunch of fucking pigs! Sleeping with women and then leaving them the second you get a chance!"

Einarr stepped out of the way as she rushed past him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Once she was gone, he stepped into the messy room and shut the door behind him.

"She was pretty," he commented dryly, taking a seat in a chair.

"Fuck, what did I do?" Farkas grumbled.

"Put my sister behind you and took the first step to moving on," Einarr chuckled.

"I didn't want to do that. I don't even know what her name is."

"Muiri. Do you remember how we got here?"

"Nay," Farkas mumbled, laying back on the bed. "My head is killing me though."

"Aye, mine is too. Whatever that drink Sam gave us was, it was strong. He must have kept giving us more if we were blacked out for days. The priestess at the temple of Dibella told me I was saying something about Rorikstead; we should try and look for Sam there."

"Sounds like a plan, but can we rest a bit first? This hangover is going to kill me if I try to move."

Einarr chuckled and couldn't help but agree with him. "Aye, we'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

_Ohhhhhh Snap! Farkas nailed a Breton! And Einarr got hit on! Not a bad five blacked out days! And Lassarina got a pretty good deal from Nocturnal... I honestly imagine that all those Daedra and Gods would be annoyed at having to fight for the Dragonsborns soul when they die..._

**_I have another Contest!_**_ This time, I need my readers and followers to help me make some new whelps for the Companions. I will be selecting **three. **PM me character Bio's with detailed backgrounds and appearances. My three favorites will be placed into my story! BTW... I like unique names._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry this took such a long time. But my Grandmother's in town until tomorrow and I have to play host to her. Plus I didn't want to bug my BETA reader, **Whisper292, **since she was working at a Convention to sell her book. I also wanted to take my time with this chapter since it gets very intense. So please tell me what you think! _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Einarr and Farkas rode to Rorikstead the following morning, having thanked the gods they hadn't been too drunk to forget their horses, or in Farkas's case, Vilkas's horse. They had both slept off their hangovers but still felt queasy after having drunk so much and blacked out for so many days. While they rode, they tried to piece together what had happened, but both seemed to have blacked out at the same moment, right after that third drink with Sam.

It had started out as an innocent drinking game. The Breton, Sam Guevenne, had offered them an expensive looking staff as a reward if he and Farkas managed to defeat him in a contest. Sam provided a delicious but extremely powerful mead and drank two tankards while Einarr and Farkas drank three. Then they blacked out.

"That priestess in the Temple of Dibella told me we were rambling on about some marriage and a goat," Einarr mumbled, taking a swig of water from his water skin as they neared one of the farms.

"Marriage and a goat?" Farkas echoed, chuckling. "Maybe you married a goat!"

Einarr gave him an amused look. "Think I'll receive an inheritance for cooking my wife in a stew?"

Farkas laughed and shrugged. "You'll have to take that up with the Jarl."

"Aye, I can just picture his face right no-"

Einarr broke off when a clod of dirt hit the side of his head, momentarily blinding him in one eye. He shouted angrily and tried to rub out the dirt, he looked looking around for whoever threw it and spotting a Redguard man glaring furiously at him.

"You've got to be either very brave or very stupid for pulling something like that," Einarr growled, dismounting his mare and stalking over to the Redguard.

"And you've got a lot of nerve showing yourself in this town again!" the Redguard farmer spat.

Einarr drew back and blinked, confused. "Huh?"

The Redguard man continued to speak as if Einarr hadn't said anything. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry?" Einarr shrugged, guessing that he must have done something wrong to this man during his black out.

"Sorry's not good enough! Not while my Gleda is still out there, alone and afraid. You and that friend of yours kidnapped her and sold her to that giant!"

"Shor's beard, what did you do, Einarr?" Farkas frowned, getting off of his horse and walking over to Einarr's side.

"It was you too!" Einarr protested.

"Well, whatever we did sounds pretty bad," Farkas shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're damned right, it does," the Redguard nodded. "I'll never breed another prize-winning goat like Gleda! And don't you think of setting one more foot into Rorikstead until you get her back from that giant."

Einarr sighed with relief at the mention that Gleda was a goat. "Look...sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ennis."

"Look, Ennis, I'm having a tough time remembering what happened, as is my friend Farkas," he shot a glance at Farkas behind him. "Did we say anything about where we left a staff?"

Ennis gave them a dirty look. "You mentioned something like that...when you were running off with my goat!"

Einarr and Farkas exchanged a look.

"Tell you what," Ennis sighed. "You bring back my goat, and maybe I'll give a damn about your staff."

"What exactly happened again?" Farkas asked. "I'm a little fuzzy on that."

"You really don't remember stealing a goat and selling her to a giant?" Ennis asked, arching a brow. "Are you thick?"

"You'd be pretty forgetful too if you drank as much as we did," Einarr countered.

Ennis had had enough. "Go get her!"

Einarr and Farkas walked away from the furious Redguard and looked at each other.

"How are we supposed to get a goat back from a giant?" Einarr grumbled.

"Simple," Farkas grinned. "We find them and then kill the giant."

"We're going to kill a giant?"

"Aye, have you never killed one before?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, then follow my lead, I've killed more than a few. The farms outside Whiterun get terrorized by lone ones from time to time."

Einarr shook his head and they both got back on their horses, riding out to track down the goat and the giant. Luckily, there was a fresh scent trail from a giant just a few moments away from Rorikstead, and since they didn't have any other leads, Einarr and Farkas followed it. They road up a slope, keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of a giant, and after nearly an hour of searching, they spotted one.

"And there's the goat," Farkas noted, pointing at the creature at the giant's feet.

The giant was feeding the goat some food out of his hand and petting its coat gently.

"Seems like a shame to split them up," Einarr muttered, getting off his horse. "giant seems much nicer than that Ennis."

"Aye, but we need to find Sam and that staff he promised us."

Einarr rubbed the back of his neck. "Do we really? It's just a stupid staff. I was going to sell it and split the gold with you."

"Well...I guess it's not that important. I am still curious about that bit you said about marriage, though."

"There isn't a Bond of Matrimony on my finger or yours," Einarr shrugged. "Or at least, there isn't a new one on mine. So neither of us got married. I say we just forget what happened and return to Whiterun before Aela tears my head off. Gods know how worried Kiraya must be."

"Aye, you're right," Farkas nodded. "We should get back home. That damned goat looks happier with that giant then she would be with that Redguard anyway."

**oOo**

Without bothering to inform Ennis that they were leaving, Farkas and Einarr rode back to Whiterun and arrived there around sunset the next day, having ridden all night without any sleep. They were both tired and wanted nothing more than to collapse in their beds and forget everything that happened, what little they remembered of it. They left the horses in the stables and walked through the gates, spotting Kiraya playing tag with Mila and Lars.

"Papa!" Kiraya gasped when she saw him. She ran over with her arms reaching for him. "You're back!"

Einarr laughed and swept her into hug, completely lifting her off the ground. "Aye, I'm back, kitten."

"Did you have fun at your party?" she asked.

Einarr looked down at her and arched a brow. "Party?"

His daughter nodded. "Aye, Uncle Vilkas said you and Farkas went to a party with some Breton man."

"Well that was one long party," Farkas chuckled, ruffling Kiraya's hair. "And when did you start calling my brother Uncle?"

"He said I could since he and Aunt Lassarina are getting married," Kiraya muttered, sticking her tongue out. "He's been really sad since she left again."

"Don't worry, kitten; she'll be back," Einarr reassured her. "She's just going to do a quick job."

Kiraya looked down and frowned, indicating that something was wrong.

"Kiraya what is it?" Einarr asked her.

His daughter took a deep breath and looked up at him. "He dropped a note and I read it when he wasn't looking. Aunt Lassarina said that she was going to disappear for a while."

Einarr's whole body went stiff, and he looked at Farkas. His friend shared his look of shock, and they both knew they had to hurry to Jorrvaskr and find Vilkas. Without saying a word, they started rushing toward the mead hall, Kiraya still in Einarr's arms. As they reached the marketplace, Einarr was stopped by Ysolda.

"You're finally back," she huffed, glaring at him a bit. "Look, I've been patient, but you still owe me."

Einarr blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She frowned at him. "Aw, what's wrong? Did the engagement fall through?"

Einarr's eyes flew wide in shock and his brain stopped working.

"Did she just say engagement?" Farkas gaped.

"Ysolda, you need to tell me exactly what you know," Einarr told her urgently.

"You came to me a few nights ago and bought an engagement ring from me," she explained. "You said you were getting married."

"Married?" Kiraya echoed. "Papa, what's she talking about?"

Einarr's face had gone pale. "Kitten, I really don't know..."

**oOo**

Lassarina pulled down her cowl when they entered the Dwarven ruin of Irkngthand. She had never been inside a Dwarven ruin before, unless she counted Calcelmo's laboratory, and had to admit it was rather amazing. But any awe she held for the ruin was gone once her eyes fell on the dead bandits lying around the fire in the center of the room. She grimaced at the sight of them and walked right past their bodies, continuing deeper into the ruin.

"Do you smell him, lass?" Brynjolf asked.

"Aye," Lassarina nodded, sniffing the air. "He's been here."

"That nose of yours will definitely come in handy once we go deeper into the ruin," her friend added. "You'll be able to smell the Falmer from a fair distance."

"Falmer?" she echoed, looking over her shoulder at him. "I thought the Falmer were just a story."

"You mean like the Nightingales?" Karliah chuckled. "No, the Falmer are all too real."

"And they're ruthless," Brynjolf nodded. "Centuries of living in these ruins have robbed them of their sight, but their other senses have improved as a result."

"What do they look like?" Lassarina asked, curious about the beings she had only heard about in stories up to now.

"You'll know when you see them," Karliah told her, suppressing a shudder.

They continued walking, making it across the chamber, when a loud clunking sound reached Lassarina's ears. She stopped her friends and dropped into a crouch. They drew their weapons and stood waiting for an enemy to show themselves, but instead of an enemy, a large metal ball started rolling toward them.

Lassarina stood straight and stared at it, taking a step closer. "What in Mara's name is tha-?"

"Lass get back!" Brynjolf shouted, grabbing her cloak and yanking her backwards.

The ball opened up and a mechanical being popped out, wielding two blades and slicing the air where Lassarina had stood only second before. Karliah and Brynjolf immediately stepped into action, but Lassarina was still reeling from shock, having been shaken up from almost getting her head sliced off. She watched, frozen in place, as Karliah and Brynjolf decimated the contraption and it fell to the ground in pieces.

"Are you alright lass?" Brynjolf asked her, turning to face her.

"W-what was that thing?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"A Dwarven sphere," Karliah explained, pulling her blade out of the metal. "Even though these Dwemer cities are in ruins now, their contraptions are still running. We'll no doubt run into even more of these as we proceed."

"Rule one of exploring a Dwemer ruin, lass," Brynjolf smirked. "Always assume everything is dangerous, because it probably is."

"So basically the same rules that apply everywhere else apply here?" Lassarina sighed.

Karliah shook her head. "Pretty much."

The trio kept moving forward, Lassarina using her heightened senses to sniff out and listen for any dangers ahead. They had to take out a few more spheres and navigate through a chamber filled with spinning fire traps, all while fighting off Dwarven spiders. They sat on a pile of rubble, taking a break from the fire traps.

"If this is only the entrance, I can only imagine how difficult and dangerous it is farther inside," Brynjolf panted.

Lassarina was looking at the gate at their backs, inspecting the lock and trying to determine if they should go through this alternative route.

"Karliah, Bryn, I think I can pick this lock," she told them after several moments. "We could avoid the rest of the fire traps."

"Dwarven locks are a bit trickier than locks you've picked before," Karliah frowned. "Are you sure you can do it? We can't waste any time."

"I taught her how to pick master locks before she saw her tenth winter," Brynjolf smirked. "Give her a chance."

Lassarina was touched by Brynjolf's confidence in her and got to work on picking the lock. She let the first few picks break on purpose so she could get a feel for the unfamiliar tumblers inside before she really got to work on cracking it. It took ten picks and most of her patience, but Lassarina finally managed to get it open.

"Well done, lass," Brynjolf said, clapping her back.

"That lock really tried my patience," she muttered, cracking her knuckles. "I haven't broken ten picks on a lock since I was a child."

"Let's keep moving," Karliah urged, going ahead. "We have to catch up to Mercer before it's too late."

They went down a lift and moved through some tunnels, Lassarina and Brynjolf grabbing any trinkets they found lying around. When they stepped onto a platform which was completely enclosed by a gate, Karliah froze.

"Wait a moment," she murmured, peering at the large cavern below, past the gate. "What's that?"

She ran to the gate, Lassarina and Brynjolf right behind her, and they looked down. The first thing Lassarina noticed was a grotesque looking creature standing on a ledge, as if it were acting as a guard of sorts. But that wasn't what Karliah had been looking at; she had been looking at the person creeping up behind the creature.

"It's Mercer!" she gasped.

"I'm on it, lass!" Brynjolf said, moving along the gate to try and find a way through.

Lassarina's blood boiled as she stared at Mercer sneaking up on the creature.

"Damn it!" Brynjolf cursed. "There's no way through."

"We don't need a way through," Lassarina growled, pulling out her bow and nocking an arrow.

Karliah did the same and the two of them tried to get a good lock on the man they both despised below. Lassarina released her arrow, making it through the bars, but it lost some momentum as it flew and didn't even make it half way to where Mercer stood. Letting out a shriek of frustration, Lassarina slammed her fist into the gate, leaving a bit of a dent and splitting open her knuckles. She glared down at Mercer as he sliced the creature's throat and then stiffened when he looked up and waved at them.

"You bastard!" she shouted down, her anger reaching new heights.

"Lass, be quiet!" Brynjolf snapped.

Mercer turned around and moved away from the dead creature, a swagger in his step.

"He's toying with us," Karliah muttered. "He wants us to follow."

"Then let's follow," Lassarina growled softly, placing her bow on her back and moving away from the gate. She took the lead and stayed a few steps ahead of Brynjolf and Karliah. The beast blood in her veins was threatening to overtake her, but she told her inner wolf that she was in charge right now.

They stepped into another large chamber and Brynjolf and Karliah slowed down behind her.

"Look at the size of this place," Brynjolf whispered. "Have either of you ever seen anything like it in your lives?"

"Can't say that I have," Karliah murmured. "Imagine the riches within these walls."

"We'll send some thieves to collect once we've settled things with Mercer," Lassarina told them.

"Will that be your first order as Guildmaster?" Brynjolf asked.

"No," she replied, turning to look at him and Karliah. "My first orders will be mounting Mercer's head on the Cistern walls. Show what happens to those who cross the Guild."

Brynjolf and Karliah fell silent, no doubt shocked at what she said, and Lassarina moved down the steps, coming to stand beside a dead creature, the same type Mercer had killed. She knelt beside it and turned it over, reeling back at the sight of its face. It had pointed ears like an elf, but that was where the similarities ended. The rest of its face was horrifying to look at, with skin having grown over the eyes, blinding them permanently, and a flat nose. Its teeth were more like fangs, and its skin was so pale, Lassarina could see every single vein running through its body.

"By the Nine, what is this thing?" Lassarina whispered.

"That, lass, is a Falmer," Brynjolf explained, nudging the dead elf with his boot. "A Snow Elf."

"This _thing _is an elf?"

"They didn't always look like this," Karliah told her. "According to legend, the Falmer were crossed by the Dwemer. They sought refuge after the Nords took Skyrim from them and were given an elixir that robbed them of their sight. They were forced to work as slaves, and centuries of living down here have turned them into the creature you see before you."

"I almost pity them," Lassarina murmured, standing up and frowning at the dead Falmer.

A guttural sound reached Lassarina's ears and she looked down the rest of the steps, her eyes growing wide when she saw three Falmer running towards them. Gasping, she drew her blades and held them up to block an attack, just as one of the Falmer reached her. They looked even worse when they were breathing.

Kicking the elf away, Lassarina slashed at its torso, sending it rolling down the steps behind it, and then turned to help Brynjolf, who was taking on two Falmer while Karliah shot arrows. Lassarina got some blood on her armor when an arrow shot right through the skull of a Falmer she had been fighting and had to step back to avoid falling down with it. Brynjolf took out the Falmer he had been fighting by slicing its throat, and then they turned their attention to the one that was crawling back up the steps. Its little tumble had broken its leg and the limb now hung at an awkward angle, making it easy to finish off with a quick stab to the head.

"Alright, I don't pity them anymore," Lassarina grumbled, spitting at the corpse.

"I told you they were brutal," Brynjolf said, wiping off his blade.

They had to pull some levers to open the gate barring their way and take out two more Falmer that had been standing as sentries high above them before they could proceed through the ruin. They stepped into another large chamber, firing arrows at some distant Falmer, when the ground started to shake violently, as if the entire ruin was about to collapse.

"What in Oblivion was that?" Lassarina shouted, firing another arrow at a nearby Falmer that lost its balance during what she could only assume was an earthquake.

"I'm not sure!" Brynjolf shouted from further away, stabbing another Falmer. "But we should get out of this chamber as quickly as possible."

Lassarina couldn't agree more, and they killed many Falmer as they moved through the chamber. They were sure they had killed all of the Falmer around them and were walking side by side, when they saw a tower that had been reduced to rubble.

"So this is what we heard," Brynjolf said. "The entire tower collapsed."

"The only reason to do that would be to block pursuit," Karliah told them. "It had to have been Mercer. We'll have to find another way around."

"How could Mercer knock a tower that size down?" Lassarina demanded.

"It's the Key, Lassarina," Karliah explained. "In his hands, there's no telling what he's capable of."

Lassarina shuddered slightly but kept moving forward. "Then we need to take it from him as quickly as we can."

**oOo**

They fought through even more Falmer, chaurus, and even a Dwarven centurion, before they finally made it to a door. A door reeking of Mercer's fresh scent. They paused right before the door and drank several stamina potions, ready for the battle ahead. However, just before Brynjolf and Karliah moved to open the doors, Lassarina stopped them. Her blood was boiling and her inner wolf was snarling in anger deep within her. She knew how she wanted this to end.

"Hang on a moment," she said as she began to strip off her armor.

"Lass, what are you doing?" Brynjolf gasped, averting his gaze when her leggings and chest piece came off and she stood in nothing but her small clothes.

"I want Mercer to truly experience fear when we kill him," she explained with dark determination, folding her armor and placing it inside of her pack. "What's more terrifying than a werewolf?"

Without saying another word, Lassarina allowed her inner wolf to take over and collapsed on the ground, screaming from the pain. She could see Brynjolf and Karliah visibly flinch every time a bone snapped and reformed. Her screams became growls and howls as her face elongated and her teeth and nails were replaced with fangs and claws. Dark auburn fur sprouted across her skin and the transformation was complete and her inner wolf was feeling exhilarated, loving the feeling of being able to finally take over and the intensity of Lassarina's blood lust, equal to its own. She stood before her fellow Nightingales, completely free.

"Lassarina?" Brynjolf murmured hesitantly.

She turned her pale blue eyes to her friend and released a growl, giving him a quick nod. Grabbing her pack in her claws, she handed it to Brynjolf, who took it, and then picked up her belt. She wanted to have her swords ready in case she accidentally reverted back to human form in the middle of the fight, but couldn't really strap it on with her lupine hands. Karliah seemed to understand, for she picked up the belt and cinched it around her waist.

"Are you ready, my friend?" Karliah asked.

Lassarina growled again and stepped up to the door. Brynjolf and Karliah opened the door and they stepped through as quietly as possible. Before them was a giant statue of an elf. Lassarina could only assume that was what the Falmer used to look like before the centuries of mutation turned them. But what interested her the most was the small Breton man hanging off its face. Her heart raced and her wolf spirit was practically salivating at the knowledge that they would soon be tearing into his flesh.

"Close the door," Karliah whispered.

"Don't worry lass, nothing's getting by me," Brynjolf nodded.

Karliah turned to Lassarina. "Climb down that ledge and see if you can-"

"Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?" Mercer's voice ran through the chamber.

Lassarina snarled at him and blinked when a bright light flashed through the chamber and it began to shake violently, just like it did before in the ruin. The ground at her feet suddenly gave out and she let out a yelp of surprise as she toppled down to the ground below, leaving Karliah and Brynjolf high above her.

"Where'd you find a tame werewolf, Karliah?" Mercer chuckled, walking over until he was a few feet away from Lassarina.

"I didn't have to look far for one," she snapped from the ledge, "especially since you left this one to die back at Snow Veil Sanctum."

Mercer's eyes grew wide when he looked at Lassarina and she released a deafening roar, which reverberated around the chamber.

"The next time you try to kill someone, Mercer," Brynjolf said mockingly. "Make sure they die."

Lassarina snarled loudly and Mercer flinched back. She stood on her hind legs and his gaze drifted to her belly, which even in wolf form, still bore the scar he gave her.

"Lassarina," he muttered. "You know, when Brynjolf brought you before me, I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade."

Lassarina snarled again.

"Give us the key, Mercer!" Brynjolf shouted.

"What's Karliah been filling your heads with?" he demanded, looking at Lassarina and Brynjolf. "Tales of thieves with honor? Oaths rife with falsehood and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key, or anything having to do with the Guild."

Lassarina took a step forward, her eyes burning with hatred. "This isn't about Nocturnal," the growling words fell from her maw. "This is personal."

He snorted. "Revenge, is it? Have you learned nothing from your time with us? When will you open your eyes and realize how little my actions differ from yours? Both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own ends."

"The difference is she still has honor!" Karliah spoke for her.

Mercer glared at each of them. "It's clear you'll never see the Skeleton Key as I do...as an instrument of limitless wealth. Instead you've chosen to fall over your own foolish code."

"If anyone falls, it will be you," Brynjolf muttered loudly. "You might as well stop trying to let your words save you, Mercer. Lassarina wants nothing more than to rip your throat out and taste your blood."

Lassarina backed his words with a snarl.

"So much anger, just for stabbing you in the back?" he snapped.

"It's a little more personal than that, Mercer," Brynjolf explained, all while Lassarina kept growling. "You see, what you didn't know about Lassarina when she helped you was that she was pregnant. You caused her to lose her child, and now she's going to avenge his death."

Lassarina barked and ran forward, teeth bared and claws out, ready to rip into Mercer Frey's flesh. He quickly moved out of the way and then pointed something up at Brynjolf and Karliah.

"Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of this flea-bitten mongrel," he said as a flash of light fired at Lassarina's companions. "In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted."

"What..." Brynjolf's voice was tight and strained. "What's happening to me?"

Lassarina heard Karliah scream in pain and she turned her head to see Brynjolf had slashed into her arm.

"Lass, I can't control my body!" he shouted.

Lassarina turned to snarl at Mercer, knowing he had used the Key to make Brynjolf fight Karliah, and he merely grinned at her. The arrogance he showed, right in the middle of a fight, was enough to make the red haze that often plagued her in wolf form overtake her. But she fought and resisted the haze, wanting to keep a clear head and have her wits about her. She knew Mercer well enough to know he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Like I said, we cheat," he chuckled as he moved forward to strike at her.

Lassarina dodged out of the way and snapped her jaws at his arm, hearing the pleasing sound of him shouting in pain when her teeth bit in and the taste of his blood filled her mouth. He quickly pulled away; and to her surprise, he disappeared, leaving her looking around, confused. She dropped into a crouch and listened for him, which wasn't hard thanks to the water that was now flooding into the chamber, and sniffed the air for his scent. She spotted little ripples in the water and ran at them, slashing her claws at the air above them. Blood sprayed into the air and Mercer reappeared, falling into the water.

Not giving him an opportunity to escape, she pounced on him and started to slash at his torso with her razor-sharp claws. The scent of his blood filled the air, and her claws and fur became stained as Mercer shouted and screamed beneath her. She didn't kill him, however; she wanted to end his life in a proper way. Confident he wouldn't move, she told her wolf to fall back, to allow her to become human again, and it complied. The transformation back to a human took seconds, and she barely felt any pain; soon she was sitting on top of him, naked and covered in his blood.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Mercer begged. "Just let me go!"

"Not going to happen, Mercer," she whispered to him, looking him right in the eyes.

She drew Gallus's blade from the belt on her hip and held it over her head. She brought it down and stabbed him in the gut. "This is for Gallus," she hissed.

Drawing the blade out of the screaming Breton, she held it up and brought it back down, this time in his chest, inches from his heart. "This is for my mother!"

Tears forming in her eyes, she drew back the blade and held it right over his head.

"Please!" he begged, blood pooling in his mouth. "Please don't!"

Her voice took on an eerily calm tone as she stared into his eyes. "And this is for my son."

Terror filled his beady, black eyes. "NO!"

His scream was cut short as she brought down the blade, embedding it deep into his skull. The tears pooling in her eyes now flowed freely and she let out a shaking sob. She pulled the blade out of his skull, only to bring it back down again. And again. And again.

"No," she cried, tears streaming down her face and dripping off her chin. "Why? Why? Why?"

She thought it would disappear. She thought the weight would go away. But it was still there. Killing Mercer had done absolutely nothing.

* * *

_Don't you hate it when you finally get your revenge and you don't feel any better? That's happened to me. This guy who wanted to... let's put this in Skyrim terms... "Bed me" put my phone number up on 4chan because I told him I didn't want to ruin our friendship by doing something as stupid as that. I had perverted guys calling me for days on end, asking me to show them my goods... So... As revenge... I told every girl who knew him, that he had small tools... But, I still had perverts calling me, so it didn't really do anything... Revenge doesn't fix anything._

_**And now for the Contest results! And the winners are...**_

_**1st place, BrunetteAuthorette99 **and her character: **Finverior the Bosmer**_

_**2nd place, Mysterious Mew **and her character: **Avyanna the Nord**_

_**3rd place, Lady of Dov **and her character: **Erendriel the Bosmer**_

_Thank you everyone for your submissions, they were all great, but these three were my personal favorites. They'll be making their appearances soon enough, especially Finverior. Brunette I love him soooooo much and I'm gonna be using him really soon! _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	23. Chapter 23

_My grandma is no longer here with me, she's returned to Miami, and my return trip has been postponed for a few weeks. BUT! When I do return, I get to do something very, VERY exciting! My aunt is entering a contest for... wait for it... Vogue Magazine! The winner gets a contract as a photographer for the magazine and guess who gets to be a model for the contest photo's? This girl! I actually once auditioned for America's Next Top Model... But... I'm an inch too short to be considered... Oh well... I can still be a fashion model for my Aunt!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Lassarina stop it!" Brynjolf shouted at her for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Lassarina couldn't stop the onslaught of tears and sobs that emitted from her as she continued to repeatedly stab the bloody mess that was left of Mercer's skull. She felt so hollow and empty inside and didn't know why. She thought that once she had killed Mercer Frey, the weight and darkness in her heart would be gone and she would feel better. But she didn't. She still felt as miserable and grief stricken as she did before.

"Lass, please, stop," Brynjolf begged, grabbing her arm and prying the blade from her fingers.

She continued to sob and Brynjolf pulled her into his embrace, trying his best to comfort her despite the danger they were all still in. The entire chamber was unstable; rocks were falling from the ceiling while water spilled it and started to flood it.

"Damn!" Karliah cursed, coming over to their side. "This place is coming down! Quick, get the Skeleton Key and the Eyes and let's get out of here!"

Lassarina snapped out of it for a moment and pulled away from Bynjolf. She and her friend turned their attention to Mercer's body and started to loot it of anything valuable. At the rate the chamber was flooding, they wouldn't get a second chance to come back and retrieve anything. Brynjolf took the Eyes of the Falmer, two giant gems that were bigger than Lassarina's head, while she took what could only be the Skeleton Key. It was bronze and decorated with strange turquoise-colored gems on the pommel. The lockpick that could never break was in her hands, and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. To return it to whence it came. But it belonged in the Twilight Sepulcher, not here on Mercer's body, so she placed it in her pack, which she took back from Brynjolf and strapped onto her back. She stood up, disregarding her nudity, and started to search for a way out of the rapidly flooding chamber.

"We have to find a way out of here!" Karliah shouted.

Lassarina turned to the door they had come in through, but Brynjolf pulled her back. "No luck there, lass. Something must have fallen on the other side of the door because it won't budge. I tried before I came down to you."

Lassarina cursed loudly and looked up at the statue. "We need to get to higher ground! Climb up the statue!"

She and her fellow Nightingales climbed up to the top of the statue and stood there helpless, desperately looking for a way out. But from what they could see, they were completely trapped.

"So this is how it ends," Brynjolf sighed, sitting down.

"Brynjolf, you can't give up!" Karliah snapped. "There has to be a way out!"

Brynjolf looked up at her, his green eyes weary and sad. "Look around you, Karliah. This entire chamber will be completely flooded in moments and there's no way out of here. Let's face it. We're as good as dead."

Lassarina bit her lip and couldn't help but think that Brynjolf was right. Maybe they were doomed. She let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to Brynjolf, drawing her knees up to her chest to try and shield her naked body a bit. They both looked at Karliah and saw the hope fade from her eyes at the same time. She sat down beside them, on the other side of Brynjolf, and they stared at the water as it continued to flood the chamber. When it was past the statue's neck, Brynjolf put an arm around Lassarina and another around Karliah. She was going to die beside her oldest friend and her newest.

"At least no one will be able to get the key in here," Lassarina told Karliah. "No one will ever be able to use it for evil purposes again."

"I suppose you're right," Karliah murmured.

Lassarina reached into her pack and pulled out the key, getting one last look at it before they all drowned. "All this, only to have us drown. Some deal, Lady Nocturnal."

It flashed softly, making them all blink against the harsh light. Suddenly, the rocks above them cracked loudly, making them all look up. Lassarina's eyes widened when she saw a tunnel running upwards through an opening that just opened up. She looked down at the Key and wondered if it had been its magic that opened up an escape for them.

"It's a way out!" Karliah gasped.

"We'll have to wait for the water to carry us up to it," Brynjolf said, standing up.

They all waited for several agonizing moments as the water completely filled the chamber and carried them up to the newly revealed escape route. The water was freezing, but Lassarina managed to stomach it long enough to climb up the slope and out of the water behind Brynjolf and Karliah. The water continued to rise behind them and they ran down the tunnel to their freedom. They were all exhausted and slowed down to a walk once they were out of danger. Lassarina collapsed on the ground and panted heavily, her body shaking from the cold.

"I can't believe it's over," Karliah said, falling to her knees. "Twenty-five years and just like that, it's done."

"Aye, we've avenged Gallus, the Guild, and Lassarina," Brynjolf said, sitting down as well.

"All that remains is to ensure the safe return of the Skeleton Key," Karliah added, looking over at Lassarina.

"Sounds easy enough," Lassarina mumbled numbly, reaching into her pack and pulling on her armor, which she quickly put back on.

Karliah shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Lassarina glared at Karliah. "And here I thought this would all be over."

"When the Skeleton Key was stolen from the Twilight Sepulcher, our access to the inner sanctum was removed," she explained. "The only way to bring it back will be through the Pilgrim's Path."

"Let me guess. You've never used the Pilgrim's Path."

"It's wasn't created for the Nightingales. It was created to test those who wished to serve Nocturnal in other ways. As a consequence, I have no knowledge of what you'll be facing."

Lassarina stiffened. "_You'll? _You meant to say 'we,' right?"

She shook her head. "Brynjolf is needed back at the Thieves Guild to keep order while you're away. And I... I can't bear to face Nocturnal after my failure to protect the Key. I'm afraid you'll have to face the end of your journey alone."

Lassarina stood up and snarled. "That's bullshit! You're the one that lost the key in the first place! Why should I have to go alone?! It's you who has to redeem herself!"

"Nocturnal will be more if you do this alone!" Karliah insisted.

She scoffed and turned away, walking towards the exit. "Don't worry Karliah, I'll return Nocturnal's precious Key. But that's the last favor you'll ever ask of me."

"Lassarina wait!" Karliah called her back.

She turned around to face the Dunmer, and was caught off guard when she tossed her bow at her.

"Consider it a gift," she said, her eyes dark with regret. "And an apology for dragging you into this. I can't help but feel responsible for what happened to you. If I hadn't shot you, you might have been able to escape Mercer and you wouldn't have suffered the miscarriage."

Lassarina stared at the ebony bow in her hands, completely speechless.

"I've had that bow almost my entire life, and it's never let me down," Karliah continued. "I hope it brings you the same luck."

Staring right into Karliah's violet eyes, Lassarina nodded her thanks and turned away, ready for the next challenge ahead of her.

**oOo**

"Darling!" the hagraven spoke in a bone-chilling voice. "I've been waiting for to return, to consummate our love!"

"Mara have mercy," Einarr muttered, staring at what appeared to be his fiance.

Farkas was standing a little ways behind him, trying to contain the laughter that Einarr could sense bubbling up inside him. He turned to glare at his shield-brother and saw that Farkas was completely stiff, his face and lips twitching as he tried not to laugh. Growling deep within his throat, he turned back to the hagraven and prepared himself to break the bad news to her.

He stepped forward, his hand flexing in case he needed to grab his sword quickly. "Umm... actually, I was hoping to get the ring back."

The hagraven's face contorted with anger. "_What?_"

"Aye," he nodded, taking a step back. "I'm sure you're a nice hagraven and all-"

"You want it for that hussy Esmerelda, with the dark feathers – don't you?"

"Esmerelda? No, I just don't want to marry a hagra-"

He was interrupted by her angry shriek. "I won't let her have you!"

She stalked forward and Einarr immediately stepped into action. He drew his greatsword from the scabbard on his back and swung it the hagraven, just before she could cast a fire spell on him. The blade sliced into her abdomen and her dark blood and entrails gushed out of the large wound. The hagraven shrieked in pain, a cry that drew short when she collapsed on the ground dead.

"Well, looks like I'm a widower once again," Einarr sighed as he knelt down beside the body to search for the ring.

Behind him, Farkas started to laugh loudly. When Einarr turned to look at him, he saw that his friend was bent over a bit, clutching his stomach and wiping away tears from his eyes. He grumbled his displeasure and decided he would give Farkas a swift boot to the ass after he found Ysolda's ring. He didn't have to search the body too hard, the ring was on the hagraven's finger. Disgusted, he pulled the blood-spattered ring off of her bony finger and tucked it into a pouch on his belt.

"Oh, wait until I tell everyone in Jorrvaskr about this," Farkas chuckled.

Einarr stood and stalked over to him, anger in his eyes. "You won't be telling this to anyone! It'll turn into gossip and then Kiraya will hear about it!"

Farkas sobered a bit and sighed heavily. "Fine, I won't tell anyone. Though Ysolda probably already spread the word that you were engaged."

"Aye, but she doesn't know I was engaged to a filthy hagraven! And no one is going to know. Right?"

Farkas rolled his eyes. "Aye."

They rode back to Whiterun in two days, only stopping to rest for a few hours at night. They had pushed their horses extremely hard and they deserved a few days rest. So did Einarr. Once he and Farkas helped their horses settle down, they walked into the city and Einarr went in search of Ysolda, while Farkas headed back to Jorrvaskr. Ysolda was wandering around the marketplace, as she did every day, and Einarr walked right up to her to give her back the ring.

"Ysolda," he said, pulling the ring out of the pouch and handing it to her, "here's the ring."

"Thank you, Einarr," she smiled, taking the wedding band back. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and your lady. You were so excited for the wedding too."

"Aye, well it's probably for the best," he grumbled.

"You sure were talkative about it. You kept saying it would be a huge ceremony at Morvunskar, and you had some magic staff that would handle all the guests."

"It was a drunken mistake, Ysolda. Caused by a small Breton and his strange brew. I'll never do anything as stupid as that again."

Some hurt flashed through her eyes. "You mean, you'd never consider getting married again?"

"I've already met the love of my life," he told her bluntly. "Her name was Faraya and she died giving birth to our daughter."

"I see..."

Without saying another word, Ysolda turned around and started walking away toward the Bannered Mare, leaving Einarr standing there, alone and confused. He noticed Fralia Gray-Mane and Carlotta shaking their heads at him and shrugged his shoulder, feeling uncomfortable under their stares. He had no idea why they were giving him looks like that, but he wanted to get away from them quickly.

He made his way up to Jorrvaskr and let himself inside, releasing a huge sigh of relief once he was indoors. Einarr wanted to go downstairs, have a brief word with Vilkas to see if there was any news on Lassarina, and then collapse in his bed.

"Einarr, welcome back," Tilma said from the table, where she was wiping off the wood.

"Thank you Tilma," he smiled, walking down the steps.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" Athis asked from his seat beside Torvar.

"Aye, I did. It was just a misunderstanding and it's been cleared up." Einarr looked around the hall and noticed his daughter and Fang were nowhere to be seen. "Have any of you seen Kiraya?"

"She told me she was going out to play with a new friend of hers," Tilma told him. "I told her to be back before dinner."

Einarr nodded and decided to get some rest before he went out looking for his daughter. He nodded to everyone upstairs and headed down to the living quarters. He passed Njada on the stairs, but she avoided his gaze. Things between Njada and the others had been a bit strained ever since she and Lassarina had that altercation, but it was slowly getting better. Once he was downstairs, he made his way to Vilkas's room, tapping gently on the door.

"Come in," came his gruff reply.

Einarr pushed open the door and didn't see Vilkas right away. He stepped into the room and peeked around the wooden screen, seeing the warrior laying back on his bed, a tankard of mead on the end table beside him and a book in his hands. He could tell that Vilkas was trying to hole himself up in his room until Lassarina got back, but that wasn't really the healthiest thing a person should do.

"Do you need something, Einarr?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"Aye, I wanted to know if you've felt anything from my sister," he answered.

"She shifted a couple of nights ago," he answered. "She was overcome with bloodlust; I can only assume that she accomplished what she set out to do."

"That's good. That means she'll come back soon."

Vilkas's voice took on a bitter tone. "Not likely."

Einarr frowned and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Kiraya told me she left you a note before she left. What exactly did it say?"

"She said she needed some time and space to deal with her grief. She said she was going to disappear for a while."

"And you're fine with that?"

He finally set down his book and gave Einarr a look that showed just how crushed Vilkas really was. "Of course I'm not alright with that. But what else can I do? I feel her pain, her grief, but I can't do anything for her right now. She doesn't want me to help her through this."

Einarr sighed. "Even as a child, she always preferred to lick her own wounds."

"She said she would keep in touch by writing every now and then," Vilkas added. "But until she feels ready to return, we can't force her. The best thing to do is to do what she wants and leave her be."

Einarr rested his forearms on his knees and sat hunched over, weary and exhausted from everything that was going on. He wished his sister would just come home, but he knew that if he tried to force her, she would just keep running away. He got up off the bed and left the room, not saying one more word to Vilkas. He was already hurting enough, he didn't need to be constantly reminded that the love of his life wasn't here. He was moving over to his room when he was stopped by Aela.

"There you are," she sighed, walking over to him.

"What is it you want, Aela?" he asked grouchily. "I'm tired and I want to rest."

"It's about what we were speaking about a few nights ago before you left again."

Einarr's brow rose and he nodded. "Then you agree with my decision?"

"Aye, I do. I think Athis will make an excellent member of the Circle. Though I still think we should offer him the beastblood."

"No," he told the huntress firmly. "That's not how things are going to work anymore. The beastblood will end with the current members of the Circle. If we change someone, we don't have enough heads to change them back."

Aela twitched her nose but nodded. "Very well, I respect your decision. But are we at least going to tell Athis what we are?"

"We'll tell him the truth, about how we're all werewolves. But in no way are you to change him into one of us."

"Very well, Einarr." Aela turned to leave but then she paused and looked at him. "It's a good thing you got back before tomorrow."

Einarr arched a brow in confusion. "Why? What's tomorrow?"

Aela's jaw dropped and she looked at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"Joking about what?"

"Honestly Einarr, I understand men forget things often, but forgetting about tomorrow is just too much."

"Aela, I don't have time for this," he sighed. "Just tell me what's the big deal about tomorrow."

His forebear glared at him and stroked her steadily growing belly with one hand. "I'll give you a hint, but you'll have to figure out the rest. Today's the twenty-ninth of Sun's Height."

Without another word, Aela walked away, heading towards the stairs at the end of the hall. Einarr seemed to be having the worst confrontations with women lately. First his hagraven fiance, then Ysolda and the other women in the marketplace, and now Aela. Walking into his bedroom, Einarr unstrapped his armor and set it on the ground beside his greatsword. He moved to the washbasin and started to wash off the grit and grime from the road off of his body as he tried to think of what made tomorrow so important.

"Tomorrow's the thirtieth of Sun's Height," he murmured to himself, moving to lay back on his bed. "The thirtieth, the thirtieth."

He stared at the ceiling above him and could smell Tilma baking a tray of sweetrolls directly above. It was a huge perk of sleeping in the Harbinger's room and being a werewolf, being able to smell what was being cooked for the day. It was an excellent way to wake up.

_I'll bet Kiraya will enjoy them, _he thought to himself, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scent.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he swore loudly. Now he remembered why tomorrow was important. He pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed himself for forgetting it. The thirtieth of Sun's Height was Kiraya's birthday!

**oOo**

When Lassarina stepped into the Twilight Sepulcher, she expected to be confronted with ghosts and spirits of previous initiates, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect one of the spirits to talk to her.

"I don't recognize you," the male spirit told her. "But I sense that you're one of us. Who are you?"

Lassarina looked at the spirit up and down, wondering if this was how Einarr and Aela saw Kodlak when they went to the Tomb of Ysgramor. She still felt a bit of anger now and again that she hadn't been able to go with them into the depths of the tomb, but then again, if she had gone, she would have never had that first kiss with Vilkas.

"I could ask you the same question," she told the dead Nightingale.

The Nightingale lowered his head. "I am the last of the Nightingale Sentinels, I'm afraid. I've defended the Sepulcher alone for what seems like an eternity."

"The last?" Lassarina echoed, pulling down her hood and cowl. "What happened to the rest?"

"We were betrayed by one of our own kind. In fact, I'm to blame for what's happened here."

A chill went down Lassarina's spine and she got the sense that she knew who this man was. "How are you to blame?"

"I was blinded. Blinded by dark treachery masquerading as friendship. Perhaps if I had been more vigilant, then Mercer Frey wouldn't have lured me to my fate and stolen the Skeleton Key."

Eyes wide, Lassarina gasped, "You're Gallus!"

Gallus's spirit tipped his head in confusion. "I...I haven't heard that name in a long time. How do you know of me?"

Lassarina reached into the pouch on her belt. "I know a lot about you. I know your friends. I wield your blade, and I have the Key."

"The Key! You have the Skeleton Key! I never thought I'd see it again." He looked right at her. "And Mercer Frey?"

Her heart and mind clouded with anger and grief at the mention of that man's name. She didn't want to talk about that treacherous bastard, but Gallus deserved to know that his murder had been avenged.

"Mercer Frey is dead," she answered. "I killed him."

"Then...it's over and my death wasn't in vain. I owe you a great deal, Nightingale."

"You owe me nothing, Gallus. I did this to honor the Guild."

"You've done the Guild a great deed. And although they may not show it, I'm certain they appreciate your sacrifices. My only regret is that you had to undertake this task alone."

"I wasn't alone," she smiled softly, pulling out her bow. "Karliah and Brynjolf were by my side the entire time."

"Karliah...she's alive?"

"She is."

"I feared she'd befallen the same fate, ending up a victim of Mercer's betrayal."

She held out the Skeleton Key. "Then take the Key and right all the wrongs."

"I'm afraid it's impossible. From the moment I arrived here, I've felt myself...well...dying."

"How can a spirit die?"

"The Sepulcher isn't merely a temple or a vault to house the Key. Within these walls is the Ebonmere...a conduit to Nocturnal's realm of Evergloam. When Mercer stole the Key, the conduit closed, severely limiting our ties to her."

Lassarina knew what all that meant. "Then I'll have to go alone..."

Gallus frowned at her. "I'm afraid so."

"Is there anything you could tell me?" she asked him. "Anything that could give me some knowledge as to what I am about to face?"

"The only possible help I've come across are the remains of some poor fellow who was trying to follow in your footsteps. There's a journal beside his skeleton; perhaps that could be of some help?"

Lassarina looked over to where he pointed and ran over the that side of the chamber, finding a skeleton with rags draped over his bones and a worn out journal on the ground beside him. She grabbed the book and proceeded to the archway of the Pilgrim's Path, taking a deep breath and readying herself for what she would face within.

**oOo**

The journal had some information about the challenges she would face on the Pilgrims Path written in riddles, some easy to determine, others a bit trickier. She had been able to determine the first challenge easily enough, in which she had to fend off former Nightingales to get to the next challenge. The spirits of the former Nightingales had been tough opponents, but Lassarina managed to fight them without receiving any injuries to herself.

Though when she came to the second challenge, she nearly died. She had walked into the pitch black chamber, with only some light from braziers that stood high above her head, and spotted the corpse of a man in the light. She started to reach over to loot the corpse, but the instant her hands touched the light, her body began to burn as badly and as painfully as it would whenever she came in contact with any silver. She managed to get out of the light and heal herself, quickly determining that the light was deadly and she needed to navigate her way though the chamber while remaining in the shadows.

When she arrived at the third challenge and stood in front of the statue of Nocturnal, she read the journal and saw that she needed to offer what she desired most and reject the material. She quickly surmised that she needed to ignore the plate full of treasure in front of the statue and remembered that Nocturnal was the Daedric Prince of Shadows, meaning she desired darkness. The moment she put out the flames, a door behind the statue opened and she was able to continue.

Proceeding down the tunnel, she found herself in a hall filled with swinging blades. Not eager to attempt to run through the traps, Lassarina spotted a door and picked the master lock open with the Skeleton Key, determining that the direct path was the indirect one she was taking now.

"Shame I have to return this," Lassarina sighed, looking at the Key fondly.

She fought two more Nightingale spirits and found quite a bit of loot in the form of interesting books before she made it to the door and what she just knew was the final challenge. She walked down the shadowy hall, down a few flights of steps, and all too suddenly came face to face with a sheer drop down what reminded her of a well. She stared down, confused as to what she needed to do next. Pulling out the journal, she read the riddle of the final challenge.

"The journey is complete, the Empress's embrace awaits the fallen. Hesitate not if you wish to gift her your eternal devotion..."

She closed the journal and put it away, poking her head through the archway and looking up and down. The drop to the ground below was a long one, one that Lassarina didn't think she'd survive. She kept thinking about the riddle and was absently muttering it beneath her breath.

"The Empress awaits the fallen," she murmured. "The fallen..."

Getting an idea of what to do, Lassarina took a deep breath and did the unthinkable. She didn't hesitate and stepped right onto thin air. She held her breath as she fell and let out a soft grunt when she hit to ground below. It didn't hurt as badly as she thought it would, but she was sure she would probably be feeling a bit sore for the next few days. Right in front of her was the skeleton of a man named Anders, who left a note before he died, telling how he had slit the throat of the man whose journal helped guide Lassarina through the Pilgrims Path.

He had died in this hole, starved to death. Lassarina looked around and wondered if that was what would happen to her as well. Sighing heavily, she reached into the pouch and pulled out the Skeleton Key, letting out a shriek of surprise when the floor gave out underneath her and she dropped into a hidden chamber. Looking down, she saw a keyhole and realized it was the lock for the Skeleton Key. She didn't hesitate and placed the key inside the lock, taking several steps back when the lock rose up and a large cauldron-like structure emerged.

The air filled with birds and bats alike, and a woman in robes appeared, hovering over some glowing black liquid and looking down at her. It had to be Nocturnal. Lassarina suddenly became aware of another presence beside her and turned to see Karliah at her side.

"Karliah!" she gasped.

"My, my," Nocturnal said. "What do we have here?"

Lassarina turned to gaze at the Daedric Prince, her eyes wide.

"It's been a number of years since I've set foot on your world. Or perhaps it's been moments. One tends to lose track." She paused and smirked at Lassarina. "So...once again the Key has been stolen and a 'champion' returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades-a pat on your head...a kiss on your cheek."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes at how condescending and sarcastic Nocturnal was being.

"What you fail to realize is that your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement," Nocturnal continued. "But, don't mistake my tone for displeasure, after all, you've obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honor and oaths and loyalty. It's about the reward, the prize."

"Then give it to me," Lassarina said bluntly.

Nocturnal chuckled. "Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you to drink deeply from the Ebonmere, Dragonborn. For this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born."

"And what if I don't?" Lassarina asked. "Would our contract be null and void? If I decide to reject becoming your agent. I got what I wanted; I killed Mercer Frey. I even returned your damned Skeleton Key."

"You swore to serve me for the remainder of your mortal life. Now I expect you to fulfill your side of our agreement. Upon your death you shall be free of me, as promised."

Lassarina bit the inside of her cheek. "I'll honor my agreement, Lady Nocturnal. Just make sure you honor yours."

The Daedra smirked and started to descend into the Ebonmere. "Farewell, Nightingale. See to it the Key stays this time, won't you?"

As quickly as she came, Nocturnal was gone, leaving Lassarina and Karliah alone. She turned to the Dunmer and stared at her for several moments.

"I'm glad you were able to bring the Key back safely," Karliah said after a while. "Nocturnal seemed quite pleased with your efforts."

Lassarina arched a brow. "You call that pleased?"

"I wouldn't take that to heart. It's her way. Just think of her as a scolding mother, pushing you harder to be successful. Had she been displeased with you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"And what's this about becoming an Agent?"

"The circles at the base of the Ebonmere imbue you with powers befitting a Nightingale Agent," Karliah explained. "The crescent moon represents the Agent of Shadow, the half moon the Agent of Subterfuge, and the full moon for the Agent of Strife. You pick one, and if you wish to, you can change it now and again. Nocturnal's way of maintaining balance."

Lassarina eyed the crescent moon circle. "So what now?"

"Now, your life as a Nightingale begins. Should the need arise, you'll be summoned to the Sepulcher in order to defend it."

"And you?"

"The Guild has welcomed me back with open arms. Now I try and live my life the way I had before Mercer came and ruined it. I don't see this as an end, but rather a beginning."

Lasasrina smirked. "Beginning of what?"

"The greatest crime spree Skyrim's ever known," she laughed. "The Guild's luck should change for the better now. We may be Nightingales, but in our hearts we're still thieves and we're damn good at what we do."

With a chuckle, Lassarina stepped onto the crescent moon symbol and was imbued with the power to bend the shadows to her will and hide her as if she were one herself. She moved to speak to Karliah but hesitated when she saw Gallus's spirit had appeared. She didn't want to interrupt the tender moment and final good-bye, so Lassarina quietly ducked out of the chamber, leaving the two lovers alone.

**oOo**

Everything was fixed. The Guild was being run properly now, Mercer was dead, and the Skeleton Key was returned to its rightful place in the Twilight Sepulcher. Lassarina should have felt relieved and possibly happy, but all she felt was an aching emptiness within her soul. She was planning on returning to Riften and helping Brynjolf fix the mess Mercer had caused, but she decided to stop in Falkreath so she could get some sleep and possibly a few meads.

Sitting inside the inn, she drank from her tankard, trying to sort through her feelings. She had consumed so much of her energy focusing on ending Mercer and avenging Gallus, her mother, the Guild and her baby. She thought that once he died, the grief that plagued her would lessen a bit, or that she would feel some peace knowing that it was all over, but life threw her another curveball. She still felt her grief, now more than ever. Mercer was dead, but so was her baby, and killing Frey hadn't changed that.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Lassarina braced her arm on the table she was sitting at and buried her face in her hands, letting her anguish come out. She couldn't understand why she was still in pain. How long would she have to live with the grief of losing her child? She was so lost in her sorrow, that she hadn't even noticed someone had taken a seat beside her.

"What's wrong lovely lady?" said a male voice. "Someone break your heart?"

Lassarina looked up and saw a Bosmer sitting across from her. He was tall, lean and wiry, with golden-brown skin and amber eyes, lit up with a certain arrogance that was expressed through the smirk on his face. Red hair fell down to his shoulders and he had a streak of white war paint painted across left eye. She could see the ill-intentions he had for her and quickly glared right at him.

"Not interested," she muttered, taking a swig from her tankard. "So go try your luck somewhere else."

"Sorry, but once Finverior see's a pretty girl crying, he can't help but try and comfort her in any way he can," he smirked.

"And I assume you're Finverior?"

"The pretty girl assumes correctly. So tell me, love, what's troubling you?"

"None of your gods-damned business."

He arched one of his slanted brows and chuckled. "I can see you grief as plainly as I can see your eyes are blue. You also look weary. I have something to help you relax, if you're interested."

"Already have my mead," she told him, gesturing to the tankard.

"Yes, but mead can only do so much," he nodded. "What I'm offering you is the finest skooma, the sweetest moon sugar."

"Skooma?" she echoed. "You mean the drug?"

"Some call it a drug. I call it a way to let lose and forget your troubles."

He pulled out a small vial of the liquid and rolled it on the table, beneath his fingers. Lassarina stared at it. She had heard stories of what skooma did to people, but it offered everything she wanted. Peace, relaxation, a way to forget. She hadn't even realized she had been reaching for it until her hand was touching the vial and Finverior's hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"How much?" she asked him softly.

"For you beautiful, the first one is on the house," he replied. "Enjoy."

Lassarina took the vial and pulled out the stopper. Before she poured the liquid in her mouth, she eyed Finverior.

"You're going to make a lady drink alone?" she demanded.

Finverior chuckled and pulled out another small vial, pulling out the stopper. He quickly swallowed the sweet liquid and Lassarina did the same. She sat in silence, staring at the now empty vial. She glanced up at Finverior and saw him flash a grin at her.

"So what's your name, beautiful?"

She smirked and sat back in her chair. "Lassarina."

**oOo**

Einarr woke up right before dawn the next day. He barely got any sleep though, having stayed up all night to finish crafting Kiraya's birthday present. He quietly stepped into his daughter's bedroom and smiled when he saw her nestled underneath the warm fur blanket. Kneeling beside her bed, Einarr dropped a kiss on her brow and gently shook her awake.

"Papa?" she mumbled sleepily. "What is it?"

"Happy birthday, Kiraya," he told her, lifting the linen wrapped present onto her bed.

Her eyes were wide open now and she sat up, her hands reaching for the package. "Thank you, Papa!"

"Go ahead and open it!"

She quickly unfolded the linen wrapping and gasped in delight when she saw what was inside. Einarr had stayed up all night with Eorland, crafting his daughter her very own set of leather armor. The jerkin and leggings were made of the best deer hide he could find and the cloak that went with it was made of the fur of a Sabercat. He had also pounded out a belt buckle with a wolf carved into the medal, signifying her as a Companion. But the absolute epitome of the gift was the dragonbone bow he and Eorland made for her.

"Is this dragonbone?" she asked, her eyes wide with awe as she picked it up.

"It is, from the dragon we fought near Kynesgrove," Einarr nodded.

Kiraya set the bow down on her lap. "It's heavy."

"You'll get used to it," he assured her. "Your arms will get stronger if you practice with it every day."

Kiraya smiled and reached over to hug him. "Thank you Papa, I love it."

"I'm glad, kitten," he smiled, returning the hug. "Happy birthday."

"You're the best Papa ever," she added. "I love you."

Einarr felt a warmth spread throughout his chest and he squeezed his tiny daughter. "I love you too, Kiraya."

* * *

_LOL, Poor Einarr... Almost forgetting Kiraya's birthday. That would have crushed her... And what about Lassarina? She's done everything she's needed to do, but she still feels nothing but an agonizing grief. She's so desperate to numb the pain, that she's turned to drugs... How do you like the little intro on Brunette's submission? I personally love him. The other two characters will be introduced next chapter!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	24. Chapter 24

_So... I read the new Naruto Chapter yesterday and was finally given an answer to the whole, what happened to Tsunade thing. I was so happy and relieved... But then fucking Masashi Kishimoto ended the chapter with a scene that made me scream and start crying hysterically... That bastard cannot do what he's about to do... AGAIN! If he does it, millions of fangirls all over the world are going to be out for his blood! It's gonna be exactly how everyone reacted to the last Game of Thrones episode with Robb Stark!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_**(Six Months Later)**_

"Avyanna, what would be the best way to make it to this bandit hideout?" Einarr asked, handing the red-headed Nord the bounty.

Avyanna took the sheet of paper from him and looked it over. "It's a bit of a walk, but we could take the main road by the docks and then follow the beach down to the cave."

Einarr nodded. "Well, you know the area better than I do, so we'll do it your way."

Avyanna's hazel eyes brightened and she took a sip of her mead. Einarr had recruited her to the Companions when she showed up four months ago at Jorrvaskr's doorstep with her eleven-year-old brother, Rohan, and asked to join the Companions. He tested her arm and when she proved to be an excellent fighter, she was welcomed into their ranks. She had told Einarr how she had moved to Whiterun from Solitude after her brother was almost killed during an attack on the Blue Palace; she only wanted a peaceful life for him. Everyone at Jorrvaskr got along well with the young woman, and Kiraya and Rohan had become fast friends, training and playing together every day.

She was also a tremendous help now that they were in Solitude. They had traveled to the city after having received a large amount of contracts from Jarl Elisif's steward. The Emperor was planning on making a trip to Skyrim in the upcoming weeks, and the Companions had been hired to sort out the rabble both outside and inside the city. Having Avyanna around as a guide saved them a lot of time, since she knew the best way to get to where they needed to go.

"Erendriel," Einarr called out. "I have your route to the bandits' cave mapped out."

The twenty-seven-year-old Bosmer glanced over at him from where he sat with the other Companions and got up to walk over. He was their latest recruit, having been with them less than a month. Hailing from Rorikstead, where he worked as a wood chopper, he came to Jorrvaskr with little to no experience but was eager to do something meaningful with his life. When Einarr had observed the Bosmer fight Farkas, he was astounded at how clumsy he was when it came to swinging a weapon. He hadn't thought it was possible to take a swing at a warrior less than a foot in front of you and instead hit a training dummy that stood several feet away.

But he saw raw talent tucked away inside of Erendriel and allowed him to join their ranks. The other whelps, and even the Circle, teased him about his clumsiness more than ten times a day, but Erendriel had a good nature and tended to laugh the negative comments off with them. Einarr greatly admired his spirit and knew that with time and training, Erendriel would one day make an excellent warrior.

"Take this marked path and it should lead you right to the bandits' hideout," Einarr told the Bosmer, handing him the map and the bounty.

"Am I going alone?" Erendriel asked curiously.

Chuckling, Einarr shook his head. "You're still not quite ready to take on a job like this by yourself. Avyanna and Torvar will go with you."

"You're sending that poor girl out there with a drunk and a klutz?" Farkas laughed from his chair. "It'll be a miracle if they come out of there alive."

"We can handle ourselves, Farkas," Avyanna said with a grin. "And Torvar is a pretty tough opponent when he isn't drunk."

"Well, you better pray to the Nine that he's sobered up by tomorrow morning," Vilkas informed her, nodding over at Torvar, who was standing on a nearby table and singing along with the bard and several other patrons.

"Einarr, do you have a job for me?" Ria asked from her seat beside Farkas.

Looking over the papers all over the table, Einarr picked one up and waved it at Ria. "You and Farkas are going to be dealing with some skooma dealers by the docks. And Vilkas, you're going to help me take care of a 'flying-pest' up in the mountains."

The 'flying-pest' wasn't a job that the Companions had been assigned, but Einarr had heard the dragon's distant roars as they approached the city and took it upon himself to deal with it before it got any closer to Solitude. Vilkas was more than happy to help him kill the dragon, and Einarr cracked a smile at the warrior. His mood had improved quite a bit in the last few months, though there were still some days that he would just sulk in his room, something that had happened every day for nearly a month after Aela had given birth to her son, Randulf. But he was definitely better off than he was six months ago.

After his sister left to get her revenge on Mercer Frey, she sent one letter telling Vilkas that she had killed him. That had been the only letter she sent. She seemed to have disappeared right off the face of Skyrim, and not even Brynjolf knew where she was. After nearly three months of not hearing from her, Einarr traveled to Riften with Kiraya and learned that Lassarina had gone on a job to return some Daedric key back to some temple and never returned. The thief and the Dunmer, Karliah, had taken it upon themselves to help Einarr search for any signs of Lassarina, but they still hadn't found a single clue as to where she could be.

It worried Einarr to no end, thinking how his sister could possibly be lying dead in some cave. He had no way of knowing whether she was alive or dead anymore, because a month after she had killed Mercer, Vilkas had collapsed during training one day, and when he awoke he told the Circle how his blood bond with Lassarina had disappeared. She had cured herself of the beastblood within her so that Vilkas no longer had a way of sensing her. Shortly after the reality of the situation had sunk in, Einarr went with Vilkas and Farkas to the Tomb of Ysgramor, where the twins had cured themselves of the curse, leaving only Einarr and Aela with the beastblood.

Being rid of the wolf spirit had changed Farkas and Vilkas for the better, but Einarr still wished that Lassarina and the twins still had the blood, so that the Circle could have some form of connection to each other past the bonds they had forged over the last year and a half. And even though Einarr had no idea where his sister was, he could feel that she was still alive. Granted, she was lost in her grief, but they would find her one of these days and help her through it.

He reached for his mead and was taking a sip when the doors to the inn opened and Kiraya ran in with Rohan and Fang behind her. She was wearing the armor he had gifted her for her birthday and Rohan was wearing leather armor of a similar fashion. When the young boy had seen Kiraya's armor, he begged his sister for a set and she had paid Adrianne to make it for him. The leather helmet hid his tangled red locks from sight, but Einarr could see his hazel eyes glimmering with excitement, as were Kiraya's.

"Papa, you'll never believe who we just ran into!" Kiraya panted, exhausted from running.

Einarr grinned at her. "Who did you run into?"

As if answering for himself, a man in black armor stepped up behind the children, pulling down his cowl and hood. Einarr's brows shot up in surprise and he rose from his chair to greet the red haired thief.

"Brynjolf," he greeted, shaking his hand.

"Einarr, it's always good to see you," Brynjolf nodded, flashing his trademark smile.

"What brings you to Solitude?"

"The Emperor's cousin is getting married. Several of us came from Riften to relieve some nobles of their heavy coin purses. I was just leaving the wedding when I spotted little Kiraya."

Einarr gave Brynjolf a grimace, expressing his disdain for stealing, but he was actually glad to see the thief. "It's convenient to have run into you. Have you heard any news about my sister?"

Brynjolf smirked, answering the question without saying a word. "We've gotten some information, and it might be enough to discover Lassarina's whereabouts."

At the mention of Lassarina's name, Einarr saw Vilkas look over to them and bit the inside of his cheek. Whenever his sisters name was mentioned, Vilkas would always but in and get extremely short tempered, trying to pry for any information.

"So what's this information?" Einarr asked, keeping an eye on Vilkas, who was rising from his seat to walk over to them.

"We've gotten some snippets of gossip from a few towns about a Nord woman wearing strange black armor, traveling with some Bosmer man. They've been cleaning out several cities and towns wherever they go and have high bounties in Falkreath Hold, the Reach, Eastmarch, and the Pale."

"And what makes you think it's Lassarina?"

"I've gotten a description of her armor from a blacksmith in Falkreath who got a good look at her. Only three people in Skyrim have the armor described, and that's myself, Karliah and Lassarina."

Vilkas stepped forward and glared at Brynjolf. "And what about the Bosmer?"

Brynjolf blinked at Vilkas and flashed him a smirk. "Nice to see you too, Vilkas."

"Answer the question, thief," Vilkas growled.

Brynjolf rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to another foot. "The Bosmer's got quite the reputation on him. He's been in Skyrim a short time, but he's picked up some very unpleasant trades."

"Unpleasant trades?" Einarr echoed, feeling a sense of dread creeping up on him.

"His name is Finverior, and he's been arrested numerous times throughout Skyrim for peddling skooma, thievery, and on one occasion, prostituting himself," Brynjolf told them. "He'll do any kind of work as long as the pay is good."

Einarr felt Vilkas stiffen beside him. "And my sister is traveling with him?"

Brynjolf nodded. "It would appear so."

"How does this information help us find Lassarina?" Vilkas demanded.

But Einarr had already figured it out. "If we find the Bosmer, we find Lassarina."

**oOo**

The snow seemed to fall at a snail's pace and the aurora illuminating the sky burned brighter than it usually did. Lassarina stared up at it, completely in awe at how beautiful the world was, right before taking another puff from her skooma pipe. When she blew out the smoke it took shapes and danced on the wind, entrancing her and making her reach out for it.

"Rina, you're falling behind again!" shouted a voice from up ahead.

Lassarina looked over and saw Finverior staring at her, a scowl on his face. "I'm coming."

"I want to get to Solitude before its too dark," he grumbled. "It's too damn cold to camp outside."

She took another puff and blew the smoke in his face. "Maybe for you. But I'm quite comfortable."

"That's cause you're a Nord," he sighed, waving the smoke away. "How much skooma have you had today?"

Lassarina looked around again, taking in the slowly falling snow and the brighter aurora. "A lot."

Finverior grabbed the pipe from her hand and brought it to his lips. "You're hogging it all."

Rolling her eyes, Lassarina let Finverior finish off what was left in the skooma pipe and walked by his side. They were on their way to Solitude for some noblewoman's wedding. News of the wedding reached their ears when they were buying and selling some supplies to a Khajiit Caravan. The caravan leader, Ri'saad, who was the person they often purchased skooma from, had told them they were on their way to Solitude to sell their wares outside of the city gates. Lassarina had seen it as an opportunity to fill their currently empty pockets and they set out for the city the next morning.

Finverior coughed on the skooma smoke. "Oh yes, this stuff is much better than the watered down crap I bought us in Riften."

"I told you not to buy it," she muttered. "Skooma that isn't purchased from a Khajiit is no good, Finn."

"Ah, you do remember what I teach you," Finverior said with a smirk.

Lassarina chuckled and smirked back. She had been traveling with Finverior for six months now, ever since that night she met him in Falkreath. At first she just wanted to stick with him so she would always have a steady supply of skooma, but after a while, an odd friendship formed between the two and they became partners in crime. They would rob people blind whenever they got the chance and their victims would be none the wiser until it was already too late. Their crimes resulted in excessively high bounties in four separate holds. It should have been more, but Lassarina's Shadowcloak of Nocturnal made it easy to not be seen.

At first, being around Finverior hadn't been easy. He was a huge womanizer and constantly tried getting Lassarina to sleep with him for the first two months they knew each other. Each time he so much as touched her, she would punch him in the face and tell him to stay away. After she broke his nose, the bedding attempts stopped, but he still continued to playfully flirt with her, something that didn't bother her as much. He turned his attention to tavern wenches, while Lassarina herself stayed celibate, not having slept with anyone since that one-night stand in Markarth.

Finverior had learned almost every detail of Lassarina in the last six months during drug-induced stupors that made her spill her guts. He knew all about how she was running from her grief, how she was Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, how she had a miscarriage and accidentally cheated on Vilkas. He even knew about her time as a werewolf. Lassarina had shown him the transformation one night when they were both extremely drunk and fuzzy headed from the skooma. He had been terrified at first, thinking she was going to tear him apart, but then broke into a fit of laughter when she played with him as if he were a puppy.

When she confessed that she wanted to cure herself of the beastblood, Finverior offered to go with her to the Tomb of Ysgramor and helped her kill the wolf spirit once it had been painfully split from her soul. At first, Lassarina had been too aware of the missing presence in her body, but she slowly got accustomed to not having he wolf spirit around anymore. However, she still couldn't get used to not having her heightened senses, or her blood bond with Vilkas. Not being able to feel him anymore had left her depressed and lonely, but it was a problem that skooma fixed easily enough.

"You know, I think we might have missed the wedding," Lassarina sighed after another hour of walking.

Finverior shrugged. "There's still plenty to steal in Solitude. I might even drop into the Thalmor Embassy and swipe a few things."

"Is that a good idea?" she asked him, her brows rising. "You already have a dishonorable discharge from them, do you really need another reason for them to hate you?"

Finverior grumbled underneath his breath and continued walking without saying a word. Lassarina had learned plenty about him during their time together. Before coming to Skyrim, Finverior had lived in Cyrodiil and worked as a scout and spy for the Aldmeri Dominion, gathering up intel for the Thalmor. It was a job he was extremely happy with, but his lack of regard for the rules, coupled with his carefree and sarcastic attitude, resulted in him getting into a fight with his commander and promptly receiving a dishonorable discharge.

He blew through any money he got the moment he got it, so when he lost his job, he was broke and living on the streets. He was forced to pick up any job he could get, but the pay would be meager and he wouldn't have enough to keep himself alive. So after a while, he fell into selling his body for money to women _and _men. Finverior got a lot of gold for just performing those type of services, and Lassarina had even witnessed him doing such a transaction when they were in Winterhold and short on gold. It was shocking to say the least, but it paid for their rooms for the night and their meals for the next few days.

Lassarina knew that it was mostly her fault they were always short on coin. She had become hopelessly addicted to skooma and indulged in her addiction several times a day. Skooma wasn't exactly cheap either, so whenever Lassarina had some gold, she spent it all on the drug. Stealing ended up becoming their source of income. They would rob houses, people on the road, and even strayed inside Nordic Tombs and Dwarven Ruins to try and find some valuables. It was a rough way to live, but it didn't bother them, and they always made due.

"Dibella's tits!" Finverior suddenly exclaimed. "Look at that!"

Lassarina looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of a dragon skeleton lying on the road. Several men were trying to pull the heavy bones off the road and Finverior stashed the skooma pipe at the sight of some guards.

"How do you think it got that way?" Finverior asked her. "I don't remember you killing a dragon around here."

Lassarina's identity as the Dragonborn wasn't a secret to Finverior. He had witnessed her absorb a soul when a dragon attacked them near Falkreath almost four months ago. It had been a huge shock to him at first, but he had gotten used to it and now it was just something they didn't bother over.

"My brother's been here," Lassarina murmured.

"Your brother the Harbinger of the Companions?" Finverior echoed.

"Aye," she nodded as she walked over to the group of men hauling the bones. "Excuse me, may I ask when the Dragonborn was here?"

One of the guards answered her. "The Dragonborn killed the damned beast three days ago. We've only just now been able to get to work on moving the skeleton off the road. It's been so chaotic inside the city."

"Well, I imagine the wedding of the Emperor's cousin would attract a lot of attention," Finverior said, walking up to Lassarina's side.

The guards stared at them in shock. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Lassarina asked.

"Lady Vittoria was murdered during the wedding four days ago," the guard explained. "I saw the one who did it myself. It was an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"

Lassarina's brows rose in shock and she exchanged a surprised look with Finverior. She would have to remember to ask her friend Daine why they killed Vittoria Vici the next time she saw her. But for now, Lassarina needed to get one crucial piece of information.

"The Dragonborn," she started. "Is he still in Solitude?"

"Aye, he got badly injured fighting the dragon," the guard nodded. "So did his companion. They both got burned, but not as badly as the Dragonborn. His friend had his shoulder dislocated too."

Lassarina thanked the guard for the information and turned away, chewing her lower lip anxiously. Finverior saw she was clearly distressed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I can't go into the city, Finn," she told him. "Let's just turn around and get as far away as possible."

"Rina, we're broke; we need to steal a few things if we're going to eat."

"I can hunt for some game and we can camp out in the wilds. But I am not going in there. If my brother sees me, he'll drag me back to Whiterun. I'm not ready to go back there yet."

Finverior sighed. "Look, how about this? You turn around and head to Dragon Bridge. I'll go into the city and get us some gold. Then I'll meet you tomorrow?"

She fidgeted a bit, reaching up to grab the end of her braid. "I don't know Finn, you're normally the distraction while I do the stealing."

"Which is why I'm not going to be stealing," Finverior told her. "I'll get us some gold another way."

Lassarina frowned. "Finn, you don't have to do that."

He gave her a quick smile and squeezed her shoulder. "It doesn't bother me as much as you think it does Rina. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Alright," she nodded.

Finverior handed her the small satchel where they kept all of their skooma and placed their pipe in her hand. "I'll grab some more from that Argonian friend of yours."

"If he gives you any trouble, tell him I'll slice his tail off," she said as she started walking down the road towards Dragon Bridge.

"I will."

"Stay safe, Finn," she added, squeezing the end of her braid tightly.

"Don't worry, gorgeous, I'll be fine," he chuckled, turning around and walking toward Solitude.

**oOo**

"How are you feeling, Papa?" Kiraya asked, handing Einarr a water skin.

Einarr gratefully took the water and took a long sip. "I'm feeling much better, kitten. Thank you for asking."

Einarr had been brought to the Temple of the Divines shortly after his fight with the dragon outside Solitude. While he did kill the dragon, it had injured him and Vilkas badly. Einarr's back had been badly burned and he had several broken ribs from when the dragon bit into his armor and crushed the steel into his flesh. Vilkas's arm had been burned and the dragon had dislocated his shoulder after it slammed him with its tail. They had both been recovering, lulled into a potion-induced sleep several times a day, and woke up feeling much better today.

"How's my back look?" Einarr asked his daughter.

Kiraya peered at him as he rolled onto his side and ran a lightly furred hand across the skin. "It's pink, but it's not as bad as it was when you got back. It looks like Uncle Vilkas's arm."

"Let's just hope they don't stay looking this way," Vilkas mumbled drowsily.

Einarr chuckled and took another sip of water. "I didn't think that dragon would be so strong."

"You're getting too cocky," Vilkas told him. "You think just because you're Dragonborn that it will be easy to kill a dragon."

"It was always easier killing them with Lassarina."

He immediately flinched when he mentioned his sister's name, knowing that he likely caused Vilkas to switch into one of his grumpier moods. Looking over at his friend, he saw that Vilkas was frowning and turning onto his side, his back facing Einarr.

"Vilkas I'm sor-"

"It's fine," Vilkas interrupted. "It was a slip of the tongue. But let's just drop it, alright?"

Einarr sighed. "Aye."

Einarr sat in his bed for a couple more hours, listening to Kiraya tell him about how the other Companions had finished all the jobs they had been assigned and that they could return home once he and Vilkas were good to travel. He had just been hoping he would be able to leave soon when the temple priestess, Silana Pertreia, walked over to them. She gave them both a quick once over and cast some healing magic on them before nodding.

"Alright, I think I've done all I can," she told them.

"Does that mean we can leave?" Einarr asked her.

"Aye, you can," Silana smiled.

Einarr and Vilkas quickly changed into the spare clothes Farkas had brought them a few days ago and left the temple with Kiraya. They were walking towards the inn, and the sun was just about to set, basking the entire city in the beautiful twilight as the first stars of the night began to dot the sky.

"I'll be happy once we're back in Jorrvaskr," Einarr said. "Those damned beds at the inn aren't as comfortable as my own bed."

"I wanna get back so I can play with Randulf," Kiraya told them. "I bought him a toy from the Khajiit outside the city."

Einarr looked at her. "Anyone we know?"

"Aye, Ri'saad had his camp set up," she nodded. "And he even gave me a deal on some ebony arrows."

"Ebony arrows?" Vilkas echoed. "Those will definitely work in your favor when we're on the road."

"Rohan and I are going to have a contest from here to Whiterun to see who can hunt down the most game," she giggled. "And I'm going to win, because Rohan isn't as good with a bow as I am."

"That you are, sweet," Einarr laughed. "Tilma will be glad to have some more meat in the kitchen. And you can give the pelts to Eorland or myself for some smithing."

They were nearing the Winking Skeever when Einarr spotted Brynjolf standing outside the door. He was surprised to see the thief was still in Solitude, since the wedding had been over for days now. Brynjolf smiled when he saw Einarr and that's how the Harbinger knew something good had happened.

"Brynjolf, I'm surprised your still here," Einarr said.

"I decided to stick around a few days," he explained. "All of Skyrim would have heard about the wedding, and I thought that Lassarina might show up."

"Did she?" Vilkas asked hopefully.

"Nay, but I have something that can lead us right to her," the thief chuckled.

"What is it?" Einarr asked.

Brynjolf opened the door to the inn and nodded his head. "If you'll follow me."

Einarr and Vilkas were right behind the thief, while Kiraya ran over to Rohan, who was sitting in the tavern with his sister and Fang. Brynjolf led them to his room and opened the door. Einarr's eyes widened when he saw a person tied to a chair in the middle of the small room, with a bag over his head.

"Brynjolf, what in Oblivion is this?" Einarr demanded.

Brynjolf grinned again and walked over to the restrained person. "I was quite surprised when I saw him walk into the inn, managed to get him into my room and tied up without much trouble."

"Who is that?" Vilkas asked.

Brynjolf yanked the bag off and revealed the Bosmer. His mouth was gagged and he had a wicked bruise already forming on his cheek. His amber eyes were blazing with fury, and he shouted muffled curses at them.

"Lads, meet Finverior."

* * *

_Ever see Vilkas and Einarr and Brynjolf interrogate someone? I like to call it, Calm Cop, Bad Cop and Holy Shit Kill Me Now Cop. Well that's gonna be next chapter. LOL_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	25. Chapter 25

_Anyone take a guess at who the surprise POV was? LOL, well if you couldn't guess, you're about to find out. We're starting with my first ever interrogation scene, which required me to watch that one scene from the Dark Knight, you know where The Joker is in the interrogation room with Batman? Sigh... I miss Heath Ledger... Oh, __Apologies to BrunetteAuthorette if I was a little too rough with your baby..._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"This is Finverior?" Einarr gaped, staring at the Bosmer tied up in front of him.

"Aye," Brynjolf answered.

"How'd you get him like this without the whole inn noticing?" Vilkas asked, stepping into the room and glaring at the elf.

"Must be short on gold, cause I overheard him trying to sell himself to that pretty Imperial that's with you," the thief answered, leaning against the nearby wall.

"Ria," Einarr told Brynjolf.

"Aye, well once I heard him say his name, I walked right over to him and, well, let's just say I tempted his offer," Brynjolf chuckled. "Once we were in the room, I punched him in the face and tied him to that chair."

Finverior shouted into his gag once again, his words muffled and unintelligible. The Wood Elf was struggling against his bond and was chewing at the gag, trying to get himself free. Unable to watch him squirm like that anymore, Einarr reached over and pulled the gag off of Finverior's mouth.

"Look, I don't know who you three are, but if I owe any of you money, I can pay it back in a few days," Finverior told them.

"It's not money we're after," Vilkas growled.

"Then what in Oblivion do you want from me?" he demanded.

"Information," Einarr explained, turning the Bosmer's chair so he was facing the small bed and then taking a seat in front of him. "But first, let me introduce myself. My name's Einarr, and my two friends here are Brynjolf and Vilkas. Brynjolf's the one that tied you up, and Vilkas is the one who's going beat you mercilessly unless you tell us what we want to know."

He could smell the fear and panic coming off of Finverior. "W-what do you want to know?"

"I've heard rumors that you aren't traveling alone these days," Brynjolf said. "Where's your friend?"

"You heard wrong," Finverior informed him. "I always travel alone."

Einarr glared and reached for a dagger lying on the end table. "I can tell when people are lying to me. And what you just said was a lie."

"I'm not lying, I'm all al-Ghaa!"

He was cut off when Vilkas stepped forward and gave Finverior a swift punch to the jaw. Blood pooled inside the elf's mouth and dribbled out from between his lips.

"Don't insult our intelligence Finverior," Einarr growled. "We all know you're lying. And every bounty with your name on it says that you have a partner who works with you."

"Alright fine!" Finverior coughed. "I do have a partner. He's a Breton, goes by the name of Linis."

Einarr sighed and looked at Brynjolf and Vilkas before leaning forward and getting his face right up into Finverior's space. "You sure it's a Breton? You sure it's not a Nord girl?"

Finverior's amber eyes flashed. "Alright, you want the truth? It is a girl, but I ain't never seen her face once! For all I know, she's some Orc bitch. Always trails after me wearing that damned black hood and mask over her face."

"Honestly he hasn't caught on that I can tell he's lying," Einarr told Brynjolf and Vilkas, right before he turned back to Finverior and thrust the tip of the dagger into the Bosmer's thigh.

Vilkas clamped a hand over Finverior's mouth as he screamed bloody murder. Einarr left the dagger in his leg for several moments, twisting it a bit every now and then, before he yanked it out and glared at the elf.

His words came out very slowly. "Where. Is. My. Sister?"

Vilkas removed his hand and Finverior panted heavily, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"She's not here with me," Finverior answered. "We split up outside of Solitude. She didn't want to come into the city because she knew you were here."

"So where is she now?" Vilkas demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Finverior scoffed.

Vilkas's hand went around Finverior's throat. "You son of a-"

"She's told me all about you three," he interrupted, his voice choking slightly. "And she's made it perfectly clear that she's not ready to see any of you yet."

"We've given her plenty of time to herself," Einarr said. "But enough is enough. I'm sick of waiting around on the off chance she might show up one day. So you tell me where she is right now, or I will kill you."

"No you wont," he chuckled. "Because if I'm dead, you're back to square one. You won't know where she is and instead of traveling safely with another person, she'll be all alone."

"Gods damn it," Einarr snarled, turning to Brynjolf. "How can my little sister hang around a piece of filth like this?"

Finverior gave them an arrogant. "Simple. I give her what she needs. And she likes it."

Einarr could see Vilkas's patience snap. Without bothering to stop him, Einarr watched Vilkas kick the Wood Elf to the floor, still tied to the chair, and violently kick his stomach with his boot.

"Even I know that was the wrong thing to say, Finverior," Brynjolf said. "Last thing you want to do is imply to Vilkas that you're sleeping with his woman."

"Stop! Stop!" the Bosmer shouted.

"Enough, Vilkas," Einarr ordered, grabbing onto his friend's arm.

Vilkas's chest rose and fell with each heavy breath he took. Einarr could see just how angry he was, and he was glad that he no longer had the beastblood. If he had still been a werewolf when this fit of anger hit him, there would no telling what Vilkas could have done. He firmly shoved Vilkas away from Finverior and pulled the chair upright again, glaring at the moaning Wood Elf.

"Let's try to keep a civil tongue now, shall we?" Einarr suggested. "Now, I know that you know where Lassarina is. So why don't you just make this easier on yourself, and tell us where she is?"

"Because," Finverior replied weakly. "I know she wouldn't want another betrayal."

Brynjolf sucked in a breath and Einarr turned to look at him.

"That Mercer Frey really screwed that girl up," Finverior continued. "I've never seen a person so damaged by someone. If I hadn't met her and gave her an alternative to her grief, she probably would have fallen on her own sword a while ago."

"Lassarina would have never done that!" Vilkas shouted.

"Vilkas!" Einarr warned, glaring at the warrior. Looking back at the Bosmer he asked, "What alternative?"

"I'm not telling you that," he quickly replied. "You'll definitely kill me. All you need to know is that without me keeping her in line, she'll be in pretty bad shape soon. Sadly, Rina doesn't know the meaning of moderation."

"By the Eight," Brynjolf gasped. "Did you give her what I think you gave her?"

Finverior turned to Brynjolf. "Just let me go and leave her in peace."

Einarr looked up at the thief. "Brynjolf, what did he give her?"

"That bastard's got her addicted to skooma!" the red-headed Nord spat. "He's been caught peddling the stuff all over Skyrim!"

Einarr turned his burning gaze to Finverior. "You gave her skooma?"

"It was only supposed to be a one-time thing," the Bosmer defended himself. "I was selling the stuff in Falkreath and thought that some crying woman would be an easy sell. How the hell was I supposed to know she'd follow me and ask for more?"

"I should fucking kill you!" Vilkas roared, grabbing Finverior's collar and lifting both the elf and the chair he was tied to into the air.

"You kill me, and you lose your girl," Finverior spat. "I'm the only one that knows where she is. And the way she goes through the stuff, all the skooma will be gone by tomorrow night. Then you'll have a Dragonborn going through withdrawal. I don't know if you've ever seen someone go through skooma withdrawal, but it's not exactly a pretty sight."

Einarr ran a hand through his hair and released a frustrated growl. "Alright Finverior. What do you want?"

Vilkas dropped him and the elf turned his bright amber gaze to Einarr. "Bribing me now?"

"From what I've heard about you, the only thing you seem to understand crystal clear is gold. Just tell me the amount, and I'll get it for you. All you have to do in exchange is lead me to my sister."

Finverior regarded him for several moments. "I want all of my bounties taken care of."

"Done," Einarr nodded. "Now where is Lassarina?"

"Hold on, I'm not done yet," the elf snapped. "I also want a place in the Companions."

"Out of the question!" Vilkas snapped. "We don't accept rabble like you into our hall!"

Einarr narrowed his eyes at Finverior. "Why would you want to join the Companions? Wouldn't you be happier just taking some gold and going on your way?"

Finverior shrugged and flashed a grin. "Normally yes, but the way I spend gold, it'll all be gone in less than a moon. I'd rather have a place to sleep and a steady source of income. Plus, I've actually grown quite fond of Rina, not to mention I'm likely the only one that can control her skooma intake."

"We can get her off of skooma ourselves," Vilkas growled. "And if you're around, she'll more than likely fall back into the habit."

The Bosmer regarded Vilkas coolly. "Have you ever seen someone try to kick skooma? They go through some serious withdrawal, they get the shakes, they even get uncomfortable in their own skin. No offense, I'm sure you all have her best interests at heart, but you need someone around who actually knows how to deal with a situation like this."

Einarr glared at him. "I'll take it under consideration. For now, tell us where Lassarina is."

"I'll do you one better," Finverior said. "I'll take you to her myself. That way she can see the bruises and cuts and know I didn't just sell her out."

"You're lucky I didn't just let Vilkas kill you," Einarr told him, glancing at the still tense warrior beside him. "We'll leave right away."

Brynjolf untied Finverior and handed him a healing potion to dull the pain radiating through his body. Vilkas and Einarr left the elf with Brynjolf and walked over to their rooms to put on their armor, fresh from being repaired at the blacksmith's forge. Once they had everything they needed, they walked back to Brynjolf's room and found the thief talking to Finverior.

"Exactly how much do you know about Lassarina?" Brynjolf asked the elf.

"I know she was a Companion, and then a thief," Finverior answered, wrapping a bandage around his injured leg. "Well, Guildmaster now-"

"My sister's leader of the Thieves Guild?" Einarr interrupted, his eyes widening. Glaring at Brynjolf, he asked, "When were you going to tell me that?"

"She was the most qualified," Brynjolf explained. "She's the best thief the Guild has and until she met this lout, she was the most level headed." He turned back to Finverior. "What else did she tell you?"

Finverior rubbed his jaw. "Let's see, she told me about her miscarriage and how some man named Mercer Frey caused it. I know she's the Dragonborn and that she was a werewolf, until I helped her cure herself." Looking at Vilkas he added, "And I know she whimpers that one's name in her sleep."

"She says my name in her sleep?" Vilkas murmured.

"Yes, she starts crying and just says your name and how sorry she is," the elf nodded. "You should really forgive her; she didn't mean to sleep with that man in Markarth."

Vilkas stiffened and growled, "I _have_ forgiven her. She just didn't stick around long enough for me to tell her."

"Alright, well, we should get going if we want to make it to Lassarina before morning."

Finverior limped right between Einarr and Vilkas to get out of the room and he got his shoulders roughly bumped by both of them as he made his way out. They stopped for a moment at the tables where the rest of the Companions were drinking, informing them that they were going out for a while to take care of one last job. Einarr left Kiraya in Avyanna's care and then followed Finverior out of the inn and out of Solitude. Outside, the Kahjiit caravans were starting to pack up to leave and Einarr caught Ri'saad's eye.

"Do'Einarr, it is good to see you again," Ri'saad greeted him. "I saw little Kiraya just yesterday."

"Ri'saad," Einarr greeted, dipping his head respectfully. Ri'saad was a Caravan leader, earning him great respect among other Khajiit, and a good friend of Einarr's. "Aye, Kiraya's missed caravan life. I try to keep her in touch with her heritage, though."

Ri'saad nodded and peered at Finverior. "You know that one?"

Einarr looked at the Bosmer and saw that he was avoiding the Khajiit's gaze. "Aye, why?"

"That one buys skooma from this one. Its little dariit friend buys it too. The dariit more often than the jekosiit."

Einarr snorted at what Ri'saad called Finverior, and turned to see the Bosmer glaring at him.

"Jekosiit indeed," Einarr chuckled. "We're actually on our way to find the dariit. She's my sister. And if she ever comes to you asking for skooma, don't sell it to her."

Ri'saad nodded and turned back to his companions. "May your road lead you to warm sands."

"May yours as well," Einarr nodded.

When he turned back to Vilkas, Brynjolf and Finverior, the Bosmer walked up to him. "What did he call me?"

"He called you a jekosiit," Einarr answered with a satisfied grin.

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

Einarr leaned forward. "It's means whore. That's what you are, isn't it?"

Finverior took a step back, clearly intimidated by Einarr and lowered his gaze. Einarr didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed seeing the Bosmer become intimidated by him. The damn elf needed to be put in his place, and Einarr was more than happy to do it, especially after Finverior got his sister addicted to skooma.

Letting Finverior take the lead, Einarr walked right behind him. After a few hours of walking, Einarr realized they were heading to Dragon Bridge. It made sense that his sister would be hiding out somewhere nearby. The group walked all night and arrived at the small town just after dawn.

"Alright, where is she?" Vilkas asked.

"She's probably up in the inn, sleeping off a hangover," Finverior explained, walking over to the Four Shields Tavern.

Einarr followed him inside, Brynjolf and Vilkas right behind him, and they looked around the tavern. It was practically empty, the only two people out in the tavern area were two women, cleaning up the mess from anyone who came in the night before. The older woman looked up when the door opened and flashed a smile at them.

"Welcome," she greeted. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine," Finverior said. "She should have spent the night here."

"Was she a Nord girl with auburn hair, wearing black armor?" the other woman, a Breton, asked.

"Aye, have you seen her?" Einarr nodded.

"She was here," the Breton nodded. "She had been drinking quite a lot and then she started pulling out bottles of skooma."

"We tried to explain to her that we didn't allow that kind of activity in our inn," the older woman added. "And when we threatened to call the guards, she ran out without paying her tab."

Vilkas stepped forward. "Where did she go?"

"Well, we shouted at the guards to follow her," the older woman continued. "They ran after her, and my worker Julienne went with them."

"We followed her all the way across the bridge," the Breton girl, Julienne told them. "But she was very fast. We were still on her trail though, and then..."

When she trailed off Einarr tensed. "And then?"

Julienne shifted a bit. "We found signs of a struggle. There was blood on the road and we found her bow. The guards told us we could have it to compensate for our losses."

"Do you still have the bow?" Brynjolf asked.

The innkeeper nodded and went to retrieve the bow from behind the bar. It was made of ebony and held an enchantment.

"That's the bow Karliah gave to her," Brynjolf sighed, pulling out a bulging coin purse and dropping several septims on a table. "I'll be taking that back."

The innkeeper gave Brynjolf the bow. "We don't know exactly what happened, but the guards seem to think your friend was taken."

Einarr clenched his hands into fists and growled angrily. Beside him, Vilkas was equally tense and furious.

"What do we do now?" Brynjolf asked.

Einarr looked right at the thief. "We track down my sister."

**oOo**

"Have the scouts from Solitude returned yet?" Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak asked as he stood over the map of Skyrim in the war room.

"Not yet, Ulfric," his general Galmar replied. "But they should return any day now."

"It's been nearly a month, and Vittoria Vici was killed over a week ago," he grumbled. "Why is it taking them so damn long to get back?"

"The roads are filled with Imperials these days, they're probably being careful not to be seen."

Ulfric's nostrils flared and his eyes skimmed across the map as he stared at the location of Solitude. When word arrived that the Emperor's cousin was getting married, Ulfric dispatched a group of soldiers to travel to the capital and note the layout to see if the Imperials had made any changes to the city that could trouble them when it came time to march on Solitude. He thought that his spies would only be gone for two weeks and his patience was starting to wear thin.

He was stressed enough, leading an army, but to make matters worse, the crime around his city was getting worse. And it wasn't even the Butcher anymore. For the past six months, two thieves kept returning to Solitude and stealing from several houses. He didn't know much about the Bosmer, but he knew his partner all too well. His younger half-sister, Lassarina.

The guards had realized it was her about two months after the crime wave started. She had done a good job at hiding her identity from them, but then she had made a mistake when she used her Thu'um to escape from the city. Once it reached Ulfric's ear that the thief terrorizing the city was his own sister, the Jarl had made catching her a top priority. It was insulting enough that the last time he spoke to his sister nearly a year ago, she had punched him, but to have her steal from his people? He had had enough of her thievery and wanted nothing more than to have her locked up.

But his reasons for wanting her locked up went past ending her crime spree. The truth of the matter was, if Ulfric wanted to win this war, he needed his sister. As the Dragonborn, she would be beloved by all of Skyrim. If he were to get Lassarina's support then the rest of Skyrim might just support the Stormcloaks' cause as well. Unfortunately, his sister was less than agreeable to join his cause.

While she was a true Nord, one who worshiped Talos and defended Skyrim with the Companions, Lassarina hated Ulfric with every fiber of her being. And he had to admit she had every right to hate him. While he had been imprisoned in Markarth, his father had bedded Lassarina's mother and sired another child. Another heir to Windhelm. He hadn't even known about his new sister until he had been released from prison and returned to Windhelm, receiving the news from his steward. He called upon his father's mistress, ordering her to bring her child as well. She was only a year old at the time, but one look into his sister's wide eyes and he had felt immediately threatened. It was almost as if he could sense that she would grow up to be a kind-hearted woman that everyone would adore.

He couldn't find it in his heart to order the infant's death, so he had decided to simply banish Lassarina from Windhelm, offering her mother Edana one hundred septims a month if she swore to never return to the city and to never tell Lassarina of her parentage. In time, he forgot all about the child that could potentially threaten his position as Jarl. But then one day a dragon attacked the gates, only to be defeated by two Dragonborn. He had recognized her the moment she walked up to the throne, her blue eyes the same as they had been all those years ago.

He would have never guessed that the sibling he had banished would return to Windhelm one day, known to everyone as the Dragonborn. Ulfric immediately knew that he had to convince his sister to join his cause, to try and make amends for what he had done to her. He wanted to try and get her to like him before he revealed to her that they were siblings. But he hadn't anticipated that Edana's son would have remembered her relation to Ulfric and come down storming like a madman. Ulfric tried to turn the situation to his favor by getting Lassarina angry at Einarr, and he had succeeded, but she still bore hatred for him as well.

Ulfric sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp as he did so. "It shouldn't have taken them this long."

"They'll get here soon enough, Ulfric," Galmar reassured him. "You should get something to drink. A good mead will calm your nerves."

Ulfric cracked a smile to his second-in-command and closest friend. "Aye, let's go get one then."

The two of them walked out of the war room and into the main hall, stepping right up to the long table in the center of the room and grabbing two tankards, already filled with mead. They stood and drank from the tankards, discussing a new battle strategy, when the doors to the keep suddenly opened, letting in a rush of cold air. Ulfric turned to look at who had come in and was surprised to see one of the spies he had sent walk inside. The man looked exhausted, breathing heavily and bearing what looked like scratches on his face.

"Jarl Ulfric, we've returned from Solitude," the soldier panted, walking over to him and Galmar.

"What in Talos's name took you all so long?" Ulfric demanded. "You shouldn't have been gone longer than two weeks."

"We ran into some trouble on the road."

"What the hell did that to your face?" Galmar asked, leaning closer to inspect the scabbed over scratches on his face.

"That was the trouble," the soldier explained.

"What, did you have a run in with a hagraven?" Galmar chuckled.

The soldier ran his hand across the worst of the scratches. "She might as well have been a hagraven."

"Who did that to you?" Ulfric asked.

The soldier smiled. "We were on our way back to Windhelm but delayed traveling after we heard some interesting news. If you'll follow me to the prison, you'll be pleased to see what we found."

Ulfric exchanged a look with Galmar before nodding to the soldier and having him lead them to the prison. When they arrived, Ulfric spotted the other scouts he had sent out, noting that they all bore bruises and scratches as well. One of the soldiers had even gotten stabbed in the belly. His curiosity was becoming overwhelming, and Ulfric was eager to find out exactly who caused such injuries to his soldiers.

Finally the soldier stopped by one of the cells and stood a safe distance from the bars. "Don't get too close. She'll reach right through the bars."

Ulfric turned and peered into the dark cell, his eyes widening in shock. Galmar gasped beside him and turned to the soldier.

"How did you catch her?"

"We had heard that the Dragonborn had killed a dragon just outside of Solitude and we waited near Dragon Bridge to ambush her," the soldier explained. "She gave us quite a bit of trouble the entire trip back."

An angry scream echoed from within the cell and Ulfric stepped forward, standing right in front of the bars. Two hands shot out and grabbed at his clothes, pulling him closer so she could glare right at him. Ulfric merely grinned and looked her right in the eyes.

"It's good to see you again," he said. "Lassarina."

* * *

_Man! Lassarina can't catch a break! You know, you wonder how anyone would be able to catch the Dragonborn like that... But she's all drugged up, drunk and no longer has her heightened werewolf senses. Must have been pretty easy for the Stormcloaks to restrain her... But she did fight back the entire trip. Next chapter you get to read about Skooma withdrawal... I'm going to have to watch a few movies for this one... The only thing I'm addicted to is reading... Seriously, I used to get in trouble in school for reading during class..._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	26. Chapter 26

_Can I just say, Ulfric is one of the most complicated characters to write? It's just so hard to put myself into his head and think of what he would do, say and think. My friend **BrunetteAuthorette99**_ _is going to be my Ulfric Stormcloak consultant. She always seems to know, 'What would Ulfric do?' One of my contest winners, **Mysterious Mew, **also asked me for permission to use my Skyrim world to write her own story, using the character she created for my contest. I'm proudly going to serve as her Beta Reader, and once she has it published on the website, I'll make sure to inform all of you!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The grin on Ulfric's face disappeared once he got a better look at his sister. The last time he had seen her, her eyes had been filled with anger and hatred towards him. The anger was still there, but it was completely overwhelmed by the confusion and pain the was mingled within the pale blue depths. He also noticed that they were brighter than normal. Looking at her face, he noticed it was pouring with sweat and heat radiated off of her in waves. He reached up and placed a hand on her face, the motion making her flinch and shrink away from his touch, but he had gotten a good enough feel.

"Send for a healer," he ordered the soldier that had captured her. "She's got a bad fever."

"You're going to have her healed?" Galmar demanded. "After all she's done?"

"She may be a wanted woman, but she's also my sister," Ulfric replied, prying Lassarina's violently shaking hands off of his clothing. "She's also very sick."

The soldier that had captured her stepped forward, holding a small satchel in his hands. "We think this might be the reason."

Ulfric took the satchel from his hands. "Quit lollygagging and fetch the healer."

"Yes, my Jarl," the soldier nodded, turning away and running out of the cell block.

Once the soldier was gone, Ulfric looked at the satchel in his hands and opened it up, the breath leaving his body in a huge sigh of disappointment.

"What is it?" Galmar asked.

To answer his question, Ulfric reached in and pulled out a still-full bottle of skooma. Lassarina cried out, and suddenly her hand was reaching out, trying to reach for the tiny vial. Ulfric watch at the pitiful sight of his sister, her hands shaking and tears streaming down her eyes, as she tried to desperately close the distance between herself and the drug she craved.

"Addicted to skooma," Galmar muttered in disgust. "Makes you wonder what makes a person turn to something that will leave them in such bad shape."

"Ulfric," Lassarina whispered weakly. "Please, please give it to me. I need it."

He was almost tempted to just hand her the vial, feeling extremely uncomfortable with her looking like that, but he knew that letting her indulge in such a dangerous habit wouldn't be good for her. Instead of handing her what she wanted, Ulfric placed the bottle back inside the satchel and put it on a nearby table. Lassarina let out an angry sob and slammed her fists against the bars of her cell.

"Damn it, give me my things!" she shouted, kicking the bars with her foot.

"You don't need drugs, little sister," Ulfric told her.

She slammed her fists into the bars again, causing the skin to split and bleed. "You don't know what I need!"

"Stop thrashing around before you hurt yourself even more!"

"I want to get out! Let me out!"

Galmar stepped forward and glared at her. "With the bounty you have over your head, you'll be spending the next year in that cell! Just be lucky they didn't catch you in Markarth, or you'd be working inside Cidhna Mine! You know what they do to women that get sent in there?"

"Do you know what _I'm_ going to do to _you_ the minute I get out of here?" she practically hissed at Galmar.

"Could you even hold a weapon the way your hands are shaking now?"

"I don't need a weapon to choke you to death!"

"Enough!" Ulfric shouted, his voice booming throughout the prison. "I'll have silence from both of you!"

Lassarina turned her glare at him. "I don't have to listen to you!"

"You're trapped in a prison cell and I'm your only way of getting out," Ulfric told her with an icy tone. "You'd be wise to hold your tongue."

The shakes had reached her legs and his sister could no longer keep herself standing. Her body crumpled beneath her trembling knees and she knelt on the ground, clutching the bars with her hands and pressing her forehead against the metal. An agonized moan escaped her lips, and she started to gently bang her head against the cell door.

"Please, Ulfric, just let me out of here," she begged. "I'm not well. I need the skooma."

"The healer will be here shortly," he told her. "Just be patient; she'll help you."

"A few healing spells won't help me..."

"What made you turn to skooma in the first place?"

She glared at him again. "Why should I tell you? What possible reason could you give me to tell you why I take skooma?"

Ulfric stepped forward and crouched down, reaching in between the bars to grip her chin. "Because, whether you like it or not, we share the same blood. And whether you believe it or not, I do want to make amends for what I did to you. If we weren't family, you'd be on your way to the chopping block for all the trouble you've caused."

Lassarina jerked her chin out of his grasp. "What can I say? It was just too much fun, pissing you off." She pushed off the bars and crawled backwards, further away from Ulfric. "And don't try and fool me Ulfric, we both know the reason you want to make amends is so that I'll join your cause."

"That's not-"

"Don't lie to me," she interrupted him. "It won't work anyways. I'd rather rot inside this cell for a year than join your stupid rebellion."

Ulfric glared at Lassarina and was about to make a retort, but paused when he noticed the shaking that plagued her body was getting worse. Sighing heavily, he stood up straight and turned to Galmar.

"Go back to the throne room and tell Jorlief to send for Oengul," he told his general. "I want a new lock made for one of the bedrooms in the palace. I also want a bar to be installed."

"You're going to have her stay _inside_ the palace?" Galmar gaped. "Ulfric, I understand she's your sister, but she's committed so many crimes."

"I'm aware," Ulfric muttered through gritted teeth. "I'm also aware that she's a thief and could probably pick her way out of this cell. She can't pick her way out of a room that's been barred."

Galmar grumbled under his breath but nodded to Ulfric and started marching out of the cell block, leaving him alone with his sister. He turned back to look at her just as she started to wretch, kneeling in a hunched over position at the far corner of the cell. From the sound of her dry heaving, he could tell that she had nothing in her stomach and looked around for something to give her. Ulfric doubted she would be able to keep anything down, so he grabbed a pitcher of water and a wooden cup from a nearby table and held it out for her through the bars.

She eyed the cup warily. "I'm fine."

"I'm not trying to drug you," he sighed. "I'm just offering you a drink."

Lassarina took the cup with trembling hands and eyed the liquid for several moments before she drank deeply, chugging it all down in one go. When it was all gone, she held out the cup, asking for more.

"You're going to have to start trusting me a bit more," Ulfric told her, taking the cup and filling it again.

"And why should I?" she demanded, taking the cup back. "Give me one good reason why I should trust the man who had a one-year-old banished, all because she was related to him."

"I already told you I wanted to make amends for that," he growled.

"Tell me, did you make that decision before or after you learned I was Dragonborn? Oh wait, I already asked you that question before."

"And you never let me answer."

"Then answer me now."

Ulfric hesitated for a brief moment. "It's true, I wanted you on my side when you were brought into the palace and I was told you were Dragonborn. But then I had to see your eyes."

Lassarina looked at him, her eyes bright and feverish. "My eyes?"

"Did you know, I saw you one time before I had you banished? You were a year old and I had your mother bring you to the palace so I could look at the heir my father produced. You were a small little thing, squirming in your mothers arms and crying. She brought you before me and I got a good look at you. You immediately stopped crying when you saw me and reached out for me with your little hands. I felt immediately threatened."

"By a baby?"

Ulfric looked away. "A baby who I knew would grow up to be a woman with a kind heart, a woman that everyone would adore. I had already started planning my war against the Empire. Had the Thalmor learned of you, they would have taken you and raised you to be a supporter of the Aldmeri Dominion. You would have been my replacement if they had killed me."

Lassarina was silent and unease started to creep into Ulfric. He had been completely honest with her about everything, about why he felt threatened by her. And the truth of the matter was, he still did feel threatened by her, now more than ever. She was the heir to Windhelm and the Dragonborn, and she was also someone who hadn't taken a side. It was those who were indecisive that were almost the most threatening, since they could make or break either side.

Finally she spoke. "I want my skooma."

Ulfric sighed heavily and glared at her. "You can't have it."

"But I need it," she whimpered, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. "I need to make the pain go away. The shakes, the nightmares. I want it to all go away."

Ulfric was just about to ask her what nightmares when the soldier he had sent out returned with Jora.

The priestess bowed her head briefly to Ulfric and walked over to the cell, looking down at Lassarina. "So this is the Dragonborn," she murmured. Turning to Ulfric she added, "and your sister."

"She has a high fever," Ulfric explained. "My soldiers found a satchel full of skooma with her."

Jora's eyes widened. "Well, then there's not much I can do for her. If she's going through skooma withdrawal, then the fever is what's helping her get the drug out of her system."

Ulfric frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "So there's no way to help her?"

"I can give you some healing potions and sleeping draught to help her sleep through the night and make her as comfortable as possible. But these are only the beginning stages of withdrawal, and there's no telling how long they can last. Eventually she's going to get very tense and her whole body with be in pain. There will be involuntary vomiting and shivering, and she might even hallucinate."

_Gods, _Ulfric thought to himself, shocked at the withdrawal symptoms.

"Could you give her something to help her calm down now?" Ulfric asked Jora.

"Of course, Ulfric," the priestess dipped her head and asked to be let inside the cell.

The soldier who had brought her opened the cell and let Jora pass, only to lock it behind the priestess of Talos. "So she doesn't try and escape."

"I understand," Jora nodded, kneeling beside Lassarina.

Ulfric watched Jora embrace Lassarina, frowning when his sister just fell into it, as if she wanted to be comforted. When he caught a glimpse of her face behind the curtain of hair, he saw tears streaming down her face and immediately turned away.

"Let Jora out once she's finished," Ulfric told the soldier. "I need to return to the throne room and see to some things."

"Yes, my Jarl," the soldier nodded.

Ulfric walked back to his throne room, oblivious to anyone who greeted him or called his name on the way back. Right now the only thing he was concerned about was whether Oengul was working on installing the new lock and bar to one of the bedrooms upstairs. If he could help his sister kick her addiction, she might start to trust him. Even if it was just a little bit.

**oOo**

When Ulfric returned to the Windhelm prison, it was past sunset. Oengul had installed the new lock and bar to a bedroom near Ulfric's and then he had the maids remove anything that could be used as a weapon from inside. Jora had come to him after she had tended to Lassarina and informed him that she was sleeping, but still uncomfortable from the fever. He had hoped his sister would still be sleeping when he had her moved to the secured room, but that was not the case.

She was awake, sitting against the wall close to the bars, talking to one of his soldiers, one she seemed familiar with. Ulfric knew him well; it was Ralof of Riverwood, who had escaped with her from Helgen. Lassarina sounded extremely calm, but also confused, so Ulfric stood back to listen to their conversation.

"It's alright, Lassarina, you're safe," Ralof told her gently. "No one's going to harm you."

"I don't know where I am, Ralof," she whimpered. "Weren't we on the cart together?"

"Aye, we were."

"Are we in Helgen now?"

Ralof reached through the bars and grabbed her shaking hand. "Nay, you're in Windhelm. And you're very sick."

"Will the dragon find us here?" Lassarina's voice trembled with fear.

"Nay, that dragon can't find us here. Windhelm is the safest city in Skyrim from that dragon. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because both you and Jarl Ulfric have the power to kill it together. Both of you can Shout like they can."

"Einarr doesn't want me to fight for Ulfric."

"But do you want to?"

Ulfric's interest piqued and he held his breath, listening for her answer.

"Talos is a God," she answered. "Why shouldn't we be able to worship him? The other Divines chose him to ascend into their ranks. The Thalmor can't question the other Eight."

"That's why we're fighting, Lassarina," Ralof told her. "We're taking back our home from those damned elves."

Ulfric saw his sister reach up to her hair, noticing for the first time that it was much shorter than the last time he saw her.

"Who cut my hair?" Lassarina murmured, distress creeping into her voice.

"I don't know," Ralof told her. "It still looks nice, though."

"Nay, Vilkas liked my hair long." Her breath hitched and she suddenly started crying. "Oh gods, Vilkas."

"Who's Vilkas?"

Lassarina didn't answer Ralof, she just lowered herself until she was lying on her side and curled up. Ralof tried reaching for her, but she just kept sobbing louder. Ulfric knew it was time to step in.

"Ralof, that's enough," Ulfric said, stepping forward.

Ralof rose to his feet and nodded to Ulfric, taking several steps away from the cell. "Forgive me, my Jarl. I heard she had been captured and came to see her."

"It's fine," Ulfric reassured him. "I'm actually quite relieved that you're here. From what I just saw, it would seem that you're the only one here she isn't hostile toward."

"She's very confused," Ralof told him. "I was just trying to reassure her."

Ulfric nodded thoughtfully. "How would you feel about guarding her? Jora told me her skooma withdrawal might make her hallucinate; she might put up less of a fight if she see's a friendly face."

Ralof looked at Lassarina for several moments. "She'll say she owes me her life, but the truth is, I owe her mine. When we were escaping Helgen through those tunnels, I nearly got mauled by a bear. Had she not been there and taken my bow and arrows, I might not be here." Ralof turned back to Ulfric. "So, I'll guard her. Despite everything, she's a good friend, and she needs help."

"You're a good man, Ralof," Ulfric told the soldier, clapping him on the back. "You think she would follow you to the room we've prepared for her?"

"I could try," Ralof nodded, moving towards the cell and crouching down to the ground. "Lassarina, you need to get up now."

Lassarina glanced over her shoulder, her eyes showing her delirium. "Why?"

"We're going to get you out of the cell and into a nice, warm bed," he told her, opening the cell door.

Lassarina sat up, wiping the tears away with her fingerless glove. "We should get Riftweald Manor fixed up. The other thieves would enjoy not having to sleep in the Cistern."

Ulfric's brows furrowed in confusion. "What is she talking about?"

"Are you talking about the Thieves Guild, Lassarina?" Ralof asked her, pulling her to her feet.

"What else would I be talking about Bryn?" she muttered. "I know I should have it, since I'm the Guildmaster, but I don't need so much room. And why are you using my whole name? You always call me lass."

Ralof flashed Ulfric a concerned look. "Sorry, lass, I forgot."

Ulfric was learning more about his sister than he thought he would. It seemed her delirium was making her say things she obviously shouldn't be revealing. He wasn't aware that Lassarina was the leader of the Thieves Guild, but it did explain why she was such a good sneak thief. He kept an eye on her face, that was still pouring with sweat. She could barely keep her head up as Ralof started to lead her out of the prison. She hadn't even made it to the doorway when her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground.

"I'll carry her," Ulfric told Ralof when the soldier made a reach for her.

Ulfric lifted his sister off the ground, bracing his arms underneath her shoulders and her knees, and held her close as he followed Ralof. She settled her head on his shoulder and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Her body was giving off waves of a heat so intense that it was even making Ulfric sweat. They were walking through the throne room when she spoke up.

"Einarr, I don't feel good," she whispered.

_The fever must be affecting her, _Ulfric thought to himself. _She thinks I'm her other brother._

"I know," he told her softly, not wanting to correct her. "But you'll get better soon. I promise."

"Einarr, where's Vilkas?"

Ulfric furrowed his brow, having heard her say that man's name more than once now. "He should be around here somewhere."

Her body started to shake badly. "Is he still mad at me?"

His grip on her tightened as he started to climb up the steps. "Nay, he's not mad at you anymore."

"I didn't mean to sleep with that man," she murmured, her voice thick with tears. "I was drunk and I was just trying to forget my grief."

Ulfric shifted uncomfortably at such knowledge. From what he could gather, Vilkas was his sister's lover, and she had slept with another man in a drunken stupor. "He knows that, Lassarina. He knows you didn't mean to."

"I should have listened to him, Einarr," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have gone with Mercer. Everything would be fine right now if I had just stayed with Vilkas."

Ralof held open the door to the room prepared for Lassarina and he carried her over to the bed. "Shh, it's alright, sister."

"Nay, it's not," she shook her head as he placed her on the bed. Her eyes were unfocused from the fever and she was starting to writhe a bit, gripping the furs beneath her. "We were supposed to get married; he was going to build us a house. We can't do any of that now because our baby is dead."

Ulfric stiffened and stared at his sister, who had rolled onto her side and buried her face in a pillow, sobbing even louder. In his mind, he started to piece all of the information together. His sister had been pregnant and betrothed to the father, Vilkas. But something happened, possibly involving a man named Mercer, and she lost the baby. Then she turned to drinking and slept with some man, and Vilkas must have gotten angry when he found out. Looking at her, he realized that the reason she was on skooma must be because of her dead child.

He sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Lassarina's shoulder, still shaking from her fever and tears. His sister had gone through a lot recently. It made Ulfric wonder what kind of life Lassarina had after he had banished her from Windhelm. He knew she had lived in Cyrodiil for a while, but why had she been there? Ulfric suddenly wanted to know everything about her life after he banished her, wanting to know if he was responsible for any suffering.

"I want to see Vilkas," she cried into her pillow. "Einarr, I want to see him, please."

Ulfric frowned and got off the bed, draping a light fur blanket over Lassarina. He felt pity for his sister, even though he barely knew her. He wanted her suffering to stop. He didn't even care about getting her to join the Stormcloaks anymore.

"Ralof, have Jorlief send for a courier," Ulfric told the soldier who was still standing at the bedroom door.

"Right away, my Jarl," Ralof nodded, running down the hall.

Ulfric stared at his sister for several moments. Now, more than ever, he wanted to make amends with his sister. She wasn't the woman he saw that she would turn into right now, but she still could be if she had the chance to get better.

"Don't worry, little sister," he murmured, walking out of the room. "Vilkas will be here soon. I promise."

* * *

_I just wanna say right now... Ulfric isn't all that bad... Sure, like all men, he's not really seeing the big picture in this entire world, and neither is Tulius. BUT he is fighting for his country and his beliefs, he's fighting to allow free worship of Talos. He really does care about Skyrim and her people, he's just going at it completely the wrong way... He still wants to win this war, but he just doesn't have it in him to manipulate his sister into joining his cause anymore. And who can blame him?_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	27. Chapter 27

_This is a Vilkas POV chapter everyone! He'll be traveling back to Whiterun with the other Companions and Finverior... I love this damn elf. Lmao! He'll also be traveling somewhere else... Find out below!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Vilkas walked beside his brother on the road, casting dirty looks every now and then at Finverior, who was walking beside Kiraya and Rohan, giving them pointers on how to properly aim and shoot a bow. The children were hanging on his every word, their eyes wide and excited, as he told them the best place to hit a person to just incapacitate them.

"When you've got to bring in a criminal and can't kill them, always aim for their knees," he told them with a sly grin. "They won't be able to walk and then all you have to worry about is getting them back to prison."

"But wouldn't shooting them in the knee make it hard for them to walk later on?" Kiraya asked curiously.

"Eh, who cares?" Finverior shrugged. "If they didn't want to take an arrow to the knee, they shouldn't have left prison."

"Kiraya!" Einarr shouted from the front of the group. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"Aye, Rohan, I told you the same thing," Avyanna added.

The two children frowned and looked at the ground as they jogged over to Vilkas and Farkas. Everyone in the Companions who had come with them to Solitude knew about Finverior and his criminal ways. No one was happy that the Bosmer was traveling back to Whiterun with them, especially Avyanna, who saw Finverior as a negative influence on her brother, Rohan. The Bosmer also tried flirting with her several times during the trip, and Farkas would often have to help her by intimidating the thin Wood Elf with his greater size.

Kiraya ran right up to Vilkas's side, and he placed a protective hand on her shoulder, looking over his shoulder to glare at Finverior. The Bosmer returned the glare but stayed silent, walking beside Brynjolf, who had tagged along with the large group on his way back to Riften. Vilkas looked over at Farkas and saw him taking off Rohan's helmet to ruffle the boy's red hair affectionately. When he looked at Avyanna, he noticed a glimmer in her eye as she watched Farkas with her brother. It was no secret to many of the Companions that Avyanna was completely infatuated with Farkas, but his brother wasn't exactly the brightest man among them and had yet to realize Avyanna's feelings for him.

"Uncle Vilkas," Kiraya whispered, tugging on his arm.

Vilkas turned to the girl and ducked his head a bit. "Aye, what is it Kiraya?"

"Why doesn't Papa like Finn?" she asked.

Vilkas frowned and didn't know how to explain the situation to her. Einarr and Avyanna had decided it was best not to tell the children what line of work Finverior often found himself in and just ordered the two youngsters to stay away from the Bosmer. They also decided it would probably be best if Kiraya wasn't aware that Lassarina was possibly taken captive and addicted to skooma.

"Finverior has done some bad things in the past," Vilkas finally told her. "We don't trust him enough to let you and Rohan close to him."

"I wanted him to teach me how to shoot an arrow properly though," Rohan spoke up. "Kiraya won't help me, and Aela is too busy with her baby."

Kiraya stuck her tongue out at her friend. "That's because I don't want you to get better than me at archery."

"Can't your sister teach you?" Farkas asked the young lad.

"Anna's not as good with a bow as Kiraya and Aela," Rohan pouted.

"Hey, I heard that!" Avyanna spoke up.

"Now Rohan, I'm sure your sister is better with a bow and arrow than you think she is," Farkas told him. "I know she's better than me. I don't have the patience to aim and shoot."

Vilkas caught the blush creeping onto Avyanna's face and chuckled. She was being extremely obvious, but Farkas was still too blind to notice. If she didn't make her intentions clear soon, Vilkas might have to knock some sense into his brother.

"Look, there's Whiterun!" Ria spoke up from where she walked beside Torvar.

Vilkas could see the city looming ahead of them, possibly another hour of walking and they would be at the gates. Vilkas had been reluctant to leave Haafingar five days ago, wanting to stay put and search the area for Lassarina, but Einarr had told him that her scent never left the road. On their journey back to Whiterun, the Harbinger had been following Lassarina's scent, stating that whether she was alone or captive by someone, she was on the main roads. Einarr was still tracking her too, sniffing the air every now and then, giving Vilkas a nod to tell him they were still on the right track.

Whoever took her, it was possible they traveled right through Whiterun. After another hour of walking, the large group finally arrived at the Whiterun gates. Kiraya and Rohan ran ahead with Fang, laughing as they entered the city, while the adults simply breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to finally be home. They all walked over to Jorrvaskr and let themselves inside the mead hall, receiving a greeting from Tilma and Brill.

"Tilma, Rohan and I hunted rabbits all the way back," Kiraya told the maid, running over with the sack full of dead rabbits. "You can make a stew with them!"

"Well that was very considerate of you," Tilma smiled, dropping a kiss on Kiraya's cheek. "I'll have Brill clean them and we'll have ourselves a nice dinner tonight."

"Were there any problems while we were gone?" Einarr asked, placing Wuuthrad on the wall by the stairs.

"Everything was quiet," Tilma replied. "A courier did come with a letter for Vilkas. I left it on your desk, dear.

"Thank you Tilma," Vilkas smiled at the old woman as he made his way downstairs, wondering who on earth would send him a letter.

The moment he stepped downstairs, he heard Aela's son crying from inside her room and sighed. The boy was only three months old but was more trouble than all the children in Whiterun combined. Vilkas and Farkas often joked, saying that Aela's son had inherited Skjor's grouchy attitude, but those jokes were quickly ended when Aela overheard them and threatened to castrate them if she ever caught them making jokes about little Randulf again. He honestly was happy for Aela and glad to see she had her son, but every time he saw the tiny lad, Vilkas got this aching feeling in his chest, a tiny reminder that he was supposed to have a son as well. If Lassarina hadn't had the miscarriage, their son would have been born by now and they would have been happy.

He was walking down to his room when Aela stepped out of hers, cradling Randulf in her arms. He could see that his shield-sister was trying hard to comfort her son, but she was starting to get overwhelmed by the infant. Vilkas always wondered how she was dealing with the constant fact that she was raising her and Skjor's son alone, but then he remembered that everyone in Jorrvaskr would help the huntress if she needed it.

"Vilkas," she gasped. "You're back."

"Aye, we just got in."

Aela sighed with relief. "Good, maybe Kiraya could help me quiet him down then. She seems to be the only one that can get him to stop crying right away."

"How long has he been crying?"

"About an hour now. I fed him, changed him, I tried rocking him to sleep, but none of that seemed to help."

Vilkas walked over to her and held his hands out. "Here, give the lad to me."

Aela gratefully handed him her son and Vilkas looked down at the crying lad. Aside from inheriting Aela's pale green eyes, every aspect of Randulf resembled Skjor. From the shape of his face to the dark brown hair on his head, Vilkas knew when he was older, it would be as if Skjor himself was walking through the halls again. Aela had been quite surprised when she gave birth to a son, rather than a daughter like she anticipated, but she was happy nonetheless. However, she hadn't decided any names for a boy, so Kiraya had ended up naming Aela's son, and the name seemed to fit perfectly.

"Come on now lad," Vilkas murmured to the boy. "You're a warrior and a Companion. So enough with those tears."

Randulf whimpered and continued to cry. Vilkas frowned and handed the baby back to Aela, who shrugged and smiled at his attempt.

"I think he just missed Kiraya," she told him. "So don't feel bad."

"Randulf missed me?" Kiraya asked, appearing at the stairs. "Good, cause I missed him!"

The girl ran over to them, holding a stuffed toy in her hands. Aela lowered Randulf a bit so Kiraya could look at the baby, and he immediately stopped crying at the sight of Kiraya.

"Like I said," Aela chuckled. "He just missed Kiraya."

"Randulf, I brought you back a present," Kiraya told the infant, holding up the stuffed toy. "I bought it from a Khajiit caravan. Look, it's a wolf."

Randulf cooed and reached out for the stuffed toy with his tiny hands. Once he had it in his grasp, Kiraya let it go and smiled.

"Let's get him back in his crib, now that he's settled down," Aela told Kiraya. "With any luck, he might sleep for a while."

Vilkas smiled at them before walking back over to his room. He unlocked the door, a habit of his now since Fang enjoyed pissing him off by going in and making a mess of things. Once inside, he shut the door behind him and walked over to the small urn on the end table. Vilkas kept his son's remains right where he had set them when he first discovered them and hadn't moved them once since then. He wanted to make a decision on what to do with them once Lassarina came back.

"I almost found your mother while I was away," he spoke to the urn softly. "She's still missing, but I promise I'll bring her home soon."

He started to unstrap his armor, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clang, and placed his greatsword on the weapons wrack against the wall. He stretched out his sore muscles and uncorked a bottle of mead, having only taken a sip when he saw the sealed letter addressed to him on his desk. Vilkas picked it up and glanced at the wax seal, his eyes widening when he recognized the insignia of Windhelm.

"This came from the Palace of Kings," he muttered to himself, breaking the seal and unfolding the letter. "Who in Oblivion would contact me from there?"

_Come to Windhelm the moment you receive this letter. My scouts in Solitude have apprehended Lassarina and brought her back to me, but she is unwell and suffering from skooma withdrawal. She is delirious and is beginning to hallucinate, and she continually asks to see you. She needs your help, so please hurry._

_-Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_

Vilkas dropped the bottle in his hand and ran out of his room, rushing upstairs to find Einarr. The Harbinger was sitting at the table with Brynjolf and Finverior, who was getting a stern talking to, but they all looked up when they saw Vilkas.

"Vilkas, what is it?" Einarr asked, his eyes expressing concern.

Vilkas didn't say anything; he just handed Einarr the letter. His pale blue eyes skimmed the writing on it, growing wider and wider with each passing second, before he finally slammed his fist on the table.

"Gods dammit!" he shouted, getting up from his seat and walking over to Wuuthrad.

"What is it?" Brynjolf asked.

"Get your things, Vilkas," Einarr growled, ignoring Brynjolf completely. "We're leaving right away."

"Einarr, what's going on?" Farkas demanded.

Einarr looked at everyone in the room before finally looking at Farkas. "She's in Windhelm, with Ulfric."

Farkas's eyes widened and he rose from his seat. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nay, I need you to remain here with Athis and Aela and run things while I'm gone," Einarr said. "I'll only be taking Vilkas and Brynjolf."

"Hey, what about me?" Finverior demanded, rising from his seat. "I want to go too."

"You've already done enough," Vilkas snarled at the Bosmer. "We don't need you to come with us. I think the best thing for you to do is to just leave."

"I'm not leaving until that one has done what we agreed on," Finverior replied, jerking a thumb at Einarr. "Besides, you still need me. You don't have any idea how to help her right now. I've seen and gone through what she's experiencing. I know how to help her."

"Just let him come," Einarr muttered. "I'd like him close by if Lassarina's in really bad shape."

Vilkas reluctantly relented to Einarr and went downstairs to retrieve his things. He had strapped his armor back on, grabbed his pack, placing the urn with his son's remains inside, and was heading out of his room when he ran into Kiraya.

"Uncle Vilkas, why is everyone shouting upstairs?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Is something wrong?"

"Nay," he told her. "Your father and I are just going to Windhelm with Brynjolf and Finverior."

"What for?"

"We got a letter and it said that Lassarina is in Windhelm.

Her ears pricked and she smiled. "We found Aunt Lassarina? Can I come too? Please?"

Vilkas shook his head. "Your father would want you to stay here."

Without saying another word to the young girl, Vilkas stepped around her and headed back upstairs. Einarr and Brynjolf were all ready to go and Finverior was receiving a small sack from Tilma. Once Einarr saw Vilkas, he nodded and the four men walked out of Jorrvaskr and headed out of Whiterun. They were all the way past the Battle-Born farm and nearing the north watchtower when Vilkas spotted a small figure standing in the middle of the road with a wolf beside her. It was Kiraya.

"Kiraya, what are you doing here?" Einarr demanded, running up to his daughter.

"I'm going with you," she said, lifting her chin up. "I want to see Aunt Lassarina."

"Absolutely not," he growled. "Go back to Jorrvaskr. Now."

"How did the little lass get ahead of us anyways?" Brynjolf couldn't help but wonder.

She smirked at Brynjolf and waved her tail. "I went through the Underforge. I've been waiting for you all for almost ten minutes now."

"Kiraya, go back to Jorrvaskr," Einarr ordered her.

She gave her father a disobedient glare. "Nay, I'm going too!"

"Einarr, just let her come," Vilkas sighed. "We're waisting time arguing and we'll waste even more time taking her back."

"And if you took me back, I'd just follow you again," Kiraya added.

Einarr released a growl of frustration and raked his fingers through his hair. "Fine, you can come. But do not leave my side when we get to Windhelm."

Kiraya flashed a triumphant smile and turned north, walking ahead of them on the road with Fang beside her. "I've never been inside Windhelm before. This will be exciting."

Vilkas looked at Einarr and heard the Harbinger murmur under his breath. "It's cause I never wanted you to step foot in there."

Vilkas immediately understood why he wouldn't want his daughter to step inside of Windhelm. It was a city built for Nords. And only Nords.

**oOo**

"Dragonborn!" one of the guards at the gates gasped when Einarr stepped forward.

They had just arrived at Windhelm after three days of non-stop travel. They would only stop for a few hours at night to rest out of consideration to Kiraya before they got moving again . The young girl was accustomed to traveling in that manner, so she didn't mind much, but you could only push a child so far.

"Let us into the city," Einarr growled. "Ulfric himself asked us to come."

"Aye, right, of course," the guard stammered, walking over to the gates and pushing them open.

Einarr walked forward and Vilkas looked at Kiraya. "Keep your cowl on, little one."

The very day they left, Kiraya had brought down a deer at her father's request, and Einarr had fashioned a cowl for her to hide her ears. She also wore a wolf fur around her shoulders, letting it drape over her back like a cape and hide her tail. The Nords of Windhelm were very hostile towards anyone who wasn't a Nord, and Einarr wanted to shield his daughter from their hateful stares and jeering.

"This bothers my ears," Kiraya complained, picking at her cowl.

"Trust me little lass, it's best that you keep that on," Brynjolf told her.

"Okay," she grumbled, dropping her hand and keeping one hand on the collar she had her father make for Fang a few months ago.

They were walking past the Inn when a couple of guards stopped them.

"Hold it right there," one of them ordered. "I recognize that Bosmer. He's the one that's been helping the Dragonborn steal from the city!"

"Ah, shit," Finverior cursed softly, raising his hands into the air.

"You're coming with us, elf," the other guard said, walking up to Finverior and grabbing onto his arm.

"Papa, do something," Kiraya begged.

Vilkas frowned, wishing he could just let the guards lock Finverior up, but Einarr had swore to paying off his bounties and Kiraya had taken a liking to the Wood Elf. Despite his nasty reputation and what he did to Lassarina, he was actually alright around children and had told Kiraya jokes and stories the entire journey there.

"How much is his bounty?" Einarr asked with a heavy sigh.

"Three thousand septims," the guard repied. "His partner's bounty is even higher since she's the one doing the stealing. But we already caught her."

Vilkas growled and glared at the guard, wanting to strangle the life out of him, but he held himself back.

"Look, the Jarl is expecting us," Brynjolf said, looking right at both guards and speaking slowly. "Why don't you just let us go for now and we can deal with this bounty business later?"

Vilkas rolled his eyes, wondering how the thief thought for one moment that his tactic would work. But he did a double take when the guards nodded, their eyes glazed over, and stepped aside to let him and the rest of them through. Einarr and Vilkas exchanged a look of confusion while Kiraya walked right by with Finverior and Brynjolf.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Finverior asked the red-haired thief.

"That's a secret," Brynjolf replied with a grin.

"Can you tell me?" Kiraya asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Sorry little one, even a thief needs to keep some secrets," he chuckled, looking at Einarr and Vilkas.

The two frowned at the thief, guessing he must have used some magic to accomplish what he just did, but they didn't bring it up as they walked toward the Palace of Kings. They stepped inside the warm keep, a welcome relief from the freezing temperatures outside. Vilkas looked at the throne at the end of the long hall and saw Ulfric seated there. He rose when he saw them enter and Vilkas pushed right past all of them to confront the Jarl.

"Where is she?" he demanded, glaring at Ulfric.

"So you're Vilkas. I remember you from the last time Lassarina was here."

"Where is she?" Vilkas repeated.

"She's upstairs, in her room," Ulfric answered, looking over at Einarr. "I can take you there now."

"She better be safe," Einarr warned.

The Jarl shot him a glare. "Our sister is fine, Einarr. Did you think I would bring her any harm?"

"Aye, I did."

Fang suddenly let out a bark and ran forward, running into a hall close to the throne.

"Fang, come back!" Kiraya shouted, running after the wolf, her cowl falling back as she picked up speed.

"Kiraya!" Einarr tried calling her back.

But she disappeared down the same hall as Fang and Vilkas frowned. Ulfric was looking over at the hall that the wolf and the girl disappeared through, his brows raised a bit. He had noticed the furry ears on her head.

"Whose child?" he asked.

"Mine, "Einarr growled, walking forward to follow his daughter.

"I wasn't aware you had children, Einarr," Ulfric smirked. "Especially one that was half-Khajiit."

Vilkas gave the jarl a glare as deadly as the one Einarr was giving him. Everyone in the Companions was very protective of Kiraya and would stand between her and a dragon in order to protect her.

"Just take us to Lassarina, Ulfric," Einarr growled.

Ulfric dipped his head and walked into the hall that Kiraya and Fang walked through. The wolf was reared up on his hind legs, scratching at a door and barking loudly, while Kiraya was desperately trying to pull him back.

"Fang, get down," Vilkas snapped, grabbing onto the wolf's collar and pulling him to his side.

Fang whimpered and fought against his rein, but Vilkas kept a firm control over the wolf. Ulfric opened the door and nodded for them all to follow. They all climbed up several steps until they reached a locked and barred room with a guard standing in front of it. Just the sight of the barred door made Vilkas's blood boil and he glared at Ulfric.

"You've been keeping her locked up?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Its for her protection and the protection of everyone living inside my palace," he explained, nodding to the guard. "Unlock the door."

"She actually picked it again," the guard, a man with blonde hair and beard and blue eyes, replied. "If it wasn't for the bar, she would have gotten out again."

"Again?" Brynjolf echoed.

"She tries to make a break for it every time someone goes in," Ulfric explained.

"Maybe she's trying to get away from you," Einarr muttered.

"Nay, she's trying to escape the dragon she claims is right outside her window," the guard told them. "She's been hallucinating."

"I've got something to fix that," Finverior chirped, pulling a small vial out of the satchel on his belt. "This will calm her down and stop her hallucinations for a bit."

Finverior had explained to them what his concoction was for while they were on the road. It was a vial of what he called, "Liar's Skooma,' a mixture he created using a small dose of nightshade and regular sugar. According to him, it could fool an addict into thinking it was actually skooma, settling their withdrawal but not causing them to antagonize their addiction. It helped get the addict off of the drug, while keeping them from suffering.

"I recognize you," Einarr told the guard.

"Aye, I was in the cart with you and Lassarina while we were on our way to the chopping block," he replied. "Ralof."

"Einarr," he greeted. "Thank you for helping my sister get out of there."

"No problem," Ralof smiled, turning to the door and lifting the bar. "Word of warning. I have no idea how she does it, but she tries to trick us by turning invisible so she can get out."

"Invisible?" Vilkas echoed.

"Aye, so I think only one of you should go in and try to find her while I keep the door closed. Once you've got her, then the rest of you can go in."

"Vilkas, you go in," Einarr told him. "She'll probably be calmest around you."

"Aye," Vilkas nodded.

Ralof stepped out of the way and let Vilkas open the door and quickly step inside. Once Vilkas was in, he heard the bar slide back into place behind him and looked around the room. It was a complete mess, furs torn to shreds and chairs laying broken on the ground. But it was completely empty. Lassarina was nowhere to be seen, but when he listened hard, he could hear the sound of heavy breathing.

"Lassarina?" he called softly, looking around the room for the source of the sound.

She didn't answer, but he could have sworn he heard her breath hitch slightly from somewhere near the far right corner of the room. Vilkas walked over, the breathing getting louder, until he could feel the steady puffs of breath right in front of him. He reached out and his hand touched something solid, but unseen.

"Lassarina?" he repeated.

Finally, her shaking voice spoke up. "Vilkas?"

"Aye, love, it's me," he murmured. "I can't see you, though."

He blinked and suddenly she was in front of him, her face pale and her eyes unfocused and filled with terror and panic. The breath Vilkas had been holding whooshed out of his body and he pulled her into his embrace, crushing her body against his. She was a lot thinner than the last time he saw her, her small frame resembling how she appeared when she first came to Jorrvaskr, and an intense heat was radiating off her body.

"Thank the Gods," he whispered into her hair, kissing her sweat-damp scalp. "I finally found you."

"Where were you?" she asked him. "Einarr told me you were coming right back."

He looked down at her confused and sucked in a breath when he saw the delirium in her eyes. Her mind was hazy from her fever and the skooma withdrawal. Vilkas kissed her forehead and held her close.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," he told her. "I was doing a job. It must have taken longer than I expected. But I'm here now, and I brought Brynjolf and Kiraya. Fang's here too."

"Bryn's here? Where? I keep trying to get things done around the Cistern, but he keeps avoiding me. I know he's standing right outside though; he does it all day."

Vilkas realized that Lassarina must have been seeing Ralof as Brynjolf and frowned. "Do you want them to come in?"

"Aye, I want to see him and discuss some jobs. We need to start refilling the vault."

Vilkas nodded, slightly in shock at how bad her delirium was, and turned to the door. "Come in, I've got her!"

The door opened and Einarr rushed in, Fang and Kiraya at his heels. Brynjolf and Finverior walked in more slowly and stayed at the doorway. Vilkas passed Lassarina to Einarr, who crushed her in a tight hug until she let out a squeak of protest.

"You're alright," he breathed. "Thank the Gods."

"Einarr, let me go," she grunted. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in weeks. We just saw each other this morning."

Vilkas saw the confusion in Einarr's eyes. "What?"

Vilkas leaned in and whispered into Einarr's ear. "She's delirious and has been hallucinating. She thought Ralof was Brynjolf."

Einarr nodded and frowned down at his sister, who was receiving several slobbery kisses from Fang. She had pulled away from Einarr and was kneeling on the ground, hugging the wolf's neck. Vilkas saw Kiraya trying to get her aunt's attention, only to frown when Lassarina finally looked at her. Even she could see how damaged Lassarina was right now, which wasn't a good thing.

"Kiraya, there you are," Lassarina smiled. "Did you just get back from hunting with Fang?"

Kiraya looked up at Einarr and Vilkas, who motioned for the girl to agree with her. "A-Aye, we caught a lot of rabbits, and, uhm, I shot down a deer."

"That's really good," Lassarina smiled. "You might even be better than me some-"

Lassarina suddenly broke off when she saw Brynjolf. Vilkas could see her whole body tense up and wondered what was wrong. Without warning, she grabbed the dagger from Kiraya's belt and ran at Brynjolf, screaming in fury.

"Lassarina!" Einarr shouted.

Vilkas ran at her just as she tackled Brynjolf to the ground, holding the knife above her head and getting ready to drive it down into his chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of Brynjolf before she could do any damage, and she kicked and screamed in his grasp, trying to slash at Brynjolf.

"I killed you!" she screamed. "How can you be alive?!"

"Get that dagger away from her!" Finverior shouted, pulling the stopper out of the vial he held.

"No!" Lassarina shrieked when Einarr ripped the dagger from her grasp. "No! I need to kill him! Vilkas, let me go! That's Mercer! He's the one that killed our baby!"

"Hold her steady!" Finverior ordered, walking over with the vial. "I need to force her to swallow this."

"Isn't she supposed to smoke it?" Brynjolf demanded, getting up and taking several steps back.

"Normally yes, but she can take it in its crystallized form too," the Bosmer replied.

Vilkas tightened his grip around Lassarina, pinning her arms to her sides while Einarr pinned her flailing legs between his and held her head still. Finverior walked over and pried her lips open, forcing the 'Liar's Skooma' into her mouth. He clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from spitting it out, but she immediately swallowed it, her body relaxing after a few moments. A few moments more and she passed out, her head and body hanging limply.

"What in Oblivion was that?" Einarr gasped.

"She thought I was Mercer," Brynjolf answered. "Must be the armor."

"Is she alright?" Ulfric asked, stepping into the room.

"Aye, she's fine now," Finverior answered. "She'll sleep for a while and wake up feeling a lot better."

"What did you give her?" Ralof asked.

"Little concoction I created called 'Liar's Skooma,'" he told the soldier. "It fools her into thinking it's skooma, but it really isn't. She'll be a lot calmer when she wakes up and after a while, her hallucinations will come around less and less."

Vilkas carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it, brushing away the hair that was clinging to her damp forehead. She looked peaceful now that she was sleeping, but Vilkas was still in shock over her little episode just now. Looking at everyone else, he noticed that they all felt the same and were staring at Lassarina uneasily. The only one who didn't seem a bit fazed was Finverior, who was looking at Einarr and Vilkas with a smug look.

"I told you that you would need me," he told them, right before Vilkas punched him.

* * *

_Reunited and it feels sooooo good! Granted, I'm sure he didn't want their reunion to involve her being delirious and hallucinating... Or trying to stab Brynjolf... Drugs mess you up people... Don't do them. Its all good fun until you're abusing it and then your dead in an alley getting pick pocketed by some heroine addict._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	28. Chapter 28

_Alright! We ended last chapter in a punch to the face! Let's see how that turned out!_

**_Notice to my fellow authors and also to my readers. I have finally created the DeviantArt Chatroom where we could all gather and just talk and chill. It can kind of be like a Skyrim Fanfiction Book Club. Anyways, here's the chatroom link will be on my profile. Come in any time!_**

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Blood gushed out of Finverior's nose and Kiraya let out a small shriek of surprise as Vilkas sent the Bosmer flying. He shook his wrist, trying to quell the shooting pain radiating up his arm from the strength of his blow. Finverior groaned in pain and tried to sit up, but Vilkas didn't give him the opportunity to get up on his own. He grabbed the collar of the elf's armor and threw him against the wall, pinning his forearm against Finverior's throat, choking him slightly.

"We wouldn't need you if you hadn't given her skooma in the first place," Vilkas snarled, glaring daggers at Finverior and punching him in the gut. "She's like this because of you."

"Well, if you want her to get better, you still need me," Finverior gasped, trying to breathe around the pressure on his neck. "So I suggest you stop choking me."

"Vilkas, enough," Einarr warned him. "Not in front of Kiraya."

Vilkas glanced over his shoulder to look at the young girl. Her feline eyes were wide with shock and fear and she was hiding behind her father. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly lowered his arm from Finverior's throat, turning to move away. But right before he was completely turned around, he whirled around one last time, connecting one last punch to Finverior's jaw.

"Vilkas!" Einarr growled.

"I couldn't resist," he muttered dryly as he walked over to Lassarina, still fast asleep.

He sat down at the edge of the bed and grabbed one of her hands, frowning at the heat radiating off her body. Vilkas wondered how she was feeling, burning up the way she was. She looked like she had been through Oblivion. Her face was thin and gaunt, with dark circles surrounding her eyes, and she looked paler than she normally did. Her lips were cracked and bloody, probably wounds caused by herself. When he looked at her hand, Vilkas saw dry blood caked underneath her fingernails and the beginnings of some scratch marks on her wrist. Rolling up the sleeve of her armor, he sucked in a breath when he saw the raw scratches raked across her skin.

"She started doing that around the same time as the hallucinations started," Ulfric muttered from the doorway. "We tried wrapping it, but she would just tear off the bandages and keep scratching."

Vilkas had completely forgotten about Ulfric's presence in the room, and now that he remembered, he just wanted the jarl to get out. He wanted everyone to get out. He wanted to be alone with Lassarina, make sure she wasn't alone when she woke up and try and help her through her withdrawal.

"Could all of you just leave?" Vilkas asked, not taking his eyes off Lassarina's face.

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and squeeze it a bit.

"Aye, we'll be at the inn if you need anything," Einarr told him.

He nodded, but didn't turn to look at Einarr. "Aye."

"Get up, Finverior," Brynjolf said.

"Bastard broke my nose," the Bosmer complained.

"Aye, and you deserved it," Einarr muttered. "Kiraya, let's go; we need to make arrangements to get your aunt home."

"Aye," she mumbled softly.

In a few seconds, everyone ushered out of the room and Vilkas heard the door shut behind him, followed by the sound of the bar sliding into place. He heard their voices retreating down the hall, until they turned a corner and could be heard no more. He maneuvered himself onto the bed some more, sitting back against the headboard and tracing Lassarina's jawline with his fingers.

He finally had her back. Granted, she wasn't in the best health at the moment, but he was just glad she was still alive and breathing. Vilkas knew getting her off of skooma was going to prove to be very difficult, but he would stay by her side through every nightmare and hallucination until she kicked the stuff. And once she was better, maybe they could get their lives back on track. They'd hit a few bumps in their relationship, but Vilkas never stopped loving her despite everything that had happened to them, and only he wanted them to finally be happy together.

**oOo**

"We're taking her back to Whiterun as soon as I can hire a carriage to transport us there," Einarr told Ulfric, giving him an angry glare as they reentered the throne room.

"Is moving her right now the best decision?" Ulfric countered, glaring right back. "She's got a fever, she's hallucinating, and she just tried to attack one of your men."

"I'm not one of his men," Brynjolf spoke up. "I'm actually one of _her _men. Six months ago she was made leader of the Guild."

"So you're a thief then?"

Brynjolf flashed one of his most devilishly charming smiles. "One of the best thieves to walk the land of Skyrim."

"That doesn't matter," Einarr snapped. "What does matter is getting my sister out of this damned place as soon as possible."

"She should stay here," Ulfric growled. "At least until she's better."

"You must have caught a touch of Sheogorath's madness if you think for one moment that I'm going to leave my sister here with you."

Ulfric's housecarl, Galmar, stepped forward. "The girl is a wanted criminal in Eastmarch. She's got quite the unpaid bounty hanging over her head. So does that elf right there. Legally, neither of them can leave the city until that bounty is paid off."

"So you're holding her hostage?" Einarr snapped. "You're going to resort to such petty tricks, then?"

"Nay," Ulfric said. "Galmar, I already told you, I've cleared her of all crimes against here in Eastmarch."

"We would have paid it, even if you hadn't cleared it."

Ulfric regarded him coolly. "Lassarina is free to go whenever she wishes. I just don't think it's wise letting her travel in her current condition."

"She's fine to travel," Finverior grumbled, still clutching his nose painfully. "But Whiterun might not be the best place for her to go."

Einarr looked at the Bosmer. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I not hear a baby crying when we were at Jorrvaskr?"

"That's Aela's son, Randulf," Kiraya explained.

Finverior nodded. "Well, the last place you should be taking Lassarina is somewhere with a baby. The 'Liar's Skooma' is only a temporary relief to her withdrawal symptoms. It just tricks her into thinking she's taken skooma. And I've been with her long enough to know she has some pretty fucked up dreams about a baby crying-"

"Ralof said he heard her screaming the other day about a child's cries," Ulfric interrupted.

"She thought I was Mercer just from wearing similar armor," Brynjolf murmured. "If she hears a baby crying, she might go mad."

"My point exactly," Finverior gestured to Brynjolf with a wave of his hand. "Lassarina's mind is all jumbled up. It's all just a haze right now. She's going to hallucinate a lot more before she's kicked this addiction."

Einarr sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Take her somewhere familiar but secure enough to handle a Dragonborn going through withdrawal," Finverior shrugged.

"My friend Delvin and I have been fixing up Mercer's house to start using it as a barracks for more members," Brynjolf said. "She could stay there until she's better."

"Brynjolf, she tried killing you just because of your armor," Einarr muttered. "Do you really think its a good idea to be around her when she's like that?"

"I could always change out of my armor before going to see her."

Einarr mulled it over for several moments before dropping his shoulders in defeat. "I'll have to have a talk with Vilkas before making any decisions. For now let's just get some rooms at the Candlehearth Hall."

"Einarr, I would like to talk to you before you go do that," Ulfric said.

Einarr stared at Ulfric's green eyes and nodded. "Brynjolf, take Kiraya to the inn and get her something to eat. And put your cowl back on, Kiraya."

His daughter grimaced but obediently put the cowl back on her head, shielding her Khajiit ears from view. Fang was at her side, pacing around anxiously as if the wolf was uncomfortable being inside the keep. Einarr could understand how that felt, since he wasn't very comfortable inside the Palace of Kings himself.

"Come on, little lass," Brynjolf said, walking over to the young girl's side. "Let's get some food in our stomachs. I'm sure that wolf of yours must be hungry enough to eat a dragon."

Finverior went to follow them but was stopped by Galmar. "Just because the girl's bounties were cleared, doesn't mean yours were."

"I don't have the money to pay for them right now," Finverior sighed, casting a glance at Einarr.

Einarr rolled his eyes and tossed his coin purse at Galmar. "Take what you need to clear all the charges and then have him return the rest to me."

"Follow me, elf," Galmar jerked his head towards the door that led to the prisons.

Finverior reluctantly followed Galmar and Kiraya left with Fang and Brynjolf. In mere moments, it was just Einarr and Ulfric, staring each other down, as if they were measuring each other's worth.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Einarr asked after several moments of silence.

"I wanted to extend an apology to you and your sister again," Ulfric replied. "I want to make amends for whatever suffering I might have caused by banishing your family from the city."

"Our mother died and we were separated for sixteen years. She was adopted by a family in Cyrodiil who used her as a slave. Her adopted father and brothers raped her every night and even charged patrons to have a turn with her. You want to make amends? How about you start by turning back time and preventing all of that from happening?"

Einarr saw shock and grief flash through Ulfric's eyes for a moment and the jarl lowered his head. "I was not aware that she had gone through all of that..."

"Of course not," Einarr replied, his voice tight with fury. "Because you were too busy sitting up on that throne of yours, living the easy life without ever thinking about your only sister, the one you tossed out because you didn't want anyone else claiming your damned seat."

"That not why I banished her!" Ulfric spat, looking up at Einarr.

"Then why in Oblivion did you do it?"

"Have you ever even thought of what could happen if the Thalmor knew about our shared blood? If they had known about her when she was a child? They would have taken her and brought her up to be their puppet. They would have used her against me." Anger flashed through Ulfric's eyes. "How would you have felt about that, having your sister be used as a Thalmor puppet? I know both of you worship Talos and despise the Aldmeri Dominion as much as any other Nord. Would you have been fine with her being used as means to an end?"

Einarr shut his mouth and looked down at the floor, his mind reeling. He had always seen the Thalmor as a threat to himself and Lassarina, but that was only because they worshiped Talos and feared what might have happened to them if they were to have gotten caught. Einarr had already tangled with Thalmor Justiciars once before, and he wasn't keen on running into them again. But now he was faced with the realization that the Thalmor might want to use Lassarina as a pawn in their sick little game of chess. They still didn't know she was Dragonborn, or Ulfric's sister, but if they ever did learn about it, she could potentially be in a lot of danger.

But there was still one crucial detail that didn't change. "You still banished her because she threatened you."

"I already had the Thalmor out for my blood; I wasn't about to give them something that would allow them to do away with me sooner."

"So you just banish her and then forget? Forget she even existed?"

"Aye, essentially."

"I guess that changed for you when you found her standing right in front of you, returned to Windhelm as more than just your heir. Returned as Dragonborn."

"Aye, it did change my views," Ulfric nodded, glaring at him. "But don't forget, Einarr, you were the one that gave me a reason not to worry about her."

Einarr stiffened and narrowed his eyes, his inner beast growling deep within him.

"I remembered your name, recognized your eyes, after you escaped Helgen with my soldiers and myself. I confronted you, asked you whether she was alive or dead. And what was the answer you gave me?"

"Don't go there, Ulfric," he growled.

"Ah, right, you told me that our dear sister had died long ago."

"I only told you that to protect her from you. I'm surprised you didn't recognize her when we were all on that cart."

"I was too distracted by the dragon attack to concern myself over her. And how was telling me she was dead protecting her?"

"My mother feared you. She was terrified that you would come for Lassarina one day and either try to take her from us or kill her. I told you she was dead so that fear of hers wouldn't come to pass."

"If I had any intention of harming her, I could have had it done long before now. Lassarina is safe from any harm you have deluded yourself into believing I would inflict upon her. Despite what you believe, I actually do care for our sister, and I do not want to see her harmed any more than you do."

"You care for her _now. _Why couldn't you have cared twenty years ago? Forgive me, _my Jarl_, but I'm not buying it. You don't care about her; the only person you care about is yourself."

"If I didn't care for her, would I have given her a warm bed to sleep in instead of the cell that many urged me to lock her in? Would I have sent a letter to the man whose name she kept calling? Would I have cleared her bounties? I could have forced her to join the Stormcloaks with everything I had on her, blackmailed her into supporting my cause, but I didn't. So don't you dare stand there and say I don't care!"

Einarr took a step back, shocked at the outburst and the sincerity in Ulfric's voice. He could almost believe that the Jarl of Windhelm actually gave a shit about Lassarina. Almost. But the wounds Ulfric had caused cut way too deep, and Einarr couldn't ignore the scars left behind.

"Fine, Ulfric," he sighed. "Care about her all you want after nineteen years of just ignoring she existed. I won't stand in the way so long as she doesn't mind. But if I see she doesn't want you anywhere near her, I won't hesitate in telling you to fuck off."

**oOo**

Her head was pounding and her entire body ached. There was a painful stinging radiating from her arms and she was pouring sweat from head to toe. Lassarina felt extremely uncomfortable and let out a pained moan as she rolled to her side and opened her eyes. She was curled up on a soft bed with tattered furs draped over her body. She kicked the thick bear furs off of her and her shoulders instantly relaxed. Someone had removed her Nightingale armor, so the cold air pouring in through an open window blew over her skin and cooled her down a bit.

While the cool air was a welcomed relief, there was still a nagging sensation overwhelming Lassarina's every thought. She wanted skooma. No, she _needed _it. Finverior had forced some down her throat earlier, straight in its crystallized form, and it had brought her instantaneous relief, calming her nerves and quelling her withdrawal. But her Bosmer friend must have gotten some weak skooma again, because it only last a couple of hours at best. Groaning again, she slowly sat up and lifted a hand to her throbbing head as she was hit by a wave of lightheadedness.

"Lassarina?" mumbled a sleepy voice beside her, a voice she hadn't heard in six months.

She turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw a naked Vilkas spread out on the bed beside her, his eyes just cracking open, but instantly wide and alert when he saw she was sitting up. She had thought that he just been another hallucination, an illusion her mind created to torture her. Lassarina knew full well that many of the things she had been seeing the past few days were hallucinations, but she still managed to get scared or sad or angry at some of them.

"Vilkas?" she whispered, her eyes staring right into his. "Is it really you? Are you real?"

He sat up and cupped her cheek in his palm. "Aye, love, I'm real; it's really me."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she placed her hand over his. "Why are you naked?"

Vilkas chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, squeezing her in his tight, but loving embrace. "You were shaking badly and I thought I could warm you up by sharing my body heat."

"Oh. Why are you here? How did you know I was in Windhelm?"

"Ulfric sent a letter to Jorrvaskr saying his scouts had caught you near Dragon Bridge and brought you back here. He said you kept asking for me."

Lassarina's brows furrowed and she shook her head. "I don't remember..."

"It's alright, love. Your fever has left you delirious and you've been hallucinating."

"I didn't think you were real. I thought you were another hallucination."

"Nay, I'm real. I'm here with you."

Lassarina leaned back against his chest and stared blankly at the air ahead of her. Part of her was panicking about having Vilkas with her, wondering if he was still angry at her about the man from Markarth. Did he know about how she was taking skooma? Was he angry at how long she had disappeared? She was dying to ask him all those questions and more, but she couldn't.

Finally she settled on just apologizing to him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Lassarina," he told her, kissing her neck.

"Aye, I do. I was gone for six months. I cured myself of the beastblood and severed the only connection you had to me. I didn't even bother to write to you like I promised I would. I've put you through so much during our time together, and for that I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Everything we went through was just an obstacle we had to overcome."

"Then I picked the worst way to overcome them," she whispered, her voice cracking and her lust for skooma resurfacing even more. "I'll bet you weren't as weak as I was when it came to dealing with the grief the miscarriage brought."

"You aren't weak."

"But I am. I've been taking skooma the past six months, just to numb the grief. I've been abusing it, and now I'm going mad without it."

"I know you've been taking skooma, and I'm going to help you get over your addiction."

"'Once a slave to the skooma, always a slave to the skooma.' That's what Ri'saad told me when I first bought some from him. I hallucinate and go through bad withdrawal if I don't have any. Finverior gave me some earlier, but now I want more."

"Lassarina, you don't need it. I'm going to help you through this, I swear by the Nine. We're going to get you better."

Lassarina smiled sadly and stared at the fires in the nearby fireplace. "You know, if I hadn't had the miscarriage, our son would have been born by now..."

Vilkas stiffened against her and he rested his chin on top of her head. "Aye, I know."

"I'm still sad that I lost him, but the grief isn't as bad as it was six months ago."

"Why did you disappear for so long?"

"I was in shock, I think," she shrugged. "I thought that when I killed Mercer, I would feel better, that it would have taken the pain away. But it didn't. I may have killed Mercer, but it didn't change the fact that our son was dead. Revenge did nothing."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with your grief alone."

"It's my own fault. I wanted to be alone; I didn't want any help. Whenever I'm upset or hurting, I tend to close myself up and lick my own wounds."

Vilkas pulled back and kissed her shoulder. "You don't have to do that anymore, love."

"I know, I just-I just couldn't face you...I was so ashamed of what I did with that man in Markarth. I felt like I betrayed you."

"Lassarina, let's just forget that ever happened. I forgive you for what happened and don't love you any less."

Her body stiffened slightly and she glanced over her shoulder, letting him see the tears spilling out her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

Vilkas turned her so she was facing him completely and gently cupped the back of her head, pressing his lips against hers for a long and tender moment. When he pulled away, he looked into her pale blue eyes, slightly red from her tears and the fever but clear of any delirium and confusion.

"Lassarina, I love you," he told her. "I told you once that I couldn't picture a future without you, and that's still true."

She smiled through her tears. "I love you too, Vilkas. I missed you so much while I was gone. I dreamed of you every night and wanted to return to you so badly. But I couldn't bring myself to travel to Whiterun."

"None of that matters anymore," he told her, kissing away the tears that escaped out the corner of her eyes. "What matters is that we're together again. We're going to get you off of skooma, and we're going to move on with our lives."

"Promise?"

"Aye, I promise."

"I might never get over the miscarriage, though."

"I don't expect you to, Lassarina. The pain of our loss will stay with us forever, but that doesn't mean we have to stop living."

She looked down for a few moments. "I want to try again."

"I know, I do too, but let's focus on getting you better before we think about trying to have another child."

She nodded, understanding perfectly. Her condition right now might not be best for the health of any child she carried. If she wanted to have a healthy child with Vilkas, she needed to get better first. Thinking about her condition made her thoughts stray back to her craving. Her mouth got dry and she began to fidget.

"Are you alright?" Vilkas asked her, wrapping a fur blanket around her.

"Nay, the cravings are starting to get worse," she muttered painfully.

"Try and focus on something else," he urged her, moving off the bed to put his clothing back on. "I'm going to find Finverior. He said he had a potion that would help you."

"Hurry."

Vilkas pounded on the door, and Ralof let him out. Lassarina blinked, surprised that the person she had been hallucinating as Brynjolf was actually Ralof. She sat on the bed for several moments, rocking back and forth, scratching at the already raw marks on her arm. After what felt like an eternity, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed something quickly.

Breathing heavily, she got off the bed and paced around the room, growing light headed and nervous. She spotted Vilkas's pack on a nearby chair and went to it, hoping to find a healing potion or something that would make the terrible craving go away. She opened the flap and reached inside, stiffening when her eyes fell on the urn that held baby Kodlak's remains. Heart clenching in her chest, she pulled the urn out with shaking hands and felt more tears well up in her eyes.

As they spilled over, Lassrina moved back to the bed and cradled the urn to her chest, humming softly to herself a song her mother would sing to her when she was a girl. She had just finished the song when the door opened and Vilkas walked back into the room. His eyes went dark with sadness when he saw the urn in her arms and he walked over, sitting beside her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her.

"You brought them with you," she stated the obvious.

"Aye, I thought you might want to see them," he replied.

"I did. Thank you."

Vilkas kissed her and held her close as she continued to hold the urn and cry, letting out her grief.

* * *

_Yeah, lots of feels this chapter. Not just with Vilkas and Lassarina, but with Ulfric and Einarr too! Come on, how many of you like seeing them interact together? Eh? EH? Wink wink, nudge nudge. LOL!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	29. Chapter 29

_Know how all of you love Kiraya? How would you feel about a chapter set in her POV? Well guess what... YOU GOT IT!_

**_Notice to my fellow authors and also to my readers. I have finally created the DeviantArt Chatroom where we could all gather and just talk and chill. It can kind of be like a Skyrim Fanfiction Book Club. Anyways, here's the chatroom link will be on my profile. Come in any time!_**

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **I've also noticed that some people are following me, and haven't followed the prequel. People, you might really want to consider reading **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this one. Some of this will make more sense if you do that first._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"What's wrong with that girls hands?" a Nord from the corner of the tavern said loudly. "They're all furry."

"Forget her hands, Angrenor, look at her eyes," said his companion, another Nord who was severely drunk.

Kiraya felt her ears flatten underneath her cowl and she stared down at the plate full of food with a frown on her face. She had come into Candlehearth Hall with Brynjolf and Fang to get something to eat and rooms for the night, and someone had noticed her mixed race features right away. They wouldn't stop staring at her, and Kiraya was starting to get a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. The feeling that she didn't belong.

Brynjolf noticed her frown and gently tapped her jawline with his knuckles. "Ignore them, lass. They're just a pair of ignorant drunks."

"Aye, I know," Kiraya mumbled, sparing a glance at the two Nords, who were both still staring right at her. "But it reminds me why my grandfather would always have me cover myself up or hide in our tent. So no one could see me and start saying bad things."

"So that's the reason you were always covered up back at Honorhall."

Kiraya nodded and dropped a piece of her horker steak onto the floor for Fang. "I was always covered up after Papa left the caravan. I only stopped because he said it was alright to show myself, that I shouldn't be afraid to show people who and what I am."

"And you shouldn't be," Brynjolf agreed, smiling at her. "But Windhelm might not be the best place to do that. The people that live here are hateful towards anyone who isn't a Nord."

Fang suddenly growled at Kiraya's feet and she looked up to see the two drunk Nords were walking over to their table. Her whole body stiffened and she reached for the dagger on her belt but gasped when she realized it wasn't there. That's when she remembered that her aunt had taken it from her during a hallucination, when she tried to stab Brynjolf.

"What'd you say, thief?" asked the Nord named Angrenor.

"If I heard correctly, I could have sworn he just insulted everyone who lives in Windhelm," the drunk Nord added.

Fang growled even more and Kiraya placed a hand on his head, trying to keep him calm.

"Listen lads, why don't you make this easier on yourselves and just walk away?" Brynjolf told them, flashing a cocky smile.

"I think we need to teach this thief some manners, don't you, Rolff?" Angrenor looked at his drunk friend.

"Aye, I believe we do," Rolff chuckled. "He's probably just a gray-skin lover."

Both Nords pulled Brynjolf roughly to his feet and Kiraya got out of her chair. "Leave him alone!"

Fang backed up her words with an angry bark and everyone in the tavern fell silent to watch the scene before them. Rolff pushed Brynjolf to the side and looked down at Kiraya. Before she knew what he was thinking, the drunk man's hand flashed out and ripped her cowl off her head.

"Look at that," Rolff laughed. "Guess the thief's a cat lover too. Has a filthy half-breed brat!"

"I'm going to warn you one last time," Brynjolf growled, instantly infuriated by the men advancing on Kiraya. "Walk away from the girl, or else."

"Or what?" Angrenor demanded, shoving Brynjolf again. "You're going to have that rug of yours claw us?"

"Aye, we're not scared of you thief," Rolff nodded, reached over to Kiraya and grabbing her hair. "Or you're little half-breed."

Kiraya cried out from the man tugging at her hair and Fang immediately bristled. Without hesitating, the wolf snarled and sank his teeth into Rolff's arm, making the drunk Nord scream in pain and release Kiraya. Once the wolf had attacked, Brynjolf followed suit and punched Angregor in the face.

"Get this damned beast off of me!" Rolff screamed, trying to shove the angry wolf away with his free hand.

"Kiraya, grab your pet and get out of here!" Brynjolf shouted.

"But what about you?" Kiraya cried.

"I'll be fine lass, just go."

Kiraya nodded and grabbed onto Fang's collar. "Come on boy, we have to go!"

Fang obediently released Rolff's arm and ran after Kiraya as she vaulted down the stairs and outside the inn. Not knowing her way around the city, Kiraya turned left the moment she was outside and down some steps, slick with snow and ice. She ran past people in a blur, not even noticing that most of them were Dark Elves. She would have kept running, but she accidentally bumped into someone and sent them both falling to the ground.

"Ow," Kiraya groaned, sitting up. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," said the voice of a young girl. "I saw you coming and should have gotten out of the- oh wow, look at your ears!"

Kiraya looked up and got her first look at the person she ran into. She was a young Nord girl with brownish-red hair and light brown eyes. Her gaze was fixed solely on Kiraya's ears, but instead of disgust, the girl looked interested in Kiraya.

"Are those real?" the girl asked, reaching over to touch them, only to squeal with delight when they twitched.

"Aye, they're real," Kiraya murmured, shifting uneasily.

"Are you a Khajiit? I've never seen a Khajiit before."

"I'm only half Khajiit. My mother was Khajiit, but my papa is a Nord."

"Wow, that's amazing! What's your name? I'm Sofie."

Kiraya blinked and looked at Fang, who was sitting a few feet away, looking around for any signs of danger. She knew they needed to keep moving in case anyone was following.

"I'm Kiraya," she answered, getting up and dusting the snow off her leather armor. "But I really have to go; I was running from some Nord men."

"I don't think they'll follow you here," Sofie told her. "They don't like coming to the Gray Quarter."

"The Gray Quarter?"

"Aye, it's where all the Dunmer live. Everyone living in the good part of the city don't like them, but they're all actually really nice. My friend Suvaris buys flowers from me every day and invites me over for dinner sometimes."

For the first time, Kiraya got a look at her surroundings and saw that not a single person around was a Nord; they were all Dunmer. They didn't pay much attention to Kiraya or Sofie, but she saw a few of them gaze at Fang uneasily. Worried that someone might do something to the wolf, Kiraya got up and walked over to Fang, grabbed onto his collar, and pulled him to her side.

"Is that a wolf?" Sofie gasped, her eyes widening with fear.

"Aye, but he won't hurt you," Kiraya said. "My aunt found him as a pup and raised him to be tame. His name's Fang."

Fang's tail wagged at the mention of his name and he licked Kiraya's hand, making the girl giggle. Sofie's eyes brightened a bit and she took a step closer to get a better look at the wolf, only to freeze and gasp when Fang turned to look at her.

"It's alright," Kiraya reassured her. "I swear to Talos that he won't hurt you. He just wants to say hello."

Sofie looked at Kiraya for several moments before nodding and reaching out to pat the top of Fang's head. When the wolf didn't do anything, Sofie smiled and reached out to pet him again, this time scratching him gently. Fang's tail thumped against the ground and he stood to lick Sofie's cheek.

"See he's friendly," Kiraya smiled.

"Aye, he really is," Sofie giggled.

"Kiraya?" called out a voice.

Kiraya turned, her body stiffening a bit, but she relaxed when she saw it was only Finverior, walking down the street towards her.

"Finverior," she sighed, running over to him.

"What are you doing in the Gray Quarter, kid?" he demanded. "I thought your father had Brynjolf take you to the Candlehearth. Where is he?"

"Some men were bothering us and Fang bit one of them. Brynjolf told me to run away, but I didn't know where I was going."

"Shit kid, we better get back there fast before your father shows up and start slicing off heads."

Kiraya nodded and was about to follow him but remembered Sofie. Turning to look at the girl, she smiled sadly and raised her hand to wave.

"I've got to go now," she said. "Sorry."

Sofie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright, maybe I'll see you again soon."

Kiraya nodded. "Maybe." She looked at Fang and clicked her tongue. "Come on, Fang."

The wolf loped after her, slowing down once he was at her side and she grabbed onto his collar. She followed Finverior back to Candlehearth Hal,l where guards had already arrived and shouting could be heard from upstairs. Kiraya sighed in relief when she heard her father's voice and ran upstairs with Fang.

"There it is!" Rolff shouted, pointing at Fang. "There's the beast that attacked me!"

"Aye, because you were harassing a little girl!" Brynjolf spat, sporting a bloody lower lip.

"Kiraya," her father was suddenly in front of her, pulling her into an embrace before checking her over. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, wrapping her arms around her father's waist. "I got lost for a little bit, but Finverior found me and brought me back."

"She ran all the way to the Gray Quarter," the Bosmer said, finally making his way up the steps.

"Guards, I demand you take that damn wolf and dispose of it," Rolff said.

Kiraya gasped and glared right at the drunk Nord. "You can't do that! He only bit you because you were pulling on my hair!"

"Shut up, you half-breed piece of shit!"

Rolff never saw her father's fist coming. One moment the Nord was shouting an insult at Kiraya, and the next he was lying on the ground, clutching his mouth painfully.

"Insult her again," her father snarled. "I dare you."

"Alright, everyone just calm down!" a guard shouted, getting between Rolff and her father. "From what we've gathered from the other witnesses, Rolff and Angregor started the fight, but that still doesn't excuse bringing a wild animal into the city."

"That wolf is as tame as most hounds," her father told the guards. "And like any loyal hound, he was just protecting his owner from harm."

"Nonetheless, we're going to let both parties off with a warning. And I suggest keeping that wolf locked up during the remainder of your time here."

Kiraya saw her father's body was tense with anger and she could see the storm brewing in his eyes, but instead of continuing the argument, he just grabbed Kiraya's shoulder and pulled her towards the rooms, ordering Fang to follow. The wolf generally preferred to ignore any orders that didn't come from Kiraya or her aunt Lassarina, but to her surprise, Fang obediently followed her and her father to the rooms Brynjolf had rented. Finverior and Brynjolf followed too, and they all crammed together into the small room, all looking upset and angry.

"This is why I hate this city," her father spat once the door was closed. "If some issue involving another race comes up, they always favor the Nords."

"And you wonder why Lassarina and I hit this place more than any other city," Finverior chuckled.

Kiraya climbed onto the bed to make more standing room for everyone, and Fang curled his warm furry body around her, allowing the girl to lean back against him. "Fang was only protecting me."

"I know, kitten," her father told her with a smile. "You did nothing wrong."

"Aye, lass, the politics here are just a bit corrupt," Brynjolf added, wiping some blood off his lip with a thumb.

"Seems those two drunks got a couple of hits in," Finverior commented.

"They got lucky."

Finverior chuckled and held up a gently glowing hand. "Here I'll have that fixed up in a second."

"You're a healer?" Kiraya's father asked.

"When you're in my line of work, it's good to know a few healing spells," the Bosmer explained, tapping his still bruised nose with a finger from his free hand. "Already fixed the break that Vilkas caused."

"You have to heal yourself often?" Brynjolf asked, pulling back and touching his fully healed lip once Finverior had finished.

"Well, the first two months I traveled with Lassarina, she took a swing at me every night, cause I was trying to-" he broke off and glanced at Lassarina. "-get better _acquainted _with her. After she broke my nose, I got sick of it and stopped. She's tiny, but she packs a mean punch."

"Aye, I taught her that," her father told the elf with a grin. "Thanks for bringing Kiraya back, by the way. Why were you in the Gray Quarter, anyway?"

Finverior gave him a look. "I'm a Wood Elf in a city full of people just like those two out in the tavern. You think I was going to stay in Candlehearth Hall? No, whenever I'm in Windhelm, I stay at the New Gnisis Cornerclub. The Dunmer who runs the place and I go way back. I know him from my previous job."

"Your previous job?" Brynjolf echoed. "And what job was that?"

Finverior grinned. "Another story for another time. And it's a story best not told in Windhelm."

With an arrogant grin on his face, Finverior walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Part of Kiraya wished that he would have stayed at the inn with them, but she knew after what she experienced out there that this inn was probably not the best place for anyone who wasn't Nord to stay.

"So, when are we leaving?" Brynjolf asked her father.

"Well, Kiraya and I have to return back to Whiterun soon, so you'll be going to Riften without us," her father explained. "Vilkas will be going with you to help Lassarina through her recovery. And if you don't mind, I'm sending Finverior with you too. Despite his personality and what he's done, he was the only one that was able to calm Lassarina down during her hallucination."

"He's probably gone through withdrawals himself."

Kiraya knew all about skooma addicts. Her grandfather sold skooma to anyone who wanted it during their travels, and she often saw the same people return for more, their bodies shaking and their eyes wild for more of the drug. But even though Za'nir had sold it, he also forbade Kiraya and her aunt Tahana from ever touching it, saying it would enslave them for life. The stories he used to tell her made her wonder if her aunt Lassarina would ever be able to get over her addiction.

"If she's calm enough tomorrow, I'll hire a carriage to take you all to Riften," her father continued. "Then Kiraya and I will return to Whiterun. As Harbinger, I shouldn't be away from Jorrvaskr long."

"Papa, is aunt Lassarina going to be alright?" Kiraya asked.

Her father gave her a sad look. "We can only hope so, kitten."

**oOo**

Lassarina woke up the next morning feeling miserable and cranky, pacing around the room anxiously. Her withdrawal symptoms were back once again in full swing and it was driving her insane. The potion Vilkas had given her last night was actually skooma, but she hadn't told him that and swallowed every single piece, letting the sugars dissolve on her tongue and calm her anxiety. But once again she thought that Finverior was screwing her over by giving her a weak batch. The effects barely lasted more than a couple of hours and she had fallen asleep to forget her disappointment.

"Are you hungry, love?" Vilkas asked her from where he was sitting on the bed while she paced.

"Nay," she muttered.

"You should still try and eat something. You're starting to look the way you did when you first came to Jorrvaskr."

"Even if I did eat, I wouldn't be able to keep it down. The withdrawal is making me nauseous."

She didn't have to look at Vilkas to know he was frowning. He had been up all night, watching her sleep, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he closed his eyes. She knew he was worried about her, but Lassarina knew that nothing she said would calm him down. He was stubborn that way, but she loved him nonetheless. Made her feel extremely guilty for not telling him he had given her skooma the night before.

"I need to get out of this room," she complained, walking over to the door and slamming her fist against it. "I'm sick of staring at these walls. I want to be outside."

"Lassarina, you know it's not a good idea for you to leave this room," Vilkas said, getting off the bed and walking over to her.

"I'm fine; I'm not going to hallucinate. That potion Finverior gave me is working well, so please, can we just go outside?"

She turned her pleading gaze towards him and she could see his resolve crumble. With a sigh and a nod, Vilkas moved to the door and knocked on the wood.

"Ralof, let us out."

Lassarina heard the door bar slide out of place and then the door was open. Ralof was looking at her with concern in his blue eyes and flashed the look over to Vilkas.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked.

Vilkas nodded. "I'll keep her under control if she starts to get out of hand."

"You know, I'm right here," she grumbled, stepping past Ralof and out of the room for the first time in days.

Vilkas followed her, grabbing her hand and keeping a gentle but firm grip on it, no doubt in case she tried to run. But she wasn't going to run, not anymore. She was done with that. He led her down several stairs and opened a door that let them into a war room. Ulfric and Galmar were both standing over a map of Skyrim displaying several flags, but they turned to look at them at the sound of the door opening. She saw alarm flash in both their eyes and Galmar's hand drift to the handle of his axe.

"What is she doing out of her room?" Galmar demanded.

"Are you going to cut me down with that axe, Galmar?" Lassarina asked, glaring at him. "´Cause if you aren't, I suggest you lower your hand."

"Galmar, I told you my sister is not to be harmed," Ulfric warned.

"I just don't want to end up like those soldiers that brought her back," the older man grumbled. "Plus I didn't forget how she threatened me when she was in that jail cell."

"She was getting anxious in the room," Vilkas explained, stepping in front of her.

Everyone turned to look at the sound of approaching footsteps, and Ulfric's steward stepped into the war room. The man looked surprised to see Lassarina but turned his attention to Ulfric.

"The Dragonborn is here," Jorlief said. Glancing at Lassarina he stammered, "I mean, the other Dragonborn. Her brother, erm, I mean, her other brother. Einarr."

"Good," Lassarina sighed, slipping her hand out of Vilkas's and walking past Jorlief. "Maybe we'll be able to leave soon."

She walked into the main hall and saw her brother standing by the long table with Finverior and Brynjolf. Kiraya was sitting down beside Fang, looking oddly subdued, but she ignored that for now and walked over to Einarr, who looked shocked to see her.

"Rina, what are you doing out of your room?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a roll of her eyes. "That potion Finn made is working."

"I knew it would," the Bosmer smirked arrogantly.

"Einarr, have you made the preparations to leave yet?" Vilkas asked, walking to Lassarina's side.

"Aye, I wanted to discuss that with you," Einarr nodded, motioning Vilkas to come closer.

He reluctantly left Lassarina's side and walked over to Einarr. Both men spoke in hushed tones, with Brynjolf listening, occasionally nodding his head. While they were busy, Lassarina looked at Finverior and jerked her head so he would come to her. Her friend grinned and did so, leaning his head forward once he was close.

"What is it, beautiful?" he asked softly. "You need something?"

"Oh, enough of that already," she whispered angrily, pulling the small vial out of the pocket of the linen trousers she got from her pack. "What in Oblivion is this weak shit? Have you been buying from a bad source or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying this skooma is weak, Finn. The effects barely last two hours."

"Yeah, I know. I tried finding some stronger stuff, but there wasn't a single caravan on the way, so I had to buy it from some Argonians at the docks. Sorry, but you'll have to make due with it for now."

She glared at him and raked her hand through her hair. "It's not enough. The symptoms keep coming back after a few hours. I'm going insane. You need to get me some stronger stuff now."

"I don't have a contact out here, Rina. If you want some stronger stuff, you're just going to have to wait until I can get in contact with one of my better sources."

"Lassarina?" Vilkas's voice called out. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and smiled at Vilkas. "Aye, love, I'm fine. Just talking to Finn."

Vilkas walked over to her side and kissed her temple. "Well, we're leaving for Riften in a few hours."

"Riften?"

"Aye, we all thought it might be best for you to recover there. Unless you wanted to go to Whiterun?"

The moment she thought of Whiterun, Lassarina realized that Aela must have had her baby by now, and she was not ready to face that. She didn't want to be tortured by the sound of her child crying or by seeing the huntress hold her baby. It would be too painful and be a daily reminder of what she had lost.

"No, Whiterun is a bad idea," she told Vilkas. "I want to go back someday soon, but I'm just not ready to see Aela. Or her baby."

"I understand," Vilkas murmured, pulling her into a hug. "It was hard for me to see them both at first too."

"What did she end up having?"

"A boy," Einarr answered, walking over. "Named him Randulf."

Lassarina's heart clenched and she frowned. Aela had given birth to a son, exactly as Lassarina was supposed to. No, going back to Whiterun was definitely not an option yet.

"Bryn, will the other thieves be alright with Vilkas being inside the Cistern?" Lassarina asked her second.

"You won't be staying in the Cistern," Brynjolf explained. "Delvin and I had Riftweald Manor fixed up in the last six months. We were going to use it as barracks for the new recruits, but you can use it until you've recovered from your addiction."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, lass. The Guild needs its leader to get better already. I'm tired of having to do your work for you."

"Lassarina said she was going to leave the Guild after she did that job with Mercer," Vilaks growled. "She's not going to be returning there."

"Vilkas," Lassarina murmured, wrapping her hands around his bicep. "Love, I'm not going to leave the Guild."

"What?" he and Einarr said in unison.

"Mercer left us in bad shape, in more ways than one," she explained. "I was asked to lead and I agreed. I made a promise to lead them, and I'm not going back on my word. I'm going to remain their leader and help restore the presence of the Thieves Guild in Skyrim once more. "

"That's comforting to hear, lass," Brynjolf smiled.

"But I'm not going to be living in Riften. I'll work from Whiterun once I'm better and we've moved back."

Brynjolf furrowed his brows. "Wait, how's that going to work out, lass?"

"Mercer rarely did any jobs himself; he was always too busy sorting through paperwork. The way I see it, it doesn't matter where I am, since I won't be doing any actual jobs." Lassarina looked at Einarr, Brynjolf, and Vilkas in turn. "I trust you're satisfied with that?"

The men just sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to sway her onto either side, and all nodded.

"Good," she smiled. Turning to look at Finverior she added, "Do you have anymore of that potion?"

Her friend nodded and produced a tiny vial from his pouch. Lassarina gratefully took the skooma and barely noticed the look all the men shared as she quickly poured the crystallized drug into her mouth. The relief of the drug came instantly and she once again felt ashamed for lying to Vilkas about getting clean, her resolve too weak to resist the temptation of the skooma. But she wasn't even aware that the men around her were lying to her as well.

* * *

_Dear Rolff Stone-Fist... Never mess with Kiraya, or you're gonna have to deal with both Fang and Einarr's teeth. And Lassarina... The guys are screwing with you... It's not skooma. It's a placebo to make you think it is. Seriously people, never disregard the power of placebo's. I once tricked my friend into thinking she was drinking alcohol (even though the Pina Colada was virgin) but she still acted like she was completely shit faced. It. Was. Hysterical. Never seen her dance before in my life, but I saw it that night._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	30. Chapter 30

_Alrighty then! So we're only a few chapters away from the end of this book of my series! But, worry not! After a two week break, during which I will be playing gratuitous amounts of The Last of Us, I will have come out with book three of the series. I'm still trying to come up with a title for book three though. It'll involve the Dragonborn questline (finally) so if any of you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Cause honestly... I've literally got nuthin._

**_Notice to my fellow authors and also to my readers. I have finally created the DeviantArt Chatroom where we could all gather and just talk and chill. It can kind of be like a Skyrim Fanfiction Book Club. Anyways, here's the chatroom link will be on my profile. Come in any time!_**

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **If you haven't already, please read the prequel, **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this story._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"So you're leaving, then?" Ulfric stated, stepping into Lassarina's room.

She turned her pale, blue gaze onto her brother and nodded awkwardly. "Aye, Einarr hired a carriage. It's already waiting for us by the stables."

Lassarina had returned to her room to get her and Vilkas's belongings together while he ran a few errands with the others. Fang had stayed with her, since having the wolf around calmed her tremendously, and was lying on the bed with his eyes trained on Ulfric. She saw Ulfric stare at the wolf for several moments and chuckle slightly.

"I remember when I first met you a year ago," he said, still looking at Fang. "That bloody beast was less than half the size he is now."

"Wolves grow fast," she commented, closing up both packs and setting them down on the floor. "So what do you want, Ulfric?"

Ulfric smirked and took a step closer to her. "Perceptive as ever, I see."

"Well, it's usually how our conversations work. You always want something, and I always refuse."

"Aye, but I hope you won't say no to this request."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes. "Let's hear it then."

"I want you to stop avoiding the fact that we're blood. I know we've had a rough start, but you're my only family now. My mother and our father are long dead, and you're my only sibling. I'd like the chance to get to know my sister better."

Lassarina stared at him for several moments, trying to determine if he was being sincere. As far as she could tell, he was; but from her experience with her estranged half-brother, there was never telling what he was thinking. However, she did remember their talk back in the prison, when he told her how he was making sure the Thalmor didn't use her as a potential weapon against him. The memory was a bit hazy, due to her high fever was at the time, but she had heard his apology and explanation. And now that she thought about it, she wouldn't have enjoyed being a Thalmor puppet.

"You could have accepted me as your sister all those years ago, Ulfric," she told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Did you ever even consider it? Things might have worked out better for you, for all of us, if you had."

"Aye, I'm only realizing that now," he sighed, leaning against the wall. "I could have had both Dragonborns on my side if I hadn't felt so threatened by a baby. I really do regret that decision, in more ways than one, but I hope I can make up for it now."

"It'll take time for me to trust you Ulfric-"

"I know, but if you would just give me a chance-"

She glared at him. "Ulfric, you interrupted me before I could finish."

"My apologies."

"It'll take time for me to trust you, but I think I could try and make an effort."

A small smile spread across Ulfric's face. "Do you mean that?"

"You could have locked me in a cell and kept me a prisoner for as long as you wished, or at least as long as it would have taken me to break out, but you didn't. You could have kept me hidden from Einarr, but you didn't. You could have done a lot of terrible things to me, Ulfric, but you didn't. I think that earns you an opportunity to make up for your mistakes."

"Maybe you could visit Windhelm more often. Only don't steal from my citizens when you do. In fact, could you tell your thieves to leave my city alone?"

Lassarina gave him a coy smile. "I can't control my thieves as well as you think I can. My words aren't as powerful as the coin promised to them."

"What kind of leader are you if you can't control your followers?"

"I may be Guildmaster, but I don't control the members the way you control your armies. We're thieves, Ulfric, not soldiers. We break the law and steal to put some coin in our pockets. If you ever need anything stolen, feel free to call upon us."

He chuckled and they fell silent for several moments.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"The potion Finverior has been giving me is helping," she replied, absently running a strand of hair between two fingers. "He told Vilkas and Einarr I'll be fine so long as I keep taking them, but I'll have an episode every now and then. The fever I had is gone, but I still can't keep anything down and I get the shakes every couple of hours."

"I wish you the best, and hope you get over your addiction soon."

She didn't meet his gaze, choosing to look down at her lap. "Aye, I hope I do too."

"Lassarina," Vilkas's voice made her look up at the door. He was looking at Ulfric and asked, "Is everything alright here?"

"Aye, love, everything's fine," she smiled.

"We're all ready to go."

Lassarina nodded and got off the bed, motioning for Fang to follow. Vilkas grabbed both their packs and she was following him to leave, but she stopped when she was beside Ulfric.

"Ulfric, thank you for everything," Lassarina murmured.

"You don't need to thank me," he responded. "It was only a first step in righting a wrong."

"Still, thank you."

She fought an internal debate for a quick moment before reaching out and hugging her half-brother. She felt his body was stiff from the shock, but his arms went around her and he gave her a quick squeeze. After a couple of minutes, Lassarina pulled away and smiled up at him before she turned to Vilkas and followed him out.

"Good-bye, Lassarina," she heard him say.

She briefly looked over her shoulder and replied, "Good-bye, brother."

**oOo**

They left Windhelm; and Einarr went back to Jorrvaskr with Kiraya and Fang while Lassarina traveled with Vilkas, Brynjolf, and Finverior to Riften. The trip was harder than Lassarina anticipated, not because of the roads or the weather, but because of how badly her withdrawal got. Just like Finverior had anticipated, she had an episode. They had been camping for the night and she had a nightmare of the black dragon from Helgen. She woke up screaming and found that the vision had followed her into the waking world in a terrifying way. The night sky above her were his scales, and all the stars had turned into his blood red eyes.

Vilkas and Brynjolf tried to calm her down, but both failed in their attempts. Finverior was the one that ended up slapping her across the face and shouting at her that the visions weren't real, that they were all in her head and would only scare her if she allowed it. She managed to stop screaming, but continued to see the dragon in the sky, glaring down at her with a hunger in his eyes. She only felt better once the sun had risen and the darkness vanished. The rest of the trip back to Riften, Lassarina was terrified of going back to sleep, so she ended up taking a powerful sleeping draught the last two days they traveled.

They arrived in Riften three days after they left Winghelm, and being back was strange for Lassarina, since she hadn't set foot in the city in six months. Granted, she bought skooma from a dealer at the docks, but she never actually went inside the city. But now, just taking one look around the streets as she walked through, she could tell a lot had changed. They had barely reached the Bee and Barb when the doors flew open and a man dressed in Thieves Guild armor ran out, a large bundle tucked under one arm and an angry Talen-Jei running after him. Lassarina was barely thinking and instinctively put out her foot, tripping the thief as he ran by.

"Dumb bitch!" the thief shouted, looking up at her and revealing himself to be a Dunmer.

Lassarina narrowed her eyes at him and Brynjolf chuckled, "You just called the wrong person a bitch, lad."

She heard Vilkas growl and he took a step forward, but Lassarina held a hand up to stop him, right before she swiftly kicked the Dunmer's jaw, knocking him to the side and making him roll over, groaning painfully. Talen-Jei arrived just as she grabbed the bundle from under his arm. Her Argonian friend's eyes went wide at the sight of her, and he did a double take.

"Lassarina, it's you!" he gasped.

"It's good to see you again, Talen-Jei," she smiled, handing him the bundle of stolen goods. "I'm sorry you were robbed."

"It's been happening more often lately," he grumbled, casting an angry glare at Brynjolf. "Since he left town a couple of weeks ago."

"I had a wedding to attend, Talen-Jei," Brynjolf explained with a grin. "Surely you can understand that."

"What I can't understand is why you can't keep your thieves in line! This is the third time this week Keerava and I have been robbed! We thought that paying you that gold every month kept trouble like this away."

Lassarina frowned and glared at the Dunmer thief still lying on the ground. "Exactly how often do incidents likes this occur, Brynjolf?"

"More often than I prefer," her second replied. "The newer members are the ones causing the most trouble. Him in particular."

Lassarina knelt beside the Dunmer and pulled his hood off. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" he spat. "Brynjolf, who in Oblivion is this woman?"

Brynjolf spoke up behind her. "You remember how I told you and the other new recruits that the Guildmaster's been away? Well, she's back, and this is her."

Lassarina smirked when the Dunmer's eyes widened and she repeated her question. "So, what's your name?"

"Ravyn," he replied. "Ravyn Imyan."

"Well Ravyn Imyan, I'm Lassarina, Guildmaster and a close personal friend of Talen-Jei and Keerava. I understand you're new to the Guild and all, but we only have a few rules. Don't anger the Black-Briars, keep your blade clean, and _never _steal from our associates. Keerava and Talen-Jei pay good money every month so stuff like this doesn't happen to them. Do you understand how bad it makes us look when we can't even uphold our end of a contract?"

Ravyn remained silent, giving Lassarina an opening to continue.

"Doesn't make us look good at all, does it? Now, I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes, a chance to stay in the Guild. You're going to apologize to Keerava and Talen-Jei first, then you're going to do a few jobs for the Guild without receiving any pay, and you're going to tell the other footpads that they shouldn't piss me off."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, his voice shaking a bit as she pulled his dagger from his belt and sliced through the straps of his satchel.

"I'm also going to take your things as punishment. Anything I don't like, you can have back. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good, now help Talen-Jei take the things you stole from him back to the inn and then go back to the Guild and stay in your bed until someone has some work for you to do."

Ravyn nodded and went with Talen-Jei back to the inn, hanging his head in shame as he did so. Lassarina released the breath she had been holding and had to clutch Vilkas's arm to support herself. His arms went around her waist and he looked down at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"The potion Finverior gave me this morning is wearing off," she explained, raising a shaking hand to her forehead. "The shakes are coming back and my head is starting to hurt."

"Do you need more, Rina?" Finverior asked.

Vilkas raised a hand to her forehead and cursed softly. "Your fever's back. Brynjolf, take us to wherever it is we're staying."

Brynjolf nodded and Lassarina had to lean on Vilkas for support the rest of the walk to Riftweald Manor. Lassarina hadn't gone through the front door the first and only time she had entered Mercer's home, so it was a strange feeling when they stepped across the threshold, though the inside was much more shocking than just walking right through the front door. Six months ago, Lassarina had completely destroyed the inside of Mercer's home, tearing up floor boards and even knocking stones out of the wall in hopes of finding some hidden information to reveal his location. Now, the manor was completely fixed up, the floors back in place, the walls mended, and expensive looking furniture everywhere she looked.

"You and Delvin have been busy," she commented as she was led upstairs.

"Aye, we've spared no expense making this place our own," he told her as he opened the doors to Mercer's old bedroom and revealed a small barracks.

Three small beds stood on either side of the room, fur blankets draped across them, and from the looks of a couple of them, they appeared to already have been used.

"I thought you said no one was staying here yet," Finverior said, walking over to one of the beds and picking up a woman's corset.

"Some of the thieves down in the Cistern might have broken in," Brynjolf sighed. "I can tell you one thing though, none of the new members are women."

Finverior laughed. "Looks like your thieves have been breaking in for a good romp between the sheets then. Now that's a good reason for trespassing if I've ever seen one."

"Honestly, Bryn, how out of control are the footpads?" Lassarina demanded, sitting down at one of the cleaner looking beds and burying her face in her hands to hide the look of clear distress on her face.

Her skooma cravings were getting worse and the amount that Finverior was giving her wasn't enough. She was used to larger doses that were stronger and lasted longer than the weak, watered-down stuff that her Bosmer friend was giving her.

"Well, they should get in line after that stunt you pulled with Ravyn," Brynjolf chuckled. "I've never seen him so quiet. Usually he's got some retort ready. He'll spread the word to the other recruits. I should actually head back to the Cistern and tell Delvin and Vex that I'm back and tell Karliah that you're alright."

"Karliah, how is she?"

"She's been worried about you, so she'll be happy to hear that you're back. She'll probably stop by for a visit once I go to-" he broke off and cast an uneasy look to Vilkas and Finverior. "-he _other _place."

Lassarina nodded, understanding he was talking about Nightingale Hall. As Nightingales, they were sworn to never tell a soul about their identities, their powers, or even the hall. She had never uttered a word about it to anyone in the past six months, not even during a drugged stupor when she tended to tell Finverior everything. Part of her wondered if Nocturnal was angry with her for abandoning the Guild and just running off, but the fears were quickly disregarded when she remembered Nocturnal didn't care what the Nightingales did with their lives, so long as they would answer her calls when summoned.

"It'll be nice to see Karliah again," Lassarina murmured, smiling against her palms.

"Aye, I'll seek her out soon; for all I know, she's already in the Cistern," Brynjolf said, his voice retreating towards the door. "She and Niruin have been spending a lot of time together, if you catch my meaning."

"I'm heading out too," she heard Finverior say. "Gotta sell off some things and get some food."

"I'll take you to the Flagon; you can do all that there."

Lassarina's whole body was tense until she heard the front door of the manor close and the only sound in the room was Vilkas's armor clanging against the floor as he removed it. Lying back on the bed, she curled up on her side and let out an agonized moan.

"Rina," Vilkas murmured, sitting on the bed and moving her head onto his lap so he could stroke her hair. "It's alright, love. I've got you."

"I feel like my belly is on fire," she cried.

"I'll get you something to drink."

Her head was moved onto a pillow and she opened her eyes to watch Vilkas exit the room. Once he was gone, she looked down at the floor where she had dropped the satchel she took from Ravyn. Lassarina thought it might be a good idea to distract herself, so she grabbed it off the floor and opened it up, rummaging through for anything she might find use out of. She found some gold, an iron dagger, and a few rings. One ring caught her interest when she felt the enchantment on it and she decided to keep it and everything else, leaving only an apple and a tarnished silver ring inside. Lassarina was about to put the bag down on the floor when her fingers brushed against a hard lump on the leather.

Brow arching, she inspected the inside again and spotted a small hidden pocket sewn into the leather. If she hadn't been looking right at it, Lassarina would have never known it was there since it was stitched in quite professionally. She sliced through a few of the stitches with the dagger and pulled out a tiny vial that made her whole body go stiff once she looked at it. It was a bottle of skooma.

Lassarina's hand began to shake and she felt her resolve beginning to crumble as she yanked out the stopper and raised the vial to her lips. Just as she held the rim of the vial to her trembling lips, Vilkas returned and she saw his eyes widen when he saw what she was about to do.

"Lassarina, give that to me," he growled, rushing over and grabbing her wrist.

"No, Vilkas, please just let me have it," she begged, trying to pull her wrist out of his strong grasp.

"You don't need it. The whole point of us coming here is to get you over that stuff!"

He easily overpowered her and took the vial from her hands, tossing it into the fire. The sound of the glass shattering was louder than her own Thu'um, and tears of frustration poured from her eyes. She punched Vilkas's chest as hard as she could manage, taking advantage of his lack of armor, to which he grunted and flinched. She pulled her arm back to punch him again, but he grabbed it and pinned both of her arms to the bed.

"Let me go," she growled, struggling to get her hands free, to no avail.

"Lassarina, calm down," Vilkas told her. "You're overreacting."

"I wanted it."

"I know you did, but you don't _need _it. You just have to have a bit of self control. What you need is to get better, and you can't do that if you take skooma."

"I've been taking skooma this whole time! Finverior lied to you and Einarr. That potion he's been giving me is skooma!"

"Nay, it isn't!"

Lassarina's eyes flew wide and she stared at Vilkas, completely shocked. "What do you mean it isn't?"

"It's just regular sugar with some nightshade," he explained. "You haven't taken any skooma. The potion is just taking the edge off your withdrawal."

Vilkas released her wrists and she sat up, dumbfounded. "So that's why it wasn't lasting as long."

"It's just meant to trick you into thinking you're taking skooma while your body gets over the drug."

She frowned and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Lassarina could already feel the beginnings of bruises on her wrists, but she knew Vilkas hadn't meant to be so rough with her. This new knowledge of the fake skooma she had been taking upset her greatly and made her whole body more aware that it had been far too long since she had some skooma. Vilkas must have seen something change in her, because he grabbed something from his pack and offered it to her. She stared down at the tiny vial in confusion.

"It's a sleeping draught," he explained. "Maybe you'll feel better after you've rested."

Lassarina nodded and Vilkas poured a small amount into a cup of water. He watched her as she drank it all down and grabbed her hand with his once it was gone, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, already feeling fuzzy headed.

"Aye," he nodded, laying on his side on the bed and letting her curl up against him.

The feel of his arm around her made her feel a lot safer, like he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Vilkas used his other hand to stroke her hair and gently scratch her scalp, something that never failed to soothe her, and continued to do it even after her eyes had closed and her breathing slowed, signifying that she was asleep.

**oOo**

"Ahhh!"

Vilkas's eyes shot open at the sound of Lassarina screaming and he vaulted out of the bed beside hers. She was thrashing wildly on her bed, her hands clenched so tight that her nails were puncturing the skin of her palms. For a moment he thought she was still asleep and having a nightmare, but then he saw her eyes were wide open and filled with terror. She was hallucinating again.

"What in Oblivion is going on?" Finverior demanded, running into the room.

The Bosmer had returned a couple of hours after Lassarina had fallen asleep, sporting a black eye he got from some other Bosmer after he tried picking up a Dunmer woman. He had assured Vilkas that she would sleep through the night and they had both retired for the evening.

"She must be having another hallucination," Vilkas said, walking over to Lassarina's side and trying to hold her down.

Finverior walked over and cursed loudly. "Her jaw is too tightly clenched. She might try to bite out her own tongue."

Vilkas panicked and looked at the Wood Elf. "How do we calm her down?"

"We can't; she's got to get through this herself," he replied as he walked across the room and to grab a pillow from one of the beds.

Walking back over to Lassarina's bed, Vilkas watched as Finverior tore a large piece of linen off of the pillow and then knelt on the bed opposite Vilkas.

"We need to force her mouth open and get her to bite down on this," he explained, rolling up the piece of linen into a thick ball.

Vilkas nodded and his hands went to Lassarina's mouth. He caught her at the start of a scream and forced her to keep her mouth open long enough for Finverior to stuff the ball of fabric inside. Her teeth bit down on it hard and Vilkas pinned down her hands when she tried to reach up and yank the gag out.

"I'll go get some rope," Finverior said. "You work on getting her hands behind her."

He struggled with Lassarina. Rolling her onto her side and getting her hands behind her back was easier said than done, especially when she was kicking at him so fiercely. Vilkas tried talking to her, begging her to calm down and reassuring her that she was safe, that he was there with her. But her eyes were clouded with a haze of confusion and she didn't appear to recognize him when she looked at him. When Finverior returned with the rope, Vilkas had to force Lassarina onto her stomach and had his knee pressed into her back to pin her down. The Bosmer bound her hands together, and then he and Vilkas worked together to tie her feet.

"That should hold her," Finverior gasped, taking several steps back from the bed and looking down at Lassarina.

"What do we do now?" Vilkas asked.

"Now we wait for this episode of hers to pass."

Vilkas stared at the Bosmer in disbelief. "We're just going to leave her like this? Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

"No, we have to let it run its course now. If you hadn't told her the truth about the 'Liar's Skooma' we could have just kept giving that to her, but it only works so long as the person believes its skooma. Now, she's got to do things the hard way and struggle through every hallucination and bad day."

Vilkas frowned and sat down on the bed beside Lassarina's, watching her as she convulsed and shook her head. Finverior left after a few moments, probably to go back to sleep, but Vilkas decided to stay up with her, holding her bound hands until she calmed down.

Her episode lasted all night before her breathing finally slowed and she lay on the bed, limp and exhausted. Vilkas went over to her, untied her hands and feet, and pulled the gag from her mouth. She had blood on the corner of her lips and abrasions on her wrists from where the rope cut in and chafed. Sighing heavily, Vilkas washed all the dried blood off her skin with a wet rag and wrapped her wrists with some bandages.

"She finally calm down?" Finverior's voice asked sleepily from the doorway.

Vilkas looked at the elf with exhausted eyes and nodded. "Aye, she's asleep now."

"She should sleep for a while, so you should get some rest. I'll watch her for a while."

"Are you sure?" Vilkas asked, pressing the heel of his palm into his eyes.

"Yes, you look exhausted. You should get a couple of hours of sleep. I've been by her side for six months now, so I know what to do if she wakes up."

Vilkas walked over to his bed and lay down. "If she wakes up, wake me too."

"Will do."

Letting his heavy eyelids close, Vilkas let out a sigh of relief and let his exhaustion overtake him. Staying awake all night had been hard, but not as hard as it was to have to watch the woman he loved scream the whole night while she struggled against her bonds. He sent a quick prayer to the Divines to give him and Lassarina the strength to get through this difficult time, right before he passed out.

* * *

_I've never personally witness someone going through withdrawal for a serious drug... Unless you count Cuban Coffee... Cause one day, my great grandmother ran out and spent one day without her caffeine fix, and she broke a plate... She just threw it against the wall... So anyways, in order to become familiar with drug withdrawal, I had to do a bit of research. I didn't enjoy any of the stuff I found, it just bummed me out... _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay so I finally have the title for my sequel decided. It's going to be called, **Two Halves: Sovngarde Beckons. **Thanks to the **BrunetteAuthorette99 **for the great suggestion. LEMON WARNING! Some of the following content may not be suitable for those under the age of 18. Viewer Discretion is advised. _

**_Notice to my fellow authors and also to my readers. I have finally created the DeviantArt Chatroom where we could all gather and just talk and chill. It can kind of be like a Skyrim Fanfiction Book Club. Anyways, here's the chatroom link will be on my profile. Come in any time!_**

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **If you haven't already, please read the prequel, **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this story._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Lassarina barely made it to the backyard before she collapsed on her hands and knees and completely threw up everything she managed to eat. When she came downstairs and smelled the beef stew that Vilkas had made for dinner, her mouth actually watered and she ate with a vigor that only someone who hadn't eaten in days could muster. She saw the warm smile on Vilkas's face when she ate up that last bite, a smile that was relieved she was finally eating normally again. But ten minutes after she devoured everything, her stomach rejected it; and now she could sense Vilkas standing behind her.

"I told you she wouldn't be able to eat something like that," Finverior sighed.

"But she just can't live on bread," Vilkas snapped, helping Lassarina to her feet. "She's losing too much weight."

"I'm fine," she murmured, clutching onto Vilkas's arm as he led her back inside the house.

"Nay, you're not."

"Did you think she was going to get better in a few days?" Finverior demanded. "Getting someone over their skooma addiction can take weeks. She's only just started to recover."

It had been three weeks since they arrived in Riften and each day had been just as agonizing as the first. Lassarina would frequently have episodes where she would start hallucinating or get itchy inside her own skin. Every night for the first week and a half, she would wake up screaming due to some gods-awful nightmare and Vilkas and Finverior would have to tie her up and gag her just so she wouldn't hurt herself. But that wasn't as bad as the other day when Vilkas walked in on her scratching an old scar on her arm with the sharp end of a dagger. Needless to say, she made the marks left behind by dragon fangs much worse. Now she was constantly being watched by either Vilkas or Finverior to make sure she didn't do something like that again.

She felt terrible, like a mammoth trampled over her, and now pain was constantly radiating through her body. Lassarina couldn't stop the tears that came whenever she would rest in her bed and just wanted some relief from the mind shattering craving for skooma that was running through her. It made her irritable and she would always be snapping at Vilkas or Finverior, all because they were the ones denying her what she wanted most. It wasn't fair to either of them, but she couldn't control the harsh words that would tumble out of her mouth.

"Just give her some bread for now and then try to get her to eat tomorrow," Finverior suggested, sitting down at the dining table and drinking from a bottle of Black-Briar mead.

"I don't need or want any bread," Lassarima muttered. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Here, have some water." Vilkas offered her a tankard filled to the brim.

Lassarina gratefully took it and drank deeply, trying to get the bitter taste of bile out of her mouth. She watched Vilkas and Finverior eat their food in silence, trying to ignore the nagging voice urging her to get some skooma.

"Finn, do you have anymore of that 'Liar's Skooma'?" she asked him.

"There should be a couple of vials upstairs in my pack," he told her around a mouthful of stew.

"I'll go get it for you," Vilkas offered.

Lassarina shook her head and stood up. "Nay, finish your food, I'll get it."

She left the table and walked upstairs, going right over to where Finverior had moved one of the beds out of the barracks. Her friend had decided not to share the barracks with Lassarina and Vilkas in case they decided to, as he so colorfully put it, 'sheathe the sword'. But Lassarina and Vilkas hadn't been intimate since the day she left to go on that job with Mercer. Part of her wanted to, but she knew Vilkas wouldn't do something like that until she was all better.

Grabbing Finverior's pack, she rummaged around until she pulled out the 'Liar's Skooma' and grabbed her old skooma pipe. She found that smoking the fake skooma helped it last a lot longer than it would if she just forced it down her throat. Sighing, she sat down on Finverior's bed and took deep inhales of the smoke, holding it inside her for a moment before blowing it out. Though it didn't serve it intended purpose anymore, the fake skooma still helped take the edge off of Lassarina's cravings, thanks to the nightshade.

She was just about finished smoking it when Finverior called up from down below, "Hey Rina, could you bring down my other bottle of mead when you're finished?"

"Aye, give me a few moments," she replied, finishing off the last of the fake skooma.

Lassarina put the pipe away and reached for the bottle of mead on a nearby table, when her eyes landed on a small bottle of sleeping draught. A small voice inside her was telling her to pour it into the mead and have both Finverior and Vilkas drink it. It would give her enough time to get out of the manor and run to the docks where she knew of a reliable skooma dealer. She bit down on her lower lip for several seconds, debating on whether or not she should do it.

She hadn't even noticed she had already taken the sleeping draught and was about to pour it into the mead. Gasping, Lassarina dropped both bottles, and they shattered upon hitting the floor. She backed away from the liquid spreading across the floor until her back hit the wall and she leaned against it, sliding down so she could sit on the floor.

Vilkas was upstairs seconds after she dropped the bottles. "Rina, what's wrong? What happened?"

Finverior was right behind him. "Damn it, Rina! You dropped my mead!"

"Shut up, Finverior!" Vilkas snarled at him. Turning back to Lassarina, her repeated, "Love, what happened?"

Lassarina was staring at the puddle of mead and sleeping draught, still in shock over what she had almost done. "I was going to drug both of you...I was going to pour sleeping draught into the mead and make both of you pass out so I could run to the docks and buy skooma."

She felt Vilkas stiffen beside her and immediately looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes. Lassarina had drugged Vilkas before, the thought of nearly having done it again sickened her. His gaze softened a bit and he pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright," he reassured her. "You weren't thinking clearly."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Rina, it's alright," Finverior reassured her, kneeling down on the floor and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You stopped yourself before you did it. That shows you really do want to get over this addiction."

Vilkas kissed the top of her head. "Aye, it proves your strong, love. You're going to get over this. You're going to get better."

"I really want to, too," she murmured. "I don't like feeling this way. It feels worse than the grief that made me start taking skooma in the first place. I don't want skooma anymore."

"Your making progress, gorgeous," Finverior grinned. "Saying you don't want the stuff is really good."

"Who told you that you could call her gorgeous?" Vilkas growled, shoving Finverior back with a firm push.

"I always call her gorgeous, ever since we first started traveling together."

Lassarina found some amusement in watching the man she loved and her only friend the last six months argue and found herself chuckling slightly. Both men turned to look at her and smiled at the sound of her laughter. She couldn't even remember the last time she honestly laughed, but it felt better and distracted her from what she had nearly done.

She helped Vilkas clean up the mess she had made, and Finverior stepped out to go and try his luck at Haelga's bunkhouse. Lassarina rolled her eyes and grimaced in open distaste when her friend said where he was going, and Vilkas shot her a curious look.

"Is there something wrong with where he's going?" he asked.

"The owner of the bunkhouse, Haelga, is a known worshiper of Dibella and practices her arts regularly," Lassarina explained. "I have no doubt that Finn will be returning with a mark of Dibella in the morning."

"I take it you don't approve of her."

"Dibella isn't one of the Nine I pray to often. I also don't enjoy what her worshipers do so boldly, taking new lovers without any hesitation. It's actually insulting to Mara."

She saw Vilkas frown when she mentioned Mara and paused a brief moment, wondering why he did it. Then she remembered, feeling as if a rock had struck her head. Vilkas had proposed to Lassarina before she disappeared, but they hadn't brought it up since reuniting. Feeling the tension in the air, Lassarina threw the rag she had been using to clean the floor into a nearby bucket and walked into the barracks. Brynjolf had brought her a lockbox the day before with a brand-new lock he had crafted, guaranteeing that she would not be able to open it. She hadn't tried to open it yet, but she thought she could use a distraction at the moment.

Vilkas walked into the room just as she slipped on the ring she stole from Ravyn. Finverior had told her it has an enchantment that improved her lockpicking, and if the lock was as complicated as Brynjolf said, she figured she might as well use it. Vilkas sat on the bed beside her and looked down at the lockbox in front of her.

"Did Brynjolf say what was in it?" he asked her.

Lassarina shook her head. "Nay, he didn't."

"Think you can open it?"

"Brynjolf doesn't give me enough credit. It doesn't matter how complicated the lock is; I'll pick it."

She got straight to work, inserting the wrench into the lock first and then putting in the lockpick. She felt around for the first tumbler and let her first pick break, trying to get a feel for the strength and the arrangement. Two more practice picks followed before she thought she understood how the tumblers fell into place and she inserted a pick to finally try and break it open. To her shock, the pick broke right away when she moved in on the first tumbler and she let out a small growl, to which Vilkas chuckled.

"Shut up," she grumbled, trying another pick, which broke as well.

She broke fifteen more picks and was about to toss the lockbox across the room, but Vilkas stopped her and handed her another pick. "Don't give up; you were really close that time."

Lassarina had managed to get the lock a little over half way open, but to a thief, that wasn't close. She shook her head, not wanting to lose her temper anymore over a dumb box, but Vilkas kept holding the pick out for her.

"Fine, I'll try once more," she sighed. "But if it doesn't open, I'm giving up."

"It'll open, love," he smiled.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" she asked, inserting the lock pick.

She maneuvered the pick to the last place she had it, where it moved the most, and she felt the same resistance that snapped her last pick in half. Lassarina tensed and nearly expected her current pick to break, but to her shock, it didn't. She pushed against the resistance again, but it still didn't break. Curious, she pulled the lock pick out of the keyhole and stared at it, realizing how it was different from her other picks.

"It's made of Skyforge Steel," Vilkas explained with a smile. "Einarr forged it and a courier brought it here a few days ago. It won't break as easily as those other picks of yours, but don't go thinking it's unbreakable."

"You had this made for me?" she asked him, her eyes wide.

"Nay, that's a gift from your brother. I think he felt bad that we missed your birthday; I did too."

"My birthday was over a month ago; you hadn't even found me yet."

"Aye, I know, but I still felt bad. Which is why I got you a gift too."

Lassarina's interest peaked and she smiled. "Where is it?"

Still smiling, Vilkas tapped the top of the lockbox with one finger. "It's right in here. I asked Brynjolf to lock it up in there, and the only way you'll be able to get it is if you pick the lock or find the key."

"And where is the key?"

"It wouldn't be any fun just telling you," he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"Then give me a hint, please," she pleaded, scratching the stubble on his jaws with her finger nails.

Vilkas ducked his head and gave her a quick kiss. "It's here in Riften, being guarded by someone you know and hold dear to your heart."

Lassarina's hands immediately went to Vilkas's pockets, feeling around for a key. Her lover chuckled and shook his head.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, love?" he asked her.

Pouting, she tucked her Skyforge Steel pick into her own pocket and got off Vilkas's lap. She rummaged through her pack on the floor and pulled out a coin purse she used to carry all her lock picks.

"You aren't going to use the pick Einarr made you?" Vilkas asked.

"I don't want to risk breaking it," she answered, climbing back on the bed and getting to work.

Lassarina maneuvered herself so her back was against Vilkas's chest and his chin rested on her shoulder, observing her as she worked on the lock. Every time a pick would snap, she could hear him hold back the urge to laugh and felt his jaw tense as he fought a smile. She kept breaking pick after pick and couldn't understand why she couldn't break this lock. The next pick she put in, she turned the lock as slowly as she could; she was getting to the point in the turn where her picks would break and that's when she felt it. For the first time she realized it wasn't resistance she was hitting. There was something built into the locks, some sort of device, and the moment she reached a certain tumbler, it struck her pick with direct precision, snapping it in half.

"The lock is rigged!" she growled, turning her head to look at Vilkas.

There was a knowing gleam in his eyes and he smiled innocently at her. "Is it?"

"Don't play innocent. You knew."

"Aye, I did," he chuckled. "Brynjolf told me about it and I had him place my gift inside before he brought it over. The only way you're going to get that box open is with the key."

"And someone I know and hold dear to my heart has it?"

"That's right."

Lassarina thought about it for several moments. The only people in Riften that she cared about a great deal were Vilkas, Brynjolf, Karliah, and Finverior. She grumbled under her breath at how complicated it was going to be, trying to find the key, and wondered if she might be able to coax Vilkas into telling her who exactly had it. She leaned against his chest some more and tipped her head back to look at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Can't you just tell me who has it?" she pleaded. "Please?"

He smiled down at her and shook his head. "Doesn't make the game much fun if I tell you. Besides, you're a master thief; you can get it yourself."

She arched a brow and chuckled. "I thought you didn't like that I'm a master thief."

"But I love you, and if you insist on being a thief, I'll accept it because it's part of who you are."

Lassarina felt her heart warm at his words and sat up a bit straighter so she could kiss the edge of his stubbly jaw. The course hair pricked the soft skin of her lips, irritating her slightly, but she ignored it and kept placing gentle kisses along his jawline. Vilkas turned his head and brushed his lips against hers, while wrapping his arms around her waist. She could sense how much he wanted her, she could even feel it, the not-too-subtle hardness of his arousal poking her behind. Tugging at the simple shirt he wore, Lassarina wordlessly encouraged him to make love to her.

"Lassarina, no," he murmured, his voice lacking conviction.

She kissed him again, lowering herself to the mattress and pulling him down with her. She wasn't even thinking about the key anymore, she _needed _him.

"I love you, Vilkas," she whispered as she raised her head to kiss him again.

Lassarina knew any will to resist he had all but crumbled when she spoke those words. He pushed her back down to the mattress and lowered himself over her, resting his weight on his forearms, and kissed her. They were slow, intensely intimate kisses that reminded her of their first time together and foretold the tone of what was to come. When his muscular thigh slid between her legs she moaned and raised her hips a bit. He tugged at the collar of her shirt and traced hot, wet kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, across her shoulder.

"Vilkas," she whimpered needfully.

He heard and understood her need, proceeding to deftly remove her shirt and the breast band underneath before he pulled off his own shirt. For the first time, Lassarina noticed the burn scars stretched across his bicep and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked, reaching out to lightly stroke them.

"I helped your brother deal with a dragon in Solitude," Vilkas explained. "But Einarr got it worse than I did."

Frowning, Lassarina gently kissed the scars, poking her tongue out a bit and tracing over them. A growl formed in Vilkas's throat and he pushed her back down, slanting his mouth over hers while tugging her pants down. Once they were nearly down to her ankles, Lassarina took charge and kicked them off, sending them to the floor as she got to work on unlacing Vilkas's pants. She had just finished unlacing them when he grabbed both her hands on one of his and pinned them down over her head. Holding her in place, he pulled his trousers off with one hand and removed her small clothes before slipping inside her.

"Oh, Gods," she breathed as he filled her.

"I missed you," he told her, his voice tight and guttural. "It's felt like an eternity since I last had you."

"Aye, I kno-oh!"

Lassarina was cut off when he withdrew and slowly thrust back into her, making her pant and moan. He filled her almost lazily, as if they had plenty of time to enjoy each other's bodies, withdrew inch by inch, with excruciating slowness, until she was gripping the furs beneath her and biting down on her lower lip. She wanted more, for him to go faster. When he lowered his mouth to hers, she showed him how frustrated she was with his slow pace by nipping his lower lip.

"Is it blood you're after?" he laughed softly.

"Quit teasing me," she begged. "I can't take it anymore."

With a rough growl, Vilkas withdrew and thrust back into her with a bit more ferocity, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it. She gasped at his sudden roughness but soon reveled in it and met his every thrust by raising her hips off the bed. He braced his palms on the bed, placing them on either side of her head, and looked down at her with his blue-gray eyes, darkened with lust. Even though they were both cured of the beast blood, they still held some wildness within them and it seemed to come out through sex.

Her fingers dug into his skin and scratched his back. He bit down on her neck hard enough to leave marks. They were both letting the wildness within them come out and loved it. Their feelings intensified, and they were both becoming lost in the haze of passion. It was a mating of raw need and mindless melding, as if they could somehow crawl inside each other if they got close enough. He thrust; she screamed. She clenched; he roared.

Vilkas slid his hands underneath her and held her close, their chests pressed against each other as he drove inside her. The manor was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, and Lassarina was sure that anyone walking by could probably hear them as well. She fancied that the whole city could hear them, they were being so vocal. Abruptly she forgot everything when her whole body went stiff and she reached her peak, screaming her release. It stuttered and she peaked again when Vilkas breathed her name and exploded inside of her.

It was too much. The intensity of their coupling made her foggy headed and she could barely keep her eyes open. Vilkas moved her a bit and spooned his body against hers right before she passed out.

**oOo**

Much later, Lassarina roused herself from her sleep and felt Vilkas still spooned beside her, his arms wrapped around her body. She smiled happily and snuggled closer, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep, but got the unnerving feeling that she was being watched. Lifting her head, she looked around the room and was mortified to find Finverior standing at the doorway, flipping a sapphire into the air absently while he grinned at her.

"Sheathed the sword did you?" he teased.

"Finn!" she shouted, throwing her pillow at him and waking Vilkas. "Get out!"

"What in Oblivion," Vilkas groaned sleepily.

"It's not like I'm seeing anything I haven't seen before, Rina," Finverior laughed, dodging the pillow.

"Out!" she screamed, pulling the furs closer to her body.

Vilkas, now fully awake and aware of the situation, rose from the bed and started stalking over towards Finverior. The Bosmer saw the danger approaching and quickly fled. Vilkas slammed the door shut and locked it, coming back to the bed with a scowl on his face. Lassarina had her hands buried in her face from the embarrassment and peeked through her fingers as her lover settled back down on the bed.

"He doesn't have the key," he grumbled, laying back and placing his hands behind his head.

"Well, that narrows it down," she sighed, settling back down and curling against his chest. "That means I just have to check within the Guild."

"I have a feeling you're going to feel silly once you finally find that key."

"Why, is it hidden somewhere obvious?"

"Aye, it is."

Lassarina ran her finger through his chest hair and smiled coyly. "I'll find it."

"I really hope you do," he smiled, pulling her over to kiss her. "I know you'll love it."

**oOo**

It took Lassarina longer than anticipated to find the ring, over two weeks, in fact. After she learned about the key, she went to the Thieves Guild with Vilkas and immediately went to Brynjolf and Karliah, expecting one of them to have the key. But to her shock, neither of them had it. She stayed for several more hours, confronting every single member of the Guild, wondering if one of them might have it, but they didn't. Lassarina nearly started to tear apart the Cistern trying to find the key, but Vilkas and Brynjolf stopped her, telling her it wasn't there.

Frustrated, she decided to push around some of the new recruits, measuring them up and making sure they stopped causing trouble. Ravyn had already told the footpads about her, but when they were actually faced with her and promptly getting booted to the ground by her, they became surprisingly timid and promised not to make anymore trouble for anyone. It felt nice finally taking up her duties as Guildmaster, and she spent some time sorting through job requests with Brynjolf, trying to sort who would do what. Vilkas even helped out by offering to help train several thieves and improve their combat skills.

Lassarina also spent time catching up with Karliah, Vex, and Sapphire. They all spoke about how they needed to get more females within the Guild, since it was obvious there were more men than women. She made it a point to mention it to Brynjolf to keep a sharp eye out for any women that would fit in well with the Guild. Interacting with the Guild seemed to help her with her withdrawal too.

Normally, she would have felt tempted several times throughout the day to indulge in some skooma, but with everything going on, it was the last thing on her mind. She was far too distracted with trying to open the lockbox during the day and falling into bed with Vilkas at night to even focus on her addiction. Things were slowly getting better, her withdrawal was bothering her less, and she was eating normally. She wasn't hallucinating anymore or shaking as often either. Vilkas even felt comfortable enough to let her go out on her own while he stayed back at the manor.

She wasn't going far, just to the graveyard to visit her mother's grave and leave some flowers. The entire time she had been in Riften, she hadn't visited her mother's grave once, and the guilt upon realizing that plagued her greatly. Lassarina had wanted Vilkas to come with her to the grave, but he said it was best if she went alone the first time. So now, she knelt in front of the tombstone, running her fingers across the rough facade and smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you, mother," she spoke to the grave softly. "There was just a lot going on and I got distracted. I hope you can forgive me."

Sighing, Lassarina reached for the vase filled with long dead flowers and heard something jangling inside when she picked it up. Brows rising, she pulled out the dried up flowers and turned the vase upside down, gasping when a key fell out. She took the key in her hands and started to piece the information Vilkas had given her together. Guarded by someone she held dear to her heart. Her mother was definitely someone she loved more than anything in the world.

Smiling, she placed the fresh flowers in the vase and ran back to Riftweald Manor, opening the front door and vaulting past Vilkas in her rush to get upstairs.

"Lassarina, what is it?" he called.

"I found the key!" she shouted over her shoulder.

She ran straight into the barracks and walked right up to the lockbox, vaguely aware of Vilkas having caught up and hovering nearby. Hands trembling from excitement, Lassarina inserted the key and turned it, hearing the tumblers roll into place and finally the audible click that indicated it was now open. She lifted the lockbox's lid and gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was a band made of moonstone and adorned with three flawless sapphires, so pale blue that she thought it had to have been a different type of stone. She stared at it, her hand covering her mouth in open shock, and Vilkas reached around her, picking up the ring and seating her on the bed. He fell down to one knee and looked up at her with an intense love burning with his eyes.

"Lassarina, I know things haven't exactly been easy for us," he whispered, his gaze never wavering from hers. "We've suffered a great deal of heartache during our time together, but never once did I stop loving you. I know I've asked you this before, but I'm going to ask you again."

"Oh, gods," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Lassarina, will you marry me?"

The tears in her eyes rolled down her cheeks and she smiled, throwing herself into his arms and sending them both falling to the floor. When he sat up, she kissed him deeply, threading her fingers through his thick hair.

"I take it that means aye?" he laughed when they separated for a breath.

She giggled and kissed him again. "Aye, I will marry you."

* * *

_YAY! They're engaged... Again! I have told many of you in PM's that this book will end on a happy note. I figured that there was so much sadness that I had to throw in at least a little happiness. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	32. Chapter 32

_So this is a happy chapter that focuses on how close the warriors of Jorrvaskr are! We're also going to have a little Kiraya moment that is utterly ADORABLE! _

**_Notice to my fellow authors and also to my readers. I have finally created the DeviantArt Chatroom where we could all gather and just talk and chill. It can kind of be like a Skyrim Fanfiction Book Club. Anyways, here's the chatroom link will be on my profile. Come in any time!_**

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **If you haven't already, please read the prequel, **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this story._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-two**

She and Vilkas fell right into bed after she accepted his proposal, making love for several hours and obviously annoying Finverior greatly with how vocal they were being. The Bosmer kicked the door more than once throughout the night and said they were worse than two hounds in heat. Lassarina giggled and Vilkas ignored him and they continued to be as loud as they wanted. It was only much later, sitting between Vilkas's thighs and leaning back against his chest, did Lassarina take the time to finally admire the ring on her finger.

"What made you decide to give me a personalized ring?" she asked him curiously.

"Remember when we came to Riften shortly after you told me you were pregnant?"

Her heart clenched slightly and she nodded sadly. "Aye."

"I saw how your eyes softened up when you told me about Talen-Jei's proposal to Keerava. It gave me the idea, and I went to talk to him after you left for the Cistern."

She looked at the ring again and tipped her head up to kiss him. "I love it. The sapphires are really beautiful."

"Took me months to find those. Once I found them, I had Eorland forge it for me."

"I've never seen sapphires in this color before."

"I know, they're very rare but they were the ones I wanted for the ring. They're the same color as your eyes."

Lassarina smiled and kissed him again, pressing a hand against his stubbly cheek. She felt him take her hand in his and run his thumb across her ring. She pulled back and saw his eyes practically glowing with happiness.

"We should go talk to Maramal in the morning," he suggested.

"Aye, and then we have to write to Einarr and tell him the good news," she nodded. "We'll invite everyone in the Companions and my friends in the Thieves Guild."

Vilkas rolled his eyes a bit, but nodded. "Just so long as they don't steal from anyone."

"They wouldn't dare steal at the Guildmaster's wedding," she giggled. A thought suddenly came to her mind and she frowned a bit. "Vilkas, should we invite Ulfric?"

He stiffened against her and she could already sense what he thought.

"Lassarina, I don't think that's the best idea," he told her.

"I only thought of it because he helped me and reunited us."

"Aye, I understand, but Einarr wouldn't be too pleased about having him there. Not to mention several of our shield-siblings might not exactly feel comfortable around him. Athis for example."

"Nay, I get it. It was only a suggestion."

The air was full of tension and an awkward silence stretched out between them. Lassarina regretted even bringing it up and thought of a way to change the subject and get rid of the tension.

"Do you want to go back to Whiterun after the wedding?" she asked him.

"Only if you feel you're ready," he replied, kissing her shoulder.

"Well, I haven't felt like taking skooma as often anymore. I'll get the urge occasionally now, but I think I'll be fine. I'm not hallucinating anymore."

"Would you be alright back at Jorrvaskr? I know how you might feel seeing Aela and her baby."

She frowned. "I can't keep avoiding them forever. I have to stop being bitter about the fact that our baby died and hers lived."

"We'll get another chance, love. You'll be an excellent mother."

"And you'll be an excellent father," she told him, snuggling closer.

"Let's get some sleep; we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Aye."

Curling up against his chest, Lassarina let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep to Vilkas gently stroking her hair and the steady sound of his heartbeat.

**oOo**

Einarr was sitting out on the porch behind Jorrvaskr, watching Kiraya and Rohan spar with wooden swords while he ate a wedge of cheese and some apple slices. Aela was sitting beside him, holding her son close and watching the children fight with amusement lighting her eyes.

"Randulf can't take his eyes off them," Einarr chuckled, looking at the baby, whose pale green eyes were focused on Kiraya and Rohan.

"Aye, he'll be swinging a wooden sword of his own before long," the huntress laughed, tickling her sons belly with a finger.

"Here, let me hold the lad for a bit," Einarr requested, holding out his arms to take Randulf.

Aela passed her son over to him and he smiled down at the boy, who was squirming in his arms and scowling up at him.

"Gods, I haven't seen that face in over a year," he grinned, instantly seeing a great deal of Skjor in him. "He's going to grow up looking exactly like Skjor."

"We can only hope he'll have inherited my intelligence," Aela smiled. "Or else he'll lose an eye just like his father."

Einarr laughed and waggled his finger in front of Randulf's face. He hadn't held a baby since Kiraya was born, but he was glad to see his paternal instincts from the time hadn't disappeared. Randulf grabbed his finger and held it in his firm grip, his laughter echoing across the training yard.

"Lad's got a good grip," Einarr commented. "He'll have no trouble wielding a blade."

"Perhaps you could teach him how to properly use one once he's old enough," Aela suggested.

"I'd be honored to teach him."

Einarr held Randulf in his lap for several more minutes before he started to fuss and reach out for his mother. Handing the child over to Aela, he couldn't help but feel a slight tug at his heart. Like Vilkas, Einarr couldn't help but think about his sister's unborn child when he sometimes looked at Randulf. He had been looking forward to being an uncle, so when the news of the miscarriage reached his ears, shock and grief threatened to overwhelm him, but he remained strong for the sake of his sister and one of his closest friends. Part of him also wondered whether he and Faraya would have had more children had she lived.

He loved being a father and often wished Kiraya hadn't been his only child, but obviously the Divines had decided he wasn't meant to have a large family. He had sworn to himself never to love again after Faraya had been taken from him and devoted his life to his daughter and his sister, no one else. It wasn't an easy life, but seeing his daughter's smiling face every day gave him the strength to persevere.

"Einarr."

He turned around at the sound of his name and looked at Farkas, who was poking his head out the door.

"Aye, Farkas, what is it?" he nodded.

"Finverior's here," he replied.

Einarr nodded and asked Aela to keep an eye on Kiraya and Rohan while he went to go see the Bosmer. Stepping inside Jorrvaskr, he immediately saw Finverior sitting down at the long table, drinking from a tankard with a half eaten apple in his hand. He walked over to the wood elf, sparing a glance at Avyanna, who was completely avoiding his gaze.

After Einarr had left to fetch his sister from Windhelm, Farkas had accidentally revealed to Avyanna that Lassarina was Ulfric's sister, which brought on an instant dislike. Before coming to Jorrvaskr, Avyanna had worked as Jarl Elisif the Fair's personal guard and had practically been raised by the Jarl of Solitude and her deceased husband, the former High King, Torygg. Avyanna hated Ulfric Stormcloak more than anything for killing someone she held dear, and the knowledge that she would soon be living under the same roof as his sister made her extremely irritable. She had even started to ignore Farkas after learning that he had a relationship with Lassarina that lasted half a year.

Einarr wasn't exactly comfortable with the knowledge that there would be some tension once Lassarina and Vilkas returned to Jorrvaskr, but he had grown to respect Avyanna and considered her a friend. He wasn't about to kick the poor girl and her brother out just because she hated a man who Einarr himself wasn't fond of. All he could do was pray that once Avyanna got to know Lassarina, the two women would get along and there wouldn't be any tension.

"Finverior, what are you doing here?" Einarr asked, walking right up to the Bosmer. "Is everything alright with my sister?"

"Everything is more than fine," Finverior answered with a grin, holding out a sealed letter for him.

Einarr arched a brow and opened up the letter, reading the contents quickly.

_Think you and the other Companions could take a trip to Riften for a wedding? We've arranged to have the ceremony at the Temple of Mara in two weeks' time. Bring everyone and tell them to keep an eye on their coin purses; there will be thieves at the ceremony as well._

_-Lassarina and Vilkas_

Einarr's eyes had widened by the end of the letter. Farkas was staring at him, eager to hear what news Finverior had brought, while the Bosmer just continued to grin. Finally, Einarr couldn't hold back his smile any longer. Tossing his head back, he gave a whoop of joy and grabbed Tilma, who had been sweeping a few feet away. He spun the old woman around in his arms, much to her shock and delight, before he gently set her down after she started to complain about his grip.

"What is it?" Farkas asked, smiling for no reason.

"Papa, what's going on," Kiraya asked stepping inside with Rohan and Aela. "We heard you shout from outside."

His whoop of joy had attracted the other Companions as well. Athis had come up from the living quarters with Njada; and Erendriel, Ria and Torvar were already sitting at the table, or rather, standing now. Smile still plastered on his face, Einarr handed the letter to Aela.

"Read it aloud," he told her.

Aela arched her brow, but held the letter in one hand while she cradled her son in the other. "'Do you think you and the other Companions could take a trip to Riften for a... _wedding?'_" Aela's eyes widened and she looked around the hall with a smile. "'We've arranged to have the ceremony at the Temple of Mara in two weeks' time...' Lassarina and Vilkas are getting married!"

Kiraya let out a squeal of delight and Tilma smiled. Einarr laughed loudly and picked his daughter up, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

"Everyone shine your boots and clean off your armor," he announced. "Because we'll be leaving for Riften in a week!"

Everyone was talking in small groups; and Einarr set Kiraya down, looking over at Rohan, who was standing beside his sister and obviously looking very disappointed. Avyanna was giving him a firm shake of her head and telling him something softly, but firmly. Concerned, Einarr walked on over.

"Is there a problem, Avyanna?" he asked her.

Her hazel eyes flashed a brief moment and she shook her head. "No problem, Harbinger. I was just telling Rohan that we weren't going to be attending the wedding."

Einarr arched a brow and looked at Rohan, who's face was dark with disappointment. "Why not? I'm sure Vilkas would be glad to have you there."

"I'm not exactly comfortable with attending the wedding of Ulfric Stormcloak's sister."

"_Half-sister. _She's my sister as well, and I don't have any love in my heart for Ulfric Stormcloak. I know you bear hatred for him in your heart, Avyanna, but my sister has done you no wrong; and if you had met her _before _you learned she shares the same father as Ulfric, you would have liked her. I won't force you to come to the wedding, but I also won't tolerate any fighting when she returns to Jorrvaskr."

Avyanna had ducked her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "I understand, Harbinger."

Einarr sighed heavily and walked away, not bothering to repeat for the hundredth time how much he hated titles. Instead, he walked over to Aela, who was trying to calm down a very fussy Randulf. Her eyes were troubled as she stared down at her son.

"Why are some of you so solemn over such happy news?" he asked, snapping Aela out of her thoughts.

Aela frowned at him. "Will Lassarina be able to handle seeing me and Randulf? I know it must not have been easy for her or Vilkas after the miscarriage."

Finverior stepped forward, having overheard the entire conversation. "She isn't hallucinating anymore, so your son wont be in any danger, and she personally told me to tell you that she wants both you _and _your son to be there. She actually said she's looking forward to seeing him."

"Aye, I'm sure there won't be any problem, Aela," Einarr nodded. "Lassarina once told me she considered you one of her closest friends. I'm not doubting she'll feel a bit of sadness when she sees Randulf, but once she holds him, that will all go away."

Aela sighed and patted Randulf's back. "I'll have to think about it. I'm not even sure if Randulf should be traveling."

"He'll be fine. Kiraya was born into a Khajiit caravan. We were on the road two days after she was born."

"Aye, you never stop moving when you're in a caravan," Kiraya giggled, butting into the conversation. "I've probably seen more of Tamriel than everyone in Jorrvaskr."

"Not true, kitten," Einarr smirked. "You've never been to Morrowind."

"I'm from Morrowind," Athis said from a few feet away. "Trust me, you aren't missing anything."

Einarr laughed and moved to sit down at the table. He was extremely happy that his sister was finally settling down with Vilkas, since they both deserved it after all the hardship they've gone through. He hoped they would be happy together and get another chance at being parents.

_I'll have to figure out what to give them as a gift, _he thought to himself, watching Tilma fuss with Kiraya.

"You probably outgrew your dress," Tilma told his daughter.

"I don't want to wear a dress," Kiraya complained. "I want to wear armor like papa."

"Don't you want to look nice for the wedding?"

"I'll look just fine in my armor, right papa?"

Einarr smiled at Kiraya. "Aye, but I think you would look nice in a dress."

Kiraya wrinkled her nose. "Nuh-uh! I'm a Companion, and we don't wear dresses."

Rohan chirped up from beside his sister. "But you're also a girl, and girls wear dresses."

Einarr saw Kiraya's temper flare up in her eyes and without warning, she threw a baked potato at Rohan, nailing him right in the head and making the potato explode all over. Rohan fell back, wiping melted butter and bit of still steaming potato from his face.

"Kiraya!" Einarr growled, standing up and glaring at his daughter. "Why did you do that?"

"He called me a girl," she mumbled, lowering her head and looking down at the floor.

"But you _are_ a girl," Rohan shouted from the floor, still trying to get some butter out of his eye.

Kiraya's nostrils flared and she started stalking over to him. "Shut up, Rohan!"

Einarr rushed over to his daughter and grabbed her by the back of her leather jerkin, holding her back before she could take a swing at her friend. Kiraya fought and tried to get out of his grip, but he quickly tossed his child over his shoulder and headed to the stairs.

"I'll be right back," he said, ignoring Kiraya's pummeling fists.

He went downstairs and walked all the way to the back, entering his room and depositing his daughter on the bed. He glared down at her, and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Fang had followed the two of them downstairs and jumped onto the bed, curling up beside Kiraya.

"Care to tell me why you threw a potato at Rohan?" Einarr asked.

"He called me a girl," she muttered.

"Ah, but are you not a girl? Or did I magically obtain a son? I hope I didn't, because I would miss my little Kiraya too much."

He saw a smile tug on the corner of her lips, but she fought it and kept pouting. Trying hard not to chuckle, Einarr sat down on the bed beside Kiraya.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong."

Kiraya pouted even more. "I don't want Rohan to think of me as a girl. Then he'll go easy on me when we're sparring or practicing. He might start teasing me too."

"Rohan's your friend; he wouldn't tease you. And you've been working on your fighting abilities much longer than he has. If he went easy on you, you might kill the lad."

Kiraya snorted a bit and Einarr smirked. "Aye, I guess you're right."

"It still doesn't excuse you from what you did, though," Einarr warned her, taking on his serious tone once again. "You're going to have to apologize to Rohan."

The tip of her tail lashed and she stiffened momentarily, but then her shoulders relaxed and she nodded glumly. Einarr rubbed her back for a moment before standing up and nodding at his daughter to follow. When they got back upstairs, Rohan was still wiping off his face and Avyanna was fussing over him. Einarr gave Kiraya a little push forward and she walked over to Rohan, her head hanging in shame.

"Rohan, I'm sorry I threw a potato at your face," she mumbled.

Rohan stared at her a moment. "It's alright. I'm sorry too."

"What for?" she asked, tipping her head in confusion.

Rohan took some of the potato in his hands and dabbed some on Kiraya's nose. "For that."

Einarr laughed and Kiraya giggled before she tackled Rohan to the ground and the two children started wrestling, Kiraya easily getting to upper hand with her quicker reflexes. The other Companions started cheering and egging the children on, shouting words of encouragement to each one.

"Come on, Kiraya, pin him down!" Ria shouted.

"Grab her tail, Rohan!" Farkas suggested.

Einarr shook his head fondly at the sight and leaned back against a wooden pillar. He was mildly surprised when Avyanna came to stand beside him to watch the whole scene in front of them.

"You know she likes Rohan, right?" she told him.

Einarr's brows shot up and he looked at Avyanna. "What?"

Avyanna chuckled and shook her head. "It's perfectly normal for a girl her age to start liking boys. You had to have known it would happen one day."

"I had hoped it wouldn't have arrived until I was long dead," he grumbled. "My death is the only thing that can keep me from strangling the life out of the man who tries to win my daughter's heart."

He saw a brief flicker of sadness go through Avyanna's hazel eyes. "You're a good father, Einarr." Sighing heavily, she turned to him. "I know it's not your sister's fault she's related to the man who murdered one of the most important people in my life. I'll try and put my anger toward Ulfric aside so that I can give her a chance."

Einarr smiled. "Thank you, Avyanna. I respect you as a friend and trust you to watch my back in a fight. I just didn't want things to get uncomfortable."

"It'll still be awkward, knowing what I know, but I'll do my best to make an effort."

Einarr nodded and turned his attention back to the two children, still wrestling, only Rohan appeared to be winning. The scarlet-haired boy had his daughter pinned to the ground and was shouting at her to submit.

"Alright, that's enough, Rohan," Avyanna scolded. "Let her go before you hurt her, or before she hurts you."

Rohan sighed and released Kiraya. "Yes, Anna."

"Wait, so who won?" Torvar asked. "We were betting on who would win."

"Call it a draw and keep all your money," Einarr said. "I've already told the lot of you, time and again, not to bet on brawls."

"What's the fun of watching a brawl if you can't bet on it?" Farkas chuckled.

"Aye, you make the same excuse every time. Instead of just lollygagging, everyone should be getting their things in order for when we leave for Riften. Make sure not to bring anything too valuable. My sister's invited thieves as well."

He heard a few groans of displeasure but chose to ignore them. Einarr didn't like that Lassarina was a thief any more than they did, but it didn't matter because she was his sister. And she was getting married. Thoughts about what to get her and Vilkas entered his mind again and he sat down at a nearby chair, trying to come up with the perfect gift.

**oOo**

Lassarina had left the manor early in the morning, leaving Vilkas passed out in bed, and was taking a stroll around Riften. The wedding was only three days away now, and she was expecting her brother and the other Companions to arrive today. She already arranged to have Einarr, Kiraya, Farkas, and Aela stay in the manor with her and Vilkas; and she also had Keerava keep several rooms at the inn empty for the rest of her shield-siblings. Knowing that they wouldn't have the manor to themselves anymore once their friends arrived, Vilkas had exhausted Lassarina and himself by making the most of their alone time. Her body was still sore from the night before.

She was just entering the marketplace when she spotted a woman stepping out of Maven Black-Briar's house. Her eyes widened, recognizing the blonde tresses that fell to her shoulders and the bright amber eyes. It was her friend Daine.

"Daine!" Lassarina called out.

Her Imperial friend turned her head and smiled when she spotted Lassarina. She quickly jogged over, lifting up the skirts of her green dress a bit so as not to trip.

"Rina, it's so good to see you!" Daine giggled, hugging Lassarina the moment she was close enough.

Lassarina shifted a bit and smiled. "Aye, It's been far too long."

"I heard about what happened with Mercer Frey," Daine said, pulling away and looking down at her. "I can't believe he betrayed all of you like that."

Lassarina's eyes narrowed. "Aye, but he got what he deserved in the end."

"I also heard that you were made the new Guildmaster. Congratulations."

"And _I _heard that someone from the Dark Brotherhood was responsible for killing Vittoria Vici."

Daine's eyes flashed momentarily before a coy smile appeared on her face. "Ah, so you heard about that, then?"

"Aye, I arrived at Solitude a few days after it happened. Who did it? Arnbjorn or that creepy little vampire child?"

"Oh, you must be talking about Babette. No, neither of them killed Vittoria; actually, I'm the one that did it."

Lassarina gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "_You? _By the Nine, Daine. Weren't you scared of what would have happened to you if you got caught?"

"It's an assassin's job _not _to get caught, and I didn't, so I'm fine."

Lassarina fidgeted and grabbed the end of her hair. It had grown just past her shoulders already and she was finally on her way to getting back her long hair. She would never, _ever, _cut it again. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the familiar red and black coloring of Dark Brotherhood armor. She turned and saw a Redguard man approaching them from the direction of the inn.

"Friend of yours?" Lassarina asked Daine.

"That's Nazir," Daine replied with a nod as he approached. "He's an assassin too."

"And why are you telling people what I am?" Nazir demanded, glaring at Daine.

"Don't worry, she won't say anything about it," Daine smirked, scratching Nazir's beard with her fingernails. "Lassarina is a friend, and she's leader of the Thieves Guild."

Nazir's brows rose and he looked right at Lassarina. "So you're the one who replaced Mercer?"

Lassarina braved herself against Nazir's intense stare. "One wonders how the Dark Brotherhood keeps themselves so well informed on Thieves Guild business."

"It's easy to stay informed when you have a former assassin in your ranks," Daine giggled. "Astrid likes to stay in touch with Delvin."

"Well, I'll have to tell Delvin to keep his mouth shut from now on."

"Woah, you sounded intimidating just then. What happened to the sweet little girl who would moon over Brynjolf all day?"

"She outgrew her childhood infatuation and became Guildmaster," Lassarina replied with a grin. "So you tell Astrid not to bother getting any more information from Delvin Mallory, alright?"

Nazir chuckled. "I like her a lot better than that annoying ass Mercer."

"Never had much contact with Mercer, but I grew up with Lassarina, and she's definitely someone you can trust," Daine told her friend.

Nazir nodded and turned away. "I'm going to go take care of that contract. I'll meet you back at the room tonight."

Lassarina noticed the heated look Daine gave the Redguard as he walked away and got the impression that her childhood friend was involved with him. Once he was out of sight, Daine turned to Lassarina and gave her a coy smile.

"So I'm guessing Nazir is more than just a friend?" Lassarina asked.

Daine shrugged. "He's a friend I like to have keep me warm at night."

Lassarina chuckled and thought of something. "Hey, how long are you going to be in Riften?"

"A few days; Nazir and I have some contracts to take care of."

"How would you feel about coming to a wedding?"

"Why? Who's getting married?"

Lassarina giggled. "I am, of course."

Daine's eyes widened and she smiled. "You're getting married? Rina, that's so great! Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name's Vilkas; he's a Companion. The wedding is in three days, and I'd love it if you would be there."

Daine mulled it over for a minute, a teasing glint in her eye. "I don't know, I'm _so _busy."

"Daine, come on, quit joking around," Lassarina smiled, lightly smacking her friend's arm.

Daine chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll come. Just make sure there's plenty of mead and someone to take me back to my bed after the celebration's over."

Lassarina rolled her eyes and hugged her friend. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Nazir takes you back to the inn."

Suddenly, Lassarina felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and was lifted into the air, the culprit holding her spinning her around. She let out a little squeal of surprise and started to smack the arms around her; but as she was spun, she recognized the faces of Farkas, Kiraya, and Aela, which had to mean the person spinning her was Einarr.

"Put me down!" she laughed.

Her brother's laughter rumbled around her as she was set down on the ground. Lassarina turned around once she was set down and threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"You're here!" she said, pulling back to look at him.

"Like I would miss my little sister's wedding," he told her with a happy grin.

"I would like to hug my sister-in-law to-be if I can," Farkas interrupted, stepping forward.

Lassarina smiled at Farkas and pulled herself away from Einarr so she could hug him. "Farkas, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Aye, I've missed you, Rina."

As she hugged him, Lassarina couldn't help but look over his shoulder and noticed a scarlet-haired woman she had never met glaring at her. A young boy around Kiraya's age stood beside her, sharing the same colored hair and hazel eyes, making Lassarina wonder whether he was her son or brother. But all those thoughts went away when her eyes fell on Aela and the baby in her arms. She pulled herself away from Farkas and walked right up to the huntress, her eyes fixated on the baby boy.

"Lassarina," Aela greeted her nervously.

She pulled her gaze away long enough to look up and smile at her shield-sister. "Aela. He looks just like Skjor."

The tension plaguing Aela immediately left her body and she smiled at Lassarina. "His name is Randulf."

"Can I hold him?" she asked, holding out her arms.

Aela hesitated a brief moment before nodding and gently passing Randulf to Lassarina. The boy squirmed in her arms for a few moments, obviously fussy and uncomfortable with being held by an unfamiliar person, but Lassarina managed to keep a steady hold on him and smiled down at him. He shared many of Skjor's facial features, but his eyes were the same green as his mothers.

"He'll be a handful when he's older," Lassarina said, trying to calm the baby by rocking him gently.

"Aye, but we'll be ready for that," Einarr said, coming to her side.

Lassarina looked at her brother's eyes and saw relief in the pale blue depths. She knew that he and several of the others must have been nervous about how she would react to Aela's baby, but she had a good control over her skooma withdrawals and her grief over losing her own son was just a gentle ache in her heart. She'd be lying if she didn't feel some sadness looking down at the baby boy in her arms, knowing he wasn't hers, but she was happy for Aela and knew that she would have another chance at being a mother someday.

_I just hope that day comes soon, _she thought to herself as she continued to rock Randulf.

* * *

_Wedding is next chapter! Planning a fake wedding is almost as hard as planning an actual one!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry this took so long. Kind of burned out for two days... But then I played some Tomb Raider and heard the majestic sound of Brynjolf. Did you know that the guy who does Brynjolf's voice does the voice of Conrad Roth? Well, it gave me some drive to write! I hope you all like weddings~_

_Oh, also, **MysteriousMew **has finally published her story, based in my Skyrim world, and using the OC she submitted for the Contest, onto . The story is titled, **Little Spit Fire **and I hope you all check it out!_

**_Notice to my fellow authors and also to my readers. I have finally created the DeviantArt Chatroom where we could all gather and just talk and chill. It can kind of be like a Skyrim Fanfiction Book Club. Anyways, here's the chatroom link will be on my profile. Come in any time!_**

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **If you haven't already, please read the prequel, **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this story._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-three**

The Bee and Barb was filled with the sounds of the Companions drinking and celebrating. They were celebrating for two reasons, one reason being Lassarina and Vilkas's upcoming wedding; and the other reason they were celebrating was because it was the first time all of the Companions were together after so long. Lassarina couldn't stop laughing and smiling, catching up with all of her shield-siblings and once again feeling the bond of family she had felt before leaving Jorrvaskr. She even got a chance to meet the newest members of the Companions.

Ria had introduced her to Erendriel, a Bosmer from Rorikstead who had only been in the Companions for a short time. Lassarina immediately liked him, sensing the kindness and good nature he had within him despite the constant teasing from the others. She could tell he didn't anger easily and would just laugh off the jibes from their shield-siblings. Lassarina spent an hour just talking to the wood elf, telling him how she wasn't exactly warrior material when she first joined and how she had gotten herself into embarrassing situations more than once, but how after some time, she managed to feel worthy of being a Companion.

Lassarina had noticed the scarlet-haired Nord woman sitting clear across the tavern, not having gotten a chance to meet her yet, but Kiraya had introduced her to the woman's younger brother Rohan. The young lad was a complete delight, with a bright personality and good sense of humor. She could immediately tell that her niece was sweet on the boy but kept it hidden behind her new tomboyish demeanor. From what she could gather from Vilkas, Rohan's sister, Avyanna, had moved to Whiterun after resigning from her position as Jarl Elisif's personal guard, all to keep her brother safe.

"Why does she keep glaring at me?" Lassarina asked Aela, once again holding her son and tickling his round belly.

Aela sighed and took a drink of her mead. "We tried keeping it a secret from her and the other Companions, but the day Vilkas received that letter from Ulfric, Farkas accidentally let it slip that you were Ulfric's sister. The girl was practically raised by Jarl Elisif and the former High King, so she harbors a deep hatred for Ulfric."

"So she's directing her anger of him towards me?"

"Well, it doesn't help that she's in love with Farkas," Aela added with a smirk. "She didn't exactly take the news that the two of you were lovers well."

Lassarina blushed furiously and spared a glance at Avyanna. She was sitting by herself, staring down at her tankard, but her hazel eyes looked up after a moment, meeting Lassarina's. She could sense that Avyanna just wanted to say more than a few sharp words to her, so she handed Aela back her son and walked over to the woman, taking a seat across from her. Avyanna looked mildly surprised but fixated her narrowed eyes at her.

"You're Avyanna, right?" Lassarina smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Avyanna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Nice to meet you? Were you really that strung out?"

Lassarina blinked and her brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"We've met before, _Eisa._"

Lassarina immediately flinched. Eisa was a name she used as a cover during her six months of seclusion, so that she didn't reveal her identity and give Einarr a chance to track her down before she was ready to come back. And if Avyanna knew that name, it meant that Lassarina had run into her and stolen from her.

"I'm sorry if I stole from you," she murmured. "I honestly don't remember, though."

"It's bad enough I was robbed by Ulfric Stormcloak's sister," she spat the name. "The fact that you don't remember is just insulting. Typical Stormcloak."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes a bit. "I haven't exactly been in the clearest state of mind the past few months. Most of it's a haze if I'm being perfectly honest. You have every right to be angry at me for stealing from you, but don't you dare call me a Stormcloak. I may be related to the man, but that doesn't mean I agree with what he does."

"Your _brother_ robbed Skyrim of one of the kindest men to ever have lived."

"My _brother _banished me from his city when I was just a baby. For twenty years I hated him, but he's making an effort to make amends for what he did. I cannot answer for his crimes, but if you're going to hate me for something I had nothing to do with, then that's pretty pathetic."

Without waiting for a retort, Lassarina stood up and walked over to Vilkas, who was standing with Farkas and Einarr and drinking heavily. The moment she was within grabbing distance, Einarr threw an arm around her and hugged her close, obviously already extremely drunk. Whenever her brother drank too heavily, he turned into one of two people. He either became the broody, pissed off Einarr, or he became the Einarr who was affectionate with everyone. Clearly this time he was the latter.

"I can't believe my little sister's getting married," he said with a slur. "I always told our mother that I'd never let that happen."

"Einarr, are you alright?" she asked with a giggle.

Einarr leaned heavily on her and rested his head on her shoulders. "Rina, I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too, brother," she replied, scratching his scalp. Looking at Farkas and Vilkas, she asked, "How much has he had to drink?"

To her dismay, her future husband and brother-in-law were just as drunk as Einarr and sheepishly shrugged while trying not to laugh. Lassarina rolled her eyes and managed to push Einarr off of her before walking over to Finverior.

"Well look who it is, the bride-to-be," her friend grinned, looking her up and down. "Let me guess, you've realized you've made a huge mistake and want to run off with me?"

Lassarina playfully punched his arm. "Very funny, Finn. You've heard us at night. You honestly think I'd leave a man like that for one who couldn't take a punch to the face from a tiny Nord girl?"

"Hey, you're stronger than you look! Broke my nose more than once."

"Well, not only can Vilkas take a punch from me, he can also pin me down, something you couldn't do whenever we brawled."

"I can pin you down, I just didn't want to hurt you."

Lassarina chuckled and scratched Finverior's stubbly chin affectionately. "Whatever you say, my friend."

The Bosmer rolled his eyes and glanced over at Avyanna. "So what's the deal with her?"

"She holds a deep hatred for Ulfric in her heart and is directing it at me," she replied with a sigh. "But I also just learned that I stole from her during our little crime spree."

"Did you, now?"

"Aye, but I cannot for the life of me remember. I must have been strung out on skooma."

"Don't worry, it'll come to you eventually. Things you do when you're blacked out always come back to you."

Lassarina nodded and spent the rest of the party catching up with everyone and trying to keep her brother from making a complete ass of himself. By the time the festivities were over, Lassarina had Vilkas leaning on her as they walked back to Riftweald with Kiraya pulled her father along by his hand. Farkas had passed out at the inn and they had managed to drag him over to Torvar's room, where the always-drunk Nord was already fast asleep, fighting off the last of a cold. Stepping into the manor, Lassarina and Kiraya had trouble getting Einarr and Vilkas up the stairs, but once they did, they let the men collapse in their designated beds and glanced over at Aela, fast asleep in her own bed with a crib beside it.

"Where did you find a crib?" Kiraya asked curiously, walking over to the bed Lassarina has prepared for her.

"I managed to borrow it from the Orphanage," she explained, yawning and sitting down at the edge of hers and Vilkas's bed.

She helped Kiraya get all tucked in and gently stroked the girl's hair, remembering how much she had missed her niece during her six months away.

"Aunt Rina, Rohan wanted me to tell you he's sorry for the way Avyanna is acting," she murmured sleepily.

"Nay, she has the right to be angry at me," Lassarina told her. "I learned that I ran into her a while ago and stole from her. The fact that I can't remember what I did doesn't help the situation."

"You should just tell her you're sorry," she said as her eyes started to flutter shut. "Anna's really nice. She'll forgive you."

Lassarina smiled sadly and nodded, not wanting to dash her niece's hopes. She honestly didn't think that Avyanna and she would ever be close friends, but hopefully they might be able to get to the point where she could tolerate Lassarina. Once Kiraya was asleep, Lassarina moved over to her bed and snuggled up beside Vilkas, trying to ignore the smell of mead coming off him. She didn't like that he had gotten so drunk, but she figured it was just because he was happy everyone was together again. She tried to get some sleep herself, but her mind was still whirling, trying to remember her encounter with Avyanna.

She was finally starting to drift to sleep when it hit her. Lassarina sat up in bed and gasped, remembering everything. She had been strung out badly, barely able to put one foot in front of the other, much less fight off the bandits that were manhandling her. She had wandered off without her weapons or pack and had gotten separated from Finverior, making her an easy target for them. But then, without any warning, a woman with scarlet hair and a glowing sword killed the bandits and chased off the ones that cowered at the sight of their friends falling. The woman had helped her and healed the wounds the bandits had inflicted on her, and how did Lassarina repay her kindness? By stealing her pack while she slept.

She buried her face in her hands, trying to force away the shame and guilt that filled her body, but knew that only Avyanna's forgiveness would make it go away. Climbing out of bed, Lassarina walked over to her pack, remembering that she kept a memento from every person she robbed on the roads. Avyanna hadn't carried much in her pack, just food and some gold, but there was one thing that Lassarina had kept of hers. Pulling out the worn out book, she smiled and ran her fingers across the cover. It was a book with several songs written inside,and Lassarina had kept it for the times when she was sober and wanted to pass the time by reading.

"Maybe she'll perk up after I've returned it to her," she murmured to herself.

Lassarina quietly left the manor, being careful not to wake Finverior, who was flopped down on his bed outside the barracks. She made her way to the inn, nodding a greeting to a guard as she walked past and smirking when she saw him stand a bit straighter at the sight of her. Being Guildmaster carried a lot of weight in Riften, and Lassarina felt nearly as important as Maven. She let herself into the Bee and Barb and walked upstairs to the room Avyanna was sharing with her brother and Ria. She softly knocked on the wood and heard an annoyed grunt before hearing footsteps approach the door.

"Who is it?" she heard Avyanna's voice ask groggily.

"It's Lassarina," she replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before the door opened and Avyanna was glaring at her. "What do you want?"

Lassarina held out the book and bowed her head a bit. "I'm sorry about stealing from you. All you were doing was helping me out of a bad situation and I repaid your kindness by robbing you. I don't expect you'll forgive me, but I hope that by returning this, you'll be able to start seeing me in a different light."

Avyanna didn't say anything, causing Lassarina to look up and see her staring at the book in shock. Her hazel eyes practically glowed with the relief that was apparent through her entire body and she took the book in her hands.

"I thought this was lost forever," she murmured.

"Nay, I tend to keep any books I find," Lassarina told her. "But I spent all the gold that was in your pack. I'm sorry."

"The gold didn't matter, but this book... it belonged to my mother. And now I have it back." Avyanna opened the book and skimmed the pages until it fell open on a page with a pressed red mountain flower wedged between the pages. "The flower's still here too. My father picked it for me on our first hunting trip."

Lassarina lowered her gaze again, feeling her face burn up with shame. "Again, I'm so sorry I took it."

Turning around, she headed toward the stairs, only to have Avyanna call out to her, "Lassarina, wait."

She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Aye?"

Avyanna gave her a small smile. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

**oOo**

The day of the wedding dawned and Lassarina woke up with Kiraya curled up beside her. Vilkas and the other men had traded rooms with the women at the inn the night before, following the timeless superstition that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Sitting up, Lassarina stretched out her sleep-sore muscles and glanced around the room, seeing Aela and Ria were already awake and the huntress was feeding Randulf. Avyanna was nowhere to be seen, and Njada was likely back at the inn with Athis.

"Rina, you're awake!" Ria smiled, standing up and walking over.

Lassarina smiled back and got out of bed. "Well, I can't exactly sleep in today."

"Well, from what Rohan tells me, all of the men are still sleeping off last night's mead," Avyanna said, walking into the room with her brother and a basket in her arms.

"Kiraya, wake up!" Rohan said, jumping onto the bed and jostling the still sleeping girl.

Kiraya groaned and opened her feline eyes. "What?"

"It's morning, wake up already."

Kiraya sat up and stretched, giving Rohan a scowl and flicking his nose. Lassarina smiled at how close her niece was with Avyanna's brother and shot a glance at the woman, seeing an amused sparkle in her eyes. It was clear that the children's interactions were a regular thing for everyone from Jorrvaskr, and it made Lassarina glad she was going to be returning to Whiterun soon.

"What's in the basket?" Aela asked Avyanna.

"I woke up around dawn and picked some flowers outside the city," Avyanna replied. "I was hoping Lassarina would allow me to dress her hair."

"Ugh, my hair," Lassarina grumbled, fiddling with the ends of her shoulder-length locks.

"What's wrong?" Avyanna asked, frowning.

Ria and Aela shared a laugh and the huntress replied. "Lassarina used to have long hair, nearly to her waist, and swore never to cut it. But then one day, she cut it off herself and she's been moping over it ever since."

"I liked having my hair long," Lassarina pouted. "Vilkas did too."

"If all you girls are going to do is talk about your hair, I'm going to go back to the inn," Rohan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Kiraya, why don't you go with him and try to wake everyone up?" Aela suggested.

"Alright," the girl replied, climbing out of bed and running out the door with Rohan.

"I'll bet someone is going to get some ice water dumped on them," Ria giggled and the rest of the women joined the laughter.

**oOo**

"Gods damn it!" Vilkas shouted, sitting up in his bed and shaking violently from the bucket of ice water that Einarr had dumped on him.

"Time to wake up," the Harbinger and his soon-to-be brother in law announced loudly. "You're getting married in a couple of hours."

"Aye, I'm aware," he said with a groan, stripping off the soaked, ice-cold shirt from his body. "You could have shaken me awake, you didn't have to dump freezing water onto me."

"We thought about just waking you normally," Farkas said, leaning against the doorway and looking like he had just woken up. "But we thought this would be a lot funnier."

"And functional," Einarr added. "We wake you up and you get a bath, all in one go."

Growling, Vilkas got off the bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall above the dresser. He needed to shave and wash off the war paint around his eyes. Lassarina had been rather insistent that he didn't cover his eyes up with paint, since she claimed to love his eyes just as much as he loved hers.

"Is Lassarina awake?" he asked, looking at Einarr.

"Kiraya came over and woke me, said that they're all awake and getting ready," Einarr nodded. "So we should get to it as well."

Vilkas nodded and grabbed his pack off the floor, looking for the dagger he used to shave. Farkas and Einarr left him alone, walking back to their rooms so they could get ready themselves, and he stared at himself in the mirror, the realization that he was only a couple of hours away from being bound to someone for the rest of his life finally hitting him.

"You can do this," he told his reflection. "You love her and she loves you. You've waited long time for this day, so just calm down and get ready."

**oOo**

"I can do this," Lassarina spoke to herself. "I can do this."

"Her nerves are finally starting to hit her," Karliah announced.

"Lassarina, calm down," Aela told her, smoothing out Randulf's shirt. "You've faced dragons, had brushes with death and punched Ulfric Stormcloak in the face. Getting married to Vilkas should be rather easy."

"You punched Ulfric in the face?" Avyanna asked, looking over at Lassarina while she fixed Kiraya's hair.

Lassarina smirked and nodded. "Aye, about a year ago, back when I hated him."

Avyanna chuckled. "I'm impressed." She placed one more blue mountain flower into Kiraya's hair and said, "You're all done."

"Thank you, Avyanna," Kiraya smiled, looking at herself in the mirror.

Kiraya's hair hung loose around her shoulders, brushed until it was silky smooth, and Avyanna had fashioned a braid that took the appearance of a headband to make it look pretty. Lassarina's niece looked absolutely adorable, wearing a pale gray dress with a lavender tunic on over it and a gray belt around her waist.

"You look very pretty, Kiraya," Ria told the girl.

"Not as pretty as Aunt Rina," she replied, looking over at Lassarina.

Avyanna had spent the better part of half an hour fixing Lassarina's hair, gathering the top portion into a loose bun and letting some long, wavy strands hang down and cover it, giving her hair the appearance of more volume. She had then placed several small white flowers as well as a blue mountain flower that matched her eyes.

"I love the dress she's wearing," Ria sighed, smoothing out her own brown dress.

"Karliah got it for me," Lassarina told her.

"The owners of Radiant Rainment owed me a favor," Karliah said with a shrug, wearing armor fashioned to look similar to Nightingale armor, only without the crest.

The pale-blue dress laced up with the front with some dark-blue ribbon. The sleeves were long and remained tight to the skin just down to the bend of her arm, where they widened out and ended at her wrists. The boots she wore were beige and were hidden by her skirts for the most part. Around her neck she wore the Amulet of Mara she had purchased from Maramal, and her fingers were bare for now. She and Vilkas had given Maramal their Bonds of Matrimony the day before so he could have the Goddess of Love bless them for the wedding today.

"What's Vilkas wearing?" Karliah asked.

"He, Farkas, Athis and Einarr are wearing their wolf armor," Aela answered. "It seemed appropriate that the Circle all wore the armor of the Companions."

"Is that why you're wearing yours?" Lassarina asked. "It's strange seeing you in something besides your leather armor."

Aela shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. "I only ever wear it for formal occasions, and it'll likely be coming off after the ceremony."

The sounds of the doors downstairs made them all look up at the barracks entrance, and Einarr stepped across the threshold a moment later. Lassarina had never seen her brother so-she grasped for the right word-clean. He had trimmed his beard until it was only a fine stubble shadowing his jaw, making his scar more obvious. His hair had been brushed and he had it tied back in a wolf's tail, and instead of his regular steel armor, he wore the same wolf armor that Eorland crafted for each member of the Circle.

"Ladies, are we all rea-" Einarr broke off when his eyes fell on Lassarina. "Rina . . ."

"Doesn't she look pretty, Papa?" Kiraya asked.

Einarr's eyes met Lassarina's and she could see the happiness in his blue gaze, identical to hers. "Aye, she does."

"We're all ready to go," Aela said, walking towards the door with Randulf on her hip. "Just give us a few moments' head start."

Lassarina nodded and watched Aela lead all of the women out of the room and down towards the temple next door. It was just Lassarina and Einarr now and he was still staring at her from the doorway. She stood up and walked over to him, giving him a smirk and punching his jaw lightly.

"Stop staring at me like that," she chuckled.

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I can't help it. You look gorgeous, little sister. I'd wager Vilkas's jaw will hit the floor when he sees you."

"I hope not, if he can't move his mouth he won't be able to say his vows."

"You're ready to get married, then?"

She looked up at him, her eyes glowing. "Aye, I am."

"With any luck, Mara will be allowing mother to watch this moment. She would have been very happy."

Lassarina felt a tug at her heart and wished her mother was alive to see this moment. She had never told Einarr the real story behind their mother's death and never planned to, knowing her brother would react badly to it. Pushing aside all unpleasant thoughts, Lassarina took her brother's arm and smiled at him.

"Let's go," she urged.

She walked with Einarr to the temple doors, pausing right in front of them. She took a moment to take several deep breaths and calm her rapidly beating heart before she looked at her brother and nodded.

"I'm ready."

Einarr pushed open the doors and she stepped inside the temple. The first thing she saw was the obvious division between the guests, the Thieves Guild on one side and the Companions on the other. The Circle and the higher ranking members of the Guild sat in the front pews, while the other members filled the rest, as well as some locals from Riften and her friend Daine. She moved her gaze over to the altar in the front and smiled when she saw Vilkas.

His armor had been cleaned and polished to its full brilliance, appearing almost new, and his Skyforge Steel greatsword hung across his back. He had shaved his beard down to a shadowy stubble, making his face look clean, but maintaining the rugged handsomeness that made Lassarina's knees weak. He had done as she asked and wore no war paint around his eyes, an odd sight for anyone who hadn't seen him like that before.

Einarr left her side and walked to his seat at the front beside Kiraya, leaving Lassarina to walk up to the front alone. She resisted the urge to duck her head from all the stares fixated on her and focused on the man she was walking toward. The man she loved. Vilkas held out his hand for her as she approached and she placed her hand in his once she was close enough. He closed his hand around hers and held it in a gentle grip as they turned to face Maramal as he began the ceremony.

"It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children," the priest said, his arms raised. "It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all."

Lassarina felt Vilkas squeeze her hand a bit and she smiled, squeezing it back.

"We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." Maramal turned to Vilkas. "Vilkas, do you agree to be bound together with Lassarina in love, now and forever?"

"I do," he replied, turning his head to look at Lassarina, "now and forever."

"And Lassarina, do you agree to be bound together with Vilkas in love, now and forever?"

Smiling, Lassarina gazed into Vilkas's eyes, seeing his love for her in the blue-gray depths. "I do. Now and forever."

"Then under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed," Maramal held out their wedding rings. "I present you with these rings blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

Lassarina placed Vilkas's ring on his finger and he did the same to her, before gently grasping the back of her neck and snaking an arm around her waist to pull her close. Smiling, she threw her arms around his neck and tipped her head back, his lips meeting her own. She was so happy, a warmth spreading through her whole body from her heart, and she suddenly became deaf, too absorbed in Vilkas kissing her to hear the cheers and applause coming from their family and friends.

* * *

_I'm proud to say I made my Beta Reader, Whisper292, tear up a bit. It's okay though... I get emotional at weddings too! _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	34. Chapter 34

_Ahhh Love~ Well... Here's the final chapter of **Walk in the Shadows** until I get to posting up the Epilogue. Know what's right after the wedding reception? WEDDING NIGHT! LEMON WARNING~~~_

_Oh, also, **MysteriousMew **has finally published her story, based in my Skyrim world, and using the OC she submitted for the Contest, onto . The story is titled, **Little Spit Fire **and I hope you all check it out!_

**_Notice to my fellow authors and also to my readers. I have finally created the DeviantArt Chatroom where we could all gather and just talk and chill. It can kind of be like a Skyrim Fanfiction Book Club. Anyways, here's the chatroom link will be on my profile. Come in any time!_**

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **If you haven't already, please read the prequel, **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this story._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Instead of holding the reception at the Bee and Barb, Lassarina made arrangements for the festivities to be held at the Ragged Flagon since there was much more room. She could tell her shield-siblings had initially felt a bit uncomfortable stepping into the shady-looking bar, but it honestly looked much better than it did two weeks ago. After she and Vilkas set the date, Lassarina had gone down to the Cistern and got the new footpads to help Vekel clean up the Flagon. The newest thieves were absolutely terrified of Lassarina, having taken to calling her the 'dragon woman' and obeying her every request.

"Where did you manage to get that dress?" Vilkas whispered into her ear as he held her from behind.

"Karliah called in a favor to some women in Solitude who own a clothing shop," she explained, leaning her back against his chest and trying hard not to shiver from having his mouth so close to her ear. "Do you like it?"

"Aye, you look beautiful," he murmured, kissing her temple. His lips touched her ear again and he added with a husky whisper, "But I'll bet it will look just as nice abandoned on the floor."

Lassarina blushed furiously and playfully elbowed her new husband, completely forgetting about his armor and injuring herself instead. Vilkas chuckled at her failed attempt but pulled away from her, settling for an arm around her waist. She looked around the Cistern and saw everyone finally starting to relax and enjoy themselves. She noticed Brynjolf sitting with Einarr and Aela, while Farkas and Avyanna had started drinking with Delvin. Kiraya and Rohan also appeared to be having fun, running around the Thieves Guild hangout and inspecting every nook and cranny.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Lassarina said.

Vilkas nodded and led her to a table, taking a seat beside her once she had settled. "Aye, though Finverior seems to be getting himself into trouble again."

Lassarina looked over to where the Bosmer was standing and saw him trying to pick up Sapphire, a tankard of mead in his hand. She noticed Rune glancing over every couple of moments, his face expressing anger.

"Watch Rune," she advised her husband.

Vilkas did as she said and they both watched the thief. Rune kept getting angrier and angrier until finally he slammed his mug down on the table and practically stomped over to Finverior and Sapphire. Lassarina started to chuckle a bit as she watched Rune shove Finverior away and wrap an arm around Sapphire, leaving the wood elf to walk away with a dejected look upon his face.

"Aww, what's wrong, Finn?" Lassarina called out to her friend.

Finverior glanced up and glared when he realized she had watched the whole thing. "Aye, keep laughing," he told her, walking on over. "It won't be too funny tonight when you and your new husband don't have any privacy in that big manor full of guests."

Vilkas shot Finverior an amused look. "And who says we don't have any privacy?"

Lassarina looked at her husband, completely confused, when Karliah walked up to them with Niruin. The Bosmer thief had a protective arm wrapped around the Dunmer's waist and gave Finverior a swift glare, warning him away as Karliah spoke to Vilkas.

"I got what you asked Vilkas," she said, handing Vilkas a key.

"What's that?" Lassarina asked.

Vilkas grinned and Karliah answered the question. "Those are the keys to Honeyside. Vilkas asked me to relieve the Jarl's steward of them."

Lassarina looked at Vilkas, her eyes wide with shock. "You hired the Thieves Guild to steal something for you? Doesn't that go against your code of honor as a Companion?"

"I married their Guildmaster," he responded with a shrug. "I might as well reap the benefits of getting some work done for free."

Chuckling, Lassarina kissed her husband's cheek and gave Finverior an amused look. "What were you saying about not having any privacy tonight, Finn?"

"Oh, sod off," he grumbled, taking a gulp of his mead and walking away.

Lassarina spent most of her time beside her husband, her arms wrapped around his bicep or getting pushed into a dark corner by him so he could then proceed to kiss her breathless. The only reason she and Vilkas didn't just leave for Honeyside sooner was because they kept getting pulled apart each time. The first time she got pulled away, it was to dance with Kiraya and Rohan. Once she was done dancing, she went in search of Vilkas but found him with Farkas, Einarr, Brynjolf, and the newest thief, Garthar, the five of them chugging from tankards in the start of a drinking contest.

"I hope he doesn't get too drunk," Lassarina sighed to Karliah and Vex.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want your new husband shirking on the wedding night," Vex teased.

Lassarina glared at her Imperial friend and sipped her wine. "I'd keep my eye on Garthar tonight, Vex. He tends to get a bit handsy when he's been drinking, doesn't he? Or does it not bother you as much since you and him finally spent the night together-or rather, several nights."

Karliah snorted a bit and Vex stared at her, her mouth agape. "How did you know about that?"

"Well, nothing stays a secret in the Guild for long, especially the way men talk. They're worse than women half the time."

"Plus you weren't too subtle about it, Vex," Karliah added. "You never go to the Bee and Barb to eat or drink."

Vex grumbled and glared daggers at Garthar. "I knew I couldn't trust him to keep his mouth shut."

"Give him a break, Vex," Lassarina sighed. "That man adores you. You're all he talks about whenever I ask him how he's liking the Guild. He's not that bad looking either."

Vex blushed a bit, making both Lassarina and Karliah laugh. Once Lassarina spotted Vilkas reaching for a third tankard, she decided it was time to intervene and walked on over to him, covering the top of the mug with her hand and pushing it down.

"You might want to rethink that one, love," she told him with a smile.

"Aye, or else she'll have to carry you back home over her shoulder," Einarr joked.

"Lassarina couldn't carry Vilkas," Brynjolf laughed. "She's too tiny."

"I like that she's small," Vilkas said. "Makes it easier to carry _her_."

Without warning, Vilkas tossed Lassarina over his shoulder, making her squeal in surprise. All of their guests began to laugh at the sight, Vilkas drinking from his tankard while Lassarina smacked his armored back and tried to contain her own laughter.

"Oi, put her down," Torvar said from his seat beside Delvin. "You can carry her off and ravish her later tonight."

"Shut up, Torvar!" Lassarina shouted, her face flushing with embarrassment.

Vilkas chuckled and set Lassarina down, giving her a quick kiss. She could smell the mead on his breath but was relieved that there was still some clarity in his eyes. Part of her couldn't wait to have him all to herself for the night.

"You call that peck a kiss?" Athis called out. "I thought you Nords were more passionate than that!"

Vilkas flashed Athis an amused glare. "Aye, we are."

Lassarina was surprised again when Vilkas took her in his arms and made her bend backwards, kissing her deeply and holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall. She was dimly aware of the sounds of cheering and shouts of encouragement coming from all their friends, busying herself with tangling her fingers into Vilkas's hair. When her husband finally straightened up and stopped kissing her, she was out of breath and blushing furiously.

"Now _that _was a kiss," Farkas cheered.

"What do you know about kissing?" Avyanna demanded, sitting at her table with Ria and looking completely inebriated.

Farkas flashed her a dumb smile. "I know plenty."

Lassarina's eyes widened when Avyanna stumbled out of her chair and stalked over to Farkas, poking his chest piece harshly with her finger. "I'll bet you don't even know when a girl wants you to kiss her."

"Oh, gods, what's happening?" Vilkas chuckled.

"Aela told me she was in love with him," Lassarina murmured to Vilkas quietly as she watched Avyanna drunkenly confront Farkas. "I could have seen it myself if no one had told me. Why hasn't Farkas made a move on her?"

"You know as well as I do that my brother isn't the sharpest blade on the weapons rack. I was planning on telling him how blind he's been after the wedding."

"Well, looks like Avyanna's beating you to it."

"I do know when a girl want's to kiss me," Farkas told Avyanna.

The scarlet-haired woman shook her head. "No you don't, cause I know a girl who's been wanting to kiss you for a while."

Lassarina caught the pleasantly surprised glint in Farkas's eye, meaning he must have finally figured it out, but it seemed he wanted to tease Avyanna some more.

"Really? Then tell me, little spitfire, who's the girl? Is it Ria? Or maybe Aela?"

Everyone in the Flagon had turned to watch the scene and were trying hard not to laugh, but every few seconds, someone would snort or chuckle madly. Meanwhile, Avyanna's face kept getting redder and redder.

"Nay, ice-brain!" she huffed. "I'm talking about me! Honestly, how can you be so thick-head-"

Farkas cut her off by grabbing her waist and pulling her close to plant a firm kiss on her lips. Cheers and applause came from all the Companions and a few thieves. Lassarina even caught Daine whistling from where she sat at the bar with Nazir.

"It's about damned time!" Einarr said, clapping Farkas on the shoulder and disrupting the kiss. "The pair of you were driving us all mad. Acting like teenagers."

Farkas blinked and looked around surprised. "You all knew?"

"Of course we knew!" Vilkas sighed. "A damned blind man could have seen it!"

"I only just met Avyanna and I could see it," Lassarina added with a smirk.

"Is Anna going to marry Farkas now?" Rohan asked innocently from beside Kiraya.

Avyanna's face became as red as her hair. "Rohan!"

Everyone laughed, and Lassarina turned to her husband. She could see he was happy that his brother finally had someone, but she also saw relief there. She knew that the relief must stem from his insecurity that she and Farkas used to be in a relationship and that his twin might still have had feelings for her. But obviously those fears were put to rest, just from the smile on Farkas's face as he held Avyanna close and allowed her to hide her face by pressing it into his armor.

"Seems like everyone is pairing off," Lassarina sighed happily. "Now we just need to get Einarr a girl."

"I don't think that will ever happen," he told her.

Lassarina arched a brow. "Why not?"

"Your brother once confided in me and said that he hasn't been with a woman since his wife died. He said he had loved and lost his true love and would likely never marry or be with another woman ever again."

Lassarina frowned and looked at her brother, who was getting pulled out to dance by Kiraya. "I don't believe that. I think it's possible for someone to love more than once throughout their life."

Her husband shrugged and kissed her once again. "Hopefully you only plan on loving _me_ the rest of your life."

"Aye, I plan on it. The only way I could love a man more than you is if we have another chance at a son."

"Aye, we will," he growled softly, ducking his head down to her ear. "Maybe we could get started on that tonight."

Lassarina blushed and smiled at him, only offering him a shy nod. Now that they were married, Lassarina didn't want to delay starting their family any longer. She wanted to have his children, to get another chance at what was cruelly taken from them.

The rest of the festivities continued into the night. Everyone was still drinking and dancing long past midnight. Aela was the only one who had retired early, taking her sleepy son, Kiraya and Rohan back to Riftweald Manor so they could go to sleep. Avyanna and Farkas became inseparable the rest of the night, and when they did finally leave, it was hand in hand. Finally, Lassarina and Vilkas decided to retire and sneak into Honeyside to spend their first night as husband and wife together. Whistles and several salacious comments followed them as Vilkas led her out of the Flagon.

"I've never seen you get this embarrassed," Vilkas teased when they made it out of the Ratway and walked through Riften.

"It's just embarrassing having all the attention focused on the both of us," she explained, leaning against him with her arms around his bicep. "I hope the footpads don't try and step out of line after seeing me get so flustered."

"I'd be more concerned with running."

"Running? From what?"

She glanced up at Vilkas and saw his blue-gray eyes glitter lustfully. Her entire body shuddered just from that one look and she flashed him a teasing grin before detaching herself from his arm and running ahead of him. Lassarina giggled gleefully when she heard his heavy footsteps behind her and picked up the pace, trying to get away. She had just reached the door to Honeyside when he caught her, pinning her against to door and biting down on her neck. Moaning, Lassarina fumbled for the key in Vilkas's hands and inserted it into the lock, opening the door. Vilkas picked her up off the ground and carried her inside the house, kissing her all the while.

Someone, probably Karliah, had already lit a fire and set up a large double bed, covered with plush furs, for them to enjoy; and there were also several candles about, giving the area a nice golden glow. Vilkas didn't hesitate and moved over to the bed, depositing Lassarina onto it before moving to undo the straps of his armor. She assisted him, untying all the straps and kissing him each time a piece came off. When all he wore were his trousers, he turned his attention to Lassarina and undid the front laces of her dress, kissing and nibbling on her neck. As he peeled down the dress, he moved downwards, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses on each piece of skin that was revealed.

He lavished plenty of attention on her breasts for several moments, making her clutch his head as she moaned loudly and panted. Her body jolted when he started to scatter little butterfly kisses on her belly and she cried out when his tongue delved into her belly button. She heard him growl lustfully when he pulled the dress down past her hips along with her smallclothes and glanced down at him only to find he was looking right at her. Her breath came in short, rapid gasps as he traced his tongue from her knee to her inner thigh and then repeated it on the other leg.

"You don't need to worry about anyone hearing us," he murmured huskily. "We're all alone; you can be as loud as you want."

"You like it when I'm loud don't you?" she asked him, biting down on her lower lip.

"Aye, I love hearing the beautiful sounds you make, and I love being the one that makes you produce them."

His tongue began to lap at Lassarina and her cries and moans of ecstasy echoed off the stone walls around them. Vilkas had her teetering over the edge under his skillful tongue and she figured she might end up ripping his hair out, she was grasping it so tightly. Her body was so heated up and it centered in her abdomen, building up with each flick of the tongue until he pushed her over the edge. She screamed as she climaxed, her body arching off the bed before flopping back down. Her thighs twitched every few seconds and she moaned again as Vilkas kissed his way up to her lips.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" he asked, giving her a wolfish grin.

"Aye, let me show you how much," she purred, pushing him onto his back and moving down the bed.

Her hands glided up his muscular thighs, tracing each muscle, each ridge, then lowering her head to taste in her hand's path. She heard his breath hitch when she grasped his hardened length in her hands and swept her tongue up the underside of it. She giggled when his hips bucked beneath her.

"Love, I won't last a minute if you do that," he gasped, cradling her head with his hands.

"I'm just showing you how much I appreciated what you did," she chuckled, licking him again.

With a low growl, Vilkas rolled her onto her back and kissed her hard before burying himself within her. The scream that would have escaped, had it not been for his mouth crushed over hers, would have embarrassed her and likely have been heard all across Riften. He remained perfectly still, kissing her and nibbling on the delicate skin of her neck, until she was squirming beneath him, anxious for him to move. When he finally did, she kissed him greedily and bit down on his lower lip, aching for more. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on, making him double his efforts and make her feel absolutely incredible with each and every touch and movement.

For nearly an hour they kept at it, Vilkas shifting their positions every so often and pushing her into several climaxes. Lassarina was practically limp, wondering how he could have withheld his own peak for so long, when his breathing started becoming for shallow and uneven, a muffled cry coming out with each gasp. She bit down on his neck as he rolled her on top of him, his hands digging into her hips and no doubt bruising her with his iron grip. He thrust up into her rapidly as she gyrated her hips, both of them crying out together loudly as they simultaneously reached their peak.

She lay sprawled across him, breathing just as heavily as he did, their sweat damp bodies glistening from the candlelight. They lay together like that until they managed to catch their breath. She still held Vilkas inside her and relished the feeling, shivering each time he twitched. Extremely light-headed and sleepy, Lassarina rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She murmured happily when she felt him kiss her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Aye, and I love you," he replied.

"Let's do that again after a we've rested."

His chest rumbled beneath her as he laughed and he lifted her off of himself, spooning her against him. "You're insatiable, aren't you?"

"What can I say, I've been spoiled."

He laughed again and kissed the back of her neck softly. They lay entwined, basking in their aftermath of their coupling and quickly dozing off.

**oOo**

The Companions returned to Whiterun a week after the wedding, Lassarina and Finverior included, the Bosmer having been offered a place in their ranks. They spent a day resting off their hangovers, while Vilkas and Lassarina kept enjoying their alone time together, only leaving Honeyside to grab a quick bite to eat. Vilkas had his arm around her as they walked through the gates and past Warmaiden's with the rest of their shield-siblings. They were passing Breezehome when Einarr stopped and turned to the newlyweds.

"Alright, this is where we leave you two," he told them.

Both of them looked at Einarr confused.

"What are you talking about, Einarr?" Lassarina asked.

"None of us want to hear the two of you go at it at night," he explained, tossing Vilkas a small, wrapped-up piece of linen. "So I'm going to give you my present now."

Vilkas unfolded the scrap of linen and Lassarina gasped when it revealed a key. The key to Breezehome.

"You're giving us your house?" Vilkas gaped.

"Not permanently," Einarr explained. "Just until you get that house you always talk about built."

"Einarr," Lassarina murmured. "We couldn't-"

"You can and you will."

"But what about Kiraya? It's her house too."

"Papa and I haven't stayed in Breezehome in forever," Kiraya said. "We always stay in Jorrvaskr and all my stuff is over there."

"It's my gift to both of you," Einarr repeated. "I want you both to stay here and enjoy it."

Lassarina's eyes watered and she walked up to her brother, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder. "Einarr, thank you."

His arms tightened around her. "Anything for you, little sister."

She pulled away and walked back over to Vilkas, smiling happily as they walked up to the door and unlocked it. Once the door swung open, Vilkas lifted her into his arms bridal style and deposited her on her feet once they were over the threshold.

"We'll see you later," Vilkas chuckled as he slammed the door shut.

Lassarina barely smothered a giggle as her husband reached for her, kissing her hungrily and lowering her to the floor. They were married, they had a house of their own, and they were both incredibly happy. She honestly didn't think she could be any happier than she was right at that moment in time. She and Vilkas had suffered a lot to get to this point, and she was determined to make sure it remained that way for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_This had been such a journey and I'm just so happy that my fictitious child, Lassarina, is finally married! It's just warms my heart, even though I know you're all sad this book is over and the sequel won't be out for at least two weeks..._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	35. Epilogue

_And with this chapter, Two Halves: Walk in the Shadows, is officially over! __Know how in a series, epilogues foreshadow the next book? Trololololol_

_Oh, also, **MysteriousMew **has finally published her story, based in my Skyrim world, and using the OC she submitted for the Contest, onto . The story is titled, **Little Spit Fire **and I hope you all check it out!_

**_Notice to my fellow authors and also to my readers. I have finally created the DeviantArt Chatroom where we could all gather and just talk and chill. It can kind of be like a Skyrim Fanfiction Book Club. Anyways, here's the chatroom link will be on my profile. Come in any time!_**

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please **Fave/Follow/Review. **If you haven't already, please read the prequel, **Two Halves: Full Moon **before you read this story._

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lassarina walked with Kiraya, Rohan and Avyanna, having returned from a job the children wanted to take on. They had to clear out a den of wolves that had moved into a cave behind Black-Briar Meadery West, and Lassarina and Avyanna acted as chaperones, making sure the children stayed safe while they took out the menacing wolves. It had been a little over a month since Lassarina and Vilkas's wedding, and she was still adjusting back to the Companions lifestyle. She was making sure not to take any jobs that required her to travel longer distances as she still didn't trust herself to be out on her own for several days without falling back into her skooma habits.

"Did you see how I saved Kiraya from that one wolf?" Rohan boasted. "She didn't see it coming at her from behind, and I threw my knife right into its head."

"It's only cause I was aiming at the wolf you were fighting!" Kiraya defended herself, though Lassarina caught the happy twinkle in her eye that expressed she was glad Rohan was the one that saved her.

"You should still be more aware of your surroundings, Kiraya," Avyanna told the girl. "Next time, Rohan might not be there to save you."

"Aye, I know," she sighed, wiping wolf's blood off the arrows she retrieved.

"Don't worry, Kiraya, I had to have Vilkas save my behind a few times," Lassarina told her niece, offering her a comforting smirk. "That's what shield-siblings are for, to have an extra sword watching your back."

"Rohan will be able to watch all our backs at the rate he's growing," Avyanna sighed sadly.

In the past month alone, Avyanna's younger brother had sprouted several inches, showing a hint of the man he would one day grow up to be. He had started growing his hair out as well, claiming he wanted to have it like Farkas's.

"He's a Nord through and through," Lassarina smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "You'll see, one day he'll be as tall as Farkas and twice as handsome."

"I don't think that would be remotely possible," Avyanna teased, "since Farkas is the most handsome man in Skyrim."

Lassarina was quick retort, "Nay, Vilkas is the better looking of the twins."

"You have to say that because he's your husband."

"I say it because it's true."

Rohan rolled his eyes and Kiraya giggled, "They're twins; they look exactly alike."

"That's not true, Kiraya," Rohan disagreed. "Farkas is taller and bigger that Vilkas."

"Aye but their faces are the same."

"We could argue about this all day," Lassarina laughed as they entered Whiterun through the gates. "Or we could go to Jorrvaskr and get something to eat."

Rohan and Kiraya looked at each other before running off toward Jorrvaskr, Lassarina and Avyanna following more slowly.

"Think Vilkas returned from his job in Rorikstead with Torvar yet?" Lassarina asked.

Avyanna gave her an amused smirk. "You're like an unhappy pup who got left behind by their master. He's only been gone four days."

"Aye, I know. I just miss him."

"He'll probably be back tonight or tomorrow if he hasn't arrived already. So just be patient until then."

Lassarina pouted. She didn't like being separated from Vilkas for a couple of hours, let alone a few days. Their bed felt empty without him beside her, and she wished he was home already. Avyanna chuckled at how dejected she looked and placed a hand on her shoulder as they continued to walk towards Jorrvaskr. Rohan and Kiraya had gone ahead and disappeared into the mead hall long before Lassarina and Avyanna reached the doors. She reached to pull it open, but was suddenly grabbed from behind and swung around. Lassarina let out a squeak of surprise and turned her head only to receive a kiss from Vilkas.

"You're back," she smiled, twisting in his arms so she could thread her fingers into his hair.

"Aye, did you miss me?" he mumbled against her lips.

"So much."

"Why don't you two take that back home?" Torvar said, walking up the steps and into Jorrvaskr.

Lassarina chuckled and Vilkas leaned to whisper in her ear, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"And you call _me_ insatiable."

Vilkas growled lustfully and dragged her back down the stairs, neither of them having taken one step into Jorrvaskr. Lassarina really didn't mind either; she just wanted to be with Vilkas. They all but ran to Breezehome and locked the door behind them once they were inside, running upstairs and falling into bed together. She couldn't get enough of her husband, perfectly content with lounging around the house with him and spending hours in bed, something he wasn't complaining about. Vilkas was just as eager to start a family with her, and they only way they could get started on that was through marathons of lovemaking.

Later, as they lay together in the warm furs, completely sated, Lassarina roused from her sleep and sat on the edge of the bed groaning. Her head was pounding and she felt completely drained of energy, making her downright irritable. Being careful not to wake Vilkas, she got up and went downstairs to find something to drink.

"Where are you going?" Vilkas murmured as she reached the bedroom door.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Vilkas. "I'm just going downstairs to get a drink. Go back to sleep, love."

He mumbled incoherently and fell back on his pillow, snoring softly seconds later. Lassarina shook her head with a soft chuckle and made her way downstairs, stumbling a bit on the last step when a wave of dizziness hit her and nearly caused her to fall on the floor. She cursed softly and went to sit down at the dining table, clutching her forehead with both hands and massaging her temples. She sipped on a tankard full of water and sighed, waiting for her headache to pass.

Once it was gone, she walked back upstairs, slipped on a dress, and kissed Vilkas's cheek. It was still early in the evening, so she wanted to go out and run a quick errand before coming back to her husband.

**oOo**

"Vilkas, wake up," Lassarina said softly, shaking him awake.

Vilkas groaned and blinked open his eyes, seeing Lassarina standing over him. He sat up and stretched his back, hearing the delightful crack of his spine straightening out. After four days out on the road without his wife, sleeping on the cold hard ground, he was thankful he was back home. His job to drive out some bandits with Torvar had been successful, but it had been awful being apart from Lassarina. He gave her a smile and reached out for her.

"Get back into bed," he said playfully, grabbing her hips.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck, only to move back when he noticed she wasn't into it. Frowning, he pushed her hair away from her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've been getting headaches lately," she told him. "I went to see Danica so she could try and help me."

"And did she?"

He watched her nibble on her lower lip a bit, as if she were holding back on some important information. Vilkas frowned some more and pulled her closer, watching as she lowered her gaze.

"Lassarina, what's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked up and instead of a frown on her face, Vilkas saw a happy smile. The glow in her pale blue eyes spoke of good news and he couldn't resist smiling back.

"It's good news," she chuckled.

He released a playful growl and kissed her. "For the love of Talos woman, tell me already."

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_I have had so much fun writing this book, let alone this series, for all of you! It's been some of the greatest times of my life, being able to get my thoughts and ideas down on digital paper, have people read it, and then have it become so well received. I feel so touched that so many people enjoy my stories and it only motivates me to write even more! To my friends, **MysteriousMew, Wilvarin, BrunetteAuthorette99, Kira Mackey, and Lady of Dov, **you've all been a huge part of this, helping me by listening to my ideas and giving me feedback. **Whisper292, **You're an amazing friend and the best BETA reader a girl could ever hope for and with any luck, I'll see you at Youmacon and give you the hug of appreciation you deserve! To all my readers, old and new, this story wouldn't be what it is without all you. Thank you so much!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the story and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


End file.
